I'm Not a Traitor!
by Willowleaf the Jedi
Summary: When Erin Algant joins the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, she isn't expecting everything coming at her. The spying, the hiding, the romance? She's not cut out for this. But, her goal is to save the Bakugan, and so that's what she's going to do. Takes place in New Vestroia. Lync Volan x OC! Rated T. If you love the Vexos, this story is for you!
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is Willowleaf the Jedi, bringing to this fandom a Bakugan fic!**

 **I love the Vexos. They're just such compelling characters, and I wanted to write, and add, to their stories... so this happened. I have one of those 'fangirl crushes' on Lync Volan, and that's why Lync will be sharing the spotlight with another character... an OC: Erin!** **Yeah, so this will obviously be taking place in the New Vestroia season... This specific part of the story is taking place in... *checks Wikipedia* ... in episode 9, Freedom Run. (a.k.a. the episode that lead to many people shipping Shun with Ace... you know which one I'm talking about)**

 **So... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm sitting in the stands.

The brawl ended moments before.

Everything is in chaos.

All the Vestals are panicking.

 _"The Bakugan!"_

 _"What's up with the Bakugan?"_

 _"Why are they out?"_

 _"Who's are they?"_

I'm frozen in my place. These Bakugan are beautiful.

The two Vexos who had been brawling – Lync Volan and Volt Lustre – have disappeared. Their opponents – the champions, Ace Grit and Shun Kazami, are smiling smugly, as if they had planned the whole event.

 _Bakugan._

Suddenly, more people appear, and join Ace and Shun. They look around my age.

One of them, an orange haired girl begins to speak. "Wait! You have nothing to be afraid of. The Bakugan are living, intelligent beings."

"She speaks the truth," A Pyrus Dragonoid said, voice low and rough. Everyone screamed in terror. I started at the Bakugan in amazement. For some reason, I felt no fear.

"The Bakugan deserve their freedom!" A boy in red pipes up. "They are our friends."

Everyone is shocked. I pull out my own Bakugan – Darkus Shadowheart. _I knew it. I knew you talked._

 _The Bakugan deserve their freedom!_

 _They are our friends!_

 _… friends._

* * *

"Wait up!" I call to the girl – Mira Clay, wasn't it?

She turns to me. "Hey there? Uh, who are you?"

I hold out my hand. "Erin. Erin Algant." She shakes my hand warily. "You're a resistance. Part of one, right?" I questioned.

Mira Clay smiles. "Yup. That's us!"

"Can I join?"

She smiles, and looks at my gauntlet. "What made you so interested in joining?"

I blush. "What you said out there… I always thought my Bakugan was talking. And I've had him forever…" I take out Shadowheart. "If he's my friend, I want to help his kind. It's what friends do right?"

Mira nods. "Of course. Erin, do you think you could just keep you joining the Resistance a secret?" she leans in closer and whispers, "You'll come in handy. Someone no one would expect. You could keep us updated on what's going on in this city."

I nod slowly. This girl is pretty smart for her age. "Sure." I give her a piece of paper with my contact information. "Here." I suck in a quick breath. "I've always wanted to help a rebellion. Contact me if you need anything."

My life is about to change. I can feel it.

My parents would probably call it conspiring with the enemy. _"Erin!"_ mother had shouted, all those days ago. _"You come back here, or I swear to God I will…"_ Father put a hand on her shoulder. _"Let her be. She's never going to be what we wanted her to be."_

 _"I'll be what I want to be!"_ I had yelled. _"Leave me alone!"_

I haven't seen them since.

 _My life is about to change. I can feel it._

* * *

 **Yay. Vexos are awesome. I don't give a snap about Gundalians and Neathians and whatever the hell is in the next few seasons... But I'll watch them eventually. :)**

 **BYE!**


	2. Welcome To My Life

"Bakugan brawl! Rise, Darkus Shadowheart!"

"Rise, Subterra Wilda!" Mira threw Wilda into the Gate card.

"Ability activate!" I called out. Our life gages are full, and I have a good feeling about this battle.

Fast forward ten minutes into the battle, and I've totally slaughtered Mira and Wilda.

"Wow Erin, you're getting good!"

"Damn straight!" I whooped as she offered me a high-five. I was still pumped from all the adrenaline of the battle. Even though she lost, Mira seemed pretty pumped too – her grin hadn't faded.

"So you can beat Mira, big deal. But can you beat me?" asked Ace, his teal coloured hair sparkling in the Vestal sun, his voice as gritty as ever. He must have seen the whole battle. My fellow Darkus brawler was powerful – could I beat him?

"You definitely can't beat me!" Dan hollered, somewhere out of our sight. I began to laugh, breaking my thoughts, and Ace and Mira joined me.

These guys were just so awesome. Every day is filled with excitement, friendship, and company. They acted like they were all one, big, happy family – something I hadn't known in a long time.

Mira, the kind of leader of the group – my best friend, and the reason I'm here right now. She's incredible. Her boldness and leadership skills are incredible. Even _I_ envy them.

Shun – hotshot number one, a brooding ninja. He's crazy handsome, but the only thing I don't like about him is the fact that I can't beat him in a brawl. I've never met a human so calm and collected.

Ace, or hotshot number two. Ace is pretty cool, but his sense of style bothers me. I'm no fashion-frenzied-chic, but his clothes bother the heck out of me. Even _my_ styles are better than his, and look at what I'm wearing – it makes me look like a boy.

Baron – the hyperactive, ridiculously buff, twelve year old who has some odd fangirl-type crush on Dan. The dude is smart – he's usually the one driving us around, because he's the best at driving. One thing I don't like about him? His hair. The shade of pink kind of ruins the vibe his muscly arms give off.

Marucho – the adorable little boy who's smarter than all of us combined. I'm serious. The dude knows more about Vestal technology than I do – and I'm the Vestal. He's the human.

Then there's Dan. The brunette is crazy about brawling. If he trained me any more than he was right now in brawling, I'd be as good as him. But that's, sadly, not happening. He has quite a temper though – and can be more arrogant then Ace.

Last of all, there's me. Erin Algant. I'm a kind of unofficial member. I tag along on only a few missions, since Mira insists on me 'laying low, and keeping myself hidden from the Vexos.' I don't have much to say about myself, except for the fact that I'm a tomboy, and I've developed some form of snarky sarcasm.

Yup. One big family.

Ace snapped me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Erin! We're going to set out for the next dimension controller! Get into the base."

"Yes, Captain Obvious!" I called.

Ace grinned faintly, and I followed him inside.

The base was humming with life. Baron and Marucho were manning the controls; Dan was having an argument with Shun, and Mira was securing everything. "Well it's about time!" Dan called, breaking off his argument with Shun. "What took you two so long?"

"Oh, you know," I said casually, "Just confessing our love for each other."

"Obviously," Ace added, just as nonchalantly.

"What?!" Dan cried. Oh yeah, Dan also has a big mouth, and a dense wall of stupidity around his brain. It's a good thing he has Drago to keep him in line.

"Geez, you should be a Ventus brawler, not a Pyrus. You can be quite the airhead." I teased. Mira, Baron, Marucho and I began to laugh. Shun and Ace grinned. I gave Ace a fistbump.

No, before you ask, I don't like Ace. You better not be getting any ideas. Ace is just a cute Darkus brawler boy that happens to be a great friend of mine. No crushing. Nope, not at all.

"Nice one, Algant," said Ace.

"Uh, uh-huh," I mumbled, slightly giddy. I could sense Shadowheart snorting in disbelief as he hopped onto my shoulder. Luckily, nobody noticed, as Shadowheart didn't like to talk to the others that much.

 _Ugh, why do I even bother? The boy is a year older than me (I'm fifteen), and it's already obvious he's head-over-heels for Mira. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why Ace?_

Funny thing is, I can't bring myself to blame Mira. She's like a sister to me. If she and Ace become an item, I'll have to suck it up and be the snarky person I make myself out to be.

 _Bloody hell. Why did it have to be Ace?_

"This attribute energy is tricky business," Marucho began, snapping me out of my thoughts. I groaned inwardly. His lectures are just really boring. Sure, they're significant, but… too many words.

Luckily, Dan interrupted. "We get it! We've got to go to the mother palace, infiltrate, place a spy-"

"Place a spy?!" I asked, spluttering. "Who's this – this – spy?"

The others looked at me in surprise. They hadn't gone over this part of the plan with me. I thought we (or should I say they) were just going with the usual strategy; infiltrate, battle whoever's there, so on so forth.

Everyone glared at Dan. He looked ashamed. "What's going on, you guys? I thought…" I trailed off in uncertainty. By the guilty looks on all their faces, I knew something was up.

"Look, Erin." Mira began. "We need someone to pretend to join the Vexos. Someone cunning, brave, able to blend in with new situations easily, and relay information to us. Someone we can trust."

"Erin," Ace added, his usually gritty voice gentle. "That someone is you."

Silence.

They all looked at me, faces unreadable, waiting for my response.

I was shocked. Me? Vexos? Infiltrating? Spying? _They can't be serious!_

No. _No. **No.** What happened to family? Families don't send other family members on death missions._

 _It's not right._

 _Is it?_

 _Oh, how should I know?_

 _My real family hasn't cared about me in years._

 _But…_

 _Mira._

 _Ace._

 _Dan._

 _Baron._

 _Shun._

 _Marucho._

 _They care about me…_

 _… Right?_

 _Oh no._

 _Vexos means trouble._

"Don't get us wrong, Erin, you're a wonderful addition to the team." Marucho piped up. He must have seen the scared look on my face. The blonde's hands were hovering over the controls – practically shaking with worry.

"An incredible asset-" added Ace.

"-and a sick brawler!" said Baron.

"You see, I've gotten word from a friend of mine that Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav have left the Vexos." Mira sighed. "King Zenoheld is smart; he'll want people to take their places. He's got his son, Prince Hydron, down to replace Gus, and I know he'll want a new brawler to join the Vexos." Mira explained. Her face was devoid of emotion, but her voice wobbled a bit.

"We've been keeping you on the down low for a reason." Shun said bluntly. "We want you to go under cover as a Vexos." Leave it to the Ventus brawler to make everything straight forward.

"Zenoheld isn't king anymore!" I shouted angrily. I didn't want to shout at Mira, or Shun, or any of them, but I didn't like the idea of becoming a Vexos. "He's been banished from Vestal, yet he still tries to grab at power!"

 _I prove a point, but what's complaining going to do against the king and his advisors?_

"It's a long shot, but it's the best one we have." Ace said pleadingly. He looked sad; at least he wasn't sugar coating it. "You know how important it is that we figure out what their next moves are going to be. We need to protect the attribute energy."

 _Ace? Seriously?_

My bottom lip wobbled. A couple of months into a new friendship – and they want to send me away on a mission to infiltrate the palace of the insane king. I looked down and adjusted the frosty blue bandana around my neck so that it covered my mouth. "I'll think about it."

"You will?" Marucho asked hopefully. I didn't answer.

 _No I won't. Will I?_

I retreated to my room. Once there, I slammed my door. I felt the base hum with life – Baron (or whoever was driving) was revving the engine. We'd be in motion soon.

I pulled the bandana off my face and tied it back around my neck. Tears dripped down my face, but I ignored them. What was I feeling? Betrayal? Annoyance? Anger?

I felt crushed, that's for sure. When I thought I had a family – did they still care for me?

Joining the Vexos seemed crazy. Out of this planet crazy, especially since, well, the mother palace wasn't on Vestal at all. As far as I was concerned, they were level with space.

I pulled out Shadowheart. "Why would they send me? I'm a Darkus brawler. Wouldn't Zenoheld want a Pyrus brawler?" I asked. "Spectra had been one, right?"

"I don't know, Erin." Despite being in such a bad mood over the recent events, talking to Shadowheart made me feel fresher. It was nice to hear his voice – deep, smooth, in control – Shadowheart was a true friend. "Dan Kuso is our Pyrus brawler, right?"

I nearly laughed when some pieces of the puzzle came to me. "Of course. Dan is such a good brawler – they can't afford to lose him."

"And," The Darkus added smoothly, "He makes himself seen. If they want one of them to fake joining the Vexos, it would have to be someone they wouldn't instantly recognize."

 _"You'll come in handy,"_ is what Mira had said, the first day I met her. "Is this what they've planned all along?" I asked aloud.

The Vexos. Savage brawlers who (as the people say) are completely loyal to King Zenoheld. The name Zenoheld didn't sit well with _anybody_. He was an even more savage king who had (as the people say) recently been slipping into insanity.

These people were evil. First, forcing the Bakugan of New Vestroia into exile and taking over their home planet. Now, building a device that could destroy all the Bakugan in a certain radius. There was no telling how dangerous they all really were.

It all felt like too much.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Erin?" I heard Mira's muffled voice.

I wanted to be mad – I truly did. But something about Mira and the others just made my anger evaporate. I let out a long, defeated sigh. "Fine."

Mira came in slowly, closing the door without a sound. Her face was taut with worry. I'd never seen her like this. Even when in a brawl, she maintained her cool composure. She sat on the foot of my bed, staring at me, and then at Shadowheart.

She let out a sigh. "I never meant to break the news like that, honest."

"Oh, I believe you. Dan can screw up lots of things." That was true, but did it make me feel any better?

She ran a hand through her short, orange hair. "The strategies we've been coming up with previously… they're not working effectively. Zenoheld is smart, despite the insanity. He has advisors, Professor Clay…" she sounded sad.

"The first day that we met…" I began hesitantly. "Did you… had you already come up with the plan?"

Mira was actually close to tears. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell," I said in an attempt at a joke. "You're smart. And I thought…"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like it's no big deal. Us asking you to infiltrate the Vexos, just like that… now that I say it out loud and to your face… it's terrible! What was I thinking, sending a fifteen year old girl into the mother palace…?" Mira wiped her eyes hurriedly. "You don't have to do it."

A part of me felt relieved.

But the other part of me…

 _"The Bakugan are our friends!"_ That line had always stuck with me.

Shadowheart – in the small time I had known he was living – had become my closest friend. A person I could trust. A person who'd never abandon me. And he was a Bakugan. Zenoheld's Bakugan Termination system would destroy Shadowheart.

It would destroy all our Bakugan.

Drago.

Wilda.

Nemus.

Ingram.

Percival.

Elfin.

Lives of Bakugan that we all cared deeply about – destroyed. What would it be like for Dan without Drago? Mira without Wilda? Baron without Nemus; Shun without Ingram; Ace without Percival; Marucho without Elfin…

 _Me without Shadowheart._

I'd feel so empty. Devastated. Broken. Lost.

I had joined the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance for a lot of important reasons: to destroy Zenoheld and the Vexos, to free the Bakugan, and teach my fellow Vestals that Bakugan were living things.

I closed my eyes. I knew joining the Resistance would change my life – for the better or for the worst.

 _The Vexos don't know me._

 _I'm a good brawler._

 _I'd probably fit in well with the Vexos – even Mira knows how much of a rebel I am._

 _If I relay information I obtain to the Resistance quick enough, they'll be able to take me back to them._

 _This is to protect the Bakugan._

"Zenoheld wants a new brawler?" I stood up with all the confidence I could muster. Was I crazy? Or was I just craving adventure? "He's about to get one."

* * *

 **Yes, it's crazy short. I'm trying to imitate the show's style, but it will eventually go into my own style... If I even have one.**

 **Yup, so if you're reading this authors note, you've made it through meh prologue and the first chapter! Congrats!**

 **An update shall come, don't worry! And, yeah, my authors notes may be short or just _not there_ because reasons... yes! That's all I have to say now! Review, favourite, follow, blah, blah, blah, and yeah!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Goodbye Sort of

**Yeah! New chapter! Even though I don't exactly think anybody is reading this fic! ... :(**

 **Oh well. In this chapter things will get more... interesting. Prepare yourselves!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mira and the others looked shocked as I explained to them I was willing to join the Vexos. It must have been a weird, emotional whiplash for them. I had been so against the idea minutes ago, and now I was ready to do it.

Even Shun looked shocked. "You realize how crazy, and dangerous this is, right?"

I shrugged. "You wanted to send me. I'll do it for the Bakugan."

Baron smiled. "Right on, Erin!" the Haos brawler's face shone with excitement. "This is going to be so cool!"

"Yeah!" added Dan. The two seemed to be psyched about everything. _Yeah! Woo-hoo! We're sending our friend on a super dangerous mission!_

I turned to Ace, and my heart fluttered when I realized how _concerned_ he looked. "Erin, Shun is right. This is crazy-"

"I'm crazy."

"It's dangerous-" butted in Percival.

"I can be dangerous."

"What if they recognize you-" both brawler and Bakugan said.

"Then I'll have to count on you guys to back me up and rescue me!" I grinned. "Chillax, Ace; Percival." Ace looked slightly annoyed, but I knew I'd come through to him. I was magic like that.

"So it's official? You're really going to do it?" asked Marucho. For once, he and Elfin were focused completely on me. Not on a computer, or some odd data, or an argument – me.

Shadowheart jumped over to where the other Bakugan were sitting. "Guys, you can trust Erin and me."

"Oh, we trust you, Shadowheart." Said Nemus. "It's Erin we're worried about."

I glared at the Haos Bakugan. "Nemus!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, Erin, but I agree with Nemus," said Drago. He hopped a little closer to me. "You can be quite bold and irrational at times."

"What's wrong with bold and irrational?" asked Dan. "I can be bold and irrational."

"So can I!" Little Elfin called. "Guys, a lot of the Vexos tend to be like that too – think of Shadow Prove and Lync Volan! It's what makes them suited for their job. Erin is perfect for this!"

I nodded at the Aquos Bakugan in respect. "Thanks, Elfin."

"I've got your back, sister!" Elfin cried. I absolutely loved her.

Mira put a hand on my shoulder, drawing me away from the argument. "I'm going to go with whatever you and Shadowheart choose – it's the least I could do." The older girl drew me into a hug, and I found myself hugging back. "Just don't get hurt. Promise me that you won't come back broken."

I grinned and pulled away from her touch. "Who's to say I won't come back at all?"

Mira shoved me playfully into Ace's direction. Ace wrapped me in a quick bear hug and ruffled my hair as if I were his little sister. "I can't have my fellow Darkus brawler dying on me!"

I began blushing madly, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Yeah, well, Shadow Prove won't die anytime soon."

"Oh, shut up. I'm talking about you, not Shadow Prove." Ace said. A grin began to spread across his face.

"I vote we give ourselves a celebratory dinner!" Dan shouted. Everyone whooped in agreement.

The prospect of what I was about to do was scary, sure. But I couldn't help the swell of pride when everyone cheered. They were proud of me when my parents never were.

I let Shadowheart hop onto my shoulder, and followed the others to the dining area.

* * *

"There's been this coded advertisement going around Vestal, and it's from King Zenoheld. He's hosting a tournament in the city for anyone who wants to join the Vexos." Marucho explained. "It's the perfect opportunity to get you in!"

"Ok, when is it?" I asked.

"It's in a week!" Marucho's eyes shone and he threw his hands up, almost knocking my glass of water off the table.

"A week?" Ugh, that would take forever! I couldn't wait that long!

Shun, who happened to be listening in on our conversation, said, "Don't complain, Erin. One week may not be enough time to learn to act and brawl like a Vexos."

"And you'll have to win the competition, too," Marucho added. "Your brawling skills have to be in tip-top shape."

"Oh." I said, not exactly up for a snarky reply. Who could tell if I was going to win the tournament or not? I'd never really brawled someone outside of the Resistance. Would I be able to win a tournament?

I was dragged away from my thoughts from a sudden laugh from Mira. I turned in my chair to see her covering her mouth in embarrassment, she and Ace leaning pretty close to each other. Ace must have told her a funny joke.

 _Suck it up,_ I thought. _Face the music._

I reluctantly turned my gaze away from the two and focused back on the conversation. "S-so I have to fit in. What defines the Vexos? Are they snarky, rude, or what?" Since I had always been on the down-low, I hadn't ever really brawled against the Vexos like the others.

Shun shrugged. "Act like yourself. I'm sure you'll fit in."

"Yeah, sure. I'll criticize everything they say with a good sense of humour." I joked.

Shun didn't looked fazed. His eyes were closed though, maybe so I couldn't see the discomfort in them. "Maybe keep the humour to a minimum before you really get in."

"Act like Zenoheld is a god, how about that?" Marucho asked. "He's bound to love that."

Shun opened his eyes and grinned. "Erin as a peasant, huh? Never thought I'd see that happen."

I blushed in annoyance. "Shun!"

Marucho and our Bakugan all giggled. "Yes, that would be quite funny!" said Elfin.

"Elfin!"

They giggled even more.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Mira. She and Ace seemed to have broken off their conversation in favour of joining our rapidly growing one.

"Nothing!" I cried. _C'mon Shun, Marucho, please don't say anything pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…_

"We're just imagining what it would be like if Erin was a peasant." Shun said coolly.

 _Dammitnononononodon'tsaythatwithAcearoundwhyyoulittlepieceof-_

"Shun Kazami I swear you have a death wish." I swore as Ace and Mira laughed.

"It actually is funny," Ace said with a shrug. I blushed even more.

"Ace!" I faked a gasp, thinking quickly. "I thought you loved me!" I shook my head dramatically. "It's over. I'm breaking up with you."

Everyone laughed at my dramatic performance, forgetting the previous joke. That's what I love about humour – it could easily turn the tables.

"The point of this conversation?" questioned Mira. She grinned. "Is that Erin can totally fit in with the Vexos."

Everybody cheered.

* * *

"Vexos," I whispered to Shadowheart. The tournament of all tournaments would be tomorrow. He and I would have to battle against countless others. "I'm going to join the Vexos."

"These next few weeks – months, even, are going to be hectic. It's not too late to back down," Shadowheart said. His voice was soft too, since it was the middle of the night, and we didn't want to wake anybody.

I shook my head. "This is the mission I've been itching for. The rebellion I need."

Shadowheart shuffled closer to me. "Ok, little Miss Rebel. Catch some rest. Remember what Marucho said: You have to be in tip-top shape."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I wasn't surprised when I immediately fell asleep. Dan and the others had been over working me a lot lately, trying to get my brawling skills as sharp as a blade. I had felt better after each session, and I could feel my battling confidence growing. I actually had faith that I'd win the tournament.

 _Tomorrow is the big day. I am_ so _ready._

* * *

"This is the place, right?" I asked Baron. The pink-haired boy nodded, looking at his controls.

"Yup. This is the place!"

I knew Zenoheld was banished from Vestal, but I also knew he was a king. It felt kind of weird to know that he was holding this tournament in an abandoned warehouse.

My mouth felt dry as Baron, Ace and I pushed open the doors.

Since the guards of the mother palace would probably be closely watching over this place, we had decided it wouldn't be safe for all of us to come. I had taken Baron with me, since he would be able to make sure we wouldn't get lost. I had taken Ace too, for, well, obvious reasons.

My goodbye to the others had been exceptionally painful, especially my one with Mira. Even I had shed a lot of tears.

Baron, Ace and I were met with an eerie, sterile glow coming from the lights on the ceiling. Scaffolding criss-crossed along the walls, but there was a huge space where we could all brawl in the middle.

A palace guard came up to us. "State your business here." He commanded roughly.

"We are here for the tournament." Said Baron. "Erin Algant here wants to join the Vexos." Gosh. This boy could act so responsible at times. It was hard to believe he was only two years younger than me.

The guard nodded curtly at me. "No spectators aloud, miss. Leave your friends here."

 _This is it._

 _Will I see them again?_

 _Oh no, Erin, please don't think like that._

 _Just… happy thoughts. Yup. Happy thoughts. Like Shadowheart, and Ace, and Mira, and brawling, and Ace's eyes, his soft hair, his face, his smile, his-_

"We must get going, miss." The guard interrupted me from my thoughts.

I looked at Baron, and then at Ace. "Goodbye, guys." I whispered. I knew I'd have to leave them all eventually, but it hurt a lot. A week wasn't enough time to psych myself up for this.

Baron brought me into a big hug. "Keep in touch, m'kay? Bring us all a mother palace souvenir t-shirt."

"Oh, I will. What's your size again?" he and I giggled as we pulled apart.

Then, there was Ace. _Oh, Ace. I'll miss you the most._ "Hey," I said softly.

The older boy wrapped his arms around me. "Good luck, soldier. Don't let us down."

I knew he didn't like me like I liked him. But, I just wished that the teal haired boy would just… "I won't, Ace." I said with a sigh. "I can't."

We pulled apart. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Bye, Nemus. Bye, Percival. Tell the others to brawl the best they can, ok?" said Shadowheart.

"Miss, the tournament will be starting soon." Said the guard. He looked annoyed. "Leave your friends behind now."

I tended to act on impulse sometimes – _bold and irrational._ I must have felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, because I quickly pulled Ace closer to me and kissed his cheek. "I never got 'round to telling you, Ace… but I think I like you." I whispered softly in his ear. I could sense his breath hitch.

But before he could respond, the guard pulled him and Baron away by the backs of their shirts, leaving me and Shadowheart to stand in the warehouse.

The reality of the situation crashed down on me like a tidal wave. I had never felt so flushed.

 _I just kissed Ace… but why does it feel like nothing happened?_

It was true. I didn't feel as elated as I thought I'd be when I imagined kissing him.

The guard came back moments later. "This way, miss." He said through gritted teeth. I obediently followed him towards my inevitable doom.

"I can't believe I just did that," I whispered to Shadowheart.

Shadowheart shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that. He might start to feel more confused about his feelings towards Mira."

"Oh." Was that a good thing? Mira never quite seemed to notice the Darkus brawler's feelings. But, what if she did and never bothered to return them? _What have I done?_

Shadowheart sensed the worry I was feeling. "It's not important, Erin. You have to focus on this tournament now. What's done is done."

I reluctantly gave in to what he said. "Fine." But now I couldn't focus on the tournament. All I could think of was Ace Grit.

What I didn't notice about the warehouse when I first entered was its ridiculous size. It seemed to stretch on forever. It was probably four times the size of a normal brawling arena.

I also didn't notice the group of regal looking spectators – the only spectators. I recognized them instantly: King Zenoheld and the Vexos themselves. I took in a breath, surveying each one carefully.

My soon-to-be-rival and fellow Darkus brawler: Shadow Prove. His spiky silver hair stood out drastically. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he cackled, making him resemble a humanoid dog.

Mylene Farrow, the Aquos brawler. There was a strong, determined look in her eyes – she was like a queen. Her confidence outmatched even Dan's.

Volt Lustre: the Haos brawler. He was viewed as calm and collected. Definitely a formidable opponent in battle. His scowl made him look as brooding as Shun and Ace combined.

Hydron – the former prince who's royal title had been lost when he joined the Vexos. None of the others seemed to like him, and they gave him more space than comfortable. It must have been because of the Subterra brawler's terrible traits – his snobbishness especially.

Then there was Lync Volan, the midget who thinks he's cool. Honestly, I could destroy him in battle in less than two minutes. It always shocked me when he said he was the top Ventus brawler, since I knew that Shun was a hundred times better than he was (I'm being serious. This pink-haired-boy is a piece of crap.).

Last, but not least, was King Zenoheld. The old man who originally ruled Vestal. The Pyrus brawler with the ugly brawling outfit. The insane lump of trash that somehow still called himself a Vestal. Just looking at him from afar sickened me.

"Right this way," said the guard, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was suddenly aware of the six spectators' pairs of eyes on me. The rude guard led me to stand opposite of them, before quickly retreating back to the door where we had entered.

Dead silence.

They all looked at me curiously. I felt really exposed, as if I was naked. I didn't like it one bit. _What am I supposed to do? Are you just going to stare at me like this forever?_

"Your name is?" came a gruff, male voice. _Zenoheld. Ugh._

I cleared my throat. "My name is Erin Algant." My voice echoed across the walls, making my spine tingle. The room smelled musty and old, and it added to the creepiness of the place.

"What's your Bakugan's name?" he asked. He sounded annoyed, as if he couldn't care less.

"Shadowheart, sir. His name is Shadowheart." My voice echoed off, making me cringe.

"Age please?"

"I'm fifteen." This perked up Lync and Hydron's attention. They must be around the same age as me. Yeah, actually, they _were_ the same age as me. Shadow, Mylene and Volt looked like they were in their twenties, and Zenoheld looked as old as this warehouse. _Good. They like me already. This is good._

"Attribute?"

"I'm a Darkus user, sir." I mumbled the last word, since I didn't like it. It made me feel powerless.

Shadow Prove grinned at me. "A Darkus, huh? Wanna show me what you got, nut-brain?" he stood up, and I noticed just how buff he was. He could punch my teeth out with one blow. My spine tingled even more.

I coughed into my fist, resisting the urge to make a joke about the horrible nickname he had given me. "Yeah, sure." I shook myself to get rid of the tension. _This is the moment I've been waiting for. Time to save the Bakugan._ "But are you ready to taste defeat?"

"I should be asking you that." He cackled.

"Then why haven't you asked yet?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

Shadow Prove narrowed his eyebrows. I could see Lync trying to stifle his laughter. "Enough chit-chat, wannabe." He readied his gauntlet.

I followed his example, hoping that I looked smug.

There was a silence as everyone in the warehouse turned to face the battle that was about to happen. I forced my breathing to remain steady as I finished adjusting my purple gauntlet.

"Gauntlet power strike!" we both yelled.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? I enjoyed writing it. I love writing. Well, if you enjoyed or if you didn't and you'd like to tell me, please review, or favourite, or follow, or anything! I'd appreciate it. I want feedback! DAH FEEDBACK I WANT.**

 **... I'm ok, I swear...**


	4. You Wanna Go, Shadow Prove?

**Hey! How's it hanging? It's Willowleaf the Jedi here!**

 **It's a chapter! AAYAYAYAYAYAYA!**

 **... Enjoy.**

 **Wait! Yes! Wait! Please welcome a new point of view: LYNC VOLAN!**

 **Yeah that's all I have to say-**

 **\- Wait one more thing! Who do you ship Gus with? Hydron, or Spectra? Please choose for future chapters. PLEASE!**

 **Ok, yes, read the frickin chapter now. I'm sorry for interrupting.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

Shadow threw down a gate card, yelling the famous: "Gate card set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" Shadow threw his Bakugan into the playing field. "Bakugan stand! Rise, Darkus MAC Spider!"

The infamous spider-shaped Bakugan came to life. I took a few seconds to admire the mechanical monster, before readying Shadowheart. "Ok, my turn! Bakugan, brawl!" I threw Shadowheart into the field. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Sabre Shadowheart!"

My beloved Bakugan came to life, roaring aggressively.

I checked our Bakugan's power levels. MAC Spider was at 700 G's. Shadowheart was at 600. _Damn. He already has a lead!_

"Ability activate!" Shadow Prove yelled. Zenoheld and the others watched in amazement, and I couldn't blame them. My brawling skills, and Shadowheart's impressive looks are a perfect match... Oh yeah, well, Shadow Prove could be worth something too. "Mega Terror Impact!"

 _Fudge. He's taking out the big guns, already?_

 _Hm, maybe I could use that to my advantage…_

* * *

Lync's POV:

This Erin girl probably has the best chance of becoming a Vexos.

Before she even began to brawl, she already gave us all a good first-impression – she was confident, but not too full of herself. And she was amusing, too. I bet Zenoheld and the others were impressed too, and I'm honestly not surprised.

I mean, come on. She _looks_ impressive too. She could fit in as Shadow's little sister or something. She had jet black hair up to her shoulders, pinned back by two silvery hair clips so that her ears were visible. Her eyes seemed to be made up of a mix of different colours; a little bit of green, a bit of blue, bits of hazel. Her skin was around the same shade as Prince Hydron's.

Her clothing consisted of a dark gray, unbuttoned jacket that went down midway to her knees, with sleeves that reached her elbows; a short, frosty blue blouse; black tights; a silvery belt with the Darkus symbol as a buckle; and boots designed the same way as mine, except they reached only up to her ankles.

 _She's beautiful._ Was the first thought that slipped into my head. _Ah, shoot. Lync Volan, I swear if you have a crush on this girl after just seeing her for the first time, you're going to turn out shallower than Hydron or Shadow Prove,_ I chided myself worriedly.

 _Well, I am already pretty shallow… but still… JUST FOCUS ON THE BATTLE, LYNC!_

Shadow, being the weird person he was, had decided to pull out the heavy artillery, with one of MAC Spider's best moves; Mega Terror Impact.

Erin had a mischievous look in her eyes, as if Shadow Prove was falling into a trap that she had set up. "Is that all you got, Shadow Prove?" That seemed like a kind of stupid thing to say, because her power level was much lower than his.

Shadow snorted. "For such a terrible brawler, you sure act confident. Mega Terror Impact removes 300 G's from my opponent, and gives MAC Spider an extra 100. Beat that, loser." He stuck out his tongue and licked his gauntlet. _Disgusting._

Erin still didn't look fazed. "Ok, _Shadow Prove._ If I'm such a loser… Ability activate! Poison Sabre!"

Sabre Shadowheart lashed out at the mechanical Bakugan with sharpened claws. But his sharp claws only left a small scratch, running across one of MAC Spider's many limbs. The aforementioned spider Bakugan didn't even look fazed. If mechanical Bakugan could talk, this one would be insulting like crazy.

Any hope I had of this girl winning died right there.

All the Vexos began to laugh. But Erin just crossed her arms like a stubborn child. "Poison Sabre, my friends, will nullify your next attack, and decrease a quarter of your G's." She raised an eyebrow at the shocked expression on Shadow's face. "It's your move, Shadow."

I could only gape in amazement. Then, I realized that she wasn't even close to the power Shadow had – he was at 600, she was only at 300. Shadow didn't seem to notice though – her confidence was deceiving him. _So she can play dirty… I can respect that._

I turned to the person closest to me, who happened to be Volt. "Are we aloud to shout out to the contestants?"

Volt crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, Lync. It's against the rules."

So I couldn't warn Shadow. I stuck my tongue out before turning back to the battle. Would Shadow win? Or would Erin?

The match was probably the best one I'd seen in forever. Never had I seen one of my fellow Vexos so evenly matched with somebody of their element (except for when they battle against those nasty resistance kids).

Currently, Shadow and Erin had similar life gages, each little bar up to twenty. Their Bakugan, however, were a different story.

Erin had tricked Shadow into pulling out all his best abilities in the beginning, leaving him with only his weak abilities. This girl was _tricky._ Her brawling style was on point – at that point, I was sure she was going to win.

Shadowheart was currently at 800 G's. MAC Spider, on the other hand, was at a mere 200 G's. The tables had _definitely_ turned. It was like a freaking miracle.

Shadow Prove looked quite nervous, but, in a quivering voice, he managed to say, "It's going to take a lot more than _that_ to beat the top Darkus brawler!"

Erin shrugged, slipping a card into her black and blue gauntlet. "You're in luck, my friend. I have way more than _that_ up my sleeve. Ability activate! Dark Roar!"

Shadowheart, in all his lion-like glory, let out a roar. An inky darkness seemed to come out of his mouth, entangling MAC Spider into a kind of cocoon like embrace. Shadowheart's power went up, and MAC Spider's decreased.

Shadowheart was sucking the power out of the spider.

Erin was going to win, that much was obvious now.

I watched in amazement as MAC Spider was destroyed and converted back into ball form.

Erin grinned at her Bakugan, muttering a few words of praise that I couldn't quite catch. Shadow Prove's jaw was practically on the floor.

The other Vexos wore similar expressions. Even Zenoheld was in shock.

After Shadowheart had converted into ball form, Erin stared at us curiously. "So… have I made the team?"

I found myself turning to see Zenoheld's reaction. The others seemed to be doing the same. I could barely hear a sound – everyone seemed to be holding their breaths (even Hydron!), waiting for the king's answer.

"Yes, silly girl." He said gruffly. "You're part of the team."

Never in my fifteen-years-long-life had I seen so much emotion on somebody's face. Her eyes widened in shock, milliseconds later her multi-coloured eyes displayed – sadness? – Then fear, then some variation of joy.

The consequences of the king's answer crashed onto me. We would have a new member on the team – a second Darkus brawler. A sassy one, at that.

This _girl,_ this sixteen-year-old teenager, would be accompanying us on our missions, patrols, _everything._

I'd have to accept a new female figure into my life.

My heart slowly began to sink as I weighed every possible possibility I could conjure. Would this be bad? Or would this be good?

Erin's voice sounded slightly muted. "Th-thank you, King Zenoheld." She looked a bit uncertain, for reasons I couldn't explain. "You… are most kind."

Zenoheld seemed really pleased with her answer. "We shall leave immediately."

"I-immediately?" why was this girl stuttering all of a sudden? She had been a confident power-house moments ago.

Zenoheld narrowed his eyebrows. "The guards reported that you were with some friends earlier – you're going to have to leave them behind, if you want to be a part of this."

"Yessir." She carefully straightened her clothes. "Of course."

"Hydron shall assist you with anything you need for your first few days at the palace." Zenoheld explained, standing up stiffly. He motioned at Hydron, and I felt really bad for the new girl.

Hydron was _such_ a pain. To everyone – even Zenoheld. I wasn't surprised when the king basically disowned his only son, dropping him to a non-royal status, making him become the new Subterra brawler for the Vexos after Gus and Spectra left.

The minty-haired boy perked up at his name. "Hi, Erin." He said coolly. He began twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. "A Darkus, huh?"

Erin looked flabbergasted. "Uh… yeah." She shut her lips.

I laughed. "Good luck, new girl!" I called to her. "Hydron can be such an-"

"Lync!" Hydron shouted, face heating up. "Stop that, you insolent little-"

"Hydron! Lync!" Mylene shouted at us. We immediately stopped, for fear of death – or worse. Mylene Farrow was the scariest person on Vestal – maybe even in the universe.

Erin still looked a little lost. None of the other Vexos seemed to notice (they had broken off into their own separate conversations) so I decided not to say anything about her, or to her. I glared at Hydron. The older boy glared at me with equal hate.

* * *

Erin's POV:

I just beat Shadow Prove.

Shadow Prove.

I just _beat him in a brawl._

Shadowheart and I destroyed him and that stupid spider Bakugan…

… and now I was terrified.

That last goodbye with Baron and Ace repeated in my mind, making my skin tingle. I had said goodbye. There would be no hanging out, no chilling, no relaxing with the Resistance for who knows how long? My purpose right now was to report, to spy, and to infiltrate for them…

… and that was all because I had won a brawl with the infamous Shadow Prove.

There was a dizzying wave of fear about to crash down on me… _I'm going to lose it. I won't even make it to the mother palace… I'm done for!_

But, then I recalled some advice Shun had given me.

 _"Control your breathing. Trying to control one part of you will help control all of you, as a whole. You just have to relax. This is the ninja way."_ Is what he had said, after a brawl.

So I took in a deep breath and attempted to block out the sounds of the Vexos. And then another deep breath… Then happy thoughts. Ace. Shadowheart. Mira…

And I felt in control.

The reality slid into focus – but this time, I felt like I was able to face it.

I saw the warehouse, the scaffolding, the Vexos, their ruler… and it was no longer scary.

* * *

 **Please review, favourite, follow, whatever! And tell me who you ship Gus with, ok?**

 **PEACE OUT FISH TROUT! (lol no I know you're not a trout)**


	5. Are They Really That Bad?

**Hi friends! It's a new chapter! Woot-woot!**

 **Ugh... why do I love the Vexos so much. Like, I can't bring myself to finish Gundalian Invaders because there are no Vexos in it. New Vestroia is the best season. Super shippable, and fun to write about. I'm obsessed with Vexos fics like: Obsession, The Stars Shine Brightly, The Warm Hearted Farrow... Authors of these incredible stories, if you're reading, PWEEZ update! I wuv your stories so much.**

 **Funny thing, the stories I mentioned typically center around either Lync Volan or Hydron... Wait. I just realized we don't know Hydron's last name. *mind is blown***

 **Anyways...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

The ride to the mother palace was quite traumatic.

Shadow, Mylene, Volt, Lync, Hydron and I were all squished into a room of the small space ship. Zenoheld and his group of guards were up in the control room.

I had never felt so… awkward.

I could tell Shadowheart felt the same – he usually struck up conversations with the other Bakugan, but since the only Bakugan that he could have potential conversations with was Brontes, he decided to keep quiet.

I wasn't used to not talking at all. With the Resistance, it was so different – everyone was talking with everyone. The Vexos, though, the only things they said circled around insults.

"Hey, Shadow! That last brawl was crap!"

"Shut your trap, Lync Volan!"

"Make me, you twat."

"Mylene!"

"Shut up you two!"

"Get a load of that, you two!"

Then Shadow would cackle, and the conversation would repeat in a slightly different way. Possibly more aggressive or offensive than the last.

Meanwhile, I was sitting against the wall in a corner, trying to keep a straight face.

The only person other than me that wasn't a part of this 'conversation' was Volt. The Haos brawler was leaning against the wall, talking in hushed tones with Brontes. He actually looked pretty sick.

 _You have to infiltrate. Be confident, Erin._

"Are you ok, Volt?" I asked.

The tall man shook his head. "I-I'm fine. It's just motion sickness."

I nodded. "Ok. Don't look down. And don't look at something moving – not at Brontes, not at the Vexos. Focus on the wall or something like that. It helps."

Volt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Then, he finally relented with a small 'thank you.'

"No problem." I said.

When Volt turned away, I breathed a sigh of relief. He could be quite scary – with his brooding expression, tall stature, and muscled limbs, he could easily knock me out of the ship with one swing of his fist.

But maybe looks could be deceiving. He wasn't as obnoxious as the others. He was kind of like Shun, in a way.

Shadowheart glanced at me calmly. "You still scared?"

"Pfft." I said, although my hands were shaking. "Me? Scared? No."

Shadowheart hopped a bit closer to me.

I swatted at him lightly. "Fine! I'm terrified!"

He sighed. "Don't let your emotions get in the way of your actions."

"… Are you trying to be Drago?"

If he could frown, I'd bet he was frowning in annoyance. I laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"His name is Shadowheart, right?" asked a voice. I glanced around, to see that Hydron had left the whole argument he was having with Shadow, Mylene and Lync.

"Why don't you ask him?" I joked. "He's not mechanical, you know."

Hydron slid down the wall to sit beside me. I had to hide my hands in my pockets because they were shaking too much. _Gosh. If I can barely stand sitting and having a conversation with these guys, how am I going to last?_

"My Bakugan's mechanical." Hydron said, in that annoying tone of voice. He always seemed to be complaining and bragging at the same time. I _hated_ it. "His name is Dryoid."

"Oh… That's… great?" I said awkwardly. What was I supposed to say? _Oh yeah, I know because the Resistance member have told me all about you._ Wasn't the best conversation starter.

Hydron began twirling a couple of strands of his hair around his index finger. "What's it like, having a living, breathing, brawling partner like that?" his violet eyes actually held curiosity; his tone with slight interest.

"Well, it's pretty nice. Bakugan are just so wise, they're like having talking, educated little beings that are able to help you in any way. They're just… awesome." I glanced back at Volt. "Volt has Brontes. Haven't you ever asked him what it's like to have a living Bakugan?"

"No." Hydron said densely. I gave an inward sigh.

"Why not?"

"Because. Volt is boring. You, on the other hand, seem much more _… interesting_." I was suddenly very aware of how he was studying me as if I was some freaky thing at the bottom of the ocean. I clenched my fists. The little twat!

"… he's your colleague!" I said the last part a bit too loud, and the other Vexos looked at us oddly. Shadow was grinning, as if he had won the tournament. Was I really that amusing to him? I felt my heart rate quicken.

What had I done?

"Well, uh, I'm really sorry, Hydron, I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" I stammered out.

Volt looked at me intently. I gulped. Then, to my surprise he said, "Cut her some slack, Hydron. It's only her first day here. She's nervous, and jumpy. Can't you see her hands shaking?" His eyes relayed the message: ' _I've got your back, for now.'_

I nodded carefully. Hydron looked like he was trying to hide his annoyance. "Well, I suppose Volt is right. But, cross me one more time, and I will tell father to put you in the dungeons!" he cried.

 _Great. This temperamental boy is just too much to handle!_ I had never felt so much hatred towards a person before. This dude was nuts.

Lync suddenly laughed. His laugh sounded kind of squeaky and high-pitched, as if he was at that awkward stage where he was halfway through puberty. "Hydron! You're so silly! I thought your _father_ disowned you ages ago! He wouldn't throw our newest teammate into the dungeon just like that!"

Hydron's face flushed. "Lync Volan, I forbid you from saying that ever again!"

The short statured boy only laughed his squeaky laugh again, before holding out a hand to help me up off the floor where I had been sitting. "It's ok, Erin. His bark is worse than his bite." He said in a lowered voice.

"Thanks," I whispered back. _This kid isn't so bad. That's good. At least he and Volt are nice... Kinda._

He held my hand for a couple unnecessary seconds before letting go with a hurried, "Well, we've arrived at the mother palace! Good luck with Hydron!" and hurrying off towards a grinning Shadow Prove.

I stared at my hand suspiciously. What had Lync… what had he just done?

For some reason, I started thinking of Ace.

 _"Welcome, to the mother palace,"_ an automated, female voice rang throughout the area _. "Please enjoy your stay."_

I was given a nudge from Volt, jolting me out of my thoughts. "C'mon, kid. We don't want to cross Zenoheld." I realized I was standing in the middle of the doorway, blocking Volt from coming out.

"Sorry," I murmured, before catching up with the others.

 _This is too much. Why couldn't I have brought Ace with me? Or Mira? Or Baron? Even Shun would have been great to have along. Heck – I would've taken one of those earth girls – Runo, maybe? Or Julie? What about Alice?_

"Erin, watch out!" Shadowheart yelled. I didn't heed his warning and walked straight into Lync. The shorter boy only looked up at me in confusion.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, scratching at his pink-haired head.

"Sorry," I mumbled again. Lync shrugged before turning back to his conversation with Shadow Prove.

Weird.

Well, this whole situation was weird. Because I had never met the Vexos, I thought they'd be… worse. Scarier. Ten times more savage. But these guys just seemed kinda… ok. They treated each other like trash, and their insults weren't half bad, but… they didn't seem _that_ terrible. Lync had just asked if I was ok. That's nice. Not evil.

Other than Hydron, of course. The creep. He was still terrible.

 _"Welcome to the mother palace,"_ that same automated voice boomed from somewhere in the room. As we all walked, I noticed Hydron biting his lip, some odd emotion reflecting in his eyes. I tried to get his attention, but he was just looking at the floor.

What was up with him?

"Why are you staring?" Hydron asked. The look I had spotted on his face had disappeared.

"Nothing… just wondering if you could give me a tour."

Hydron clicked his tongue distastefully. "Is it really necessary?"

"Would you like me to constantly ask you where everything is, or just get it over with so I never have to bother you again?" I snapped impatiently. My nerves felt frayed.

He scrunched up his nose. "Get someone else to do it."

"… Like who?"

He stamped his foot onto the ground. "LYNC! Take the brat around the palace. I'm _sick_ of her." He shouted.

"Yeah, sure. Give me over to Lync. Because your new teammate is _so_ disposable like that!" I retorted.

Lync laughed. "Ooh, take that Hydron!"

Hydron scowled and stalked away down a large hallway. I glared daggers at him the whole way.

"What a loser," Shadowheart said, catching Lync's attention.

The pink-haired boy nodded. "I'm sorry that you two have to live with this now!" he laughed again. "Now, about that tour?"

* * *

"This was Spectra's room, but he left," Lync said enthusiastically. He seemed excited to be giving this tour, like he was proud to know something I didn't. "Now it's yours!"

I took a quick peek inside before having to turn away to catch up with Lync. The Ventus brawler was very quick, and he was barely giving me time to look around. _He's very breezy! Ha!_

"Then this was Gus' room – but now it's Hydron's."

"Uh-huh," I said, but there was more agreeing than understanding going on in my brain.

"This is mine-"

"Right."

"-And then the others' rooms are on the opposite side." He finished. "There! The tour is done!"

"… thank you?"

"No problem!" the shorter boy said. There was an actual _smile_ gracing his lips. _Weird._ "You know, don't bother with Hydron. If you need anything, just come to me."

Finally, something he said slowly enough for me to process. "Yes, of course. I never want to talk to that boy again."

"Lync! Erin!" A feminine voice called from along the corridor. "We were looking for you! Zenoheld has requested our presence!" Mylene commanded.

I glanced at Lync hesitantly.

"The king gets what he wants," Lync sighed. "Let's go to the throne room."

* * *

"There you two are!" Zenoheld yelled angrily. "Never be late again!"

Lync snorted. "It was Hydron's fault, sire. He made me give Erin the tour when it was his job!" he accused.

"He's right," I said, mustering my confidence. "You can't blame us… sire." Despite all that, Lync and I went to bow at the foot of his throne with the others.

Zenoheld sneered at his son before turning back to the matter at hand. "Erin Algant!"

"Yes, King Zenoheld?"

"Raise your hand. It is time you take the oath of loyalty." He commanded sternly. _Like father, like son._

I hesitantly raised my left hand. I kept the other behind my back, fingers crossed. "What is the oath of royalty?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"It's a pledge," Volt said.

"It binds you to the Vexos." Added Mylene.

"We've all said it, and now it's your turn." Shadow finished. They all looked at me, different coloured eyes staring into mine.

"You need this oath, or else we won't trust you!" Lync declared. Then, he faltered, staring at my two hands. He stared suspiciously at the one in my pocket, then looked back at my face. _Not good. Uh-oh._

I took the hand out of my pocket. It didn't truly matter if I said the oath without crossing my fingers, right? I could just criticize it as I said it in my head. "Ok. I'll say the oath."

Zenoheld eyed me warily. Then, finally, he instructed me to repeat his words. "I pledge myself to the Vexos."

"… I pledge myself to the Vexos." It was taking a lot of my will to stop my hands from shaking. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and realized Volt was encouraging me to go on. I nodded at the older Vexos (Vexo?).

"I will stand loyal to the only true leader, King Zenoheld." Zenoheld said. There was some kind of pride resonating in his dark eyes. If I could just voice my loathing for this man…

"I-I will stand… loyal to the only true leader. King Zenoheld." I repeated. Shadowheart, who happened to be on my shoulder, nuzzled my neck comfortingly. _This is for the Bakugan._

"And I will brawl, with all my heart."

"And I will brawl with all my heart." I finished. The last syllables of my words echoed against the walls of the huge room. ' _heart, art, art…'_

Silence.

I shakily lowered my hand to drop against my side. Volt retreated to his earlier spot. The six of us all knelt there, basically powerless compared to the monster I had just pledged my loyalty to.

How could they live with this?

"Rise, Darkus Brawler Erin Algant, new member of the Vexos." The King said.

I pushed myself off of the ground and stood there. The others seemed to look at me with a new kind of respect. I had beaten their best Darkus brawler, after all.

Before anybody could say anything, a man wearing a lab coat burst into the room. "Lord Zenoheld! My spies have found the Resistance! Their base has been spotted on the 64th quadrant! Heavens know what they're doing!"

My heart skipped a beat. Did that mean that Ace and the others…?

Zenoheld's eyebrows narrowed. "That Resistance scum! Thank you, Professor Clay. I will send Lync, Volt, and Erin to dispose of them immediately."

I froze, but at the same time I felt relieved to see my friends. "Me?"

"Yes. You shall learn what all our missions are like. Think of it as training." Zenoheld said. I nodded slowly.

Volt looked reluctant to go. "Sire, I was one of the last to go! May I switch with someone else?"

"Hydron! Take Volt's spot. Think of this as your chance at redemption." The king said.

Lync looked like he was about to cry. "Dammit!" I heard him whisper. Some of my excitement died. _Well, at least I have Lync. Poor us._

"I agree with dammit," I whispered back. "My first mission, and it's being shared with him!"

Lync giggled softly.

Hydron sneered at us, although he probably didn't hear anything of what we had said. "I won't let you down, father. But…" he glared at us again.

Mylene growled. "Just go, you three! Move, move, move!"

I was grabbed by the wrists by both Lync and Hydron. The three of us automatically began running for the exit. I guess the two were eager to escape the palace.

It was kind of funny to think that I had only seen Ace and Baron four hours ago. It already felt like a lifetime.

And now I was going to see them again.

* * *

 **Oh yeah, I have a funny story!**

 **So last week my friend Dawnlight25 came over to my house, and we started spamming one of our classmates' mail inbox with pictures of Prince Hydron. Like, we got one screenshot from episode 47 (the one where Lync dies (WAHHHH!)) of him dabbing, and pictures of him with his adorable sunglasses, his insane faces, the likes.**

 **Let's just say our classmate got pretty mad. It was hilarious. I THANK YOU, PRINCE HYDRON.**


	6. Hey You DIRT BAG!

**Hi. So. You know what sucks? I'm still in school. It's legit 3 days until Christmas and I'm STILL IN SCHOOL. Tomorrow is my last day -_-**

 **The sad thing is that I had two math tests today and an English project due. Oh gosh is this what high school is like?**

 **Oh well. ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

"Lync, set the transporter!" Hydron commanded. The brat was hurriedly adjusting the straps of his gauntlet. Erin was fiddling around with her jacket.

I shrugged and did as I was told. I didn't quite feel up to crossing Hydron at the moment.

I could feel Erin watching over my shoulder as I typed at the computer. "That's the transporter?"

"Yeah," I muttered, distracted. "What quadrant did Professor Clay say again?" my fingers hovered shakily over the key pad, waiting for an answer.

"Sixty-fourth, I think." Erin responded. "How did Professor Clay spot them?"

"Spies. He and Zenoheld have developed a system of highly trained spies, and placed them all over Vestal." Hydron explained matter-of-factly. "The Resistance are no match for father!"

Erin nodded. "Spies… right. What do they look like?"

"They look like-"

"Guys! The transporter is ready!" I said hurriedly. "You can tell her later Hydron, but right now we have to catch those brawlers."

The voice of a woman came from the speakers attached to the transporter. _"You will be transported to the 64th quadrant in one minute."_

Hydron sighed at the sound of the voice. He always made peculiar expressions like that when it came on, but it was just too weird to ask about. For all I cared, he was crushing on the owner of that voice.

Erin was still examining all the controls in awe. Did these guys seriously not realize we had less than a minute to get into the freaking transporter?

I scowled and grabbed Erin by the shoulders. "Get in the transporter already! You too, Hydron!"

 _"Thirty seconds till activation."_

"Hurry up you guys!" I yelled.

Hydron tried to shush me, but he followed as I told. Erin squeezed in last. I was conscious of her ankles touching my toes in the tight confines of the machine. It didn't help that the minty-blond haired freak was trying to take up as much space as possible, eyes closed.

Oh, great. Now was just _such_ a great time for my claustrophobia to catch up with me.

 _"Ten seconds."_

"Hydron, move over!" Erin complained. I shut my eyes, trying to fight the queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Shut up and listen to the voice!"

"I'll shut up, when you move over!" Erin cried. I resisted the urge to laugh in relief. This girl was perfect Vexos material. She was pushy, but not too pushy. Not too full of herself, but definitely confident.

Hydron scrunched his face up in disgust, but he moved over. I sighed in relief.

"We should get more transporters," I muttered. "These things are only supposed to be used by one Vestal at a time, but here are the three of us, stuffed up in one!"

"Maybe they chose the three of us to go because they know we're the scrawniest," Hydron said. "Especially you, Lync."

I scowled. But only for a little bit, because I had to focus more of my attention on steadying my breathing. _Hurry up and transport already!_

 _"We will be transporting in three, two, one…"_

A bright glow forced me to shield my eyes with my sleeve. Aluze let out a shriek/squeal – something the mechanical Bakugan always did in the biggest of situations.

And suddenly we were in the middle of a grassy clearing, somewhere on Vestal.

I gasped in relief and fell to my knees. Hydron managed to stumble over my ankles and brought him and Erin crashing to the ground in a sprawled heap beside me. Erin shrieked. "Hydron, wh-what are you doing?!" she writhed out of the Subterra brawler's grip in disgust and stood up.

Smooth, Lync. We make for a _perfect_ landing team.

"And I thought the Vexos were much more meticulous than this," a familiar voice said. I looked up, only to see two members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance standing over us: Shun Kazami, and Ace Grit.

"Oh, and it looks like you guys have a new friend!" Ace said, giving Erin a flirtatious wink.

Erin looked absolutely horrified. Ace smirked in amusement. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

The short haired girl scowled. "No, but it's about to get yours!" Her hands were shaking like crazy. _Does she know them in any way? She looks as if she's just seen a ghost._

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Ace reassured. _What a charmer. Even if she's on the opposite side, he has to flirt. Ugh._

 _Wait, why do I care?_

 _Uh-oh._

"Enough flirting, _Ace."_ I cried. "Can we just battle already?"

"Is little Lync losing his temper?" Hydron mocked. "Jealous of Ace, aren't you?"

Erin's eyes widened in disbelief. "Hydron, you jerk! Leave Lync alone! He's on your side!"

"This isn't your battle!" Hydron pushed her out of the way to face Shun. "Let me and Lync brawl. That'll show you some respect!" At this point, it wasn't clear if he was yelling at me, Shun, Ace, or Erin.

I looked back at Erin, who was glaring daggers at Hydron's back. "You'll be backup for this one, got it?" I asked.

"Fine." She muttered, plopping down on the grass and lying down. _Please don't be mad at me._

"Let's see how you guys feel when we take those attribute energies from you!" Hydron taunted.

I decided to put on my brave face. Truth is: I'm the crappiest brawler on the team. I didn't want to be made fun of for being a 'coward', so for me, these brawls were go big or go home. Act like you belong. If I was going to lose, I'd at least go out with a bang.

"I'll bet they'll go running off with their tails between their legs like the terrible dogs they are!" I crooned.

"Really now," Ace said calmly. "Or are you just talking about yourselves?"

There was a moment of silence before the, "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

* * *

Erin's POV:

I watched as the four boys readied their gauntlets. Ace wouldn't look me in the eye. _No, no, no. Please, Ace, I'm sorry! Ugh, why did it have to be him? Why did Shun have to take him along? It could have been Dan, Mira, Marucho, or Baron, but no. It had to be Ace!_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Rise, Ventus Ingram!"

"Darkus Knight Percival, go!"

"Ventus Aluze!"

"Go, Subterra Dryoid!"

Their various voices, along with the sounds of the battle rang in my ears. "Now's your chance to see how the other Vexos brawl," Shadowheart urged. "Watch the battle!"

"Shun and Dan have told me everything about the Vexos! They brawl like crap, that's for sure!"

"Erin!" Shadowheart forced me to stand up. "You were given a job, and you willingly took it. Kinda. Why are you suddenly giving everyone attitude? You're no longer a child."

I sighed and lay back down on the ground. "I'm just tense. That Hydron boy and his father are fraying my nerves. It makes me feel like I'm a rubber band about to snap." That was true. I just couldn't stand people as disgusting as Hydron and Zenoheld.

"You're worried about Ace."

"It's not just that…"

"But that's part of the problem?"

"… Yes." I whispered.

"I asked you to keep your emotions in check!" he scolded. Shadowheart could be quite the mother-hen.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. "I'm just worried that he'll… I dunno, just forgot about me. Or tear apart. Oh, what was I thinking? Why did I have to kiss him?"

Shadowheart shook his head. "Ace Grit is a strong boy – and he has Percival. He can take care of his emotions."

I sat up once more and looked at Shadowheart in relief. "What in Vestal would I actually do without you?"

A sudden though occurred to me. _Wait… Ace had said that…_

As the realization and excitement dawned on me I raced back to the battle to watch it progress. Shadowheart yelped at my sudden and jerky movements. "Erin! Wh-WHOA!"

I took my place a couple of paces away from Lync, and began staring intently at Ace. _Gosh. This is so weird! Why did our protocol have to be like this?_ Yes. Ace and I had developed a way of contacting each other. He'd get my signal… then he'd have to give me his.

Why my signal had to be me staring at him, and his was a code word, was unknown to me. And unfair. But it was the system we developed, so I'd have to go with it.

Ace threw down a card, his gritty voice ringing through the clearing. Hydron copied his movements, yelling at Subterra Dryoid to go faster. Ace turned to talk to Shun, but he must have seen me in his peripheral vision.

 _I'm giving you a signal!_ I thought impatiently. _Say yours!_

I went over my plan with Shadowheart as the boys' battle raged on. "We tell him to lose and let Shun take the battle…"

"Uh-huh. And then what?"

"We tell him to contact Marucho."

"Marucho?"

"SH! Yes, Marucho. We give them the access code to Lync and Hydron's gauntlets." I explained. "Marukura can hack and deactivate their transport devices – which happen to be in their gauntlets – leaving the Vexos separated for a while."

Shadowheart nodded, clearly impressed. "Ok, that's smart. But… access codes?"

"Well, if I really want something, you always tell me to be polite." I mocked. When I saw the Bakugan's dead serious expression, I laughed. "Lync gave me his. In case of an emergency."

"Does that boy seriously trust you _that easily?"_

I smirked. "Yes." I tried not to think too much of it though. "And, if he gave me his, he's bound to also have Hydron's access code locked in a data file somewhere in that thing."

"Since when have you been so tech savvy?"

"Hey, I have a gauntlet. I know these things like they're the back of my hand." I showed off my prized gauntlet, even though he had seen it countless times.

"One last flaw in the plan," Shadowheart argued. "How are you going to get Lync's gauntlet?"

"Dude… I have the access code memorized. And he typed it into my gauntlet." I felt a surge of pride. My plan was awesome!

Shadowheart looked amused. "You have his access code memorized? And the boy typed it into your gauntlet… that's basically like a phone number, you know?"

I realized what he was implying. "Sh-shadowheart! I did it for the good of-"

"You told me you just came up with this plan."

 _Shoot._ I couldn't help the blush creeping up my neck. Luckily, I was saved by a cry from the battlefield. Lync was currently wailing and accusing Hydron of making them lose.

"It's entirely your fault, you stupid twat!"

"Did you just call me a twat?"

Ace laughed, and I swivelled my head to hear what he was going to say. "Hey, _dirt bags_ , why don't you-"

I didn't tune in for the rest of what he said, because he had said the code word. And yes, our code word was _dirt bag._ Sue us for not being creative.

I gave Ace a curt nod. While Lync and Hydron were bickering, he pointed at what I assumed was a forest at the edge of the clearing. I nodded once more.

Shun whistled sharply, catching my new teammates' attention. "Save your bickering for Zenoheld, and leave!"

Wow. Now that I was on their side (sort of) that sounded awfully harsh.

Ace grabbed the human by the wrist and walked away sharply with him in tow. Lync and Hydron stared at him in confusion.

Then Hydron shrugged. "We lost… I guess we better go back to Zenoheld." He sounded slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," added Lync, in that same tone of voice. "I hope he won't do anything to us."

 _What?_ I thought. _What would Zenoheld do to them if they ever failed a mission? I've never thought about that…_

Now that I had gotten more of a taste of Zenoheld's wrath, I couldn't help the sympathy I felt for the Vexos. What _did_ Zenoheld do if they failed him? I wasn't willing to know.

I coughed, trying to think of something to stall with. "Wait! UH, guys, I think I… I…" _Quick! Think of a way to get them to let you go into the forest!_ "Could I, just check that forest out?"

"You want… to check out the forest because…?" Hydron asked suspiciously.

"We've been here before," Shadowheart lied sneakily. "There's a tree she's always been obsessed with climbing."

I laughed nervously. "Ha, yeah. It's just… I wanna do at least one last climb."

Hydron and Lync shared an incredulous look.

"Please?" I begged, putting all the longing I could muster into the tone that carried the word.

Lync shrugged. "I mean, it's stalling for our inevitable doom. It couldn't hurt."

Hydron seemed to realize this too. "Yes, go ahead, Erin. Climb your tree. But we shouldn't take too long, should we?"

I shook my head hastily. "Ok! Stay here you two."

I sprinted off for the forest.

* * *

Lync's POV:

Something seemed a bit off. I mean, a fifteen year old girl just asked if she could go climb a tree.

I'm not blind. I can sense trickery from a mile away. Unlike _some_ people.

The way Erin had been staring intently at Ace earlier in the battle – she was either crushing on him, or trying to get his attention. I wasn't quite sure which one, but, each possibility was very possible.

I wanted to check out what she was up to. But there was Hydron to think about…

… Hydron would find a way to twist whatever story Erin would have, so that it involved me too. Then Zenoheld would punish the both of us and praise Hydron…

… and I did _not_ want that to happen. Especially since it involved me getting punished. I had once seen Zenoheld grab Shadow Prove by the shirt collar and threaten to hang him. It had been traumatic.

I growled in annoyance as I paced through the grass. I was trapped. All because of the violet-eyed dweeb who was currently twirling his hair beside me. _He doesn't even suspect Erin of doing anything! What a joke!_

Ok, well maybe he isn't that oblivious… "What's wrong, Lync?" he asked. I tried not to pale. _So he notices I'm worried, but he doesn't notice anything about Erin?_

"Just… agitated." I lied smoothly. "I don't want our newest team member to just run off like that. I think it was irresponsible of us to just let her leave!"

Hydron nodded impatiently, a weird look in his eyes. "I see what you mean, Lync. But now that we're alone-"

"I think I'm going to go look for her, ok?" I butted in, copying his impatient tone.

Hydron looked a tad annoyed. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes!" I snapped at the boy. Then I sighed, not wanting him to force me to stay. "Just stay here, ok?"

"Fine," he spat out. Then he sneered for more effect. "Chase your girlfriend."

I narrowed my eyes, before bolting in the direction Erin had went. Hopefully Erin wouldn't spot me. _Wow. Never-in-Vestal did I ever think I'd say this, but I'm so happy I'm short right now._

My stature was a good disguise. I could easily hide behind a tree – but I'd have to try and hide my pink hair.

It took me a solid three minutes to run all the way to the forest. Once I reached the closest tree, I collapsed against it. "Can't believe… I'm not that fit!" I managed to wheeze out before forcing myself up to look for Erin.

I hopped over fallen branches, and tried to be as quiet as possible. Luckily, the leaves were still fresh, so I didn't have to worry about them crunching under my feet.

Hm… when was the last time I had been in a forest?

 _When I had stayed at Alice's,_ I realized. No way… Now I was feeling déjà vu. If there had just been snow on the trees, that frosty wind biting my ears and nose…

… that orange-haired girl who had taken me in, even though I had been bratty and snobbish…

Before any guilt could form, I tried shaking it away. _Don't go soft! You work for yourself – it's always been like that! Don't pity Alice. Don't go soft! You had to trick her so you could go back to New Vestroia!_

I sighed inwardly. Sometimes, being a Vexos seemed like too much. Betrayals, switching loyalties… it could break any one of us. Shadow, Volt, Mylene, Hydron, Erin, even me. And it was because of Zenoheld.

Why did we all stay with him though?

We wouldn't be able to do anything else. If we showed our faces on Vestal, we'd be banished or imprisoned.

Shadow, Volt, Mylene, Hydron, me, and now Erin – all trapped under Zenoheld's power.

If we escaped, our demises would be inevitable. If we stayed, they'd only be delayed.

It wasn't fair, but by this point, it was too late to look for miracles.

 _Nothing can save us now, and we all know it. We're all doomed. And it's because of Zenoheld._

After hearing this, you may have been wondering why I joined the Vexos. The idea had seemed so fresh and exhilarating at the time – a new start, a fresh page, the ticket out of my pressured life.

But it had been a scam. A fake. A joke. _A trap._ We were stuck like mice in a mouse trap.

There could be no lying out of this situation. No tricking, no betraying – just following. Following, even though it would lead to us breaking. Breaking, falling, collapsing, scattering – we were all doomed.

"Ace!" I suddenly heard a voice whisper. It was Erin! ...

… And she was calling for Ace Grit. A member of the Resistance.

I recalled my thoughts from mere moments ago. 'Betrayals… switching loyalties…'

And for some reason, I felt tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

Erin's POV:

"Ace!" I whispered out, trying to get the teal haired boy's attention.

Ace's head whipped around, trying to find my voice. "Where are you, Erin?"

"Up here!" I whispered. Ace looked up to see me sitting on a tree branch. He broke into a smile.

"Long time no see!"

"Very, funny Ace, but I'm not here to chat." I jumped off the branch, clearing the five foot drop with only a stumble. "I need you to get Marucho to destroy the transporters in Lync and Hydron's gauntlets."

Ace narrowed his eyes. "How are we supposed to pull that off?"

I gave him the ideas for my plan, plus Lync's access code. "You got that Ace?"

Ace nodded. "Of course…" there was an odd look on his face. "What you did before the guards dragged Baron and I away-"

"It doesn't matter." I said hurriedly. "I didn't know what I was thinking." My hands began to shake slightly. "Now, could you please high-tail it over to base and give this stuff to Marucho?"

He nodded, shaking my hand slowly. "I'll catch you around, spy. Divide and conquer – very smart. Good luck!"

"You too, Ace." I said sadly. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to him like this again, but he had already taken off.

I took in a wheezy breath. Shadowheart hopped onto my shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, hear that Erin?"

"I know."

"Now, we should go check up on-"

"Erin?!" a familiar sounding voice called.

There stood Lync, eyes red, as if he had just been crying.

I swallowed nervously. "Lync? What are you doing here? Were you crying?" I tried walking a bit closer to him, even though I knew I had done enough damage.

"You're a spy! You're part of the Resistance! You're a liar, and-" his voice shook. "You're trying to sabotage Zenoheld!"

 _How on Vestal did he…?_ "I-I-I – Lync, I don't…"

Lync stood on his tiptoes to stand eye-level with me. "Don't you _dare_ try to walk out of this one, newbie. I saw you with that boy Ace, I heard your conversation, I-i-…" he sank back down to his normal height with a shaky sigh.

For some reason, I felt terribly guilty. _No! I shouldn't be feeling this! Lync is a bad guy! You shouldn't go soft for bad guys-_

"Please don't tell!" I pleaded. My tone reeked of desperation. I hated it, but I couldn't help it. "You can't. If I'm discovered, I'll be banished and, and, and-"

"AAAH! ERIN! LYNC! HELP ME!" a voice suddenly called out, followed by some odd screams.

Lync jumped up. "Is that Hydron?" Lync hauled me to my feet. "I'll talk to you later about this, but if Hydron dies-"

Realization and fear seemed to pool into my brain. "- Zenoheld will kill us!"

Shadowheart popped out of his ball form. "Let's get going then, you two! Move, move!"

I sprinted out of the forest, Lync straggling behind. _Slow poke._

More fear than I'd ever felt in my whole life charged me up as I ran.

 _Lync knows!_

 _I could be banished, or imprisoned, or killed, or, or-_

 _How on Vestal did I manage to blow my cover on the first day?_

I felt awfully ashamed. It wasn't just my life that was in the balance. There were the Resistance members to think about, _and_ the reason I took the mission in the first place: the Bakugan.

No. I was _not_ going to let one stupid little Ventus brawler keep me from stopping Zenoheld. I'd have to somehow get him on my side…

"Hydron? We're-we're coming… ok?" Lync called. His voice sounded ragged and breathless, as if he had just been crying… would it have sounded like that if he had been fake-crying?

Because of my taller stature and physical capability, I was able to surge far past Lync and reach Hydron within a minute… And that sounded a _bit_ more narcissistic then planned. My bad. Lync is a perfectly fine person.

 _Don't go soft for the bad guy!_ I desperately tried to think.

"Hydron, are you ok?" I asked. He was standing in what was the same spot I had left him, practically frozen. His mouth hung open, and fear glittered in his eyes. This was not the Hydron I had usually been seeing.

"HYDRON!" Lync shouted, eventually coming up to my side. He carefully slunk his hands into the older boy's hair and shook his head around as if he was a ragdoll. _He's so childish._ "What happened, man?"

Hydron broke away from Lync's grip. "It's… It's…" he took in a breath. "Dryoid."

* * *

 **Yeah so that was long. Consider it a Christmas present.**

 **Yeah... so... What am I supposed to say? Um, well...**

 **I'm going bowling tomorrow! *crickets* lol ok I'll go now. BYE!**


	7. Lync Is Very Tricky

**HEYO. So it's 2017 here. Awesome, right?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

"D-d… Dryoid?" I questioned. I tried to hide any traces of me breaking down in my tone.

 _So the newbie's already betrayed us. She works for the Resistance…_

 _If she really_ is _part of the Resistance, she'd know Alice. Alice would be bound to tell her about the time I betrayed her…_ "Ah!" I yelled out in frustration. Erin looked at me oddly for a second, before turning her attention to Hydron.

The brat's Bakugan was popped open, looking around at us. At first I didn't understand what Hydron was making such a fuss about, but then I realized Dryoid was _mechanical._ As in, if he wasn't in battle, he shouldn't be out of his sphere form, waddling around like Brontes or Shadowheart.

"He's moving by himself!" Erin voiced incredulously. "But… he's…"

"He's not supposed to!" I cried. "Why's he like that?"

Hydron shook his head. "I don't know!"

For once, nobody was bickering. We were all shocked. I took out my mechanical Bakugan, Aluze. He was still in ball form, still and not moving. What was wrong with Dryoid? Was it a malfunction in his system? Or…

No.

"Guys…" I shivered. "Hydron, don't you remember that legend Spectra told us? The one about that mechanical Bakugan…" the story still gave me nightmares. Hydron seemed to realize what I was talking about, and he sat there, frozen in horror.

"You don't mean that… I'm… I'm…" Hydron couldn't even finish the sentence.

Erin looked at the two of us with worry. "Guys… What did Spectra tell you that scared you this bad?"

"Erin… if a mechanical Bakugan starts to move on its own, then… the owner…" Hydron trailed off. His tone had been quite light, as if he didn't want to believe what he was saying. But he suddenly raised his voice, shaking his fists at the sky in anguish. "NO! I'M NOT DEAD!"

Erin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Dead… if they move on their own… the owner is… dead?"

Hydron collapsed right on the spot with a cry of terror.

 _Nonononononononononothisisn'trightwaithowonearthisthisboydeadhe'srightherepassedoutonthegroundahshootwhatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo?_

 _What the actual fudge are we supposed to do?_

Erin came up with the first solution possible: Screaming. I'm not ashamed to say I started screaming too.

"How is he DEAD?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Our short, panicky conversation seemed to get a little of the adrenaline out of our systems.

The short haired girl mustered the courage to clamp a hand over her mouth and kneel beside Hydron. But her pale hands were shaking. I forced the screams to stop flowing from my mouth. I tried to steady my pulse.

"He can't be dead." I whispered. Hydron was not dead. His chest was rising and falling for Pete's sake! He was breathing. But why was Dryoid still ambling around with no concern for his supposed master?

Mechanical Bakugan were only programmed to move in battle. This was no battle.

"Hydron?" Erin asked. Despite the annoyance she showed to the boy in the past events of the day, she didn't seem at all reluctant to want to help him now. "Hydron, wake up."

If the newbie was brave enough to soothe the freak, then I was too. "Hydron, please wake up so we can get moving." I muttered. "You're freaking us out. There's probably a more logical reason to why Dryoid is moving around…" I trailed off uncertainly.

After an awkward minute of the three of us lying in the field, Hydron slowly came to.

"You're alive!" Erin and I cried in relief. Hydron scowled, but he still looked a bit worried.

"This incident will stay between the three of us, ok?" he demanded roughly. "If word gets to my father that I passed out and showed this much… _weakness…_ I'll be sent to the dungeons."

"I don't think we should tell them about… Dryoid, either." Erin said. "It would complicate the problems we're already facing."

Hydron stared at his Bakugan with fear. Dryoid only looked up at his master in confusion. He seemed too excited about his new mobility to care about Hydron's feelings. _How would Volt have felt if Brontes ignored him like that? If it would hurt Volt so much, would it hurt Hydron…?_

"We should get going back to the palace." Hyrdon said finally. If he was hurt, he didn't show it.

I didn't fail to notice Erin gulping nervously. I suddenly recalled the original problem: She was a part of the Resistance.

 _Geez. What does she have planned?_

"Ok," I said reluctantly, glancing at Erin then back at my gauntlet. "I'll get the transporter ready." An image of Erin stabbing Hydron and I popped into my head, and I had to resist the urge to cry out in alarm.

What would she do to us? Would she kill us?

Erin looked away from both of us.

I turned back to my gauntlet. _Access code. Transporter code. Yes, yes… wait._

 _It's disabled. She disabled the transporter device._

I nearly laughed out loud. _Is that all she can do? I can easily access Hydron's…_

"Hydron, my transporter is disabled. Care to help?" I asked.

Hydron looked back at his gauntlet, attempting to punch in a few codes. But he suddenly stopped short. "I'm disabled too!"

I glared at Erin, who seemed to shrink into herself. "Oh great! What do we do now?"

Shadowheart appeared on her shoulder. "What else can we do? We have to wait out here until they send someone to rescue us."

Erin's plan, admittedly, was quite smart. But I could tell she wasn't _too_ willing to spend a night with a supposed _corpse._

Hydron paled visibly. "Spend the night? Out here? No supplies, no communication…?" the ex-prince focused his eyes on the horizon, where the sun was setting slowly. "That's not good news." He sneered. "Which one of you sabotaged this mission?"

Despite the fact that, yes, Erin _did_ sabotage the mission, I couldn't bring myself to accuse her. In fact, I'd already figured out how to use her situation to my advantage. "H-Hydron! We're your teammates!"

"We wouldn't… wouldn't sabotage you." Erin sounded a bit unsteady. Shadowheart tugged on a strand of her hair, and she spoke again with more confidence: "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Hydron. It's an unhealthy practice."

Hydron scowled. "Ok, _princess._ Care to explain to us how to live in the wild?"

"I'm sorry, and you saw me on that Survivor show… when?" she shot back. The worry she had showed for the Subterra brawler had disappeared and was now replaced with a hot, blazing fire.

"What, so you expect me to know how to handle a situation like this?"

"Guys!" I snapped with more force than intended. "Since you two clearly don't know snap about this, leave it to me!"

Hydron looked flabbergasted. "You? But Lync, you're… you're…"

I tried not to think of how offensive whatever he might have said would have been. "Years living on the street can teach you things, ok? So just follow what I say, or else I will be out to get you!" All the built up stress and tension was finally getting me.

Erin and Hydron just looked at me. Their faces conveyed a little shock, surprise, fear, and… relief?

I tried standing a little taller. "Ok, first, we have to find a sheltered area to rest at. No open spaces." I pointed to the sun, then at the forest. "And, we have to be quick about it too. Get to the forest, find a safe spot, and then find supplies."

Hydron looked a bit perplexed. I couldn't help laughing. "What's wrong, prince? Don't know what to do?"

Hydron turned on his heel. "Let's just go already." Then, in a quieter tone: "Why'd I have to get paired up with two brats?

Erin seemed to have heard what he said, because her fists clenched and she muttered a couple of words that I'm not too ready to repeat.

* * *

Finding a shelter with Hydron around proved to be harder than expected.

First of all he stood so _ridiculously close_ to me that I could feel his breathing on my neck.

Second of all, he kept trying to _talk_ to me. "Lync?"

"What?" I said, irritated.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Why?"

Hydron scowled. "If you're not interested, I don't see why I even bother."

"Over here!" I yelled in relief, ignoring his last statement. "I found the perfect spot!"

The tree line had thinned out just a bit here, so that there was space for a fire. The moon could clearly be seen rising steadily above the tree line, offering us light. And, if I wasn't mistaken… I could hear the faint trickle of a stream of water in the distance.

Erin and Shadowheart whooped, Erin patting me on the back. "Sweet, dude!" then she froze. "Wait, Lync… I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course." I muttered hastily. I turned to Hydron. "Dude, you ok with-"

"What, so you talk to her and not me? What's your problem?"

"This is important," I said in annoyance.

"And you think that what I was going to say _wasn't_ going to be important?"

"Hydron just SHUT YOUR TRAP! WE NEED TO TALK!" I exploded. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN REALLY NICE TO ME, SO I DON'T SEE WHY I SHOULD BE _NICE_ TO YOU!"

Hydron sneered, but even in the dark, the hurt in his eyes was evident. _Good. Let him suffer. Give him a taste of his medicine._

I grabbed Erin sharply by the wrist and dragged her away so we were out of Hydron's earshot. Erin yelped at the contact, but I was too _mad_ to care.

 _What a nut-job!_ I raved bitterly. _How can Zenoheld stand him? He thinks he's just so important! That ex-prince is going to get it one day, oh yes he will!_

I sighed inwardly. He didn't deserve to be part of the Vexos.

"Lync, calm down!" Erin whispered, shaking her arm out of my grip. "I know you hate Hydron, but you really did lose it back there!" she snapped.

"He deserved it!" I whined.

"What if what he was going to say was important?"

"Are you trying to take his side? The guy is a joke!"

"Have you met me? This Vexos deal for me is basically a joke! And you know it!" She said, giving me a slap on the cheek.

I shrieked. "Stop that!" I touched the skin, feeling the blood rush to my face. She was stronger than Alice, which was saying something.

"Gee, thanks for the bruise."

"Want another one?"

"Sure… but I think it would look better on _your_ face, not mine."

Her eyes flared with annoyance.

I glared at her.

"Guys, stop that!" Shadowheart yelled. I turned away in shame. Erin did too. A breeze picked up, rustling the branches. I tried to hide how cold I felt.

"Sorry." I deadpanned. "I guess."

"Yeah. Sure." Erin replied, in that same dead tone. I watched as her hand pulled a frosty blue bandana from her pocket, and tied it so it covered her mouth. "You don't know how mad I am right now."

"Erin! Lync!" Shadowheart yelled impatiently. "You guys are acting like children. You're both fifteen-going-on-sixteen, so you better start acting like it!"

Erin sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "You know what? Fine." She pulled the bandana off her mouth and held out her hand for me to shake. "I'm sorry, Lync. And if you are too, shake my hand."

What would Zenoheld have thought if he saw me shaking hands with somebody I knew was a traitor?

Then again, did I truly care what Zenoheld thought.

Not truly. I only really did because my life depended on it.

But I was sorry.

Truly.

I slid my hand into hers. "I'm sorry too, I guess."

We shook hands slowly, carefully. Erin's eyes stayed glued to our joined hands. I pulled mine away in embarrassment. "I won't tell Zenoheld." Words and sounds slipped from my mouth. "But you have to make a deal with me."

Erin looked more alert after hearing my statement. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she leaned forwards, so that it felt as if she was standing a bit closer to me. "A deal, huh?" she nodded. "You're smart. What deal are we dealing with?" she raised an eyebrow.

The answer was in my mind in a second. "Help me improve my brawling!"

"… That's all?" She looked a bit bamboozled; she must have been expecting something crazy. She definitely had nerve. "Yes! Of course I'll help! But you can't tell Zenoheld, or anyone else at all."

"Yes, I got it! And you better help me!" we shook hands excitedly.

 _Yes! Finally, something working in my favour!_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, rate, favourite, follow, whatever! It would be greatly appreciated... nudge. Wink. Nudge, nudge, wink...**


	8. Let's Try Bonding With Hydron (sarcasm)

**Hi there. As I'm writing this, I'm listening to AJR. Have you heard of them? They're awesome, definitely check them out. (HashMarkNotSponsored)**

 **And I know, I know, I've realized I've never done any damn disclaimers. So: _I don't own Bakugan. If I did, it would be lamer and focus on the Vexos._**

 **Yeah so let's just imagine that before every chapter I post :P**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

 _Finally! Something working in my favour!_

Lync was grinning, and that proved to me how much he wanted to get better at brawling. When I realized that he was basically implying that I was better at brawling than him, I couldn't help the pride welling in my chest.

It was hard to believe how easily I was able to sway Lync. Clearly, Zenoheld's rule wasn't as strong as the Resistance thought. That brought my confidence level up to about 80%. These Bakugan could be saved, easy-peasy!

Or not.

By the time Lync and I had managed to find our way back to a sulking Hydron, it was freezing cold. The three of us carefully picked out pieces of wood for a fire in silence. My stomach growled, but I prayed Lync would find a way to get us food.

As Lync bent down over the dirt, trying to start a fire, I turned my attention to Hydron. The older boy was sitting on a low branch hanging from a tree at the edge of our little site. He hadn't spoken much since Lync had blown up in his face. I honestly couldn't blame him.

I awkwardly pulled myself up onto a branch close to him. "Hydron?"

"What do you want, Algant?" his voice sounded hoarse. Had he been crying?

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. I'll admit, I was freezing. But I wasn't ready to admit that… out loud at least.

He was silent for a while. "No. But I'm starving."

I don't even know why I originally tried starting a conversation with him. I guess I'd been drilling into my head the idea that I had to befriend all the Vexos to obtain information and make my mission successful. Or maybe I was just feeling bad for him. "Scared?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"I can tell you're scared. I just wanted to see if you were brave enough to admit you were."

"… Do you think I'm dead?"

"No. I _know_ you're not dead. I mean, you're breathing." I shrugged.

I could tell he was relieved to hear that. "But Dryoid is moving… and still is." He put the Bakugan in my hands. I could sense Shadowheart regarding it warily from my pocket.

"Maybe you should look through some Bakugan archives. There may be some info on Mechanicals suddenly achieving mobility." I suggested.

Hydron shook his head. "Do you know how big the archives are? It would take forever to search through all those books."

I shrugged. "What other ideas do you have?"

Hydron frowned, deep in thought. After a couple of seconds, he sighed. "Fine. I'll search the archives."

"I'll help." I blurted. "I mean, it's not like I have anything to lose." That wasn't true, but whatever.

"Me too!" Lync called, from his place on the ground. "It wouldn't kill to brush up on a bit of reading, I guess!" Suddenly, a small flame leaped up from the ground. Lync scrambled back, eyes gleaming. "I started a fire!"

Hydron and I hopped off of the tree to join the shorter boy by the fire. "Sweet, a fire!" I whooped.

The distaste that had been on Hydron's face slowly faded. "Great job." He said softly.

Lync smiled proudly. "Thanks! And now, the best part…" he rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a small container. A canteen; one of those old-fashioned ones that are lined with fur. "One of you guys has to go to the stream and fill it up so we can drink!"

"Not me!" Hydron yelled out immediately. He smirked triumphantly, placing his hands on his hips. "Go on then, princess." He mocked. But, I noticed his tone was much lighter than earlier. _Friendlier._

I snatched the canteen from Lync, who was trying not to giggle. "I'll have you know that this is just a one-time thing! I'm not a slave, hear that?"

Lync giggled even more. I couldn't help the small smile forming on my lips as I rose and jogged away from the site.

Just as I began to hear the trickle of the stream, my gauntlet started emitting a high-pitched beeping noise. I pressed a button, and a picture of Marucho and Mira appeared on the screen. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the change in light. A swell of happiness flipped my stomach around at the sight of my two friends.

"Erin!" They both cried out. Mira turned away from the screen and yelled, "Guys! We got her!" Soon, the whole Resistance was crowding around the screen, smiling at me from my gauntlet.

"Guys!" I cried excitedly. Even though I had seen them early this morning, it still hurt to not be able to touch them.

"What are the Vexos like?" Dan asked.

"We heard your plan, deactivating Lync and Hydron's transport devices. Brilliant!" Baron cheered.

"How's Shadowheart?" Wilda asked.

"Whoa, whoa!" I cried out, stumbling backward at all the questions. "One at a time, guys! One, the Vexos are scary… as in, much unexpected. But nothing I can't handle!" I said proudly. It was true. At first, it had seemed like a lot, but now, I could say the word _Vexos_ without having a panic attack.

"Oh yeah, and thanks Baron." I added. "I know, I'm brilliant."

Mira and Elfin giggled. "Oh, we already miss your sass!" Mira said joyously.

I placed Shadowheart on my hand so that he could face the screen. "Hello," he said calmly. "I'm doing great, and so is Erin. We've found out that some of the Vexos aren't as loyal to Zenoheld as we originally thought."

Dan pushed forward. "Really? Who? Is it that Volt guy? It's the Volt guy, isn't it! The dude always seemed kinda shady!"

"No, it's not Volt." I cleared my throat. "Lync Volan."

"LYNC!" everyone on screen (minus Shun) yelled out in surprise. I hastily shushed them.

"Yeah, Lync. The weasel managed to overhear me talking to Ace, and he promised not to tell as long as I taught him how to brawl." I said. _That bratty boy and his charming way of blackmailing… ok, it wasn't really blackmail, it was a deal…_

Ace, who hadn't seemed to have spoken much, leaned forward. "Erin! Do you know how tricky Lync can be?"

"He's not that bad," I said with a shrug. "He's a pretty ok guy!" I meant what I said. Lync had turned out to be twisted and snarky, but he could also be forgiving and witty.

Shun narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you should trust him. He tricked Alice, remember?"

"Guys, I'm serious. Lync just needs to get his priorities straight. He's a good guy – in a way, I can see all of them as good guys." I realized. "They _all_ need to get their priorities straight."

Dan shook his head. "Erin, what are you thinking?! They're bad – they're Vexos!"

"I'm technically a Vexos, and am I bad?" I paused for effect. "No. I'm not. So just don't worry about this, ok? I'll keep relaying info every now and then, no need to worry… unless I say so... Oh yeah. More info about Zenoheld… Professor Clay has spies placed in these _quadrant_ things all over New Vestroia and Vestal."

"Spies?"

"Yes, but don't ask about them just yet. All I know so far is that these _spies_ are how the Vexos know where you are."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind." Mira said before the boys could respond. "Stay safe out there, alright? Contact us if you need anything."

"Got it." Just as I was about to hang up, I yelled, "Wait! We do need something! We need food!"

Mira and the others broke into laughter and smiles. "Coming right up!" Dan smiled. "Bye Erin, safe journey!"

"Bye!"

After retrieving water in the canteen with shaky hands, I made my way back to where Lync and Hydron were settled. Lync was leaning against a tree, looking like he was fighting the urge to sleep. He had draped his green cape over his body like a blanket.

Hydron was still huddled over the fire, hands still quite shaky. His clothes must have been too thin. Unlike Lync, he didn't have a cape to drape over him. "I don't think I've ever been this cold! Lync, could you not have found a warmer place to stay?"

"Shut up Hydron. It's not like you could have done any better."

"If only one of us was a Pyrus brawler," I said wistfully. "Would have kept us quite warm." I held out the canteen. "Anybody want a drink?" While on the way back, I had already taken a couple of swigs. My thirst was now quenched.

After both boys had drunk some water, I pulled out three apples from my coat pocket. "Look what I found!" I said, faking excitement. "Apples!"

Both boys sat up to attention. "Food!" Lync exclaimed. He held a hand up. "Toss it here!"

I shrugged and tossed it to him. The Ventus brawler caught the reddish fruit with ease. Since Hydron was closer to me, I just handed him his apple. He bit into it hungrily.

As I ate, I felt the warm beams of heat from the fire warm my bones. I shivered in delight.

I began trying to huddle myself up in a ball, to keep warm. My jacket had only a thin lining, but it had fur, so I was fairly warm. Lync's clothes looked quite thick, but Hydron's didn't. I felt bad for him, but what could Lync and I do?

Miracles could only go so far.

After finishing my apple, I stood up and stretched. "You two go sleep, got that?" I stifled a yawn. "G'night. Don't kill me while I'm sleeping."

As a precaution, I climbed onto a nearby tree and nestled myself into the branches. Hopefully my new teammates couldn't climb trees. _Well, Lync probably could. He seems very experienced when it comes to survival. Wonder why._

"Goodnight," both boys called; still distracted by the food they were eating. I snuggled myself into the thick branches, with my head leaning against the cold, hard wood. I shut my eyes, and offered up a small prayer to any god out there to make sure I wouldn't fall out of the tree.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

Lync's POV:

As I finished up the last little remains of the apple, I tried not to stare at Hydron. The Subterra brawler was trying to warm his hands by the fire while eating his apple. It was an odd sight, but I didn't want him to catch me staring. So I awkwardly turned my attention to Erin.

The Resistance girl snored softly as she hung from the bough of the tree. Her head was turned away from the direction of the fire, so I couldn't see her expression… But I imagined it to be peaceful.

 _Great job, Lync. Watching girls sleep is low, even for you._ I couldn't fight the blood creeping up my neck, but I couldn't turn away either.

Erin proved to be a great brawler. And I had a respect for _most_ great brawlers. I don't enjoy having to fight and lose to the Resistance all the time because of Zenoheld. Zenoheld was the only factor that kept me from joining them.

Yes. Joining them.

I've always thought of joining the Resistance. The thought has slipped into my conscious countless times.

But I'm loyal to Zenoheld. The monster has me captured.

I have to be loyal to him. If not, then that means Lync says bye-bye. And I don't intend to go _bye-bye_ anytime soon.

I wanted to forget my past and start fresh.

I started fresh, sure, but… it wasn't the _fresh_ I was looking for. I saw fresh as free. Happy. _Feeling like I belonged._ But now I was chained, imprisoned, and _dying_ on the inside.

Brawling with Aluze is keeping me sane. Steady, calm and collected. Without Aluze, or without brawling, I wouldn't be able to handle everything. Brawling to me is a necessity of life. I need it, and it needs me. That's the logic I like to go by.

… Back to Erin.

I'm being honest when I say I felt jealous of her. Her actions proved her to be both Resistance and Vexos. She was the bridge between two impossible worlds.

It was so wrong, yet so… _right._ It was unfair, and it made me jealous. Did this mean she was free? In a way, maybe. She had joined both groups willingly, probably knowing the consequences of her actions…

… Knowing that resisting could mean death…

… Knowing spying could mean death…

… Balancing the consequences…

… Holding it all together for the sake of her life…

… What was keeping _her_ sane?

I took in an abrupt breath, not willing to look quite into the thought. After I disposed of my apple, I wrapped my green cloak around me once more, and bid Hydron a goodnight.

Let at least _him_ have a good sleep. I sure as hell wasn't going to.

* * *

When I woke, The Vestal sun was slowly rising in the air. The breeze had calmed, and the grass around me was wet with dew.

I tried rubbing the bleariness out of my eyes, and that's when a couple more important things came into focus. Hydron was the first one.

The minty-green haired boy was pressed up to my side, shivering in his sleep. The cold must have been too much for him. I felt a little bad for him, so I decided I'd restart the fire. I awkwardly squirmed away, making sure he wouldn't fall over.

Once I was free of the former-prince's weight, I focused my attention on a much more urgent matter: Erin, who was still asleep, about to fall out of her tree.

The Darkus brawler had an arm and leg dangling six feet off of the ground, her head lolling in the same direction. One small movement and she'd be suffering from something like a broken arm – or worse.

I wouldn't want my ticket to improved brawling dying before we could even begin training.

So, I quickly scrambled up the tree, under the idea that I could haul her down at a safer pace.

Damn. Not quite a smart plan, now that I think about it.

I grabbed a hold of her jacket collar. _Good. You've made contact. Now for the tricky part._ I hooked my legs onto the trunk of the tree so that my two arms were free. Then, I grabbed hold of her arm…

Erin suddenly seemed to wake up, startling the both of us. She yelped and began thrashing around. The two of us tumbled out of the tree and onto the Vestal soil in a tangle of limbs. I blushed profoundly at the position we were in – me on top of her. I wanted to get off, but I was too embarrassed to move.

"L-Lync? What were you trying to do?" Erin asked, her voice a little tired-sounding.

"Ju-just… uh, you were falling out of the tree… So I-I-uh I tried to grab you." I stuttered out. "So-so you wouldn't fall."

"Uh-huh. Right." Erin said dryly. "Are you planning on getting off anytime soon, or is this, like, a punishment for spying or something…?" she poked my cheek in amusement.

I rolled off of her awkwardly and immediately looked away. "Sorry…" I mumbled sheepishly. Without that lack of body heat it felt a little chillier than moments ago. _No. You are not thinking that it would be nice if Erin was pressed up next to you. She's a spy!_

 _… A cute one, at that._

 _Ugh!_

"Considering the circumstances, your apology is accepted." Erin announced, stretching and ruffling her short hair. "Do you think we'll be rescued any time soon? Hydron looks like he's gonna catch a cold."

That was true. I bent over the dirt to try and rekindle the fire from last night for him. In my peripheral vision I noticed Erin timidly shrugging off her coat and pulling it over Hydron. An odd feeling twisted in my gut, and I quickly tried to push it down.

* * *

Erin's POV:

"Oh, you three are _so_ going to get it from Zenoheld." A familiar voice spoke from above me. I looked up from my spot on the ground, suddenly finding myself facing an annoyed Volt Lustre. "Shadow, Mylene and I have been searching this quadrant all morning!"

Lync and I exchanged glances. The Ventus brawler nodded subtly, and I nodded back. He wouldn't tell. Awesome.

"The transport features in our gauntlets were taken over." Hydron said, all smooth tones and cool glares. "I suspected a sabotage, but what could these two do?"

 _Maybe I can't do much, but have you seen Lync? The boy is a survival expert. Very sharp eyes._

That's when I noticed Hydron's fist closed, possibly hiding Dryoid. The myth Lync and he had explained last night still shook me up a little. I couldn't quite look at Hydron with all the loathing I had before that incident.

 _Hydron can't be dead._

Volt grabbed Lync's hands and hauled him up. "Well, come on. Let's fetch Shadow Prove and Mylene." His big hands adjusted his clothes awkwardly. "I wish you guys luck with Zenoheld."

"Yeah," I said half-heartedly.

"Uh-huh," Lync added, in that same deflated tone. Hydron was the only one smiling smugly.

As Volt lead us through the growth, Lync stopped me, waiting until Hydron and Volt were at a safe distance away. "Look, I promised not to tell and all that." He whispered, standing toe-to-toe with me. "But, if I get in trouble for interfering with your Resistance problems-"

"Um, aren't you going to consider how much trouble _I'd_ be in?"

Lync crossed his arms. "A lot of my actions are to benefit me. You're…" he paused a bit. "I'm only keeping your little secret so that I can improve my brawling." Something about his tone seemed a bit off, but I shrugged it away. "Got that?"

I nodded, feeling a little hurt. "Yeah. I get that you're a weasel." I spat out, before trudging in the direction Hydron and Volt had gone. I could sense Lync quietly walking behind me.

He was silent the rest of the way there.

* * *

"You three – you don't know how much trouble this has caused me!" Zenoheld roared. He was sitting as stiff as a board on his throne, face red with rage. "You three are a disgrace to my name, and to my kingdom!"

"It's not like you have many subjects to disappoint," I whispered to Lync. Hydron heard, and he glared. _Typical. We're apparently his 'friends' or 'acquaintances' when there's no one else around. And only then._

"The time this has cost me!" Zenoheld continued on raving. "The time wasted. We've lost a day's worth of time spent on trying to find _you runts._ This day has only slowed the process of building the Alternative."

Professor Clay suddenly barged into the room. "Sire, their gauntlets will take another couple of days to fix…" Mira's father scratched his head. The distress on his face closely resembled the face Mira wore when she was in the same mood.

Zenoheld's left eye ticked. "OUT, CLAY! GO FIX THE GAUNTLETS! AND YOU THREE WILL BE CONFINED TO THE PALACE FOR ONE MONTH!"

We all groaned in unison. "Father, I-" Hydron stammered, but Zenoheld's murderous expression made him stop.

"LEAVE AT ONCE. ALL OF YOU."

The three of us backed out of the throne room. Once the doors were closed, Hydron turned on us. "This is your fault!"

"Hydron, I swear on Vestal-"

"SHUT UP LYNC!"

"WHY DON'T YOU?!"

Both boys drew their fists back. Shadowheart popped up onto my shoulder. "You boys, stop that!" of course, the Bakugan's voice was so soft they couldn't hear over their arguing. "Quick, Erin, stop them!" Shadowheart instructed.

I sighed, putting a hand in front of the both of them. "Boys, stop." I pushed them apart and stood between them. "Look, it's happened, ok? Fighting is not going to help whatever cause we have. So get it together!"

Hydron growled like a rabid animal.

"Look, we understand to some extent your… _problem._ But Lync and I will _not_ help you if you treat us like this." I said, hoping I sounded stern.

Hydron seemed to reluctantly shrink. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Lync and I said in unison.

"I heard shouting!" A scratchy voice called from across the hall. Shadow Prove bounded up to us. "So I heard you three are in major trouble with the big guy?"

"Yeah, well-" Hydron started roughly, before biting down on his tongue. "Never mind."

Shadow cackled. "Little prince-y tongue-tied? How fresh!" He slapped Hydron on the shoulder, before sauntering away.

Leaving the three of us in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

 **I have the feeling that everyone will think this is rushed. I understand, reading it this morning I thought, "Damn, my chapters are rushed." But I'm a 12 year old girl who can't get her priorities straight. _FIGHT ME._ LOL JK I'D LOSE THAT FIGHT I TAKE IT BACK **


	9. Freaking Fairy Tales

**Hi! So, I just had the funniest idea. Do you know Screen Junkies? Search 'em up on YouTube. They do this thing called _Honest Trailers,_ and I want to try my hand at one right now.**

 _ **From the author, of nothing you have ever heard of, comes a story, about teenaged kids competing and playing with their magic balls. Join Erin, a whiny, desperate, and slightly annoying brawler; Lync, a whiny, desperate and slightly annoying brawler; and Hydron, a super whiny, super desperate, and super-duper annoying brawler, in their quest to... wait, what are they doing?**_

 _ **Wow, such a great plot.**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Erin**_

 _ **Lync the Dynk**_

 _ **Hydron the mop head**_

 _ **Shadow Prove the pervy looking guy who probably has a white van parked outside the palace**_

 _ **Mylene the scary girl who can fly for whatever reason**_

 _ **Volt the emo dude**_

 _ **And that man everybody seems to hate.**_

 **LOL**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

The next day, I found Lync eating breakfast in the Vexos' common room, along with Volt and Mylene. I slumped into a chair next to Lync. "G'morning."

"Yeah," was all Mylene said. Lync and Volt were in the middle of a conversation. "How was your sleep, newbie?"

The Aquos brawler didn't actually look interested, so I just shrugged.

As the minutes ticked by, Volt left, and a scruffy looking Shadow Prove took his spot. "Hey, newbie. What was it like spending a night out with those two dweebs?"

I shrugged, taking a bite of my food. "It was cold. Need I say more?"

Shadow giggled. "Was Lync trying to, I don't know, maybe, watch you sleep?"

Lync dropped his spoon, mouth open. "Shadow! Of course I didn't!" His impish face was getting redder by the second. "What's your problem?"

Shadow laughed. Mylene sighed, pushing her way past her annoying partner. "Imbeciles," she muttered. She made her way to the door of the room and shut it with a loud _bang._ Shadow and Lync scuffled for a little longer, until Lync punched Shadow in the gut.

Shadow made a sound between a howl of pain and a cackle before leaving the room, calling for Mylene.

Lync hopped back onto his chair awkwardly. "He was lying, I swear it!"

I took another bite of my food. "And I'm supposed to believe you because…?"

Lync blushed a deeper shade of red. "Because… I'm your friend?" his voice was an octave higher than usual.

"It didn't sound like you were my friend yesterday." I muttered, wanting to go back to my food.

Lync grumbled something about _females and being stubborn_ before taking a bite of his own food. "You're like that other Resistance Brawler girl." His tone was no longer high-pitched. "Alice."

 _Right… He knows Alice._ "What was she like?"

"You never met her?" Lync questioned in surprise. "You lot seem like the kind to throw parties together all the time. Being chummy and everything."

"… Yeah, well… I was a special case." I coughed awkwardly. "Don't ask."

"Alice was…" he paused for a while. I stared at the boy in surprise. "She was… um… nice. And… good. And… she made me food."

I snorted. "She was good. She made you food. What a charmer you are, Lync Volan." I said dryly.

"… she was… pretty." I registered a melancholic look in his eyes, but then he looked away.

"…"

Lync returned his attention to his breakfast, his face and expression masked by his pink bangs. I peered at him for a moment longer, before Hydron entered the room.

 _How odd… does he… miss Alice?_

"He likes her," Shadowheart whispered to me softly. Oh, well that made more sense.

"So are we looking through the archives today?" I asked softly, still pondering the thought of Lync liking Alice.

"I mean, yeah." Lync said sullenly. "We're confined to this place for a _month._ This sucks, but we have a lot of time to figure out the Dryoid problem. _"_

"Yeah, sure." Hydron shrugged, joining us with a plate of breakfast.

A beat; then we all let out a long sigh.

* * *

"Whoa, for such a high-tech king, these are _a lot_ of books. What happened to digital reading?" I asked. This was crazy.

'The Archives' were in the basement of the palace, right next to the dungeons (let's just ignore the screams of the damned and tortured…).

The room was carved of stone, giving it that enclosed cold vibe. The bookshelves reached from floor to ceiling, and there were like ten of them.

Lync made a little gasping sound. "What – too – much – books…" he stuttered off a few more words. "I just want you guys to know that I'm going to miss you…"

Hydron was the only one who didn't look fazed. "Will Shadowheart help?"

"If you respect my partner and watch your mouth." Shadowheart said sharply.

Lync, who already looked glassy-eyed, nodded at Hydron. "We're going to need his help. Just abide by his terms, ok?"

"For sure." Hydron muttered.

"My friends, you have just witnessed the first time in Vestal history Hydron willingly agreed with Lync. Let us all take a moment to let the notion sink in." I said in my best announcer's voice.

Hydron blushed. Lync laughed his squeaky, awkward laugh. "Ok, Lync, you can stop giggling like a school girl." Hyrdon said in annoyance.

Lync pouted. "I don't sound like a school girl!"

"Yeah yeah," Hydron said in that annoying tone of voice. He clearly believed that Lync had a school girl laugh. "I figured we need to divide this place into sections. There are four shelves." He pointed to each, huge shelf, filled to the brim with books. "And four of us. Pretty self-explanatory."

"What, these books aren't organized?" Shadowheart asked. "I've never been to a library not organized."

Lync scratched his head. "Well-"

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening resonated through the room. Professor Clay came in, nodding at us. "You three have been assigned a task from Zenoheld."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Shadowheart muttered. "There's a fifth person in this room."

The Professor sneered at the Bakugan. "Zenoheld told me to tell you… _four_ that you're punishment, along with being confined to the palace, is to sort through the archives and organize them."

I groaned. "Sort _this?_ How on Vestal are we supposed to do that?"

Clay shrugged. "Just do as you're told, or receive more punishment from your master."

Lync grumbled some curse words as Clay left the room. "He's gotta be kidding! Sort the archives? No!" He punched a bookshelf, face red.

I ran a hand through my short hair. "But there's nothing else we can do."

We all sighed in defeat. "First, we find out the myth." Hydron said. "Cool?"

"Yeah, sure…" Lync muttered. Shadowheart and I just nodded.

"You take this shelf…"

"… I've got this one…"

"Dibs on this shelf…"

"Ugh. I'll take this one…"

And so the sorting began.

I stared at the huge shelf I was assigned. _This is going to be really boring…_

I counted each individual shelf. 10… by… 12… 120. 120 subsections on one shelf! Who collected this many books? Oh yeah, the king who's scientists made so many technological advances that there's no need for books… _Obviously._

I clucked my tongue in annoyance. _First shelf. Yes, search the bottom row of the shelf… then the second, then third, until you reach the top… yeah. That's a good plan._

I scanned the titles on the book spines, ready to pass out from boredom.

I was not expecting this when I planned on joining the Vexos. Getting punished? I was ready for that. But… sorting books? Oh _hell no._

From time to time, I could hear a groan, or a curse, being issued from either Lync or Hydron's mouth. The sounds of Shadowheart humming softly carried through the room.

"Not this book… not this… wait… what's this?" I whispered to myself. I pulled out a cerulean blue bound book, with fancy gold carved across the spine. The thick book gave off that old, mystic vibe. I cracked it open, and dust flew out.

The ink was very light, I could barely read it. I tried focusing on whatever the title read… "Fairy Tales."

 _Fairy tales._

Such a thick book and all that was in it was fairy tales? I rolled my eyes, but took the book over to a large desk at the back of the room. _If Spectra told that Bakugan tale, it had to be originated from somewhere, right? What better than a fairy tale book?_

I coughed as the dust flew around. "I can see why these archives have been abandoned." The now-familiar voice of Lync called from over my shoulder. A gloved hand was placed on said shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

"Geez, Lync. Let's not get all stalker-y." I muttered, watching as the pink-haired boy slunk into a rickety chair next to me. He held a leather-covered book, just as thick as mine.

"Stalker-y isn't even a word. So, I don't see how I can get all, ' _stalker-y.'_ So why don't you just let me be?" his tone was practically _smirking._ An image of Shun popped into my head – trying to act cool, and only succeeding a _little. Just a little._

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you go and flip through your damn book before I flip you off?"

The Ventus brawler made a big show of removing his gloves and stretching his fingers. "You bet I'll flip through this 'damn book.'"

I raised an eyebrow, putting on my innocent face. "Did you say you wanted to bet?"

The gleam in his eyes intensified. "A bet? Ok, last person to find it…"

"Has to sort one whole row of the winner's shelf, plus their own." I said boldly.

For what felt like the hundredth time in my stay with the Vexos, Lync Volan and I shook hands.

* * *

Lync's POV:

"FOUND IT!" We both yelled simultaneously.

Erin looked at me dubiously. "Hey, I shouted it first!"

I slammed my hand down on the table, matching her tone. "No, I did! See, it's on this page!" I pointed at the page.

"Oh yeah? I think you're blind, because it's right here, on _my_ book!" she exclaimed. There was a competitive gleam in her eye, something I was just starting to get used to seeing.

I tried not to flinch under her gaze. There was another Vexos trait she seemed to have built in to her – her strong gaze, her steady composure. I almost envied this trait… even though I had it myself.

Wait… did I?

Hydron, who had shedded his thin brown coat, came up to our table. "So I hear that the both of you have found something supposedly useful?"

Erin laughed. "No, it was just me."

I shoved her. "No! I did! Take a look at this, Hydron!"

I grabbed my book and showed it to him. It took him a solid minute to comprehend the text on the brittle paper, but comprehend he did. His violet pupils widened to the size of saucers. "I-it's… it's all true."

I felt all the competiveness dissipate from the room. The snobbish boy was now close to tears. "T-there's something wrong with… it… no… me…" His long fingers moved to grab the table as he suddenly pitched forward.

Erin and I each grabbed an arm and settled him into the nearest chair. Its rickety legs creaked under the sudden weight, but otherwise held.

"You're going to be… fine." Erin tried to console desperately. "I mean, like we said before. You're still breathing."

"Water," I interrupted, already making for the door. "I'll get you a glass of water."

Late that night, I stayed up in the library with Hydron, Erin and Shadowheart.

The silence was deafening, but by some unspoken truce, the three – no, the four – of us were going to truly figure out what was going on.

We had split into partners: Hydron and Shadowheart scouring all four massive bookshelves in an attempt to find any other clues, interpretations, or meanings to cross-reference with our two fairy tale books. Erin and I were scanning through the already found books, looking for loopholes and exceptions.

I found that my breath was coming out ragged; in short breaths. Every few seconds, I caught Erin's eyes darting nervously. She had a habit of running her left hand through her hair, and I noticed her doing that a lot too.

We were all nervous.

The silence roared in my ears, and I felt some bit of my claustrophobia start to take a hold on me.

"We're getting nowhere." I finally said. "Maybe… maybe all four of us should call it a night."

Hydron made his way over to our seat. "No – we can't… I-" He paused to yawn.

Shadowheart flew (so apparently he can fly?) over, landing on Erin's right shoulder. Erin didn't at all seem surprised, or shocked. Shadowheart flying and using her as a perch must have been the norm for her.

"Hydron," The Darkus Bakugan began. "We're all tired – you are too. Let's all rest."

Surprise: He didn't put up much of a fight. "Yeah… I guess."

The violet-eyed boy started making his way to the door. Erin watched him in disbelief. "… AHEM!" she called, catching his attention.

Hydron turned. "Oh! Yeah! Goodnight." Then he opened the door and slipped away from the archives.

I shook my head. "He was never going to say ' _thank you_.' Just… don't bother with him when we're not in the archives. That's what I'd do if I were you."

Erin looked away, clearly displeased. "I don't suppose you could remind me where I'm supposed to be sleeping?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged, trying to keep my expression blank, when on the inside I felt like I was burning up. "Yeah, whatever." I stood up, made sure Aluze was in my pocket, and raced to the door so I could open it for her. _If Hydron won't be a gentleman, I suppose I will._

Erin smiled, mirth twinkling in her eyes. "What a charmer."

As we made our way out of the basement, Erin tried to start hushed conversation. "Still haven't told, right?"

I nodded. "Of course… we start training tomorrow." I pointed at the door beside mine. "Here's your room."

Erin sighed, leaning against the wall. "Thank you. And sure, we'll start brawling."

I felt like I wanted to talk more. But all I could manage was a _goodnight._

She nodded, still leaning in the doorway as I slipped into my sleeping quarters.


	10. Lync, Don't be Sexist D'you Wanna Die!

**Hi! Attack on Titan is a great anime. Here's a chapter, don't kill me for updating late!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" we cried out.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Go, Ventus Aluze!"

"Rise, Darkus Sabre Shadowheart!"

Our Bakugan came roaring to life. The energy came off in waves. And, with high hopes and high adrenaline levels, we began to brawl.

Lync collapsed onto the floor in exasperation. He lay there, staring at the ceiling of the arena. "That's… that's the third time-"

"-in a row," I added.

"Yes. In a row. Thanks for the reminder." He deadpanned. "That's the third time – in a row – that you've beaten me. And now… I feel _stupid._ " Lync complained.

I sighed. I'd have to deal with this crappy brawler until… who knew how long? It sucked.

No, don't get me wrong. I like Lync (to some small extent). Or at least, I like every part of him that has nothing to do with his brawling (again, only a little). I just can't stand his _crap._ This pure, utter crap. Only an hour had passed, and I had beaten him and all of our three brawls.

 _Come on. Just… just suck it up._

I jogged over to the shorter boy and offered him a hand. "Let's go over some strategies." I suggested.

Lync ignored my hand. "Yeah… I guess." His facial expression displayed embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's just that some people take more time to learn." I said in an attempt to cheer the boy up.

Lync frowned. "No… it's just that… I've been beaten by a _girl."_

I tried to soothe my anger, but to no avail. "To a girl." I repeated, in a mocking tone. "Sexist, much?" I snapped. "There's nothing wrong with being beaten to someone of the opposite gender."

Lync backed up. "Geez, ok, I'm sorry." He didn't exactly sound sorry, which ticked me off.

"You don't sound like it. I'm trying to help, but you don't exactly seem happy about it!" I turned away, getting ready to walk back to my spot on the battle field.

Lync ran after me. "Ok, ok, ok, I really _am_ sorry!" he mewled. "I just…"

"Just?"

He looked away. "Nothing." He blushed profoundly. "Can we just… keep at brawling?"

I shrugged. "Fine. Please don't say that sexist crap ever again."

"Damn, fine, I'll stop!" then, in a tone that suggested I wasn't intended to hear: "Some girls just have zero chill."

"Thank you for that stupid comment." I said evenly. "Do you want to go over strategies still, or would you rather a male give them to you?"

"I- no. I think I've got them down. I just need to work on how to… how to deliver them properly." He said.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief as I reluctantly went back to my brawling position. "Jerk," I whispered, making Shadowheart snort.

It took us a bit to adjust and ready our gauntlets. "Gauntlet-"

"GUYS!" Hydron suddenly entered the arena, making our words falter. "There you two are!"

Lync stamped his foot on the ground. "You have got to be kidding me." He yelled, just as I was about to say, _'Thank you for the distraction.'_

"I need your help!" Hydron continued, unaware of Lync's annoyance. "I came up with an idea – let's take a scan of my body!"

Lync and I exchanged absolutely horrified looks.

Hydron seemed to realize what we were thinking. "Shoot, no, not that! Vitals, heartbeats and all that type of scanning." He shivered in revulsion as he caught on to ideas I have no intention of explaining. "Can you help me with at least _that?"_

I glared at Lync. "Sure. I mean, we can always pick up brawling another time."

Lync glared back at me. "Hey, you said-"

"If I'm helping you, you have to abide by my terms."

"But we made a deal-"

Hydron coughed. "Guys, just cut the crap. You two aren't supposed to be fighting and arguing. Make up your decisions. "

Lync growled, looking ready to smash his gauntlet on the ground. "I hate you, Erin Algant."

I smirked victoriously. "Love you too, Lync!" I said in a mocking tone. For whatever reason, neither boy seemed amused with my response. But, they didn't say anything about it. I waved it off as we exited the field.

 _I suppose I should keep_ those _comebacks for Ace, and_ only _Ace._

I followed the two Vexos boys through the twisting maze of palace corridors and halls. As we turned a corner, we ran into one of the scientists, who scowled at us before continuing his journey. Another instance happened like that two minutes later, but with Zenoheld himself. Luckily, he didn't try to start conversation.

It's safe to say that we were all relieved when _that_ didn't happen.

"Here." Hydron announced, pausing in front of a door. "This is the lab."

Lync pursed his lips. "We're aloud here, right?"

Hydron didn't say anything as the door slid open. He stepped through, leaving Lync and I to follow.

The lab was brightly lit, with white walls and ceilings. A variety of technology and other science-y things were taking up space on multiple tables. On the right wall, there were two doors: One with a plaque that read, 'Top Secret Project, Do Not Enter.' The other with a plaque that read, 'Break Room.'

On the left wall were two more doors once again with plaques: The first one read, 'Restrooms.' The other read, 'Testing Room.'

I made a beeline for the right wall, wanting to open the door to this top secret project. It sounded like something I'd have to tell the Resistance about. Hydron and Lync didn't even bother to stop me, but I heard them whispering softly.

"Is that the Alternative?"

"Yeah. We haven't told her about it, have we?"

Shadowheart eagerly hopped onto my shoulder. If he actually had fur like a real cat, it would probably be bristling with anticipation. "The Alternative… we need to look at this."

"Agreed." The Resistance had told me all about Zenoheld's previous terrible plans, the BT System, and of course the Dimension Controllers. The Alternative was, well, his Alternative. The plan was for it to wipe out all living creatures in a certain radius…

… and it needed the energies of the Resistance Bakugan to power it.

No energy meant no Alternative. But, they had already taken nearly half of the energies. We were walking a _very_ thin line.

Every moment that I saw Lync, many, many, _many_ things went through my head. He was very odd. He knew the consequences of keeping _such_ a huge secret, and he was keeping it anyways. I could barely understand or decipher any logic in that.

This was Lync Volan, though. He'd made a deal, so in truth, keeping this secret _kind of_ helped whatever his motives were. This was only one odd example of his selfishness. If he were to ever be ripped to pieces, what would be found in his heart? Stone, maybe.

So in a way, I felt bad for him. He didn't look like an adult (he barely passed for a teenager), but there probably was one behind his eyes. A selfish, peculiar, young man.

This also made me question his past. He didn't seem like he could be truly evil, just rude. I saw a fine line between the two. _Zenoheld_ was evil. _Lync_ was just rude.

Hydron was rude. Volt was supposedly _rude._ Shadow, Mylene…

They were an odd group.

I gulped nervously and averted my gaze from the pink-haired boy. Then I turned to face the door. "I'm opening this bad boy."

"Do it." Shadowheart urged.

Without a second thought, I swung open the door.

Zenoheld's scientists scrambled along a huge, open platform. Multiple monitors and diagrams were displayed across the walls. I ran to the end of the platform, which was closed off by a railing. I peered over the edge…

… and was met with a huge holographic display of a disturbing war machine.

Before I could get a better view and get any better information, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I shivered and whipped around, ready to smack the person who had invaded my personal-space.

It was the strawberry-blond man, Mira's father: Professor Clay. "Get out, right now, _Algant_." He hissed.

"Y-yeah. Right." I muttered, before he shoved me towards the open door. I tumbled through the entry way, before it slammed shut. Lync came running towards me.

"Whoa. You got caught!?"

"Why didn't you stop me?!" I fretted. "Geez, you could have given me a warning!" I smacked his arm with all the force I could muster. Lync took in a deep breath of shock, which sounded like a wheeze/cough.

"Watch where you hit, dammit!" Lync howled. "Your punch is stronger than-" he froze in mid-sentence. "Just… that really hurt!" he turned away to look at a wall.

I turned to face Hydron. "Would you like to get slapped too?"

I expected Lync to start giggling or something, like he usually did when I made retorts. But he didn't. He was avoiding eye contact with all of us. It made me feel a little funny; there was a new feeling squirming around in my stomach…

"No, but thanks for the offer." Hydron snapped angrily.

There was an electric tension in the air. We were all acting _so_ immature… it had never been like this with the Resistance. I was currently jealous of that previous life.

"Maybe we should get the scanning over with," Shadowheart suggested. "Then you three can leave each other alone."

Hydron nodded. "I agree with the Bakugan."

He walked over to another door. It slid open, and he walked in, muttering, "Are you three coming, or what?"

I started moving towards the door, but then I noticed Lync. He hadn't moved at all. "I don't think I want to continue with this."

"But, Lync, you know how to work this tech. I don't. Hydron's going to need you."

"I sure don't feel needed." He muttered. The pink haired boy started making his way back to the door, maybe to retreat to his sleeping quarters.

Despite me kind of hating him, I didn't want him to suffer. I grabbed him by the shoulder, and spun him around to face me. "Lync Volan, I swear, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. If it's about that, you're going to have to understand that, hey, I'm a girl. I'm going to get real mad if you say 'males are better.'"

"It's not that," Lync snapped. "I'm past that, ok?" His eyes were stormy. His lips were pressed into a tight line. "It's just because-" he stopped himself again. "I don't want to talk about it."

I felt a surge of frustration well up in me. "Lync… Fine. But if it ever bothers you…" I exhaled. "Talk to me." I squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Lync tried not to show any emotion (that much was obvious), but he was blushing faintly. "Thank… thank you."

Hydron reopened the door, an annoyed look on his face. "Are you two-" his eyes widened, zeroing in on our joined hands. We jumped apart in embarrassment.

The Subterra brawler only smirked. "Come on, _lovebirds."_

"HYDRON!" we yelled in unison.

 _Well, at least someone's acting normal here._

* * *

Lync's POV:

 _Oh gods… Did Hydron see that? He saw Erin holding my hand! No, he'll go nuts and make fun of me and tell Shadow and the others and oh I'll be the laughingstock for years on end and they'll make us a cute ship name like Lerin or something and then that'll make me crush on her and then problems and-_

 _I'm screwed._

It was her second day here, and I was already dead. I so badly didn't want to be her friend, because that would make things _so_ complicated… but she was just so… she was perfect friend material! And I think it's safe to say I have next to zero experience with lasting friendships.

Well… let's just count Alice as a friend. Yes. Ok, that's one friend… _geez. Girl problems._

Females are tricky business, according to all the males on the ship. We always tried to pretend Mylene wasn't a girl, since, well, _Mylene._ It made our lives easier, or, at least, the lives of Volt, Hydron and I.

Shadow Prove… well, good luck to him (his chances of survival were so slim around her, that I wouldn't be surprised if he gave up on romanticizing sooner or later).

Case in point: there aren't many females I've properly known. I've been a Vexos for over 5 years, so being in the mother palace kind of isolates you. Especially now that it's in the middle of the universe.

Alice would have probably been my first crush… Yes, that's right. She had been my first crush. You may find that crazy: _what, Lync, I had my first crush when I was eight! You're seven years late!_

But like I said, isolation.

And now there was Erin.

Did I have a crush on her?

That was a good question… and one I didn't exactly have an answer to. I didn't have to know right now, did I? No!

Did I want to have a crush on her?

Another great question… I don't know.

 _Am I scared of her?_

… I'll be dead honest. New 'friendships' or even 'alliances' are no walk in the park. Especially when they're _kinda supposed to be forbidden._

Did I think she was cute?

Irrelevant question, so I'll just ignore it.

I turned towards Erin, who had started walking towards the door, tucking strands of her short hair behind her ears. Blush crept up my neck.

 _No, I'll answer it. She's beautiful._

I made a beeline for the door, and crossed into a new room. Hydron and Erin were already fiddling with a huge looking machine. Hydron had removed his brown coat, and his gauntlet.

Mobile Dryoid was currently being placed in what I assumed was a glass jar, as if he was a mysterious fungi or bacteria that needed to be quarantined. I couldn't help but look back at that Bakugan, then back at mine.

"This is going to sound awfully lame," Hydron began, "but, I'll just say it anyway." He cleared his throat, as if he had a speech prepared. I was praying that wasn't going to happen.

"Who's prepared to see if I'm alive?"

* * *

 **The story will progress. Eventually... MWAHAHAHAHAH**


	11. Erin's a Snoop & Lync's a Romantic

**HI I AM OBSESSED WITH ATTACK ON TITAN LIKE OMG IT IS SO DAMN GOOD BUT THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY SO I'LL STOP.**

 **Ok, so anyways... Let's keep in mind that when I was writing this chapter, I was stuck with a stomach flu and binge watching a lot of Disney movies. Like A LOT. You'll be able to tell.**

 **(If you spot the Enchanted reference in the chapter, you win a cookie) :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

The intricate machine was shaped like a cylinder. When opened, a small chamber the perfect size for an average Vestal was placed there. It gave off a dim green glow, which hurt my eyes. I squinted and turned to Hydron. "Let's get this over with."

Lync and I awkwardly helped Hydron into the odd machine. I couldn't help the tiny feeling of dread in my stomach. Sure, I could be spontaneous, but I did have my doubts. Everyone does.

I gave Lync a sideways glance, trying to spot any traces of the same uncertain feeling. His face never did display much emotion, and unfortunately, today was no exception. He removed his gloves and tossed them somewhere behind him, his motions fluid like water.

Lync turned to face a large monitor beside the machine Hydron was in, typing away at it quickly. Symbols and codes flashed along the screen, so fast I couldn't comprehend. "Keep an eye on Hydron," Lync instructed, pulling at a lever that closed the chamber Hydron was now trapped in.

I glanced at the Subterra brawler through a little glass window in the machine. "Lync, does this require anaesthetic gas or something? Because, I'm pretty sure you're aware that I'm no anaesthesiologist."

"No gases required," Lync replied smoothly. "Ok, running scan in T minus 60 seconds…" he drummed his fingers into his sides.

Hydron shut his eyes, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"T minus 50 seconds," Lync called, eyes trained diligently on the monitor. "Let's hope nobody dies today."

"Maybe it's best if we don't talk about death right now."

"… I've got to agree." Lync murmured.

There was a whir of mechanical noise, and the machine shuddered slightly. Lync and I hopped back in unison. "Stay calm Hydron!" I urged. There was a blue glow from inside the machine, and then everything stopped.

"Scan complete." Lync muttered, making a beeline for the monitor. "Transporting results to hard drive."

"Do you have to commentate?" I asked. "We're not blasting off a rocket."

"Yes." Lync said solemnly. He pulled down a lever. "The patient is free. Have a nice day!"

Hydron climbed out of the machine, looking perfectly unscathed. "It's midnight, stupid's."

Lync and I shared an annoyed look. "Yeah right," I held up my gauntlet to check, and was surprised to see it did read 12:00 am. "Oh. Well, _damn."_

Hydron smiled thinly. "I'll take the hard drive, Lync." He held out his hand for it. "I wanna look at the results by myself – or at least, with Dryoid – first. It's nothing personal."

Lync shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He ejected the hard drive and tossed it to Hydron. "Have fun with your vitals results."

Shadowheart popped out of his ball form. "Will you share them with us eventually?"

"Yeah," Hydron said casually.

"Promise," Shadowheart declared boldly. "You have to promise."

Hydron tried not to grit his teeth, but failed. "Fine. I promise." He scoffed, and I helped Shadowheart back into my pocket. "Happy, little Bakugan?"

"Shut up," Lync and I chorused. "Or at least, say thank you." i added, just for good measure.

Hydron whipped around to face Lync with a snarl, but his cruel expression faltered. "Thanks. I guess." He whispered. Then he bolted out of the room.

I shuddered. "He actually said _thank you_. I'm impressed… and revolted."

Lync nodded absentmindedly.

"Well…" I coughed to get his attention. "I'll be going now… Goodnight, Lync."

His gaze focused on mine. "Yeah… Goodnight, Erin."

"I hope you remember that my offer still stands strong." I reassured.

Lync's blue eyes seemed to widen just a little bit. "Um… ok. Thank you." He said quickly.

"You're welcome."

Our gazes' locked for a few electrified moments, before I turned away to open the door. Why was my head suddenly spinning? Why were my hands shaking? I shivered as I bolted through the palace, to reach my sleeping quarters. Then I shut the door, almost rattling the hinges.

I flipped on the light, eased out of my jacket and flopped onto the bed. "Shadowheart, what's wrong with me?"

The Darkus Bakugan tried to act casual, but I knew him well enough to know that he was hiding something. "You're probably just tired."

"I want the truth, _please_." I urged.

"I don't really think you do. It'll complicate your mission." _Complicate my mission? What the hell?_

"If it's important, I have to know. Or at least, I deserve too." I argued. Who knows if this could be important information for the Resistance? Was Zenoheld brainwashing me?

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." _Wait… am I? ARGH, I'm second guessing myself! Shadowheart, you little-_

"I think you're crushing on Lync Volan." Shadowheart said casually.

I sat bolt upright. "NO!" I spluttered out hotly. "I'M NOT!"

My Bakugan only shrugged. "Then I've got no other answer, and you're going insane."

"Gr… Just let me sleep! Why did you tell me?" I raved, trying to get the image of the midget I was accused of crushing on out of my head.

"You wanted an answer, I gave you one." The sound of the light switch clicking off and the dim darkness now enclosing the room made me feel a little more than ridiculous. "Goodnight, Erin."

I could not answer the Bakugan as I attempted to fall asleep.

 _I do not like Lync Volan! Is that clear? That better be clear. He's not… he's just… he's…_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding at my door. "Erin! OPEN UP, ERIN!"

My eyes felt puffy, and I reached out to see that I had been crying in my sleep. I wiped the tears away on my sleeve, cursing at the ceiling, the walls, the _idiot currently trying to kill my door frame,_ everything.

"COME ON, YOU SAID YOU'D BRAWL WITH ME! I WANNA GO OVER STRATEGIES, LIKE YOU SUGGESTED!"

I had suggested strategies? Who was I supposed to be brawling with…?

Something in my brain finally registered. _Lync._

 _Crap._

I could fake being sick. Yes, I could be fake-sick. "Lync?" I willed myself to sound raspy, and tired… at least the tired part was easy. "That's… th-that's you… right?" I faked a dramatic coughing fit.

The knocking receded. "Yeah, and I want to brawl!" It was as if he couldn't tell I was sick. That was bad. I'd have to fake it more.

"S-sorry, I'm not feeling too great…" Well, that part was actually kind of true. "I think I'm… c-coming d-down with…" I inserted a fake sneeze. "Something."

"Oh." There was silence. I was sure he had fallen for it. But then, after a good solid minute… "I guess I'll just tell Zenoheld that you're working for the Resistance…" he said slyly.

 _Who on Vestal are these guys' parents? Holy frigging cow, I want to have his cleverness!_

"I'll be there in ten," I relented in annoyance.

"Yay!" Lync gave a little whoop. "Do you want breakfast?"

 _Do I want breakfast? Of course I do, but why is he asking-_

 _Oh. He wants to get me food…_ "Oh, Vestal. Of course I want breakfast!"

"Ok, I'll get you something."

I scrambled around the room, trying to gather everything I needed, all the while trying to look like I hadn't just fallen asleep without brushing my teeth.

 _Frigging Lync Volan is going to be the death of me…_

* * *

Lync's POV:

Erin stumbled out of her room hurriedly. Her short, black hair was messier than usual, sticking out here and there. The look on her face was dull – she was definitely still tired. Should I have felt bad? Oh, she'd be awake in a matter of moments. Brawling did that to all of us.

I tossed her the food – a chocolate-chip muffin – as promised, and started walking towards the battle arena. Then, I realized I couldn't hear Erin's chatter, or her chewing, and saw that she was leaning outside her door, biting into the muffin sluggishly.

"Hurry up!" I called.

"I said ten minutes, not five!" she answered back. "Please, dude, I'm as sleepy as hell."

I trudged back over to her, leaning on the wall beside her. "You and your bloody Resistance." I muttered, not really sure of why. We simultaneously slumped to the ground, sitting there.

"What's wrong with us? Finding it hard to resist?" she smiled cheekily. Shadowheart seemed to roll his eyes at his friend's antics. "This is a really good muffin, by the way," she added quickly.

"That's why I chose it," I said proudly, trying not to watch as she ate. "Three more minutes."

"The day's just barely begun, why are you _so_ crazy about brawling at this hour?" she complained.

"I have to start brawling," I declared. "I've gotta start as soon as possible, so I can learn something. Don't you ever like to keep your brawling in shape?"

"Well, yes. But… not this much."

"But you love brawling."

Erin shrugged. "It's not my heart and soul; close to it, but not exactly… it."

I stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Then, what _is_ your heart and soul?"

She broke a piece of the muffin off and handed it to me sullenly. "I'll tell you when I find out."

She must have realized what she had said, and scooted a little farther away from me. "Um, so, brawling means that much to you?"

"Yes," was my immediate answer. Erin didn't look too surprised.

"Dan Kuso acts the same way." She commented. "Never thought I'd see him in you."

I blushed hotly. "What's making you say that? You're not crushing on him, are you?"

Erin jumped up, throwing the leftovers of her muffin at me as if she was no longer interested in it. "And what is making you say _that?"_

My first instinct was to throw the muffin back at her – so, of course, that's what I did. Erin glared at me.

I made a face. "Stop being such a downer!"

"Would _you_ be a in a grumpy mood if I barged into your room and yelled, 'Wake up!' in your face?" as if to prove her point, she did just that: barged into my room. But before I could stop her from seeing all of my personal mementos-

She tripped on a large book in the middle of my floor. _Oh… oh no. CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!_

"Ow!" she exclaimed, clutching a foot, rocking back and forth on the floor. "Why are you keeping books in the middle of your floor?" _Distraction, I need to get her distracted, before she discovers-_

"Wait! This is the Fairy-tale book from the archives!" she held it up curiously. "Why do you have it?"

I tried to act casual. "N-no reason, you know, just, just… yeah." I swallowed nervously. _Great. She's going to find how much of a complete moron I am… 'Whoa, Lync, you're reading this book? Seriously?'_

"I didn't peg you as a guy to romanticize," Erin joked, flipping through the pages. "Oh my God, Lync!" She started to laugh.

I tried swatting the book out of her hands. "Erin!"

"You have Sleeping Beauty bookmarked!" she exclaimed with a squeal I didn't know she possessed. "God, what else do I not know about you?"

Erin continued to flip through the book, and I could only watch helplessly.

If we're being honest, yes, I love the idea of romance. Nothing seems better than to find a girl… have your first kiss… _Oh my._ I just confessed that. It was so incredibly stupid, that it wasn't even funny – at least to me. Clearly though, Erin was officially awake…

"Please don't read the footnotes," I pleaded. "This is already enough torture."

"Footnotes?" she punched my shoulder playfully. "This day just got a whole lot more interesting."

I sank to the floor with a groan, pushing my head into her shoulder with annoyance. "Fine! If you stop reading this, we can take a break from brawling!"

"Nah."

" _Grr…_ Ok then, if you're going to look through all of my thoughts on romance, at least tell me something embarrassing about you!"

"Ok; here's something embarrassing. I'm currently reading some of your extremely personal thoughts on _Alice-"_

Ok, that was all my pride could take. I slapped the book from her hands and wrestled her to the ground. "Erin Algant, I confess that I am a sucker for romance and fairy-tales, but that doesn't mean it'll stop me from going all _evil stepmother_ on you."

She raised her pointer finger, and jabbed me in the chest. Then she went still, just casually lying there.

"Wait… what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm being the prince. My finger is a sword, and I just pierced you in the heart." She opened her eyes and grinned. "You're dead now." And then, of all things, she blew a raspberry.

I rolled my eyes, feeling my annoyance for her start to dissipate. "Can the girl really be a prince?"

"I mean, sure!" Erin said bluntly. She sat up and smiled at me. "I mean, if Lync Volan can be the wicked stepmother, than I think anything is possible."

I laughed, unable to help myself. Erin joined in, albeit a bit nervously.

 _We should get to the brawling arena!_ My brain urged. But something inside of me was telling me to stay here, keep talking to Erin…

Weird.

"What sparked your love for fairy-tales anyways?" Erin asked. "I mean, come on. There's got to be a great story behind this. One worth telling to Shadow Prove, or Hydron…"

I decided to ignore that last part.

She leaned backwards, supporting her weight with her palms. Then she nodded, as if expecting me to talk. "Well…" I began awkwardly. "When I got stuck at Alice's house, I was super bored. She gave me some books to read, and then… well, they were a bunch of fairy-tale books, so…"

I gestured around, hoping she'd understand. "You can thank Alice for that is what I'm trying to say."

She nodded, her bright eyes trailing to the book. "Read me some of it."

I jolted a bit in surprise. "What?"

"Read me your favourite story." She declared. When she saw my uncertainty, she only pouted. "Come on… please?"

"After dinner," I suggested suddenly. "I'll take you out to the palace gardens. We can read there."

In the manliest voice she could muster, she replied: "Ah, yes. Then, we shall get wed in the morning!"

"Please stop with the fairy-tale jokes."

"Whatever you say, _m'lady_." Her eyes widened in joy. "I just found a new awesome nickname for you."

I could only scowl. "Honestly, Erin… I was just asking you out."

 _Wait – I was? Crap, I_ was _asking her out! AH WHY DID I SAY THAT!? Great, I've been reading too much of this stuff!_

 _Oh no! Wait! She's a Resistance girl! Why would I ask out the enemy!? NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONTHISISBADTHISISBAD-_

"Oh." Her humour faded into something like a mix of fear and fascination. "Well…" she laughed nervously. "I agreed, didn't I?"

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. I couldn't take back the offer now. I was screwed. I was going to die at the hands of Zenoheld if she ever got discovered. I'd be the laughingstock of the Vexos – as if being a lame midget wasn't enough.

But, for whatever ridiculous reason, I felt almost… _excited._ We were going on a _date._ I was going on a date with _Erin Algant._ "Please don't tell," I pleaded. "I'll never hear the end of it if Shadow Prove finds out."

She nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, ok." Then she stood up. "Well… are we going to brawl now?"

"Oh. Oh yeah…" Now I didn't want to brawl. Great job, Resistance girl, messing with my feelings! "Give me ten minutes."

Erin smirked faintly. "Of course, _m'lady."_ Then she left, just like that.

I felt my shoulders sag as she left. Had I really been holding my breath that whole time? I adjusted my gloves, my mind still going over that awkward encounter.

The fairy-tale book had been the only thing in-between us.

I grabbed it, forcing myself to stand up, and tossed it onto my bed. Heaving a sigh, I grabbed Aluze and pushed out of the room. Then, just to be on the safe side, I locked the door. It had been worse enough when Erin found my book. If Hydron found out…

 _After dinner, I'm going on a date with Erin Algant…_


	12. Shadow Prove and Lync are Depressed

**Holy cow has it been a long time or not? My apologies, my apologies. Been Busy doing stuff.**

 **I do not own Bakugan. I own this story, as I am the one writing these characters in a super OOC way. (Yeah, I realized I was getting Lync's character WAY too cheerful and was thinking: _Whoa, Willowleaf, dial it down!)_**

 **I tried, ok?!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

 _I have to get him out of my head…_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

 _But how can I do that, when he's literally trying to destroy my Bakugan?_

"Rise, Darkus Sabre Shadowheart!"

"Go, Ventus Aluze!"

I swear, a day ago I was seething mad at him! And now, here I was, brawling with him, offering advice, agreeing to stupid dates…

Why had I agreed? It was so damn stupid of me, agreeing to that stupid proposal… It was stupid of him too, to actually suggest a _date._ A freaking date, of all things!

And to think that _he_ was the one who knew how dangerous my position (and his) was! Yet, he had the nerve to go and say, "Hey, let's go out on a date!"

I growled inwardly. I was going to have to concentrate on this brawl, and helping Lync. "Remember your strategies. Keep an open mind, and look for the perfect time-"

"-to execute my moves, I know, I know!" Lync replied, his voice raised.

"Don't forget to keep a level head," Shadowheart added. "Don't let your emotions get in the way of your brawling – that's a tip for the _both_ of you."

I felt myself blush. "Right." Was the only thing I managed to say. "Ok, Lync, it's your move. Give your best!"

Moves were then executed, and countered. The familiarity of brawling overcame my previous Lync-filled thoughts, and the only thing on my mind was that _Shadowheart and I should win._

"Hey, I was hoping you'd go easy on me!"

"And I was hoping to never see Zenoheld ever again. But, we can always dream…"

Lync's tone had been quite annoyed, but as he stomped towards me, defeated Aluze in hand, he was grinning. "Am I getting better?"

"Definitely." I nodded encouragingly. "Lunch break?"

"For sure." Lync answered immediately. "Gosh, Time just flew by." He remarked. "We started at, what, 10:00 am, and now it's 12:00!"

"That just proves you're getting better," I added smoothly. "That brawl literally lasted two hours – that's way longer than our previous brawls."

We exited the playing field in comfortable silence.

Hydron and Volt were already at the dining room (is that what I'm supposed to call it?), not talking or giving each other a second glance. The tension was odd. Hydron was eating his food while absentmindedly twirling locks of his hair around. Volt was playing with the tines of his fork – bending them backwards and forwards.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, guys."

"Hi," Hydron greeted in a tone that suggested I shut up for the rest of the meal. Volt only nodded, still distracted with his fork tines.

I grabbed a plate of food and pushed myself into a seat. Lync followed my example, choosing to sit a little bit closer to Volt. "Where are Shadow Prove and Mylene?"

"Resistance mission," the two boys answered monotonously, in nearly perfect unison.

Lync and I shared an amused glance. _Weird. Well, if they refuse to speak, then I won't speak either._ I chewed my way through my food, doing my best not to speak in the midst of the silence. If I wasn't mistaken, Lync looked like he was trying not to speak either.

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound. I turned to face the direction of the sound, and saw Volt, who was staring sheepishly at the table. His fork tines had all broken off. Lync snorted, giggling his school-girl laugh. "Nice one, Volt!"

I couldn't help the faint smile forming on my lips. Volt swiftly brushed up the tines. "Do you think Zenoheld will get mad?"

"I seriously doubt that the man trying to build a weapon to kill everything in some stupid radius will care about broken cutlery," Lync reassured his older colleague.

"As I would have thought." Murmured Volt.

I finished my lunch in silence, and then pushed my plate away as I stood. "Meet you at the brawling arena?" I asked Lync.

Lync shook his head to disagree, the hints of a warm smile playing at the corners of his lips. _Odd._ "No, we'll go together. Wait for me."

I felt a sliver of surprise, but tried to mask my expression with the blankest face I could muster.

Hydron's spoon clattered into his soup bowl, and he looked at Lync in surprise. "Is Lync Volan trying to be… _polite?"_ He sniggered. "I guess miracles _can_ happen."

Lync stuck up the finger before storming out of the dining room.

Hydron looked even more amused. "Ok, maybe miracles can't happen."

Volt rolled his eyes, but chose to stay silent. As always.

"What do you think got Lync's hair in knots?" I asked Shadowheart as we left.

"Can I remind you, it's 'knickers in a twist.' Not, 'hair in knots.' That whole situation just stabbed at his ego. He'll get over it." Shadowheart chided. "Are you seriously still up for brawling with him?"

 _The whole situation just stabbed at his ego._ That line reminded me an awful lot about Dan Kuso – how every time he'd try to show his affections for Runo, straight after he'd either act all high-and-mighty, or totally embarrassed. Usually the latter.

Shadowheart coughed, snapping me out of that little thought. "Um, well, if he's up to it."

* * *

Nope. Lync was not up for brawling.

I had knocked on his door – once, maybe twice – before he yelled that he wasn't interested in socializing for a solid four hours. I decided to take his word for it, before any shots were fired.

Wow, peaceful Erin? Shocker, right?

I couldn't stop my stomach from flipping. For four hours now, I'd been roaming the seemingly endless halls of Zenoheld's palace. I kept trying to tell myself that I was doing it to memorize the place for the Resistance, but that wasn't entirely true.

 _Distressed,_ it seemed, was an understatement for how I was feeling.

 _Lync's sending me mixed signals! ARGH, what if I go to the gardens tonight and make a fool of myself, realizing he isn't even there? What if he does come, but he's so mad at me for finding out about his creepy obsession with fairy tales that he challenges me to another crappy brawl?_

 _What if he gets so mad, he tells Zenoheld my secret?_

"Why so nervous, darling?"

I jumped at the sound of that familiar voice. It had come from somewhere above me – from the rafters. And who was always hanging in the rafters?

Shadow Prove.

I swallowed, allowing my head to tilt back so I could see him. "Back from a mission, I see."

He raised an elegant finger to his cherry red lips. "Let's keep it a tad bit down, m'kay? My mission with Mylene didn't go… too amazing." He paused, and then let out a hyena-like laugh. "Oh, who am I kidding? Mylene would kill me either way!"

I tried not to laugh or smile, but a small smirk ghosted my lips. "Naturally." I squinted up at him. "Shadow Prove, how did you get up there?"

Shadow Prove really was sitting on the rafters. I had seen him do this on multiple occasions, and now it made me wonder… how the _heck did he get up there? Did he freaking fly?!_

The white-haired guy smiled. "I'd love to demonstrate."

With little to no effort, Shadow cleared the ten foot drop from ceiling to floor, landing perfectly on his two feet. "Watch carefully. It's not easy."

"And I'm not sure jumping from that height was either! Are you sure you're a Vestal? Not a… rabbit hybrid?"

He smirked mischievously, but didn't answer. Then, he turned to face the wall. His whole body tensed, before he leaped at the wall. His hands and feet somehow managed to find hold on _Zenoheld knows what_ and suddenly he was climbing. Just as easily as I had climbed the tree.

The Darkus brawler reached for the closest rafter, and swung himself onto it. My jaw then proceeded to climb to the floor. "What. The. Actual. Vestal."

Shadow looked awfully pleased with this response. Maybe it was because he was finally able to do something better than me. (That possibility was entirely possible, and it made me smirk.)

I edged closer to the wall, trying to figure out what he could have held onto to carry himself up. Running a hand on the palace's ancient walls, I realized they were cold to the touch, and almost completely smooth. There was no way…

Then, I noticed something.

The walls were, ever so slightly, slanting outwards. They weren't at a 90 degree angle… they were at something like… 100 degrees. But how could Shadow have managed to scale that wall with such ease?

"That's it." I announced, shaking myself out of my jacket. "I'm going to become a freaky wall climber, just like you."

Shadow Prove laughed. "Go ahead and wow me, _Algant."_

I backed up a couple of paces, trying to think. I'd have to take big steps. Yes, and I'd have to be fast…

 _Run!_ I commanded myself. I closed in on the wall, and desperately attempted to get my hands to grab at anything, _anything._

I made it a whopping three feet off the ground, before gravity clawed at me and I fell on my back. I grunted at the impact, grateful that I hadn't gotten hurt, and determined to try again.

Shadow did a slow, sarcastic clap. "Have you heard of trying? You should try it."

"Oh, that's funny." I muttered, pushing myself off the ground stiffly. "Feedback?"

"You've got to go faster. And, don't try to _grab._ Use your hands to _push."_ Shadow Prove instructed. "Maybe your clothes are just heavy," He mused.

I rolled my eyes. "I already removed my coat."

Shadow shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now try again, and this time, push. Don't grab-"

"Push, I get it!" I grinned up at him. "I'll get it."

And so, I threw myself at the wall once again. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I fell to the floor once more.

Shadow cackled. "That was funnier than the last time! Now try again!"

When I managed to make it about three quarters up the wall, I got so excited that I fell, and landed on my tailbone. I screamed at the pain.

"Erin!" Shadowheart exclaimed. There was a thump as Shadow Prove jumped to the floor.

"That must have hurt." Shadow Prove said, crouching down beside me. "Maybe… we should get you ice."

I tried to sit up, only to fall back and groan as pain jolted through my body. "I refuse to get up." I willed myself not to cry, not in front of Shadow Prove. The only people I was ok with seeing me cry were Shadowheart, Ace, and Mira.

So I grit my teeth and tried to get my head to stop spinning. "I… think… I'll just stay here." I cringed at the sound of my weak voice. _Gosh, why did I try doing this? Did I really think I'd be able to climb up a wall?_

Stupid, stupid. Why am I so stupid?

Shadow Prove shrugged, before scooping me up. It was as if I was as light as a puppy. I yelped. "What are you doing?"

Shadow Prove grinned at my discomfort. "I'm helping you. Since Lync is still moping and isn't around to save you, I suppose I'll do it myself."

He began to walk, in the direction of our rooms. "Darkus helping Darkus, you know?" his usually creepy smile turned into a sad one. "You know, if Mylene would just let me take care of her like this…" his smile stopped, and he frowned slightly. "Ah, never mind."

The creepy smile was then resurrected.

 _And I just found myself yet another façade. How divided are these people?_

"Oh, there's got to be more to this interesting confession. I can give you advice!" I said, curious to know more.

"Why would I tell you more?" Shadow Prove snapped. "I shouldn't have spoken at all."

"But you did. And, I want to give you advice. Darkus helping Darkus, right?"

He opened his mouth to speak…

"Erin! There you are!" Lync paused, glaring at Shadow. "What are you doing…?"

Fortunately, Shadow Prove didn't drop me on the spot. But judging by his expression, that had been his plan. Instead, he put on his sly grin. "Since you weren't here to keep the newbie company, I decided I'd teach her a few tricks."

Lync looked unsure.

"We were just messing around," I interrupted. "Then I got hurt, landed on my tailbone."

Lync flinched. Clearly, he knew the pain of landing on your tailbone all too well. "Do you need anything else?" Shadow Prove asked. He strode past Lync and opened the door to my room. He then proceeded to deposit me on the bed.

I shook my head. "Thanks." I whispered.

Shadow's eyes brightened. "Sorry, what was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Must have been the wind, since I said nothing."

He smiled again, but something felt a little… off. What was it? Why were his expressions so damn confusing?

Then I saw it.

His eyes. There was something in his tiny pupils I'd never truly noticed before – they were cloudy. He was sad… _"You know, if Mylene would just let me take care of her like this…"_

I tried not to frown as I continued to speculate.

Shadow Prove stopped smiling. "I'll… let you rest. I think you'd rather have Lync keep you company."

Lync, in fact, was standing in the doorway. Shadow Prove turned to face him, and I had the faint idea that he had winked at him.

"Shadow!" I called. He froze, so I continued to speak. "I think Mylene would like your company too."

I hoped he was smiling as he strolled away.

Lync took this as an opportunity to enter, and for once, he wasn't smirking. "God dammit, Erin. I thought you were supposed to try and break us, not, befriend us."

I shot him a glare. "Are you complaining? If you want, I can, like, smash your head into the wall, or, maybe, burn your toiletries."

The pink-haired boy waved his hand in a carefree manner. "What are you going to do then?"

"That's a great question. But the answer comes after you tell me a story." I demanded. Yes, I was generally intrigued by Lync's obsession with these… fairy tales. What did he find so captivating? I often found myself despising them – they weren't realistic.

When I was in a bad mood, it would be painful to hear such unrealistic, happy tales. But luckily, today I was only really suffering from an aching tailbone. I'd live through a story.

"Oh." Lync let a dumbstruck look slip through his usually heavily-concealed mask. "We're doing it here?"

"I don't wanna move." I complained. He rolled his eyes, sinking into a chair beside my bed. He took off his gloves, wiping his palms on his pant legs.

"A valid enough answer," he murmured. He pulled out the story book from seemingly nowhere, and popped it open to what I thought was a random page. In later days I learned it had been bookmarked.

Lync cleared his throat, stifled a soft yawn, and peered at the words lain out before him. "Once upon a time…"


	13. Cinderella and Her Dumb Cliches

**Hi! So, I'm kind of in a sucky situation right now.**

 **Someone I know died. Cue Willow's ultimate sob-fest. Then, I missed something important honouring said dead person to go to a frigging science fair. How absolutely bull-crappy and boring this science fair was! Like OH mY GOD I'M SO ANNOYED RIGHT NOW.**

 **In case I haven't said already, I write the chapters times before I upload them. But, uploading is hectic for me, as I try to keep a schedule (every weekend, I try to update), but, lately because of the circumstances mentioned in the first paragraph plus other things I'm not going to say, weekends are just so damn busy. I'm trying, I swear it!**

 **So, this chapter was written, what, a month ago? Prepare yourself for cringiness. Idk, I've become really nit-picky with what I post now with this story, and I don't know what, but so many things feel so wrong sometimes when I write. I feel like Erin's character is a Mary Sue OC sometimes, sometimes I don't. Sometimes, I feel like I write Lync as if he's Baron, and other times I think I write Prince Hydron like L FROM FRIGGING DEATH NOTE!**

 **(to be fair, when I write, a lot of the times I listen to Death Note Theme Songs, so, I mean...)**

 **I also feel as if sometimes, I focus way too much on Erin and Lync. Yes, they are the leads, but there is always the other Vexos, and the Resistance, right? I feel guilty every time I post a chapter that doesn't focus on the Resistance - so yeah, I get guilty a lot. Is it bad that I focus this much on the two? And also, is the plot going by too fast or slow? Is everything making sense?!**

 **With all that bull crap being said, I hope you, my readers (there aren't many of you, but still), could help me by giving feedback. A lot of the reviews I get are positive and lift me up, but feedback is something I need. Please. If you think my writing is crappy, please, enlighten me. If you think it's great, THAT'S GREAT!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

Absolutely _unbelievable._

Cinderella? The cliché of clichés! The bloody little-

I clenched and unclenched my fists, to keep myself from lashing out and attacking the god damn book. Two pages in, and it was killing me!

The sad thing was, I was trapped. I was in too much pain to move, and it would be rude to get Lync to leave… Why the actual _why_ did I let Lync come and drone on and on about something so boring and so unbelievable it made me want to tear my ears and eyes out?

Oh, right. I was under the impression that by the fate of the clichés, doing something extremely cheesy like this would get us to bond better, than I could recruit him to the Resistance or some schist.

The sad thing was, this wasn't the short, five-minute version of the tale. No, apparently we were joining a book club and reading a ridiculously lengthy book! Did Lync seriously have to torture me with more reading?!

And I thought I'd never pick up another book after the horrific library hell we went through.

(I swear, don't say something snarky like: _But you didn't pick up that book!_ Or else I will tear your organs out...)

I was hoping that by some miracle, Hydron would interrupt. He was quite good at finding us in compromising situations.

The pink-haired Ventus brawler was too engrossed in his story that he didn't even seem to notice me. Great, and I thought he'd fall under the cliché that he'd have trouble concentrating on reading or something. No, apparently, I was worth less than Cinderella.

Actually, that's not true. At least I'm not a twat of a servant who decided to marry someone she barely knew. I wanted to laugh at that, or at least tell Shadowheart, but I decided that would tick Lync off.

So I endured, determined to prove to him that I had patience.

And no, I didn't fall asleep in the middle of the story. I break cliché's like that.

It was 10:00 pm when Lync slammed the book closed. "Oh, to hell with this!"

"It only took you two hours to notice," I murmured, glad that he had stopped. My eyelids had felt like they were stuck together – that's how close to sleeping I had been.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, in a more audible tone. "Help me sit up?"

Lync scooted off of the seat, onto the edge of the bed, and offered his hands, nothing else. I felt an odd comfort, knowing that I wasn't the only person on the planet too into physical, personal -contact. I had never felt the Ventus brawler's hands without them in gloves. They were smooth, very smooth, and warm...

And never had a thought like that ever occurred to me.

I ignored the stiff pain in my lower back, refusing to look weak. "Thanks." I managed to grunt out.

Lync nodded, looking a little surprised, or unfocused, like he was looking at something behind me.

I waved a hand in front of his face uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

The cloudiness in his bright blue eyes receded. He pulled his hands away from mine very suddenly, as if he had gotten a shock. "God – what the heck are we doing?"

"Huh?" my heartbeat picked up in fear.

Lync jumped up. "We're so stupid!"

"So you finally noticed," I swear I heard Shadowheart whisper.

"This is conversing and bonding with the enemy! What if we get caught!?" he groaned, rubbing his hands into his eyes. "I told myself to try and not get involved with you, then of course I did and I learned you were a part of the-"

In a flash I had leaped up and covered his mouth with a hand. He had been yelling quite loud, and this would have been a stupid way to go down.

"Shut up! Have you really feared thi – me – this much?" That really hurt. I almost preferred a romantic cliché to be happening instead of this.

Lync opened his mouth to say something – something rude, no doubt – but the pain didn't come. The anger seemed to suddenly drain out of his system, and soon it was replaced by what I could only assume was weariness.

"I'd prefer if I lived and grew old, instead of dying to the hands of Zenoheld's wrath at fifteen, thanks." He whispered.

"Why haven't you ever attempted leaving, then?" I asked. "Escape him, and his wrath! There are so many damn opportunities, his security ideas are honestly pretty out of date, even for a Vestal-"

"Shut the hell up, Algant." He looked me straight in the eye; never had I seen his gaze so intense. "You know, clear as day, at least one reason why I'm not leaving."

Silence. I didn't want to say it.

"The Alternative." Lync growled out. "The man's a psycho, an absolute psycho! I can't escape him, so at least by joining him, I'm safe." He seized my shoulders suddenly, maybe to steady himself, maybe to kiss me. But nothing came. He let go, and something in my gut twisted.

Why had I wanted him to kiss me? The thought had just occurred to me. I did not like that.

Oh, how absolutely ferret-y this was. How absolutely Lync Volan-y this was, with his selfish ways and everything. "What else should I know, before, you, break down or something?" I muttered. Lync seemed to take that as an indication to go on.

"I have nowhere else to go!" he raved. "No home, no family – it's all gone!"

I had honestly seen that one coming. Suddenly, his legs swayed. I steadied him, before letting him collapse on the bed. I was expecting tears any moment now. I should know; Mira Clay could be quite the bawl-baby on her bad days.

If Lync decided to break into tears? I've faced worse.

The pink haired boy was breathing heavily, refusing to look away from the mattress. So now, he was just occupying space, lying face-down, as I sat there, unsure of what to do. I tried tentatively poking at his shoulder, to which he let out a small whine of complaint.

So there were no tears. What, was he just going to just smother his depressed mood all over my mattress? Maybe breathe in the scent through his face?

I wanted to tell him to move, but then he'd be in a bad mood… well, he'd be in a bad mood either way, but still…

"Are you ever going to move?"

"No." was his muffled reply. "I refuse to get up."

"Great job," Shadowheart muttered. "You broke him."

I shot him a look that hopefully said, 'shut up,' and sighed. "Fine! Take the bed, Lync. Goodnight."

"You can sleep in my room," he offered. "I would, but I'm afraid that if I move, tears will spill."

"I'd never forgive myself if that happened." We both muttered.

"Oh, so we're just openly sharing feelings right now." I realized. Here Lync was, in a weak state, not all high and aloof.

"It's been a rough couple of days," he figured. "I don't want to care anymore. Maybe I should just kill myself."

* * *

Lync's POV:

 _Maybe I should just kill myself._

I woke to heavy breathing, a tear-stained mattress, and Erin's light snoring coming from a chair next to a bed… her bed. I didn't let the blush dust my face. But, guilt over the fact that I had deprived her of a comfortable sleep pooled to my head dizzyingly. I wanted to dive face first into the mattress again.

I decided that would be putting more of a strain on Erin's hospitality. If you could even _call_ it that.

There was a hollowness in my chest; one I didn't know how to map. Was this some form of relief? Relief over how all my emotions had finally come undone, and I could see a bit clearer?

If so, why did it feel so… hollow?

I should have felt fuller. Restored. It felt worse now. I peered up at Erin again, who was laying on the chair, face worn into a light, uneasy frown. My heart clenched.

 _What's happening to me?_

I struggled to sit up. Sleeping on my stomach had made me quite sore, and pain flared up my back for split-seconds when I touched it. Fun. I let my body adjust, as I tried to figure out what to do next.

I'd leave. Leaving sounded great. Hopefully I'd be able to do so without bothering Erin. Mornings clearly weren't her thing.

Just as I took a step forward, my leg gave way, leaving me staggering. I drew in a sharp breath of surprise, lunging for the door to steady myself against it. I looked back, and saw Erin twitching in her sleep.

 _God dammit morning fatigue._

I slipped past the door (finally), and stepped into the corridor. God, I was tired. If I'm being truthful, I didn't fall asleep right away. More or less, I lay there, listening to Erin's snoring, trying not to cry.

It took me by surprise when I crashed straight into Hydron, who was strolling past and twirling a lock of hair. "W-watch it, stupid-" he faltered, realizing it was me as he backed away by about two feet. "Lync? Where did you come from-"

As it turned out, my right hand was still on Erin's doorknob. "Oh, whatever twat, just make fun of me already," I spat out. My voice felt more venomous than usual. I didn't bother to amend.

Hydron pursed his lips, his eyes clouded. "You look downcast." He announced, voice sounding more high-and-mighty then it did before.

"No duh, Sherlock." I mumbled, attempting to shoulder past him.

"Wait, I needed to talk. I was looking for you." Hydron quickly blurted. His eyes looked a little round, as if he was surprised with what he had said. Then he raised his chin, looking at me regally, waiting for an answer.

"Breakfast first."

"No! I'm serious, please!" Hydron wrung his hands. "It's about the scanning results."

Oh. Now, I wanted to know. What was actually going on with Hydron? Was he dead? Or dying?

"Er… should we get Erin?" I asked, pointing at her door.

Hydron suddenly looked a bit disgusted. "I-no. One person at a time, and you were the best choice."

"So I'm Hydron's first pick." I felt a disgusting twinge of satisfaction at that. "You prefer _me_ over your father." I felt myself smile smugly. "Let's go then. Library?" I suggested.

"Palace gardens." Hydron announced. Oh, the bitter irony. I was supposed to go there with Erin, and I ended up going with Hydron…

The smugness began to evaporate, as if I was standing in front of the sun. Evaporating into the atmosphere – if only I could just let all my feelings do that.

If my fear left, I wouldn't be too scared to leave Zenoheld.

If my jealousy left, I wouldn't be envious of Erin's brawling skills.

If my ability to enjoy disappeared, I wouldn't try to go out of my way to talk or interact with Eri – I mean, anyone.

 _If my stupidity escaped me, I wouldn't feel as suicidal as I do now._

* * *

Erin's POV:

I woke up to the jolting pain of sleeping uncomfortably. I groaned, rubbing the sweat from my forehead, clearing the bleariness from my eyes. "Lync?" his name escaped my mouth before I could comprehend.

There was dead silence as I got out of my chair. My bed was empty – Lync had left earlier. _Gee. The least he could have done was made my bed._

"How was your sleep?" Shadowheart asked. "Your gauntlet started making noise last night – I think someone from the Resistance called."

My heart started beating faster. I reached for my gauntlet, determined to say hello. A certain hollow longing in my chest had _not_ gone unnoticed – it was a vacancy with the need to be filled, even if for an hour or less.

"I'll leave a message." I decided. "It's early, and they need sleep…" I strapped the gauntlet onto my arm with ease.

"You're leaving your jacket," Shadowheart noted. The dark gray jacket he was referring to had always been a fond piece of clothing, but for some reason, I didn't feel like using it today.

"It's not a bad thing."

"Of course, I know. It brings attention to that Darkus belt buckle though – I never realized how striking that thing was." Shadowheart finished.

"Again, not a bad thing."

"Again, _I know."_ Shadowheart mocked. There never was much emotion in his voice, but I could tell he was teasing. Mockery was a speciality of the both of us.

"Well, time for breakfast." I announced, jumping towards the door. "When do you think Zenoheld will let us go? I've honestly lost track of time…"

"He said he'd hold you, Lync, and Hydron in the palace for a month. Actually, the month ended three days ago. You guys should be allowed on missions outside of the palace now." Shadowheart continued to ponder.

I may as well have set that man on fire – but instead, I decided to pull a _Lync Volan_ and punch the closest wall. "Three days?!" I exclaimed. "That man has some nerve!"

"Are we going to talk to him or request a mission or something then?" Shadowheart asked.

I nodded solemnly. "But breakfast comes first."

" _Of course it does."_

"Hey, so, Hydron, let's get breakfast first."

I glanced up at the sound of Lync's voice. He had been walking in front of Hydron, the two chatting in what I guessed was a civil conversation. Lync stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I'm serious; Hydron walked straight into him, and the two nearly fell over.

"Holy mother of-" Hydron cut himself off before he could say something he'd regret. "Lync, what was that for?"

"Sorry," Lync muttered, avoiding all eye contact as he brushed imaginary dust off of his pants.

"Didn't sleep well?" I joked.

Lync's head snapped up. "Shut up!"

I threw my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I was joking."

"You have some bad jokes."

"Well, they affected you, so I'm going to say they're not _terrible."_ I shot back, unable to stop myself. Jabbing at people could be fun.

"Not terrible…" Lync shrugged. "Just horrible." He cocked an eyebrow, as if he was challenging me to shoot him.

"Oh." I nearly shouted. "Horrible like you?!"

"And you're the one talking…"

"Actually, YOU ARE!" I stomped a little closer to him.

"Says you." He repeated, stepping closer.

"Honestly you two, if you could just tone it down a bit-" Hydron started to say.

"It's still morning!" Shadowheart added. "You're going to wake the others."

"Others Schmuthers!" Lync and I yelled at the same time.

That's when I realized… yeah, we were going a bit over the top. I took a step away from him, letting my anger dissipate. Hydron took Lync by the shoulders, looking between the two of us warily as the pink-haired boy was pulled away.

"You know, we're just going to go to breakfast…" Hydron muttered. "So… we'll be… going."

"Oh." I swallowed. "I'm going to breakfast too. With Shadowheart, I mean, so, _we're_ going to breakfast."

Lync scoffed. That's when I decided trying to get close with him wasn't my brightest idea.

I glared at him, then pushed past Hydron and Lync to get breakfast by myself.

With Shadowheart, of course. So, not by myself…

* * *

Lync's POV:

This time, as we walked to the dining hall, it was Hydron walking in front, and me following up the rear. I guess we weren't normal, since we didn't walk side-by-side. Maybe we just weren't on a friendly-walking-together basis.

Of course, Erin had beaten us to it… but only by, say, five seconds. Mylene was there too, glaring at Erin as she got her food. I always liked to think she didn't mean to glare – it was just her normal face or something.

Since Hydron had only been watching our little scuffle, he seemed to think it was cool to walk past Erin as long as he wasn't near me. So because Erin was currently at the food table, where _all the damned foor was,_ I realized I couldn't go near the food without Erin trying to kill me.

I knew better than to follow his lead (it would be suicide if I did), so I said, "Uh, could you just grab me a muffin?"

Hydron shrugged. "Ok."

I had always had a thing for muffins – especially chocolate chip muffins (that is totally not the reason I offered Erin a choco muffin a few days ago, nope). Judging by the way Erin had devoured said muffin, I could tell she really enjoyed the things too.

Now, she was just piling everything but choco muffins onto her plate to spite me. _Ferret._

There was tension in the air as Hydron reached in front of her to grab me a muffin. Even Mylene was standing still, waiting for something, _anything,_ to happen with an amused, yet bored expression.

Nothing did. I felt my shoulders sag in relief. After quickly getting his own food, Hydron and I slipped out of the room. As we left, I heard the faint sounds of conversation between Erin and Mylene. I hoped they weren't plotting – all the Vexos girls seemed to have something against us males now.

"That was…" Hydron swallowed. "Ah, _interesting."_

"I think _electric_ would be a better word." I said. Hydron nodded once, handing me the muffin he had retrieved. "Thanks."

"I think you owe me for that. The she-devil looked ready to stab me with a butter knife." Hydron muttered, twirling around a lock of his hair. "What do you say? You totally owe me."

"I'm owing you my time, right now." I responded tightly.

Hydron's face fell, but the sad expression disappeared as Hydron turned away. "Fair _. Enough_."

We reached the end of the hallway, where there were a few flights of steps to get up to reach the roof of the palace. That was where the gardens were. We paused at the base of the steps awkwardly. "Ah, you lead the way." I suggested.

Hydron was scowling darkly as we walked up the steps. I followed him, nonchalantly munching on the muffin. I wondered if it was because he liked Erin, and thought I was in the way.

Yes, yes, I noticed. I'm not damn stupid. I noticed him glaring every time I talked to her or something. To be fair though, he never acted upon his feelings or tried to pursue them. The early bird gets the worm.

Ah… Note to self: Never compare Erin to a worm. _Ever AGAIN._

Gah.

By the time we finished walking up the stairs, we were both panting a little. I collapsed onto the nearest bench, trying to take in my surroundings.

The gardens were as lush as always. Enough said. Time is of the essence.

"Ok, Hydron, let's talk before someone decides to crash our party. That always happens." I figured. It was true. It was more likely for the Resistance to pull a head on attack on the palace then for Hydron to start twirling his hair.

Hydron began to twirl his hair, and it was then that I silently cursed. "Well, it's about the results from the scanning thing a few… days ago."

I nodded slowly, but in my head I was feeling kind of annoyed. Seriously? He dragged me all the way here to tell me he's alive? I don't give a flip on whether or not an obviously living person thinks he's dead or not.

"I'm alive."

"No duh, detective." I said, maybe a bit too loud. I faked a giggle. Then I tried leaning back onto the bench, hands behind my head with my eyes closed, so I'd give him the idea that I didn't really care. "Ah, carry on." I waved a hand at him, waiting for him to continue as he glared.

"I'm glad you care." He whispered sullenly. "So I began to dig into more records in the archives… I ended up, ah, cleaning the whole place up in my search."

That got me sitting up straighter. I cracked an eye open. "Seriously?"

He nodded, but he was sneering. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you up here for this, so I won't waste any more of your time."

 _Oh. Great. Now I just feel bad. Here I am again, with all of my feelings._ "Ah, you were saying something about the records. What did you find? A previous owner of Dryoid, perhaps?"

Hydron's sneer softened. "Actually, yes. My mother."

 _Uh-oh._

Family was always a very, very, _very,_ touchy subject among us Vexos. We all have really strong reasons for joining the Vexos, and a terrible family is a common occurrence (well, I don't know about Erin… I should look into that).

Take me for example…

You see-

"My mother is the original owner of Dryoid, actually." Hydron continued.

Ha! Turns out, you won't be hearing my sad backstory today, folks! We'll be hearing Hydron's instead! You guys must be in agony right now.

"Your… mother?" It never had really occurred to me that Hydron had a mom. Well, I mean, I assumed he had one; it wasn't like Zenoheld just… ah… yeah. But, I never really… thought about her existence. I just thought she left after Zenoheld went insane or something. It was entirely plausible.

That's when I realized something. Spectra had said that the Bakugan would be able to move on their own when their original owner died… If Hydron's mother had been the original owner of Dryoid…

Oh _shoot._

"So… she's dead." I whispered. Hydron wouldn't look me in the eye, but he nodded slightly.

I swallowed, since my throat had gone dry. "I'm… _sorry_. What was she like?"

The Subterra brawler continued to look ahead, eyes trained on the pissing angel in the fountain as he talked. "Better than father, I'd say." He gulped for air, hands clenched slightly. He was taking the news rather well.

"That much is obvious, judging by the way you talk about her."

"I miss her voice." Hydron suddenly blurted. He glanced at me hesitantly. "I…"

I nodded, feeling bad. "Go on."

"You know how you always call me weird for listening to the lady who reads off all announcements in the palace?"

"You like to listen to Mylene?" I asked. That was throwing me off track.

"No!" Hydron spluttered, glaring slightly at me. "The lady who says things like: _You are now entering the mother palace._ And, _You will be transported in 50 seconds…_ Stuff like that."

I was starting to understand what he was talking about. The monotonous voice of some unknown lady. Come to think of it, I could recall multiple occasions where, when she read an announcement, Hydron would give her about 200% of his attention.

"Anyways, in case you haven't guessed, those announcements are pre-recorded. And the voice… that's my mom. She disappeared quite some time ago – before you other Vexos began taking up space in the palace – I haven't seen her since." Hydron spat out. His eyes were shining with tears, but they refused to fall.

Oh, great. Now I was starting to feel bad. If someone I loved was taken away from me…

Someone like…

Like…

 _Wait. Why can't I recall anybody I love? My Vestal, I can't relate!_

"I miss her, so, so much." Hydron continued. "I'm sure you've missed someone this much – we all have loved ones or friends we've lost or left behind."

 _NO! I have no one! I've had no one!_ Why do I feel like I have no one I can miss as much as Hydron misses his mother?

God, I can't even remember my own parents…

"I…" Oh, what could I tell him? _Yeah, no. I can't relate, sorry. I'm a heartless bastard._ "Yeah. I think I'd hate it if any of the Vexos died."

Was that true? I'm not sure. How does one love?

Hydron looked quite stricken. "Do I count?"

"Yes, you." I think.

"Does Zenoheld count?"

"Of course not."

He seemed satisfied with the answer. "Sometimes, our positions make me wonder if we actually _are_ capable of love. I guess… we all are, really." He mused.

I felt relieved that he understood where I was coming from, but at the same time, this conversation was starting to make me feel vulnerable. And being vulnerable to Hydron was something I wouldn't enjoy. The brat could be a bit of a pain and a tease.

"Lync? I request that you don't let this information out, at least until I say. It's personal, and I suppose I just needed to get it off of my chest a little…" Hydron looked me in the eye, and for a second, I detected a fondness in his gaze that wasn't there before.

 _The wild Hydron is now your friend._

Oh. Fun. It's just 'befriend Lync month,' , isn't it. But of course, I had to agree. After hearing him pour out his heart so _easily_ (ok _, easily_ isn't the best word), he deserved some respect. "If I agree…" I cocked my head at him inquiringly. "Would you still think of me as a heartless bastard?"

Hydron shook his head. "I never thought that. Bastard, sure. But heartless, no."

"Fair enough." I shrugged, holding a hand out for him to shake. "You have my word."

He shook it, then did something so unexpected I nearly screamed. Hydron wrapped me into a small, simple hug.

"Thank you, Lync." He said, disentangling our limbs with as much ease as if he had just finished a brawl, not a hug. The action shocked me so much that as I stood there, I could imagine my hair standing straight up as if I had gotten electrocuted.

"You're welcome. Now… are you going to tell Erin?" I asked.

"And of course, just when I thought you'd gotten over her, you go on and ask about her. Aren't you guys in the middle of some damned quarrel? You two threw quite the hissy fit earlier. Father wouldn't approve of such stunts."

"I don't think anybody would _approve of such stunts._ But, yeah, we got into a fight. I don't know, she just snapped at me!" I complained.

"No," Hydron said, extending the o. "You were the one who riled her up."

"I've just been out of it lately. Maybe it's just withdrawal over the fact that I haven't been let out of the palace for a month." I joked.

"Maybe a good fight with the Resistance is all you need to get back to your usual, bastard-y self." Hydron continued the joke.

"Yeah, actually." I realized, standing. "That must be it! Let's go brawl."

Hydron snickered to himself as he stood up too. "Yeah. Let's. You know, I realized something. Usually, when out on missions, Zenoheld has us in usually regular partner ships. Shadow Prove and Mylene, you and Volt…" he smirked at me. "I guess Erin is my partner now."

"No fair!" I shouted, before realizing what Hydron had admitted me to saying.

Oh great, now he was just going to tease.

Turns out, the best Hydron could do today was raise an eyebrow in amusement. Truly, this was a gift.


	14. The Dark and The Light Are Gone

**Hi! Sorry for failing to update last week. Been busy.**

 **Anyways... Remember that Dryoid thing from last chapter? How you were like: But Dryoid couldn't have been owned by Hydron's mom, he was made after that or whatever!**

 **To this I say: Crap.**

 **I forgot about that. Completely. I'M SO SORRY! I'M MAD AT MYSELF RIGHT NOW FOR NOT NOTICING THAT!**

 **Dryoid being previously owned by Hydron's mom was something I had planned out when the idea of this story was created in my head. And I just never noticed! When you pointed that out, I was panicking, then I was, like, trying to come up with some bull crap to make sure that made sense in the story, and I went as far as _time travelling ideas_ before I said: You know what? Screw it. This story can't handle time travel. **

**So... for the sake of my sanity, I decided to address this situation, but otherwise leave it as it is. I'm just going to awkwardly overlook that major plothole. I'm really sorry! :(**

 **If this disturbs you, please, you have every right to walk away from this fic. I appreciate you sticking by it this long :3**

 **So... here's the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

"King Zenoheld!" I awkwardly hunkered myself down on one knee. "It has been, ah, made apparent to me that my – our – punishment has been met. I request that you give me a chance to redeem myself, and let me brawl against the Resistance."

Zenoheld looked quite amused. "Only been made apparent, now?"

I bit back my curses.

"Very well. I assume the three of you have been feeling very cooped up… I suppose I'll give you lot the next missions… When they occur."

"Thank you, sire."

Zenoheld clapped his hands together. "Of course. But, my young Darkus, there are some things that I realize I should have gone over sooner with you and the other Vexos. Shortly, I will ask you to retrieve all of them, so we can speak."

I dipped my head. "Of course." _Fun. More labour. But, if he's had to call a meeting, this is bound to be important. I can lend some information to the Resistance._

I rose with as much confidence I could summon, and stalked out of the throne room. I opened the huge doors, and was shocked to see Shadow Prove there, once again hanging from the rafters. "Hi Erin!"

I gave a small wave. "How're you doing?"

Shadow Prove shrugged, as much as someone can shrug while hanging upside-down. "So-so." He hopped off and onto the ground with absolute ease. _Show off._ "Anyways, I heard he was requesting us. So I came here as fast as I could."

"How did you hear?" I asked. "I thought he had only told me this message."

My fellow Darkus smirked as he began scrutinizing his long nails. "I snatched a little _toy_ from the scientists the other day." He said slyly. "Wanna see?"

I shrugged, and he pulled a small earpiece out of his ear. "This little thing lets me hear things."

"You hear things," I venture. "Like an insane person?"

"No!" He spluttered, leaving me laughing. "I'm not that much of a psycho! It improves my hearing… but I can only listen to things in the throne room."

Shadowheart popped out of his ball form. "Then I don't think it 'improves' your hearing."

"There must be a second chip located somewhere in the throne room, and that's what's letting you hear through that thing." I figured. Shadowheart and Shadow Prove nodded.

"Well, case in point, this is some cool tech." Shadow Prove finished. "I saw Lync and Hydron walking down the eastern hall a moment ago, so I informed them about the meeting. Now, all you've got to do is find Mylene and Volt."

I dipped my head in thanks then went off to search for the Haos and Aquos brawlers. "That was nice of Shadow Prove."

Shadowheart nodded. "And I think that the tech he snatched is something we could use to spy more." the Bakugan whispered. "You see, if we can get our hands on two of those chips, we can keep one with us, and the other in the room where they're building the Alternative."

"We have to snatch it," I declared.

" _Right after_ we fetch Volt and Mylene, and sit in for Zenoheld's meeting." Shadowheart added as an afterthought. I complied, ready to use up this time to formulate a plan to sneak into the laboratories and steal the tech.

I meandered down the halls until I reached the corridor with the doors to our rooms in it. Mylene, Shadow Prove, and Volt's rooms were on the wall directly opposite of Hydron, Lync and I. It was quite convenient for sneaking into each other's rooms and pranking.

I knocked on Volt's door first, since procrastinating meeting/interacting with Mylene was something that all the other Vexos' did. So of course, that habit rubbed off on me too. Volt opened the door casually, a passive expression on his face.

"Hey, _newbie."_ He murmured, in that awfully gruff (yet gentle) tone of his. Sometimes, I wondered how such a calm guy fit into the unruly bunch that made up the Vexos. He was always rather calm and distant, while the others were, yes, distant, but only in _certain matters._ Say, family issues.

Volt was just _distant._ Far away, acting like he'd rather be anywhere else than stuck on a palace in the middle of the universe…

… ok, maybe we all probably thought that. I sure did. But Volt expressed this longing, unlike the others, who locked it up.

I scoffed awkwardly, craning my neck to look up at him. I'd look straight ahead if I wanted to, but:

a) I didn't want to.

b) I'd be looking straight at Brontes. That creepy-as-hell Bakugan…

c) It'd look like I was intimidated By Volt. I'M NOT! … Anymore…

"Ah, we have a meeting in the throne room. Care to inform Mylene?" I asked.

"Zenoheld asked you to," he murmured, shrugging out of his room and closing the door. "Own up to your responsibilities."

"Oh, that's funny." I mutter-whispered, stalking away, slightly worried about what would wait behind Mylene's door.

Then, I knocked. The door flew open so fast, it felt like there was a gust of wind coming from inside. Mylene stood in the doorway, eyeballing me with fake interest. "I'm assuming Zenoheld wants me."

" _Us_ , actually." I spat out. "How could you tell?"

She smirked deviously. "You'd never talk to me, I'd never talk to you – unless put under certain circumstances. Come on then, Darkus-spawn, out of my way." She made shooing motions with her hands, and I tentatively stepped out of her doorway.

She strolled out, perfect posture, regal vibes and all. "Whatever you say, _Aquos-spawn."_ I mocked. I couldn't help imitating her regal voice.

Mylene whipped around, and in an instant an energy blade was being held against my neck. _Ah! It's hot, it burns!_ "Watch what you say, newbie!" she hissed. Her eyes were shining madly.

I stumbled backwards to avoid death. I had had multiple mishaps with my own energy blade, and being at the end of one was not fun. Even being close to one could hurt, since sometimes the heat could get unbearable.

Once Mylene had decided I was spooked enough, she closed the blade, and the beam of light disappeared into her gauntlet. She was smirking maliciously. "The last person I did that too was Shadow Prove." She boasts.

"Mylene." Volt spoke suddenly, interrupting her from saying anything else.

I decided not to answer or respond verbally.

Mylene turned on her heel and began to walk towards the throne room, passing Volt, who had been nice enough to wait. "Thanks." I whispered to him. Never in my life had I been quite so grateful for a Haos brawler…

… well, there _was_ my brother. He was a Haos brawler I had been grateful for.

Volt nodded. "No problem. Mylene can be a little rough around the edges. I think all the Vexos are."

"Not you," I ventured. "You're always sort of nice. It makes me wonder… If you're the only one who uses your moral compass."

Volt raised an eyebrow. "Moral compass?" he shrugged. "Maybe."

We started walking. Then Volt said, "It scares me to think that I'm the only Vexos with a moral compass."

* * *

Volt and I hurried over to the throne room, where we situated ourselves next to the other Vexos. They were all kneeling at the base of the steps to Zenoheld's throne. I looked at each Vexos in turn.

Shadow Prove was grinning manically, looking at Mylene with that creepy look. I now saw that creepy look as affection.

Mylene, staring straight ahead, determined and steadfast as always. I realized that one day, if she ever stopped working for Zenoheld, she'd go far, become a good leader or something.

And then there was Hydron. He looked at his father so attentively, that I immediately knew he was waiting for something. If I could take a guess at what this something was, I'd say it was praise. Of course, all he wanted was praise or acknowledgement from Zenoheld.

Lync, bless his soul (actually, please don't), was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He had his elbows resting on his thighs, and his head in his hands. There was that aura of childish boredom radiating off of him in waves.

And Volt – he just stood there, his gaze unwavering as he looked at Zenoheld. His face, like the others, lacked any significant emotion. He was a blank canvas among blank canvases.

Zenoheld eyed all of us with contempt. "There are some things I need to address and make all of you aware of today." He declared. "As all of you know, a month ago I gave a punishment to three out of the six of you."

Volt, Mylene and Shadow Prove took turns looking between Hydron, Lync and I, almost amused with our 'stupidity,' over the last mission we had shared.

"Father, it was never our intention to… slip up." Hydron said, boldly looking his father in the eye.

"I can't be sure." Zenoheld continued. "I had Professor Clay inspect all of your gauntlets… and according to a report he gave to me-" Zenoheld pulled out a piece of paper, and read it aloud. "The gauntlets of Subterra Brawler Hydron and Ventus brawler Lync seem to have been hacked by some outside source."

The Vexos all looked mildly surprised. I glanced at Lync, feeling fearful. But his expression betrayed no more emotion, and he continued to look collected and guarded. I made a mental note to remind Marucho that the next time he needed to hack into something, he should cover up his tracks. Knowing Marucho, he could probably design software to set up a fire wall of some sort…

"Lord Zenoheld! Does this mean someone has betrayed us?" asked Mylene. "What precautions do you wish for us to take?"

Zenoheld reclined in his throne, crossing his arms in a relaxed position, as if he was at the beach. His expression was smug. "Oh, that was just a _warning._ Contrary to popular belief, I am not an imbecile, and I will not be _tricked._ I know it's one of you six."

Shadow Prove grins. "Cuckoo, cuckoo!" he whispers out. Mylene shushes him.

Zenoheld let that sink in. I found my hands had started shaking, and immediately I realized how panicky I was feeling. _Deep breaths… come on, Erin, you can't get caught now…_

I have to blend in more. I'm a _Vexos_ now.

"Er… Sire, do you have any possible leads on who this betrayer may be?" I asked, trying to sound innocent and curious. My logic was that if Zenoheld thought I wanted to know who the betrayer was, he wouldn't know that I was the betrayer.

Zenoheld nodded slowly. "I have reasons to suspect _all of you._ But…"

"Whoever it was, this person had to have access to both hacking software, and the gauntlet access codes for Hydron and I." Lync mused. "That could narrow down the list of _who_ it was a little…"

Of course, he was playing the innocent card too. Well, since he was in on the secret, I guess he'd have to so he wouldn't get pinned as a suspect.

Zenoheld nodded. "Of course, Lync. It narrows my suspects down quite a bit… I believe it's you, Erin, Hydron, or the Resistance themselves. Or more likely, one of you is giving this information to the Resistance."

 _If I could just wipe that smug look off that damned guys face…_

"But father! Do you really have such little faith in your only son?" Hydron complained.

Zenoheld merely narrowed his eyes. "Don't think that I don't know anything. Because this is _my_ kingdom, and I'm the ruler. I know what happens here."

He smiled politely, but his eyes glinted with madness. Then he spread his hands. "That is really, all I have to say." Then he cocked his head. "Lync, Shadow Prove, Mylene, you're free to go." The three stood up eagerly, with Mylene hastily ordering the other two to bow.

She raised an eyebrow, as if surprised that any one of the Vexos could have good manners. Then she smiled ever so slightly.

At first I was surprised that she didn't say something like You're Welcome, but that was before I found out she was mute.

When they were gone, Zenoheld turned his gaze onto Volt, Hydron and I.

"First off, I'll address _Volt and Erin._ " Zenoheld began. I noticed Hydron stepping back to lean against the base of Zenoheld's throne in the corner of my eye. "You two are the only two members of the Vexos with Bakugan that are not mechanical."

Suddenly, my stomach was churning with dread. I looked at Volt, who also had a slightly dreadful look on his face. Would Zenoheld try and… take Shadowheart and Brontes from us?

"As Mylene pointed out a while back, the mechanical Bakugan is a Bakugan that I believe is well suited for you. Normal Bakugan… you can't trust them."

Brontes and Shadowheart stood to attention. "Excuse me-" Brontes snapped, but Volt shushed him.

"Lord Zenoheld," Shadowheart tried pleading in a much more sophisticated manner. "I believe you can trust us. I have been Erin's Bakugan for _years_." I noticed his voice had taken a bit of a more serious lilt, instead or his usually calm but collected demeanour. "I believe that you're implying that you think Brontes and I are a poor influence to Volt and Erin? Our _masters_?"

Masters? Shadowheart despised that word. He'd always prefer to be called partners. I glanced down at him, and his gaze was stern – as stern as any Bakugan could look. I could tell immediately that he wanted me to play along. We had to get Zenoheld to believe Shadowheart was merely _my_ tool. That he had to obey _me._

"Yes!" I agreed. "Shadowheart has _never_ done much other than follow my orders. I may as well already _have_ a mechanical Bakugan."

Zenoheld was clearly not sold. "I can't trust this predicament. I can't trust your Darkus Bakugan, Erin. And I can't trust your Haos Bakugan either, Volt."

 _They have names, you piece of crap._

Volt seemed to break through his stony mask. "Please, sire! You can't take Brontes away from me!" By now, the both of us have stopped kneeling and we were

Zenoheld scoffed. "Clearly, that Bakugan has weakened your will. You are _soft,_ Volt. Because of… of _that!"_ he pointed at Brontes with disgust. "And girl, you will be weakened too! An emotional bond like that _softens you."_

"No, it doesn't!" Volt continued. "I'm stronger now. My urge to protect Brontes is _stronger._ "

I glanced from Volt and Brontes, to Shadowheart, to Zenoheld, then to Hydron, who stood there looking torn trying to figure out what to do. My hands were shaking. I couldn't lose Shadowheart! Not to Zenoheld. Not to anyone.

Zenoheld seemed angry now. "Volt, Erin…" he pressed a button in the panel of his armrest, and from that panel came a little funnel. Said funnel led into the ground of the palace. "Place your _Bakugan_ in the funnel."

"No!" Volt and I practically screamed.

"Father, I'm sure that-"

"SHUT UP HYDRON!" Zenoheld yelled. His face was red with anger. I watched as Hydron seemed to shrink in on himself, pushing himself so his back was against the wall.

Zenoheld stood up, off his throne, scowling. "Now, my two Vexos, if you can't give me your Bakugan yourselves… _GUARDS!"_

Two guards rushed forwards. One went straight for Volt, the other straight for me. Both were burly and armour clad, and my brain went into immediate panic mode. Instincts attempted to kick in. The guard after me made a wild grab for my arms so I sidestepped until I was behind him.

I jumped up on him, and began pounding my fists into his head. He grunted, but still managed to shake me off.

The guard advanced and I scrambled away. He lunged, and I rolled to my left and out of his way. Then I stood up and attempted to get out of the throne room. _I have to get out of here! Back to the Resistance! I'll contact them, and I can take Shadowheart, Volt and Brontes, Lync, and Hydron, and Shadow, and maybe even Mylene with me-_

But, I tripped on the guard's foot, and was sent flying. Shadowheart flew out of my grip and rolled onto the ground. I yelped and threw my weight towards him, determined to shield my beloved Bakugan from the clutches of Zenoheld's guards. Mission success.

"Shadowheart!" I cried out. "What do I do?"

But before he could answer, the guard grabbed my ankles and lifted me off the ground. And suddenly I was being hung upside-down.

I could hear screaming – it was probably mine. Something hit me in the head, maybe the guard, maybe the floor as the guard dropped me.

I'm seeing colours now – red, blue, green, then there's a flash of blinding white light. I groan and try to shut out the light, but it's burning into my skull.

All I could think of was the _pain._ So much pain. Then Zenoheld yelling something like, "It's working, take Shadowheart!"

…

"Don't take Shadowheart!" I scream, trying to thrash about. I feel like my insides are melting in lava. _It burns._

…

 _So much pain._

An object was being pulled out of my hands – but for the life of me, I couldn't remember what.

…

I scream. Something's missing now – I can feel it subconsciously. But what _is_ it?!

…

The last thing I hear is Zenoheld saying: "Now, dispose of Shadowheart!"

…

 _Who's Shadowheart?_

* * *

I wake up in the corner of a huge room. My head hurts. There's another person beside me – Volt – and he's still unconscious. Why are we in the throne room knocked out?

I mutter something intelligent like, "Where's L-ly…" then I feel to dizzy to finish whatever I'm going to say. But this catches Zenoheld's attention. He's standing in the middle of the throne room, talking to someone – Hydron.

Hydron whips around to look at me, and his expression reads some emotion that I can't quite grasp. "Erin?!" he sounds almost relieved.

"What's… Volt?" I manage to gasp out. "Ow…"

Zenoheld looked weary as he waved a hand. "Guards, please gently help Erin to her room. She needs rest. For now, I will be discussing matters with Prince Hydron."

 _Wait… Prince? Wasn't Hydron disowned…?_

But the thought eventually slips my mind as I'm picked up off the floor by two guards and carried to my room.

 _Why does my pocket feel so light? Is there… something…_

 _Missing?_


	15. Into Hell We Throw Ourselves

**Hi. So... can I just say something really random? IT's important to me, but you probs don't give a snap, but I need to get it out... : THERE IS A LIGHTNING THIEF MUSICAL! MY PERCY JACKSON HEART IS JUST~!**

 ***sighs***

 **k, carry on with the story.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

I sit with Shadow Prove and Mylene in the middle of one of the many empty, useless rooms of the palace. We're all bored out of our minds.

"I suggest we play a game." Shadow says. "What about some good ol' Simon Says?"

"Of course not." I bite back. "That game is so childish. We need a better game to play." I lean back so that I'm lying on my back on the floor, eyes closed, with my hands behind my head.

Mylene just grunts, probably to say no. She's lying down on the floor too, lazily twirling around her energy blade with her eyes closed.

"Then what do we do?" Shadow asks. "Mylene, any suggestions?"

"No. You and the brat just do whatever, I don't care." She says dismissively. Shadow pouts, but doesn't say anything else since Mylene is twirling around a sword.

"Hey!" I whine. "The _brat_ has a name!"

"Do I look like I care, _brat?"_ She cracks an eye open to gage my reaction.

I give her the finger. She snorts and stands up. "I'm out. This conversation is going nowhere. Later, imbeciles!" then she stalks away, her energy blade still flashing.

Shadow Prove looks after her, longing painted in his eyes. But then he turns back to me, grinning. "Well… Mylene's out. Now what?"

"Let's mess around with the new tech you found!" I suggest.

Shadow's eyes gleam with curiosity. "How so, Lync?"

"Well," I begin. "First, we need to take more earpieces – ones that can let _us_ hear. Then… we place them somewhere in the castle."

"I'm thinking Mylene's room." Shadow immediately says, holding back cackles.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I say as flatly as possible, but in truth I'm thinking that maybe I should put one in Erin's room. But that would be invading privacy. I blush and dismiss the thought.

"How about the palace gardens?" I suggest, completely on a whim. "I don't know, that's where I vote to put it."

Shadow Prove shrugged. "If we can't come up with another place, then why the hell not? At least I get to go on some cool espionage mission to snatch the tech."

We're the _Vexos_ for a reason.

Shadow grinned maliciously. "I honestly thought you'd want to put that thing in Erin's room," he said.

My face began to heat up, and I looked away from him sharply. "Shadow, you nimrod!" I spat out. Why was Shadow sometimes so aggravating?! Poor Mylene, having to put up with his 'affections' as he fawned over her. That must suck.

Shadow got up off the ground, brushing imaginary dust off of his clothes. "I'll be back with what I've snatched!" and then he tore off. I decided to leave to, as Shadow would probably take a long time on his stupid mission.

And so, cue the montage music as Lync aimlessly roams the halls.

About a dozen bars and repeated melodies later, I find myself in the dining hall. I also find myself sitting in Erin's chair. This action had just been what I'd done on a whim, and that made me feel angry.

I slumped into the seat farthest from said chair, still feeling grumpy. It irked me that such a simple action held so much significance to me – and that I had _actually done said action._

Now, I was just thinking about Erin. Why had Zenoheld requested her, Volt and Hydron to stay longer? For some reason, thinking about that little notion got my gut twisting.

I started fiddling around with my gauntlet. Pressing buttons and icons, looking at features. At one point, I was trying to say my access code backwards. And then, I had Aluze taken out of my pocket and started examining the Bakugan's G's, and stats.

(I was bored. You know, you always do random stupid things when you're bored.)

And then, I found the card that, when inserted, would make an energy beam spring from the tip of my gauntlet, facing away from me like a sword. I swing the blade around experimentally. In truth, I was just about as skilled with these blades as I was with brawling.

True meaning: I suck at sword fighting. But I continued to twirl the sword around a little bit, trying to get a feel for just how comfortable I could make myself while awkwardly twirling a dangerous light beam.

I find myself smirking like a child playing with matches for the first time. I guess there's just a lot of excitement when you do something dangerous without permission.

But then, I swing the blade into Erin's chair. Fortunately, there was no real damage, just a lot of sizzling, melted chair parts and a feeling of enthrallment.

The feeling of the blade actually hitting something – feeling that small bit of pressure as I effortlessly swung my arms around – it made me want to do that _again._

And _again._

I'm suddenly tearing out of the dining hall, giggling manically. It's like I want to destroy something. For fun.

It's an odd urge – something I haven't exactly felt since Erin came along. It was as if she had put me in line – but as if!

Maybe arguing with her was a good thing. Maybe we needed time apart. Yes. Time apart seemed…

…

…

I sheathe the blade begrudgingly and let out a long, deep sigh. I close my eyes and lower my arm, tucking away the energy beam card into a pocket.

Just the thought of Erin _scolding_ me or _patronizing_ me for doing something so ridiculously childish _consumes_ me. I don't want her to think that she is my superior. That I am a _child_ and she is a _babysitter._

I wanted her to see me as…

A friend.

 _More._

An equal…

Yes. It would be nice if she saw me as an equal.

Once again, I'm annoyed with the fact that even though I'm supposed to be mad at her, I'm just _not._ It's hard to get mad at her. That would be like getting mad at Alice. And in all the time I had spent in Alice's house, I had never gotten mad at her.

Jealous, yeah.

Annoyed, yes.

There's a certain butterfly-like feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's because I'm reminiscing; reminiscing can be very butterfly-y. _Especially when it's about Alice._

Why is it that whenever Erin comes into the picture, my actions seem to revolve around _her?_ It doesn't seem _right_ to me. It's like… Just… I hate it! I hate that Erin is able to see me in such a weakened state. I hate that she's so good at brawling!

I hate her pretty hair. I hate her bright eyes. I hate her insufferable personality. I hate her sass. Hate, hate, hate.

I storm into my room and slam the door shut. I'm just a _storm_ of hate now, and I'm seething so much that the hinges of the door rattle. I find the storybook I had read to Erin with last night on my bed.

I yell, flop onto my bed, and angrily open up to a random page. Then I begin to read. Angrily. (it's satisfying, you should try it.) Then, a random line from whatever story I happen to be reading catches my eye.

" _Hate_ can often be confused with… _love_." I read aloud.

* * *

Erin's POV:

I sit in my bed, and I sort and sift through what is going on.

I need to contact and speak to the Resistance.

I'm wondering why Zenoheld suddenly started addressing Hydron with the title 'Prince.' Zenoheld had always been quite adamant about never taking back Hydron after disowning him, so suddenly calling his son by his previous royal title wasn't right. It couldn't possibly be a slip-up. I needed an answer to this question.

Also, I needed to figure out how to mend things with Lync. It occurred to me that Lync could easily go up to Zenoheld and declare that I was the traitor, just like that. I had to be able to apologize to him before he started blackmailing me with the secret he now had in his possession. I need to solve that problem soon.

Lastly, I need to figure out if I really am missing something, and if that something is important.

"I suppose I'll do whatever one of those things I'm able to do at the moment." I say out loud. I get this weird tingling feeling in my mouth, as if I'm waiting for someone to respond. But no one does – there's no one there after all. Weird.

I internally make the decision to go and 'apologize' to Lync.

So I awkwardly roll out of bed, feeling a little hollow for reasons I can't explain. I walk to Lync's door, feeling dread well up in my stomach. I didn't want him to snap at me again with irritation. I needed at least _some_ moral support around here, and Lync was going to be my best shot.

Overtime, I began to realize that I relied on people a lot more than I'd like to. I wanted and needed people around me that were friendly, or else I'd walk around feeling depressed and incomplete. That's why I so wanted to join the Resistance. They seemed like people I could befriend…

It was annoying, but it was something to live by and stop me from falling into some unwitting depression.

I knock on Lync's door loudly, letting the sound of my fist against the wood resonate. "Knock knock!" I holler.

There's a loud _thud_ on his side of the door, as if he had snapped something closed. _It's his storybook, isn't it? It's totally that, I called it._

Another _thud_ was what I heard, followed by Lync whining out: "Who is it?" I could imagine him throwing the storybook across the room now, or dropping it under his bed to hide it. I chuckled softly at the thought.

"You're _supposed_ to say 'Who's there?' and also, you know who it is. Can I come in?"

Lync groans. "You're not going to apologize, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Now if you could please let me in?"

"No." he says.

I try jiggling the door handle, but the door doesn't open, so I assume he's locked it.

"But, Erin, once – if – we were to make amends and become acquainted again, that would only spell trouble out for the both of us." He said slowly, very slowly, as if I was a child that needed to be painted a picture.

"It was one little fight, Lync!" I keep banging on the door. "It was hardly a fight, really, more just a misunderstanding or us being stupid and snapping or something-"

"I think it would be better if we just pretended we weren't friends. Don't worry, I can forget your secret and pretend I never heard it – but that's just as long as we live so that we're no longer friends or something." He continued. His voice is thick with absolutely _no emotion._

My face flushes with humiliation. "Why are you so stubborn and dense? So what if I get caught, that would only _benefit_ you. I'd be out of your life, and you'd have one less person to care about." I say, clenching and unclenching my fists in an attempt to tone down my anger.

"You leaving would only make me care about you more! Imagine how guilty I'd probably feel if I knew you were destroyed by the BT System!" he counters, and this time his voice is filled with so much emotion that I step away from the door in amazement.

"What, really?" I ask softly.

"Of freaking course," he says, just as softly. I now really just want him to open the door so I can see his face. "I'm not heartless. Far from it, actually."

"Of course you're not! But if you truly are full of heart, then open this goddamned door!"

"I-what - no!" he stutters. I find myself smiling as I realize his resolve is beginning to crumble. The midget clearly doesn't know how to deal with women.

"Even if I cry?"

"… I'm not letting you in."

"Then why don't you come out?"

"Only if I _starve_."

"Challenge accepted!" I declare. "I'll stay here until you starve. If you're starving, I'll rescue you."

"Good!"

" _Only,_ if you accept my apology."

"Darn it!" he curses. Then I hear him slide to sit against the door. "Fine. I'll just accept defeat – eventually."

"Eventually is better than _never,"_ I figure, sliding against the door and sitting down. "You truly are stubborn, you know?"

"Yes, I am."

I felt myself start to relax as I slipped into conversation with Lync. The argument that had taken place this morning was now starting to fade away. I was willing to look past that for the sake of the friendship between Lync and myself.

"I never realized we could talk this easily." He says. I nod in agreement, even though he can't see me.

In a world so dark, I viewed it as a friendship I was willing to take. I mean, it's not like I'd expect to become pals with Zenoheld. Compared to him, Lync was a little angel. (And I mean _little,_ but that's not relevant.)

"I think our ability to easily talk is a sign." He continues after I say nothing.

Wait… what did he just say? Was he implying that…?

Just as I had begun to tease his fairytales, Hydron strode through the hallway, staring straight at me with pinpoint accuracy. It was as if his eyes were bullets, and I was the target. Only as he began to walk closer, and closer, did his confidence begin to waver.

"… Erin…? If you aren't busy, I wish to have a word with you." He spoke. His hands were gripped tightly together in a death lock, so much so that his knuckles were turning snow white. I wanted to reach out and untangle his hands.

"Um…" I began. "Could it wait?" I hope he detected the plea in my voice. This little contest with Lync was something I was determined to win.

But Hydron was just about as stubborn as Lync. "No." he demanded firmly. "Please, Erin." He urged.

"Yeah, Erin. Go to him." Lync taunted from behind the door. I could imagine the smirk plastered on his face.

Something wasn't right as I rose to walk over to Hydron. I felt as if something was supposed to pull me back into place with Lync.

But nothing did, and now I was following Hydron, feeling deeply unsettled. Unsettled so much so that I forgot about my little contest with Lync, and so much that I was shivering.

"Hey… I'll be right back. I think I want to fetch my jacket." I drawled out slowly. My voice made Hydron turn, his violet eyes flashing.

"Take mine." He suggests. "It'll be faster." He shrugs off his brown coat robotically. Then he thrusts it out for me to take, looking as if he wants to look away or take it back. What was going on with him?

I stood there, bamboozled. "Uh…"

Hydron strode towards me impatiently and draped the coat over my shoulders like a cape. "There! Now, let's go!" Then – I kid you not – he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers tightly together, and took off with me in tow.

My brain was short-circuiting so much that I couldn't respond verbally or physically. So I kind of just stumbled after the ex-prince, attempting to process what was going on. It was a lot to process, especially when Hydron was squeezing my hand so hard I thought I was losing circulation.

Clearly, this boy hasn't mastered the ancient art of hand-holding.

But all of this... Just begged the question...

Just _what_ was Hydron up to?

The Subterra brawler continued to walk with purpose, which was an odd contrast to how I awkwardly stumbled on after him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. "It would be great if I was informed, in case I'm being... Kidnapped by you or something."

"It's not a kidnapping, I can promise you that," Hydron said, voice tight. "After all, you seemed to come with me willingly." He scoffed. "Albeit reluctantly, but you still came on your own accord."

"And plus," I joked. "What would you want to kidnap me for?"

Hydron nodded solemnly. "Exactly."

"... I was joking, Hydron."

"And I wasn't, Erin." He turned back to look at me, smirking mischievously.

Something seemed off, but I rolled my eyes anyways, and reached over to smack his shoulder.

"I didn't know the ex-Prince could joke with anyone other than Lync." I tease. We both roll our eyes.

"And I didn't know the _ex-Resistance member_ could be teasing anyone _but_ Lync."

I froze, absolutely horrified.

He... Hydron... Of all people... He knew?!

 _Red-alert, red-alert._

I was panicking like crazy now. Instinctively, my left hand flew to my left pocket. But then I faltered; it felt as if I had to grab something, but that something was... Missing...? Vestal, what could it be!?

Hydron's hand seemed so much colder in mine now. "What are you-"

Hydron smiled cruelly. "I've known for a while now, and that little chat we had with my father confirmed my _suspicions_." He hissed out. "So if you want to save your little Resistance, you will listen to what I have to say."

I hated how easily his emotions had changed. He had let go of my hands now, but kept a firm grip on my wrist, as if scared of me running off. With shaking hands, I nodded. "Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say, you bastard." It felt like a violation to be wearing his coat now. I wanted to burn it.

Hydron stalked over to a stairwell over at the end of a corridor. Then he stopped sharply, turning around to face me. I was startled so badly by those actions that I stumbled backwards into the wall.

 _Thud._ Ow.

Hydron stepped close, bright violet eyes burning into my eyes, which were probably dull in comparison. "Look," he whispered out. "I will not hurt you, no matter how much I hate you and your cause. I can promise you that much, right now. You're a disgrace to my father's name, but I need your assistance in something."

… Assistance?

I hoped my expression was enough to convey my confusion.

"Once we climb those stairs, and reach the palace gardens... My father will be watching my every move - _your_ every move. We need to put up a performance." He says.

"A performance. Like… a play?"

A vague memory of Shun and Ace pretending and acting as contestants in a certain Bakugan brawl against Volt and Lync popped into my head at the thought of that. It seemed that the Resistance liked to put on acts too.

"Just a little act. To manipulate my father."

Oh, so now we're manipulating…

"Wait!" I raised my hands in a _'hold up!'_ Kind of manner. "Slow down. Why is your father watching? Why do we have to go to the palace gardens? Why do we need to manipulate him if you don't want to disgrace him?"

Hydron was silent for a while, staring into my eyes. "... Zenoheld wants me to become Prince once again, so that when he is too old to rule, I will be there to save his little kingdom. He's forced me to find someone who he believes would be fit to be... Queen, or Princess, alongside me."

I groaned, realizing what he was probably trying to imply. "Please don't tell me... It's _me_ , isn't it."

"I'm sorry, Erin. But... I don't want to let my father down."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, trying to think. "You could have chosen any other Vestal."

"Actually, I couldn't. It would have to be a female – because of the law. That lessens the number of Vestals to choose from by at least half."

"Oh, how unfortunate." I spat out sarcastically.

"But don't worry, Erin. I really do have no intention of..." He trailed off, face red.

"Marrying me? Courting me? That sounds a bit offending, but I can readily deal." I supplied.

"Yes, it's just an act."

"And... If I don't play along?"

"I will inform Zenoheld of your status among the Resistance."

 _Dammit. I walked into this one._

 _Oh god… this is so low. For the_ both _of us. Geez, what I'd do for the Resistance…_ I shudder. _Of course, Hydron had to pull out the blackmail. That's just cruel – even Lync and I didn't do that! We made a deal, but with Hydron, I really have no other choice than to agree for the sake of_ everything.

We looked at each other, and for a second, I could see a pain in his eyes similar to mine. It surprised me when I realized Hydron was probably hurting and breaking on the inside like me. It felt as if we were about to dig ourselves into a deep hole of self-loathing. No, it felt as if I was being dragged down by him into this hole... This abyss.

"We're dragging ourselves into hell if we're doing this."

"I'm sorry, I really am, Erin. But I'm willing to overlook your ties with the Resistsnce to please my father."

"That's hypocrisy. You're tricking and going against your father, but saying you want to please him? Why can't you find a girl you really love? It'll make your life easier!"

I silently prayed for him to at least ponder the suggestion, so I could get out of this. It would be easier to escape the abyss if I wasn't too deep in it.

Of course, what I had just said to him was true. Hydron would be happier and wouldn't have to go through all of this if he'd just take the time to find a girl.

But Hydron just sneered. "Have you not caught on by now that I have no interest in girls?!" He exhales dramatically, and slumps over with weariness... And... Defeat.

I blinked.

Again.

And again.

Hydron didn't... Like girls?

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was absolutely dumbstruck. Something was starting to make sense - Hydron... Hydron liked Lync. He didn't like me, he liked Lync!

I found myself giggling little bit, and Hydron blushed bright red, bringing a hand to twirl a lock of his hair. "Don't make fun! It's already painful enough that I'm going to have to pretend to love somebody I don't love and cross my father's beliefs at the same time."

"I'm sorry!" I tried to amend. "It's just that this whole time, I was scared you were going to try and actually make me fall in love with you or something. But now, I know you're not straight, and I don't have to worry about that." I smirk. "I'm glad you like boys. We could totally hit on them together."

Hydron blushed profusely, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "You know… Just because I like boys, doesn't mean I deserve special treatment or something. That's a part of me I prefer to keep to myself."

So he only said that to show he trusted me, and I had to trust him…

Now, all I have one less problem to worry about... But this situation with Hydron is still very serious. If I abide by his terms and put up an act with him, I could easily gain Zenoheld's trust, and I would have to worry less about him suspecting me.

And if Hydron is able to get me into pretending to be his lover, I could easily get him to feel guilty and help me out with something. Maybe... More information about the Alternative! Yes, surely Hydron could help me gain information about the Alternative.

After a beat of silence, we both let out weary sighs.

"Let's get this show on the road." I decided, groaning internally. "But I'll expect you to owe me for a little while after this."

Now Hydron was the one pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just as I expected... Of course, I pour out my secret to you, and you expect payback." He sighed exasperatedly. "Let's just get this over with. Remember, Father put a few moveable cameras and wire taps in the gardens, so be wary."

We stepped into the spiral staircase leading to the roof where the gardens were, and began to climb. Even as we walked, higher and higher, I felt as if we were only descending into the abyss we were bound to fall into.

"Hey, Hydron?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"That was a lame way to come out of the closet."


	16. The Broken Trio

**Heyo! How's life?**

 **So... here's a new chapter. I'm not entirely convinced and satisfied with how it panned out, but I posted it b/c I don't really have time to re-write it. So this is what you get! But it still covers the parts of the plot I wanted to cover, so it's good enough... In my eyes, at least.**

 **Anyways...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

"Wow… That is a _lot_ of plants." I pointed out. I get that if the place is called 'palace gardens,' it's bound to be some over the top garden in a palace, but… this took _over the top_ to the next level. First of all, there were _stone pathways._ As in, not paved or gravel, but those actual garden stones that are carved all fancy.

Second of all, every plant was lush and growing like there was no tomorrow. They were well maintained, properly watered, so damn _green._ You might me wondering why I'm so amazed over green plants. The thing is, when I lived on Vestal with my family, all the plants in our neighbourhood were dead or dying. This much natural green was hurting my eyes – in a good way.

But I could barely think about their beauty as I realized what Hydron and I had to do.

I swallowed nervously and looked at Hydron, who smiled reassuringly. I suppressed a shudder as that strange, unsettled feeling washed over me again. Now it felt like I was being watched by someone other than Hydron and Zenoheld.

Hydron took in a deep breath, and smoothed his hair back. I wrapped his jacket around me tightly, and tried offering him a small smile in return. I hoped it didn't look like a grimace.

And then, we began our performance.

"Erin," Hydron said, voice light. "Thank you for coming with me. Please, let's sit."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." I supplied, in the breeziest, most carefree voice I could muster. He takes my hand and gently takes me towards the nearest marble bench in the middle of all the green. His hands are shaking as much as mine as we sit down together. "Hydron, your jacket is quite warm."

Wait, why did I say that? It sounded so out of place. I had intended for that to sound like a compliment, but now I saw it as me complaining about him being sweaty or something. I find my face turning a light shade of pink. Hydron laughs a tiny bit.

"You can keep it," he suggests. "I'm thinking of taking back the attire I wore as a prince. Actually, that's what I brought you here to talk about."

 _Ah, straight to the point, are we?_

Hydron loosely grips my hands in his. Our knees are touching. "I will be working to attain my princely status once more." He declares, acting all princely. "So that one day, I may take my father's place as the righteous king."

"That's great!" I say. "... But, Prince Hydron-"

"Please, you can call me Hydron." He says smoothly. I'm actually surprised that the boy could put up such good facades with such ease - but at this point in time I realize that this is one of many unspoken Vexos requirements.

(I hoped I was doing as well as him.)

"I-" I bite my lip and feign a bit of embarrassment - which is ridiculously easy, considering the circumstances - "Um, of course. Now, what does this have to do with me?"

Hydron's smile was surprisingly charming. I could hardly tell he was acting. (Ew, I just said that.)

"Well, Erin, I'm sure you know why... Every King needs a Queen to rule alongside him..." He gets up and stands in front of the bench, reaching out to tuck a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. He's surprisingly gentle.

(Ew. I also just said that.)

I fake a surprised gasp, letting go of his hands so I can bring my own to my mouth. "Are you saying you want me to be your... Your... _Queen_?"

He suddenly gets down on his right knee in front of me, taking my hands into his once more. I hold back my gags as I consider how disgustingly similar this act was to a fairy tale, and force a tight smile. It's as if he's about to propose!

(It's satisfying to think that he's probably just as revolted with this as I am.)

He kisses my hand, and suddenly I get the idea he's practicing for the day he actually finds someone he's into.

"Well... Of course. What do you say, Erin? I'll court you until my affections are returned and you take me and accept your role as Queen."

(Ew.)

His eyes are flashing with panic. This was the money shot, this was the scene that would sell our cause and make this whole damned act believable... And it all rested on me.

I had to accept willingly and without reluctance. "I..." I shut my eyes tight, and inhale, as if I'm collecting my thoughts.

But really, I'm doing my best to summon some fake tears. Tears would definitely seal the deal. "Oh, Hydron! Yes!" And I dramatically catapult myself into his arms, and we stumble backwards in the world's most cliché, overused hug scene.

This feels like such a violation; I don't need to put the word 'Ew' in brackets now. So _ew_.

There are actual tears running down our faces now. I think Hydron's crying because I accidentally kneed him in the crotch upon impact. I think I'm crying because my head had collided directly into his shoulder.

(Clearly, neither of us are good at this.)

"Ow," Hydron whimpers softly.

"Sorry!" I whisper back. "Do you think he fell for it?" I say, purposely bringing myself close to his ear for two reasons: so he can hear me better, and so it looks more romantic.

I wonder what Zenoheld is thinking now. Maybe he thinks Hydron is really good with girls. Maybe he thinks Hydron only chose me because the only other female here was Mylene. Maybe he sees right through our act.

Hydron finishes up our performance with a few words that go through one ear and straight out the other. I'm distracted by a few things now.

1\. What would Lync think? Of course, being Lync Volan, he'd most definitely see through our act and not call us out because of it...

2\. Or what if he actually didn't see through our act and got mad at the both of us?

3\. What if Lync got so mad that he told Zenoheld about the Resistance?

4\. I should get Hydron to get me a scan of the Alternative plans. Now that Hydron was at such a privileged status, he could totally stride in and ask for a hard drive with the plans. He could lie and say he wanted to be able to understand what was going on with it.

5\. What would Lync think?

6\. Wait, that was already a point expressed in numbers 1, 2, & 3…

Before long, Hydron is guiding me out the doorway of the gardens and down the stairwell. Once we leave the stairwell and are back in the palace corridor, we practically slump to the floor in relief.

Hydron is breathing heavily, as if we had run a marathon. I shrug out of his jacket and toss it to him. "Thanks, but no thanks." I tell him.

The Subterra brawler is laughing – no, giggling – now. "I think we pulled it off!" He exclaims. There's been a small weight lifted off of my shoulders as I realize that Hydron is now one more person I can confide with. He knows of my ties with the Resistance – and he barely gives a snap!

But I don't laugh along.

I feel more hollowed out than I ever did before. "Hydron... We're going to have to keep putting up this act around your father. Around the Vexos."

 _Around Lync._

His face falls and he sits up. The usually composed brawler begins to curse. Then he just walks up and leaves. There are curses flying out of his mouth now and he's stripping off his gloves and throwing them into the ground vigorously.

"Hydron!" I call after him.

He turns around, tears staining his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he chokes out, then turns back and continues walking.

I'm emptier now.

It pains me to think of how quickly the realization of our situation had broken poor Hydron.

I contemplate whether or not I should pick up his gloves but decide against it. I don't know where he's going, and I don't really want to care.

So I stalk back to my quarters, feeling rotten. Hydron's fit is replaying in my mind with each step – I can feel his pain, his fear, his anger, his worry… Or maybe it's _my_ pain, _my_ fear, _my_ anger, _my_ worry.

 _Suck it up. You're doing this for the Resistance._

 _It's for the Resistance._

 _You can handle it._

As soon as I have my hand on the doorknob, Lync's door bursts open. Lync is holding an earpiece in his right hand, absolutely fuming. I can imagine steam pouring out if his ears.

Shoot… Had he heard… all of that? With that ear piece?

I stiffen visibly. I can't tell Lync about how our situation is fake. He seems to already know what happened though…

 _You can handle it, Erin._

"I thought you liked me!" He raves. "I thought you wanted to be with me, not... Not, _him_! I thought you were being nice and sticking by _me_ because you liked _me_! But apparently, behind my back, you like to live through _fairy tales_ with _Hydron_!"

 _I can handle it._

I noticed that some of Lync's bangs are matted to his forehead, as if he had been sweating.

"Lync-"

"I REALLY DO HATE YOU, ERIN ALGANT!" He spits out. "I GUESS I DON'T HAVE TO CARE IF YOU GO OFF AND DANCE WITH HYDRON. SEE IF I CARE IF YOU GET TO LIVE YOUR _HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITHOUT ME."_

 _It's for the Resistance. It's for Dan, and Shun, and Marucho, and Ace, and Mira, and Baron…_

"Lync..."

"I don't want to forgive you for this."

 _It's for the Resistance…_

I swallow. I can't look him in the eye, so I look at my shoes. "Lync..." It would sound so rude of me to say it, but I had to... "Will you still keep my secret?"

I dare to look up at him. His hands are running through his spiky, pink hair. His eyes are wide, as if he was exasperated with what I was saying, which was probably true. I cringe as I realize he could very easily say no. I don't think I could fight back if he did...

 _No. I'm going to have to fight back, won't I? For the Resistance?_

"Just when I thought I was incapable of feeling any emotion... Of course it had to be… love." He mutters to himself. Then he addresses me. "I... Erin... Only so that one day, I can use this against you."

I nod mutely, but I want to scream now. If I could just tell him about the situation... How there really is nothing going on between Hydron and me except existential crisis... But I couldn't. Not now, at least.

He retreats to his room. I can hear his lock click.

"Thank you," I say, hoping he can hear it. But he probably can't.

"Thanks." I repeat, as my hands begin to shake.

And suddenly, I'm stumbling into my own room, locking the door, and crashing into my bed. There are tears welling up in my eyes and rolling down the landscape of my face and onto my pillow.

Why does it hurt so much!? Why do Lync's words claw at my heart like this? Why did I have to be chosen as the pawn in Hydron's plan? Why did I have to be a pawn in the Resistance's plan?

I thought I'd be able to handle all of this...

 _No, Erin, don't think like this!_ I try to chide myself. _You haven't snapped like a rubber band yet, you can still handle this..._

But Lync's words echo in my head, his heartbroken face is plastered in my mind. He's hurting, Hydron's hurting, and I'm hurting...

I clutch at the pillows feebly.

I want to yell.

I want to scream.

I want to stop hiding all of these things from all of these people.

I want to run away, far, far away. Maybe even away from the Resistance.

But I can't. I'm as trapped as _Lync_ and the other _Vexos_ , and the _Resistance_ themselves in this uphill battle.

I dissolve into tears.

* * *

Lync's POV:

I regret letting Shadow Prove put the hearing devices in the palace garden. I had listened to the whole conversation between Hydron and Erin.

And it hurt.

Like hell.

And for many reasons, too.

Hydron was very aware that I liked Erin. He'd teased me for it all the time. I always knew he liked her, but honestly, I really thought he'd back off. Even though Hydron was a bully and a tease and a Vexos, he'd never take away another person's prey. From what I've gathered from the boy over the years, I thought he wasn't interested in finding someone at all!

But then, he danced in and swooped up the person I just realized I was in love with.

Erin.

And that leads me to my second reason. Erin barely ever seemed to turn her head to look at Hydron. Only when the three of us (plus Shadowheart) went scanning through the archives together, she only seemed to care for Hydron's cause because she was bored or scared of him.

She always seemed to _gravitate_ towards me, just like how I'd reluctantly gravitate towards _her_. That was our little dynamic. She didn't even do that with Hydron. Their declaration of affection had been so sudden - impossibly sudden.

But it was there, I had heard it. And Erin hadn't even tried to explain herself or apologize! She just...

It was painful to think of how suddenly Erin had agreed. I would have expected her to never ponder over the idea of being courted by Hydron. But clearly, I didn't know her - or Hydron - as well as I thought I did.

It hurt that I had been the one who had suggested eavesdropping on the palace gardens. I could have put the earpiece anywhere else, and that would have spared me from my heartbreak for at least a little while longer. I hadn't expected to hear anyone or anything from the earpiece. How ironic.

It hurt, it hurt, and it hurt.

There are tears spilling down my cheeks. _Big, fat, hot, baby tears_. I'm such a sorry excuse for a living thing. Living things should belong somewhere, right?

"I don't feel like I belong anywhere now," I whisper to myself. "I don't think I'll ever belong anywhere."

No. That's not true.

I think I belong with Erin. Erin makes me feel like I belong.

But clearly, she doesn't need me to feel like she belongs.

And to think I had been so close to joining the Resistance, just to be closer to her...

* * *

Hydron realizes he may have dug himself and Erin in too deep. He felt really guilty now, guilty that he hadn't been the one to realize this, guilty because there was probably just as much of a weight on Erin's shoulders as there was on his now.

 _ARGH._

He's back in his prince-quarters. He had never exactly enjoyed staying in the rooms that had previously belonged to Spectra's dog, Gus Grav. But he had endured for his father. Now he was relieved of the fear of being haunted by Gus' ghost.

 _Hydron, stop saying that stuff about Gus. You liked that room perfectly fine… you're just trying to cope with your loneliness now._

His head hurt, as if there was something sharp probing at his brain relentlessly. Hydron swallowed and attempted to steady his breathing, but it came out short and ragged.

This was something that happened when he felt stressed. He wanted some medicine.

Back in the days when Hydron had been Prince of New Vestroia, he had become close friends with one of the servant girls of the palace. This girl, who was a few years older than him, was the only person in the palace at the time that would willingly go over to Hydron and give him medicine when he was in a dangerously foul mood.

How they had become friends was a funny story, something Hydron was currently recalling.

 _"ARGH!" Hydron yells, raking his hands through his unruly curls. "I still want that Pyrus Dragonoid! Why can't those Vexos just take it from that damned Kuso?!"_

(Current Hydron cringed at his former self. He liked to think he had evolved since then into a slightly more tolerable human)

 _He grabs a glass from a tray lying haphazardly in the middle of his throne room, and throws it into the wall opposite from his throne. The noise of glass breaking and scattering into hundreds of pieces could be heard. Hydron let out a frustrated yell, stamping his feet as the childish tantrum took over him. "That damned Spectra! That submissive, disgusting Gus!"_

 _One of the servants enters the throne room, nearly stepping on the glass but stopping herself. Hydron notices her and stops mid-way through yelling out curses at Lync Volan._

(Hydron smiles through his tears. But he's not sure if he's doing this because of the thought of the girl, or Lync. Maybe the latter.)

 _Her hair is pulled into two pigtails. It's the colour of fire. Her dull eyes are a dull shade of dull gray. Her skin is a golden-copper colour, as if she had been running under the sun. She's wearing a midnight blue skater dress, with fancy boots similar to Mylene's._

 _She looks at Hydron, then back at the glass nonchalantly._

 _"GET OUT!" Hydron shrieks. "YOU CAN CLEAN UP LATER!"_

 _She sneers, as if to say, 'Clean? Yeah right.'_

 _The headache Hydron had been desperately trying to block out grips him suddenly, and he gasps. His pale hands clutch his head so hard his knuckles turn whiter than they usually are._

 _The servant stares at him with a blank expression. It's as if she doesn't care - but she had to. Someone had to care about him, right? Other than himself, obviously._

 _She takes a step towards the door._

 _"No!" Hydron mutters out. "Don't... Don't go!" He hates how pathetic he sounds, but he's in almost too much pain to care. Almost. He crumbles to the floor, clutching his head._

 _She cocks her head and puts a hand to her ear as if she was saying, 'sorry, could you repeat that?'_

 _This infuriated him. So he said nothing._

 _Through his clouded eyes, he could see the girl take a step to the door once more. He groaned. Why did his father hire such demanding servants? "Oh, please..." He whimpers out._

 _The girl rolls her eyes, and out of her pockets she pulls out some medicine - the type of medicine Hydron needed to subdue headaches. She pours a small cup of the red liquid, and hands some out to Hydron._

 _Hydron gratefully stumbles for the medicine and downs it in one sip, bad taste and all. He gasps in relief as the medicine cools and douses the flames erupting in his skull. He shuts his eyes, bathing in the comfort of the relaxed feeling taking over him._

 _After two minutes, he opens his eyes just a little bit. He sees the maiden girl trying to clean up the glass. She looks much more pathetic then she did earlier, as she bravely coaxed Hydron into pleading for his medicine. Great, now he was feeling bad._

 _He got out of his position on the floor and stood beside her. She froze and looked at him._

 _"Thank you, I guess," Hydron says, looking at her straight in the eye._

 _She smirks._

(At first Hydron was surprised that she didn't say something like 'You're Welcome,' but that was before he found out she was mute.)

 _Then she holds the dustpan she's carrying out towards him. Hydron rolls his eyes, but takes it. Together, the two clean up the glass._

 _When the deed is done, the girl dips her head in thanks. She seems slightly fazed, as if she couldn't believe the young prince had enough kindness in his being to help her._

 _"You're welcome, Faydra."_

 _She's in shock now. So the prince did know her name!_

 _Truly, even the cruellest prince can have a heart buried under all the bitterness._

Sure enough, there is a knock on Hydron's door.

"Come in!" Hydron calls, head pounding with each word.

Faydra walks in, rolling her eyes as she hands Hydron the medicine. But when she sees that he's been crying and his eyes are red and cheeks are splotchy, she falters.

Faydra grimaces before placing a hand onto his shoulder, as if to comfort him. Hydron drinks the medicine gratefully, but pulls away from Faydra's touch. "I'd really rather face this alone." He says, hoping she'll understand.

She shrugs and pats his head, before getting up and leaving, each _click_ of her high heels echoing.

Hydron is alone once more. Now, he can properly dissolve into tears without anybody interrupting.

And that's what he does.

 _It's… it's all my fault…_


	17. Dryoid and Aluze Together?

**'Sup? I'm back with another chapter! But it's short, I'm sorry.**

 **It's been a while, but I've just been busy. The school year is coming to an end, so the projects and assignments are piling up, and I'm studying for tests and all that. On top of that, I have cousins staying over, namely, one is staying in my room, so I don't get much privacy, won't be getting much for about a month. So that means not a lot of time to write.**

 **Another thing... band. I'm in a band, like covers and pop, and we have three performances, in what I believe is three weeks in a row. I'm so damn excited, but I've been pulled away from the laptop to practice playing guitar and piano and the drums and all that. I'm all over the place!**

 **But it's all pretty worth it, so I'm going to endure and update when possible. Here's the next chapter, focusing on Lync and Hydron! I recently tried writing in Hydron's POV, but I made it in third person instead of the norm, just to change things up. I wanted to include the POV's of different characters, but I wanted to make it so that the POV's of Lync and Erin were separate because they're my special snowflakes. Heh.**

 **So, if there's a character who is not Erin or Lync that I want to write the story in the perspective of, it will be third person limited. Just making that clear.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

Volt is banging on my door. "Lync! LYNC! Wake up!" he yells.

 _Erin wouldn't just join Hydron like that._

"WAKE UP!"

 _She has morals. Surely she doesn't like him…_

 _If she's using him… or making a deal with him…_

 _What if Hydron's the one using her?! What if he's blackmailing her?!_

"Lync, wake up! Stop being such a terrible partner!"

I groan and push my bangs away from my sweaty forehead. "What do you want?" my voice is so raspy and dry that it hurts to speak. I break into a coughing fit.

My throat hurts from screaming in my sleep, I think.

Volt opens the door worriedly. "Lync-"

I'm spluttering now, trying to talk but still coughing. Volt runs to my bathroom and grabs a glass of water. He then proceeds to forcefully make me drink it.

Once the coughing subsides, Volt punches my shoulder. "Goddammit Lync, what's wrong? You look like you cried yourself into sleep and kept crying until now!"

"That's probably true." I whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing," I hastily say, faking what he had dubbed my infamous 'schoolgirl laugh'. "It's nothing, really. I'm just a little torn up, you know?"

He scoffs. He clearly sees right through what I'm saying.

"Uh… so! What do you need me for?" I ask.

"Zenoheld wants the two of us on a mission." He pauses before adding, " _Now."_

I close my eyes and try to compose myself. "… Sure… just… give me a little while…"

Volt shrugs, before plopping down onto my bed. "Ok." Then he takes out a Bakugan from his pocket, and begins to examine it. "Take your time."

 _Ugh, seriously? He has to do that here?_

 _Wait… what happened to his Brontes? Well, it doesn't matter, does it? That Bakugan was fricking creepy as hell… It seems he's finally been able to let that clown go…_ good.

I scowl, but eventually proceed to change and get ready in my bathroom. Then I step out, grabbing Aluze from my desk.

Volt looks up, that passive scowl on his face. "Ok, let's go." He looks royally pissed off. "I wanted more sleep." He complained.

"What, couldn't Zenoheld give this mission to anyone else?" I ask. "Like, Shadow Prove and Mylene, or…" I swallowed. "Erin and Hydron?"

Volt shook his head. "His first choice was Erin and Hydron, but they were both looking rather terrible… as terrible as you look, Lync. Are you sure you're alright?" he sweeps my wet bangs away from my forehead and places a hand there to check my temperature.

I shy away from his hand. "No, I'm not sick. Well, I'm sick of them, but…"

Volt's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Oh. So you heard about Hydron reclaiming his princely status and courting Erin…"

I clenched my fists and stomped to the door. "Come on. What quadrant is the Resistance in?"

Volt sighs. "I hope you're able to get over Erin."

"Hope?" I punch him in the shoulder. "I will. I am, in fact, getting over her right as we speak."

Volt is trying not to look amused. "I don't think it happens just like that. You can't get over someone you-" he scoffed "-love, too easily."

"I didn't love her! I never did!"

 _Liar. Lync Volan, you are lying to yourself, and to Volt._

But Volt just shrugged. "It's not for me to really care about." Then he rolls his eyes. "I got you off topic so easily. We're travelling to quadrant E 39."

 _E 39? That's on… Earth!_

"Who're we up against, Volt?" I asked.

He didn't say anything on the matter. "Just hurry up now."

We stepped into the transporter. I felt queasy.

 _Hm. I forgot how claustrophobic I could be in these tiny transporters… Well, at least I get to square off against some Resistance member now…_ I smirk. I don't care about whether or not these people are Erin's friends – I made a deal with _Erin,_ not them.

So it would be fine if I stole an energy, right? They wouldn't care. Erin wouldn't care. Well, she would, but not about me.

 _"Transporting in 50 seconds…"_

I realize that it's a recording of Hydron's now dead mom I'm listening to. I wonder how she died.

I think she's smart for running away from Zenoheld.

 _"Transporting in 30 seconds…"_

She could have at least taken Hydron with her. Or even better, she could have taken me. That would be great, even though that was no longer possible.

There was a glaring white flash of light, and suddenly we were in a playground on Earth. It was empty, and the bright earthen sky was a warm orange. I gasped and grabbed onto the nearest thing – one of the poles holding up a stupid-looking Earth swing-set – to steady myself.

Volt crossed his arms in mild annoyance. "Is this one of those stupid playgrounds?" he shook his head as he tried climbing up a ladder, that led to what I believe was a plastic ramp.

"Seriously, what is-" he yelped before sliding down the _thing,_ and face-planting into the grass. He sat up, scowling and growling.

"HA!" I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt. "That was too funny! Clearly, you're a noob at playground equipment." Now _I_ wanted to try one of these games!

I awkwardly hoisted myself up onto a wooden slab suspended in the air by two ropes. I knew what this was – this was a swing. I moved my legs forwards and backwards in an attempt to gain momentum. "Gah!" I clutched onto the ropes fearfully.

Now Volt was laughing. "You seem like a noob yourself!"

Then, I did something so ridiculously childish that I feared Erin may come in and slap me up the head: I stuck my tongue out. And blew a raspberry.

"Honestly, will you Vexos _ever_ get any lamer than this?" I whipped around so fast that I fell off of my swing.

There was a fierce looking blond boy dressed in blue, one Bakugan on his shoulder and the other flying a few feet away from his face. The flying one – _Elfin, the holder of the Aquos Energy –_ was laughing. They stood at the edge of the park.

"Well it's about damn time!" Volt complains. "Honestly, you Resistance are just so slow." He walks over to me coolly and picks me up off of the ground. Then he plops me back onto my feet.

Elfin, along with Preyas, begin to laugh. Marucho's eyes are flashing. "What are you Vexos doing here?" Marucho's girly voice makes me feel better about mine.

"We're hoping to stir up some trouble, and maybe take that energy," I say, strapping on my gauntlet. "What do you say, Marukura?"

"Oh, we'll show you!" Preyas snaps. "Come on Marucho, let's go!"

"Right on!" Elfin agrees eagerly. "I'm almost relieved. It's been so long since we got to go out and brawl with the enemy!"

"I'll have to agree!" I exclaim. "Volt, are you ready?"

Volt's face is stony as he straps on his Haos gauntlet. "Let's get this show on the road," he hisses.

Just before we yell the words _Gauntlet Power Strike,_ there's a blinding flash of white, and two very familiar brawlers land on the soft grass. Hydron's eyes are wide with fury, while Shadow Prove is laughing, tongue lolling.

Prince Hydron is furious. "So you two have come to steal our prey, haven't you!?" he accuses, jabbing a finger at Volt and me.

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, you piece of vermin!?" I ask, forgetting momentarily about Marucho and his Bakugan.

Volt makes a sound of pure exasperation. "Get over it, you two!" he flicks a hand towards Shadow. "Go break up the fight."

Shadow shrugs and picks me up. I flail around, but he just goes over to Volt and hands me to him like I'm trash. Which I'm not, in case you weren't sure.

Hydron smirks. "Anyways, I believe this brawl belongs to Shadow Prove and I." He smacks on his gauntlet. Shadow Prove already has his gauntlet on, and he's licking it.

Volt turns to look at me, as if waiting to judge my reaction before I do something bold and irrational. It was a smart move on his part. Just as I opened my mouth to say something I may or may not regret to Hydron, Volt yelled: "Hold it!"

He rings his hands together. "Hydron and Lync will brawl against Marucho."

"No!" everyone yells.

" _Yes."_ Volt continued. "Shadow, step down. If you two fail miserably, Shadow Prove and I will tell Zenoheld of your incompetence."

Hydron's eyes narrowed, but he bit down anything he wanted to say. I followed his example and stepped up beside the prince. "I fricking hate you." I declared, crossing my arms.

Hydron sniffed. "I have power over you now, Volan. Better watch that mouth of yours." He glared at me, paying attention to my mouth especially. I bite my bottom lip just to irk him. Mission success: he whips around to face Marucho, face red.

The Resistance kid had been watching the whole ordeal with wide, calculating eyes. But he eventually slapped on his own gauntlet. "Let's brawl!"

And so, we brawled.

* * *

 _Watch us father. Watch us take the energy from this Marucho kid._

 _This is what you wanted, right? You want your perfect son to fight and help complete the perfect machine that would give you your perfect world!_

It was odd for Hydron to see Aluze and Dryoid battling alongside each other, instead of against each other. Lync's eyes burned like fire. He was so concentrated – it was almost _cute._

Lync was throwing out moves like there was no tomorrow. His voice would probably be lost or very hoarse by the end of this brawl. "Any time now," he muttered. "We'll beat them." Then he yelled: "Drive Storm!"

Aluze followed the fiery, blue-eyed boy's bidding.

Hydron yelled out moves for Dryoid to follow, but his mind was somewhere else. This morning, he and Shadow Prove had raced down to Earth, eager to brawl and take an energy. It made Hydron feel stupid when he had seen Volt and Lync had already beaten them to it.

It hurt to admit that even though Lync had beaten him, Hydron couldn't get as ridiculously angry as usual.

 _It must be because I took Erin away from him._

Erin wasn't in the dining hall at breakfast this morning (it had supposedly been morning. It was hard to tell when you were in the middle of a place with a sky that didn't change colour. The colour of the Earth evening sky had Hydron questioning if it really had been morning at the palace).

Hydron wasn't sure if the Resistance girl had been at dinner last night too, as he had also skipped that in favour of locking himself up in his room. _God,_ he thought, gritting his teeth, _I hope you're proud father. I hurt Lync, Erin, and myself in an attempt to please you._

"Murasame Blade!"

"Sky Impact!"

"Wing Mercury!"

Dryoid was at 1000 G's now, while Aluze was at 700. Hydron turned, wanting to brag to Lync, but Lync wasn't looking at him. Maybe he was angry at him because Hydron was barely trying when compared to Lync.

"Come on, we're so close to that energy, I can smell it!" Lync said. Then he smirked. _It's all for show, I can tell._ The smirk looked so off to Hydron. "Hey Volt! I think my lessons with Erin are starting to pay off!"

Hydron could sense the mocking in his voice. Lync was going to pull off a nasty trick.

Elfin paused mid-way through a move. "Erin? There's a new Vexos?" she giggled and cartwheeled as Preyas and Marucho scolded her. "She's giving little- _Lync_ lessons too?"

Shadow Prove snorts loudly. Then there's the sound of him yelping as he's being slapped on the head by Volt.

"Elfin-" Marucho warns. "Please, just focus on the battle!" But Elfin seems to ignore him in favour of talking to Lync. Then Marucho turns to Preyas frantically. "Look after Elfin, Preyas!"

Preyas grins as Marucho frowns. "Of course! Elfin-"

Hydron locked gazes with Lync. He nodded eagerly. Lync's eyes were dark, yet ablaze. He was thinking of doing something cruel, and wanted to execute this something cruel with a fiery passion.

"Aluze! NOW!"

"GO DRYOID!"

The two boys willed their obedient mechanical Bakugan to complete their ambush on the unsuspecting Elfin. Elfin cried out, and Hydron tried not to flinch as he imagined the Bakugan's pain. He wondered if Lync was flinching as much as him.

Because Dryoid was mechanical, Dryoid couldn't exactly _feel_ pain. That's why Hydron preferred mechanical Bakugan over living ones – by using mechanical, he wouldn't sympathize with them. It comforted him in knowing that Dryoid wouldn't blame him for hurting or injuring him.

Lync was giggling manically. "We did it! We got the energy!"

Hydron couldn't look at Elfin, Preyas, or Marucho. He tried to tune out their frantic yelling, and turned to face Shadow Prove and Volt. The two senior Vexos all looked mildly surprised as they looked over the battlefield.

Preyas and Marucho were fuming. "You Vexos think you're so smart, working as Zenoheld's servants!" Marucho said.

"What does it matter?" Lync said. "We have the Aquos Energy, and you don't. That's what matters now."

"No, it doesn't!" Preyas continued. "That was hardly a fair match! It was the two of you against Marucho and Elfin!"

 _Come on, we're in enough turmoil as it is. Don't start a fight now!_

Elfin whimpered, and Marucho let her revert back to her normal form and hide in his pocket.

"Well, there's nothing much for you to do about it now!" Lync says, giggling ( _Since when has Lync become such a sore winner? Usually it's me throwing taunts,_ Hydron thinks). "We have the energy, and you don't!" he's saying this in a sing-song voice now.

Marucho and Preyas growl.

 _You know what? They've suffered long enough._

Hydron placed a hand on Lync's shoulder. The victorious Ventus brawler recoiled but now Hydron's got his attention. "Come on, Lync." He says through gritted teeth. "Let's not keep Zenoheld waiting."

Hydron tuned out Preyas as he said: "Hydron willingly backing out? That's a first!"

 _Yes. It is a first._

"I hope it's the last," Lync mutters.

Hydron stiffens, but tries not to hurt. He wouldn't take crap from Lync.

He'd just take Lync's girlfriend instead.


	18. Mylene the Menace

**HEYO! I updated, just because this upcoming weekend is going to be busy. I have a performance at a huge square in our city, and I'm so hyped! Wish me, my guitar, and my bandmates good luck! heh.**

 **I've gotten really excited over this story lately. The next few chapters are going to feature Erin learning about each individual Vexos, plus more tension on the Resistance side. Plus the stupid drama love triangle I've created! (Legit when I wrote how Hydron was faking everything for Zenoheld, I wanted to cry)...**

 **hehe.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

It's been two days since the fallout I had with Lync. He refuses to talk to me, and Hydron. I haven't seen him since lunch yesterday – and when I had seen him then it had only been for a minute.

But now he's knocking on my door.

I close my eyes and steel my nerves.

 _Knock, knock._

I make sure I have everything: my gauntlet, my trusty Bakugan, and my coat. The Bakugan's weight ligers on my hand – I can't shake the feeling that the thing should have tried to talk to me, or refuse to be put into my pocket.

But that's nonsense. Darkus Persephone has been my mechanical Bakugan forever – and mechanical Bakugan can't talk or move. Other than Dryoid of course, but that's another story.

If Persephone could just say something… _anything…_

Silence, then Lync continues knocking.

I feel so _frustrated._ And I can't do anything else about it. Well, I could ignore Lync.

I push open the door and walk past him. The action is so fast that I barely see Lync as I pass him by. I just keep walking, making a beeline for the dining room.

I can hear his breath hitch, but I can't guess if it's because he's angry, annoyed, or just shocked. Maybe a mixture of all three – it wasn't far-fetched for someone so emotionally passionate. I pause a few feet away from him.

Actually… yes, Lync was emotional, but sometimes he did a great job of hiding it. It had only been recently when I noticed his sneers, his smirks, his frowns, and all the little facial expressions he made when he felt something.

Did that mean I was getting better at reading through his mask? Or did it mean he was getting worse at keeping up his façade?

The thought was enthralling. I wanted to say something about it to him – but he wouldn't answer… would he?

"I feel like I can see through the little blank mask you like to put up," I say, still not looking at him.

"Congratulations." He deadpans. "Anyway, Mylene asked me to fetch you for her. She's in the room with all of the transporters."

He's walking past me now – maybe to the dining hall. His cape tickles my legs as he walks past, the garment fluttering behind him. He's so close, I can smell his scent.

 _Why have I never noticed Lync having such a distinct scent?_

"Is that all?" I ask uncertainly.

"Sure."

I purse my lips, wanting to talk more, and _more,_ but he just keeps walking.

And walking.

And walking.

He turns the corner, and I can't see him anymore.

He's probably still walking.

I decide to go to the transporter room. I have time to kill now, since I don't exactly have to go train Lync. If Mylene was in the transporter room, then we were probably given a mission to complete. That would be the perfect time for me to pass some info to the Resistance and practice brawling.

 _It would be the perfect way to get my mind off Lync._

I walk before Shadow Prove and Hydron – who just emerge from their rooms – can start up a conversation with me. It's not that I hated Hydron (I can't hate him, no matter how hard I try now…), but having to act like I'm in love with him subtly yet a bit obviously was getting tricky.

If the two of us would have to interact, it was better if we did it privately, so we wouldn't have to put up an act. Even Hydron had agreed on that idea.

Mylene is waiting for me, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. When I walk closer to her, she opens her eyes slowly, deliberately. It's as if she's purposely trying to get me to tick – no, she's _definitely_ doing that.

I open my mouth to speak, but she just pushes off the wall and motions for me to start setting up the controller.

I clench my fists in annoyance. "You could have done it. You've been here for who knows how long." I ground out.

"But Algant… Haven't you learned to respect your elders?" she laughs. "Go on, hurry up!"

 _That's it. I'm fed up – with Lync, with Zenoheld, with myself –_

 _And now with Mylene._

"I swear to _God,"_ I say, drawing my breath from my stomach, and projecting it as if I was on a stage. "Do you have to be such a bully?!"

Mylene rolls her eyes. "Is that all you've got?"

 _Why can't Mylene just go to hell already?!_

I grab her shoulders, and try pulling her down to my height. But she's too strong… I decide to slap her face instead. That seems to get her to wake up.

"ALGANT!" she yells. I use her quick bout of surprise as an opportunity to pull her face closer to mine. Surprisingly, it works.

"Set up. The _freaking. TRANSPORTER."_ I spit out, glaring with all the anger in every fibre of my being.

There's a beat of absolutely dead silence.

The Aquos Brawler is staring at me with a slacked expression, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

I want her to continue _taunting me,_ so that I can do this _again, and again, until_ I'm _the one getting her to_ tick.

We look each other dead in the eye. The only two female Vexos, complete opposites, having a face off in the middle of the controller room.

Then, she just laughs, as if I had become a close friend or something. The laugh is so clear, so _honest,_ that I let go. Mylene had never sounded so human before this moment. "Get in the transporter, kid."

I scoff, trying to regain composure, attempting to mask my shock. "Kid?"

" _Erin,"_ she emphasizes, smirking.

She pats my shoulder and goes towards the controller. _I did it. I got her to listen._

I stand a little bit straighter as I walk into the transporter. I had let my anger get the better of me – and it had been exhilarating. Raw emotion was what got me to stand up to freaking Mylene, the scary Vexos.

Mylene steps into the single transporter beside me. "That was fun," she comments casually.

"Fun?" I ask, scratching my head. Talking to Mylene is a distraction I'm willing to take. So I engage in conversation with my 'enemy.'

"None of the other Vexos boys here ever seems to act like I can be bossed around like that." She scowls. "It's like the other boys look up to me all the time. It's annoying."

"Being a leader sounds ok," I say. "You get to boss people around."

"It gets _boring,_ Erin. Once you've mastered it, it becomes easy. Leadership – like everything else, will eventually lose its fun."

"But…"

"It can become a _burden,_ even."

A burden…?

"And it can reach the point where people see you as such a leader, an important figure, that they think you're not supposed to be treated like everybody else." She glares at the floor, and pauses her speech as we're transported away in a flash of searing hot light.

We land in the middle of what looks like a village. It's on Earth, that much is obvious. But right now, I couldn't care less. I want to know more about Mylene.

"Not even… Not even Shadow Prove can make me feel like a person." Mylene continues. She looks down at me. "Do you understand, newbie?"

I… I think I do. "My brother used to be the leader of a theatre troupe. When they didn't get enough earnings from a performance, he had to take responsibility, and find a way to earn it back." _Wait… why am I saying this?_

 _Erin… you made a promise to yourself to never speak about your older brother ever again. You haven't even told the Resistance about him._

"You have a brother?' Mylene inquired. "And you said he 'used' to be a part of a theatre troupe… what happened?"

"I don't know." I lie. "Anyway, we have a mission to complete… so…?" the lie feels so awkward, and my attempt to change the conversation is so blindingly obvious.

"You don't know." Mylene deadpans. Then she just shrugs. "Ok. If you don't know, then you don't know. But I take it you seem to understand what I mean now."

"Yes… Mylene."

We don't talk until we come across a huge tower like building. There's a label underneath it that says: _Pagoda._ That must be what the building is called.

Mylene enters the building, and within two minutes she finds two weird looking hats. "Disguises," she explains. "They're called 'Rice Hats.'"

"You stole them?"

"Obviously."

Dan and the Resistance would probably freak out if they found they had to use something stolen. But I honestly didn't care too much. I was trying to protect Bakugan, not become an angel of good deeds.

So I put on the hat.

I lead the way as we tramp through the little village. There are bridges and little huts here and there, but I noticed that the place was abandoned. I wondered why…

I hadn't exactly meant to lead the way. Mylene just fell into step behind me. Maybe she thought it would be okay to stop leading for a little while, and let someone else take the reins. Rather me then Shadow Prove, I guess.

The first people we seemed to encounter turned out to be Baron, Shun and a small girl. Baron and the girl closely resembled each other, so I assumed the girl was one of Baron's many younger siblings…

At first, Baron didn't notice us. But Shun's eyes widen, and he gives a quick gasp. In an instant, he has me lifted up by the shirt collar.

"HEY!" he yells. "Are you – the Vexos?" Shun's eyes search mine, and he nods curtly, as if he's happy with what he's seeing.

Mylene looks at me, and nods confidently.

We take off the rice hats. Then we throw them off into the distance.

"Yes, we are." I say. "Now, if you could let me go, that would be great."

Baron's little sister looks at me, eyes flashing with what I can only suspect is recognition. Had I met her before? What if Baron had taken pictures of me and shown them to her and now she was going to say something about it?

"Maron, stay back!" Baron ordered. The little girl ran off, behind the pagoda, yelling words of encouragement to Shun and Baron.

Mylene scoffed and whispered to me: "Of course, the family that breeds like rabbits likes to give their children rhyming names."

I stifle my laughter behind a sneakily placed cough.

Baron glares at us, and I throw my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Chill! We'll just – ah – be taking the Ventus energy from Mr. Kazami, then be on our way…"

Shun straightens, smirking. "So this is the new girl Marucho's telling us about… she seems kind of short. And ill tempered."

"Sounds like Lync," Mylene idly comments, scrutinizing her nails.

My face burns. "Shut up!" I slap my gauntlet on, and that gets everyone to put their gauntlets on too. "Just watch us take that energy!"

Mylene, Shun, and Baron, all raise their eyebrows questioningly. It was as if I was an actor in the middle of an act saying the wrong lines and therefore rewriting the script.

I was supposed to not take the energy – and of course, I really wasn't. Honest! I just wanted to put up an act.

And somehow, my acting was enough to sell Shun… or maybe he was just acting too.

Shun got into a ready stance, and I could imagine the gears in his head turning manically, coming up with strategies and conclusions that would only take me a while to comprehend.

Baron smiles over at his little sister, who gives a fearful wave. Then he turns to face the playing field, readying his gauntlet and Nemus. _God, I miss these guys…_

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shun, Baron, Mylene and I suddenly yell.

The battle begins.

Chaos ensues as the Bakugan roar to life, one by one.

Macubas, Ingram, Nemus, and Persephone.

When I say, "Let's go, Darkus Blossom Persephone!" Shun and Baron's eyes widen, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why.

It's just Persephone.

"What happened to the other Bakugan?" Nemus asked.

I swallowed. He shouldn't be talking to me as if he knows who I am! What was going on with Nemus? And what did he mean by _other Bakugan?_

"What do you mean, other Bakugan? It's just me and trusty Persephone!" I smile up at the beautiful Darkus Bakugan. She does nothing to show she notices me.

"You're lying, Vexos scum! What happened to the last Bakugan? Darkus _Shadowheart?"_ Shun asked.

Mylene stiffened.

 _Darkus Shadowheart?_

"Silly Resistance," Mylene breathes out, nodding at me. "Just brawl. They're going off their rockers."

"Off their rockers," I repeat. "Yeah… ok. I'll just brawl." Maybe they're trying to distract Mylene and I… so I should just play along and act confused to support them…

… or do I act sure and steadfast to support Mylene?

Well, I'm technically on the side of the Resistance, and it's my goal to help them and the Bakugan. I shouldn't have to support the… the _Vexos._ I'm a Resistance member in the end. Why had I even _considered_ helping Mylene like that?

I thought of the first night I spent as a Vexos in the woods with Lync and Hydron, and Dan had told me to not pity any of them, or something like that.

Humph.

Throughout the battle… there were a few things I couldn't help but notice.

Shun and Baron looked a bit uncertain when one of them faced off against Persephone. It was as if they were still trying to learn and gage her attacks, when this obviously wasn't the first time they had brawled against her.

(Don't get me wrong, a flustered Shun in battle is always something I longed to see. Not that he showed it much, but still: it was there.)

Mylene was holding steadfast by herself. But every few moments, she'd glance at me, and then back at Persephone, as if she knew something I didn't. As if Persephone was sharing secrets with her, and not me.

That hurt. I don't know why. It wasn't like I was emotionally attached to Persephone – she was a mechanical Bakugan, really, just an obedient Bakugan.

What if I was now emotionally attached to Mylene herself?

 _Crap._

* * *

That night, I get a message from the Resistance.

 _If you want to be rescued, meet us at the address attached in the link below._

* * *

Ace is glaring at Baron and Shun.

He's mad, he's stressed, he's scared-

Because he doesn't want Erin and poor Shadowheart to be separated.

Baron and Shun had told him and the rest of the Resistance what had happened – how Shadowheart had not been present, and Erin seemed to not notice or scared at all.

Ace knew for a fact that Erin was inseparable from Shadowheart. The latter of the pair didn't seem as dependant on Erin as she was too him, but you could tell he loved her because he was constantly by her side. Maybe he was quiet, but he was still there.

"What If Zenoheld stole Shadowheart?" Mira fretted. "Poor Erin, poor Shadowheart!"

"We have to help!" Dan agreed. "Who's with me?"

"We're stuck on Earth for the time being!" Ace complains. He feels stupid – especially since he had wasted a good chunk of time brawling that peppy blond Earth kid, Billy. Who had given him the right to crash at Marucho's place with the Resistance anyways?

Oh right, Julie. The creepy Australian stalker girl who would _not_ leave the love lives of everyone in the Resistance alone! She pissed him off more than he liked to let on.

Shun clicks his tongue. "That reminds me. I saw some footage on the security cameras of two Vexos following _you-"_ he jabs a finger into Billy, glaring angrily, "-near our base! They know where we are, Billy!"

Ace was relieved that the ninja disliked Billy as much as he did.

Mira raked a hand through her hair, muttering something. Ace managed to decipher a few words: something about Spectra, about Erin, Shadowheart, and taking a nap.

He sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, Mira. Let's crash in the lounge right now."

She relaxed into his touch. Ace smiled.

Marucho nodded. "Please, just relax right now. Kato and I will attempt at a few solutions to our current situation."

Shun stalked over to Marucho's side. "I'll help. And so will Baron."

Baron blinked in surprise, but eventually shrugged.

That left Runo, Julie, Dan, and Billy. Ace quietly hoped they would leave him alone with Mira.

Julie giggled enthusiastically. "Come on, Runo, Dan, Billy! Let's cook some food up!"

Billy and Dan groaned. "No, no more cooking!" Dan cried.

"Couldn't we order a pizza?" Billy added. "I could pay for it, even!"

But the two girls just dragged the two boys away. _Good. Now, for some peace and quiet… with Mira._

The two Vestals slumped into a couch in the lounge of Marucho's mansion. Ace couldn't help but notice how tired Mira looked. There were bags under her eyes, and her breathing seemed ragged.

Now that there were no obnoxious Billy's and Julie's to bother them, he let out a long sigh. "There's something about Billy I despise. He seems very inconsiderate and boastful."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Yes, but don't be so blunt about it. He's a guest."

"But he's very loud."

"Yes, definitely." Mira agreed, smiling slightly. "It's been quite a while since we've had a simple uninterrupted conversation like this with the others around."

They lapsed into silence. Ace pulled Mira closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his touch as if he was a magnet she could not resist.

"Mira?"

"Yes, Ace?"

"I think we should rescue Erin."

Mira looked at him, pain reflecting in her eyes, etched into her expression. "So I'm not the only one thinking that."

There's a pause in the conversation, and that's when Percival and Wilda join in on the conversation.

"We'll have to find a way to retrieve Shadowheart too."

"What if she doesn't want to be rescued? She's so stubborn, she'll just… keep just barely pulling through." Percival said.

Mira stiffened, turning to face Ace's Bakugan. "She's not _barely pulling through._ She's persevering!" she defends our close friend passionately.

"But that's not the point Percival is trying to convey," Wilda says.

Mira swallows. "I know, I know. I'm just torn up!" she stands. "I'll be going. See you in a bit."

"See you." Ace says sullenly.

When she leaves, he sends a message to Erin's gauntlet.

 _We'll rescue you._

 _Only if you want to be rescued._

 _Is that fair enough, Erin Algant?_

* * *

Erin's POV:

I glanced at Persephone, then back at the message.

"They're expecting me to leave?" I ask aloud before I can think.

I want to leave – yes, it would be great to go back to the Resistance and forget about Hydron, and Shadow Prove, and Volt, and Mylene, and _Lync._

But… the Vexos were pulling me back.

I had gotten to know them, and for some reason I wanted to continue getting to know them. I had uncovered all of these secrets from them – and who knew how many more secrets such broken people had left for me to explore?

 _They haven't much explored me, have they. It would be fair to let them… in._

I shuddered internally, memories beginning to resurface. No, my past could wait. My secrets could be kept for just a little bit longer…

 _I miss my brother._

"NO." I say. "We're not thinking of him. We're thinking about the Vexos."

The Vexos: the broken, the tricky, the vile, the lonely, the burdened, the hiding. They all seemed to have so many stories meant to be uncovered.

These five people didn't deserve to be put under a single label:

Vexos.

They were so much more than a word. They're characters, living, breathing, people. With stories and reasons and abilities and disabilities and problems.

Mylene.

Shadow Prove.

Volt.

Hydron.

 _Lync._

I'd already made my decision before I had even read the message.

"I'm staying." I say firmly. "With the Vexos."

There's silence.

"I'm staying." I repeat.

Still silence. But it's a satisfying silence, a filling one. I feel as if everyone has heard my answer.

 _We should all escape together._

Yes, that would be perfect.

Now, I needed a plan, and lots of help… and trust. From all the Vexos. If I thought I knew them better… well, time to take it to the next step. Time to talk about the unspeakable – our pasts.

I step out of my quarters, and find Prince Hydron, sitting in the common room. The place reeked of boredom.

"Hydron!" I yell, catching his attention.

The boy freezes, putting down a lock of hair that he had been previously twirling. "Yes?" he asked.

"Tell me…" I square my shoulders. "Tell me about your life before the Vexos!"


	19. Hydron's Hell

Erin's POV:

Hydron froze, eyes widening a fraction. His mouth opens, then closes, then opens again. It's as if he's a fish gasping for air. "Erin, I don't think you want to-"

I shook my head. "Oh, I think I want to know."

I moved to sit on the couch next to him. Then, I nudged him. "Speak!" I commanded.

"Why should I?" he crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his chin up snootily. "I'm a prince, you're just some kinda spy. I shouldn't take orders from you."

 _Geez, say it a bit louder Hydron, Zenoheld couldn't hear! This prince-y can sometimes seriously lack some common sense…_

"Because now we're dating, and I have the right to know what it's been like for the person I've been dating." I say, pulling crap from off the top of my head.

"We're not actually dating," he counters, narrowing his eyes. He's acting suspicious – something I expected. He can tell I'm trying to break down his walls.

Breaking down walls is not a Vexos thing. It's a Resistance thing. When I was in the Resistance, it seems as if we're always breaking down walls. We were like wrecking balls or something. It was just a storm of sharing and listening.

I had never participated in such sharing, though. Not with Ace, not with Mira. Ok, well maybe I'd share the odd story, like that one time I got suspended from a school for beating up a kid, or when I developed a fear of performing after seeing my actor-brother totally fail at one performance and get bullied.

Then there was that one time where I had tried hotwiring a car, and, well… mission success. Sort of.

You do _not_ want to know the details…

Ahem. Anyways…

"But, I deserve to know." I say lamely. Hey, cut me some slack – I came up with a plan, not the details.

"Deserve? What have you earned so far in your journey to infiltrate the Vexos?" he asked imploringly. "What makes you _deserve_ to know something held so dear to me, or to anyone?"

 _… He wants to brawl, doesn't he… Gah, of course he does! This whole mission is centred around brawling, and brawlers who's motives are to brawl!_

"If you wanted to brawl, you could have just said so!" I complained, getting off the couch and pulling him up with me. "Now, if I win I get to know about your past and you get me a hard drive with scans of the Alternative."

Hydron rolled up his sleeves. "There's the spirit. If _I_ win, I get to know about _your_ past, and I'll make you take an energy from one of the Resistance member's."

I swallowed, but didn't want to show any cowardice. Time to look this opponent straight in the eye and _bargain_. "Let's go, Subterra-scum."

"Whatever you say, Darkus-dork." He retorted, as we made our way to the nearest playing field in the palace.

"Darkus-dork?" I repeated. "That's new."

"Oh, be quiet."

We get to the playing field and get into position. Hydron is smirking, even going as far as putting on those stupid orange sunglasses to look cool.

"Can I do a stupid move to look cool too?" I ask. "Maybe I'll throw off my jacket. Or tie up my hair, even!" I say mockingly.

Hydron looks just about ready to slap me. "Just get Shadowheart ready, moron."

"Shadowheart?" I repeat. "Ok, who the hell is this? This is the second time I've heard this name."

Hydron freezes. "Frigging…"

"Who the actual _hell_ is Shadowheart?!"

Hydron doesn't answer. That gets me royally angry.

"Hydron-"

"Gate card set!" he yells. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

I groan. I wasn't getting answers about this Shadowheart from him, which was for sure. But, I'd get a lot more information than that if I actually focused on the battle.

So I did.

* * *

"Maybe I should have wagered for those stupid sunglasses, too." I suggested, when the battle was finished and we were back in the common room, lounging on the couch. "That way, I could burn the damned things."

"Oh, come off it, Algant. You won. So what?"

"So what? Oh, dear Hydron, you may as well have said… well, I don't know. Now, I will need a backstory and a scan of the Alternative." I smirked. "Hurry now, prince-y pie."

He made a face. "Fine, fine." He stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a hard drive. "Alternative scan, here you go."

"Came prepared, eh, boyfriend?"

"Erin, lay off!" he smacked my shoulder. "Just on the off-chance I'd lose… I came prepared." He cocked his head. "Anyways, that thing will probably be of no use to you. I have complete faith in my father. He _will_ manage to beat you guys." He stated snootily.

"That much faith… you put that much trust and faith in the man you're too scared to come out to?" I sighed. "Hydron…" _This is so messed up. Must be a psychological thing._

"If I didn't have that much faith, I wouldn't give you that scan so willingly," he mused. "So be grateful."

"… Yes ma'am." I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "Now… backstory time!"

 _Please don't back out, please, please, please…_

He scowled. "Erin… why exactly do you wanna know this?"

"Because… why not? You're one of the Vexos – one of the broken. One of the burdened. I think a sharing is long overdue."

"The Resistance-part of you is showing."

 _I think it's starting to disappear._

"That's great to hear," I mutter, lying to myself. "Now, tell me, Hydron. Tell me about your family, your past… I was never actually told why Dryoid is currently mobile."

Hydron reclined into the couch, twirling a lock of his green hair, trying to look absent-minded and nonchalant. "Well… you see, my mother used to rule alongside Zenoheld, but more in secret. Her name had never been announced publically – before Zenoheld's fall, many had still believed he hadn't married. They must have thought I was adopted."

"Adopted," I repeat. "What did you think of that?"

"I hated it. But what could I do? Mother was paranoid of people setting out to assassinate her, for reasons I'm still not sure about. So she ordered no one to speak of her outside the palace. Got that?"

I nodded. "Carry on."

"But… way before we tried colonizing New Vestroia and adopted the Vexos… mother went missing." He closed his eyes. "It kind of just… happened." He cracked an eye open to glance around the room, as if to see if I was still there and no one was intruding.

"She… she was just gone one day, and we never saw her, ever again." He sighed, looking weary. "We didn't know what happened to her. Father seemed to get over it quickly, and… that was, I believe, when I first realized he could snap anytime soon."

"And he has," I supplied. "He's insane, Hydron."

"And I have to stick by him!" he cried, looking me dead in the eye. "I can't let my own Father rot all alone. Mother never would have left him if she had the choice. She was kidnapped…"

"This Father of yours is bringing all of us down with him. You shouldn't-"

"You wanted a backstory, so I gave you one! Right now, your opinion on my family doesn't matter!" he shouted, cutting me off.

"It should, Hydron! Because at the end of the day, we all may as well be a family!" I lash out. "Blood – being connected by blood – that doesn't _always_ matter."

"But sometimes, it does!" Hydron argued. "What terrible things do you have in your arsenal that makes you think blood ties aren't that important?"

I groan. "That doesn't matter. Just… please, tell me more."

He glares for a second, before slowly continuing. "Anyways… at the time… we also attainted a few more staff. Servants and a couple of scientists, along with the Vexos. There's this one servant girl named Faydra. She helped me cope with mom leaving. I guess… even though she was only a bit older than me, she still acted like my mother."

"Faydra… Can I meet her?"

He merely shrugged. "That's basically it for my _backstory._ My childhood with my mom still in the castle was pretty simple – I was just trained to become prince, then King. I was taught how to brawl. But now, in the present… Dryoid."

"Dryoid. Yes, let's talk about Dryoid."

"Dryoid was originally my mother's Bakugan."

"What?"

"He was my mother's Bakugan." He repeated slowly. "Got that, or shall I write it down for you?" he snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry about her… dying."

"It's not your fault, stop apologizing," he chides hurriedly. "Are you happy? I told you everything personal to me. Even my motives for doing all of this…" he smiled brokenly. "You probably think I'm stupid or wimpy now."

"No!" I say hurriedly. "Please, cut that crap. I'm happy you told me."

"So you can use it all against me?"

"Er… not exactly…?"

Hydron sighs. "Whatever, I don't care."

"Yeah, ok. But…" I frown. "What if I was to use this all against you, Hydron?"

He looked at me carefully. "I think… that if that were to happen… I mean, I used you in the past. If you were to use this information against me… we'd finally be even." He smiled thinly, crookedly. "I'd have to be alright with it, in the end."

I smiled back, and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Just because I shake this hand, doesn't mean I'll keep any promises," Hydron says, grasping mine firmly. "We've established this now, I hope."

"It's crystal clear. May the best side win."

I thought worse would have happened – crying, consoling, comforting – but Hydron was clearly past all of that. My confrontation of him had been short, simple, and straight-to-the-point.

"Yes. May the best side win indeed."

* * *

"Everything going smoothly with Erin, my prince?"

"Yes," Hydron answered. _Things are smooth with Erin… but maybe not with me._

Zenoheld smiled, but his eyes were strained, reminding Hydron of broken glass. "If she had been in the Resistance… I'm sure she would have never actually agreed to marry you… very good, very good."

Hydron tried not to frown as he looked up at his father. "Pardon?"

"I merely needed to prove two things, and you have greatly aided me, my son. One, I needed to find you a suitable queen. And two… I needed to test Erin's loyalty to me."

"And… results?"

"She is loyal. And I am satisfied." He smirked. "On a side note, I now have possession over Shadowheart and Brontes. As you will soon ascend to the throne… I will let you choose what you want to happen to these Bakugan."

Zenoheld reached behind his throne and pulled out a large test tube. Hydron could see two distinctly coloured spheres bobbing around, suspended in clear liquid – a serum specially designed to keep the two Bakugan unconscious and dormant.

"I…" Months ago, he would have wanted to do something cruel, maybe toss them into space, or cut them open.

But now, Hydron knew he had to save these Bakugan. For Volt, and for Erin. Maybe… if they had belonged to any other Vestal that he didn't know, he wouldn't care about what happened to the Bakugan.

But Shadowheart and Brontes meant a lot to their respective owners…

… And it just so happened these said owners were people Hydron had become close to, whether he liked it or not.

An idea came to mind.

"I wish to start a collection of these Bakugan. Just dormant, never-to-be-used-again Bakugan."

Zenoheld narrowed his eyes. "… I suppose I'll have to agree to your request. I will have the two Bakugan delivered to you immediately."

Hydron bowed, his minty hair falling into his eyes. "Thank you."

Sweeping his hair back, Hydron left the throne room, stomach churning. He wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. Why was Zenoheld now making him wary? Was it… had he… changed?

 _What has become of me?_

* * *

Erin's POV:

A day's worth of tiredness and stress dragged me into my bed. I was too weary to go myself to the dining room for a meal, so I decided I'd just eat a large breakfast tomorrow morning.

 _I can't believe it. I've learned the stories of two Vexos – Mylene Pharaoh and Prince Hydron._

"Two victories… three more to go…" I murmured to myself. From there, I'd tell everything I knew to the Resistance. And then… well… then what?

 _I'll just go with the flow for now…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

Like with any common protagonist, sleeping brought menacing dreams.

I was in a room I hadn't seen in years. Dust coated the worn, wooden desk in the left corner, and the unmade bed in the right corner. A spider dangled from the ceiling, which was beginning to turn black with mould.

I shuddered, trying to suppress the thoughts and fears of this dear room – now turned into a nightmare.

There was something pinned to his bed – a small piece of rolled up, crinkled parchment, closed with a dull, red seal with his initials: C.A.A.

 _Of course,_ I thought. _He had to act fancy and out of this time period – even when writing a suicide note._

My thoughts seemed to be amplified, and I could see faint words coming out in puffy clouds around me. The word 'suicide' was bold and menacing. The word 'note' was coated in dripping blood.

My dream-self moved toward the paper, my gloved fingers reaching out to grasp for the brittle material. It unfurled at my touch, slowly, dastardly.

His neat hand-writing; the ever-so-familiar curl of the letter-tails. It was all there.

Memories I had hoped were forgotten resurfaced. His face was a burning image in the back of my head. His haunting grey eyes, his curly brown hair. His determined scowl, his fake smile.

 _'To my family._

 _It's not completely your fault._

 _Although, mother, father, I kinda hated you._

 _How dare you crush my spirits, the spirits of my friends, my comrades. Why did you beat me?_

 _Why did you keep secrets from my precious Erin? You're wrong about everything. Everything spoken from your mouths is lies. Everything you do is a scam._

 _Lies, lies, lies._

 _Lies, lies._

 _Lies._

 _I hate you._

 _By the time you have read this stupid note, my stupid life would have been stupidly ended._

 _I hope you never find my body.'_

The signature was faded, but I knew the name of the suicide victim:

 _Cecil._

 _My sweet, sweet, Cecil._

Memories – memories I'd hope would never resurface – replayed over and over again. Tears fell onto the mattress. I attempted to and miserably failed to wipe at my eyes and make the tears disappear.

But it was no use.

I guess…

… No matter how much you build up those walls, those barriers…

… No matter how many times you try to forget, to banish those thoughts and memories and feelings…

… Losing an older brother can take a huge toll on you.

* * *

Hydron walked back into his quarters to see an intricate, open box on his desk. Attached to it was a small note, with red cursive.

 _Here are the Bakugan._

What was he thinking? Maybe he wasn't thinking.

Hydron reached under his bed and grabbed another box – one with a good lock. He placed the Bakugan in, and tucked the key into his coat pocket. He and Faydra would be the only ones aware of the whereabouts of the Bakugan now.

Was there any turning back?

A plan was forming in his mind.

* * *

 **Wow, something is starting to happen! Trouble is stirring in the mother palace! Yay!**

 **But, this may seem a bit filler. I'm just trying to lay some ground work down, don't mind me.**

 **Stay tuned for another chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	20. Volt's Photo

**Warning: Volt may be very, very, confusing in this chapter. Sorry not sorry!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

Something about the palace feels… empty now.

I haven't talked to Erin or Hydron in a little while, and every time I come across them, it's like we don't exist to each other. It's like; 'Hey, look, it's Erin!' oh well, I'll go talk to Shadow Prove!

I scowled at the thought, and took an annoyed bite out of my breakfast. Volt, who had been eating opposite from me, raised a brow. "You're thinking of your petty fight with the other two, aren't you?"

"It wasn't petty," I defended measly.

"Sorry, it was _stupid_. When will the three of you just grow up already? So you and Hydron both like Erin. Boo-hoo!" Volt said matter-of-factly.

"You just don't get it!" I argued. "You never understand where any of us are coming from!"

Volt snorted. "Teenagers. Such immature teenagers."

"We are _not_ immature!"

"Says the boy who was sulking about who he has a little crush on over sweetened cereal!" Volt glared at my bowl of cereal. "Even your food choices are immature."

"Hmph." I took another annoyed bite of the cereal.

Volt shrugged and returned his attention to his own breakfast. Mid-chew, Erin barged into the room. She had her short hair tied up in to two ponytails, and she was smiling, but there were bags starting to form under her eyes, making them look sunken.

"Volt, I need to borrow you for a little while," she announced proudly. Clearly, the lack of sleep wasn't taking a toll on her overall personality. A part of me was stupidly relieved with that. Another part of me was stupidly annoyed with how she wanted to steal Volt from _me_.

"Would you mind if I finished my breakfast first?" he asked politely. When Erin nodded and shifted into a chair beside him and proceeded to rest her head on the table as if she was sleeping, Volt smirked and looked at me.

'She's taking it well,' he mouthed.

I gave him the finger. 'That's a warning,' I mouthed back.

He chuckled darkly. "So… what did you need me for, Erin?"

She just grunted incoherently.

"Something important?"

"To me, it's important."

Volt started choking on his cereal.

It was so sudden that Erin and I both startled out of our seats.

I spluttered and jumped from my chair. "Volt!"

"Volt!" Erin repeated.

I bounded over to try patting him on the back.

"Go get someone who knows the Heimlich!" Erin ordered desperately.

I paused. "But… why me?"

"You're closer to the door!" she argued. "GO!"

I glanced behind me at the door. That was sadly true, but I wasn't about to run through the palace to find a living being that was that educated.

I crossed the room to stand beside her. "Now you're closer to the door."

Volt's coughing intensified.

Erin grabbed my shoulders firmly and pushed me toward the door. "Take back what you said this instant!"

"Frigging try me!"

Let's just say it was Erin who started the fist fight. For someone as tired looking as her, she fought well.

Volt was the one who pulled us apart. He grabbed me by the end of my cape and pulled me back, then crossed over and shoved Erin into a chair.

"You two suck!" he exclaimed. "I faked a choking fit, just to see if you guys were mature enough to handle working together for a minute to just _help me-"_

"Stop testing us!" I cried out.

"We're not test subjects or guinea pigs," Erin added, scowling and crossing her arms. "As payback, I'm stealing you now, Volt."

Volt looked longingly at his cereal, then back at Erin. Erin glowered at him, even though she was much shorter she looked quite intimidating. "Why couldn't you two just make up already?" Volt asked – no, _whined._

Erin let out a slight snarl.

"Fine, fine, I'll let it drop!" Volt muttered. The Haos brawler swallowed and trudged after the steely-gazed Darkus.

Just as he exited the doorway, he mouthed to me: _How did you handle this?!_

I shrugged and waved him away. _That's what you get for testing me._

I slumped back into my chair; having lost my appetite I pushed my bowl away. I felt a tiny bit of _something_ welling in my chest. Was it… longing?

I scoffed in annoyance of myself.

No. It was definitely the dying adrenaline from that fight I had with Erin. That, coupled with the fact that I had thought Volt could have died. _Jeez, that man sure gave me a scare!_

No longing here. Nope, just a fifteen year old boy high off of fighting adrenaline.

To hell with my feelings.

* * *

Erin's POV:

Volt kept pestering me as I stalked over to the playing field, hoping for a battle.

"Come on, Erin. Just tell me already!"

Honestly, the brawler had become much more talkative lately. He was usually the one chiding and reprimanding the rest of us in a calm fashion, but he was starting to act like he was the one who needed a tiny bit of reprimanding.

What had made him change in such a short period of time?

"I want to know something about you, Volt." I paused, to glance up at him. "Er… your backstory, so to speak."

His expression hardened immediately. "… Why?"

 _So I can rub some salt into some of those old wounds, obviously._

"I just want all of you guys to know that I'm here to support you and carry any emotional pain you've been carrying all this time." I reasoned through my teeth. "I could see the way you tensed up, Volt." I reached out to hold his forearm. "Please?"

"Erin, the Vexos, begging?" he mused. "Interesting…"

"We could have a wager," I suggested. "Best out of three brawls, if you lose, you share a few deep, dark secrets!" I waggled three fingers at him, hoping I'd caught his interest.

"No…" he said, looking away.

I bit my lip, trying to think. "… Chicken." I flapped my arms. "Bawk, bawk! Volt is a chicken!"

"Not working. That's the oldest trick in the book."

I groaned. "Come on…" then, an idea occurred. "Volt… you've seen me brawl with Shadow Prove, Lync, and Hydron. And I've been able to beat all _three_ of them. Don't you just… want to see what all the fuss is about?"

He crossed his arms apprehensively.

"What makes my brawling so top-notch? Surely, you've brawled against the other Vexos… but the two of us? Never." I put on an angelic smile. "You want to brawl against me. I can sense it."

He glared.

I glared back.

With much reluctance, Volt strapped on his gauntlet. "Screw best out of three. If you're so _top-notch,_ you could beat me in one round."

"And the deal stands. If I win, you tell me all about your _pain,_ and your _suffering._ And if you win, I'll tell you about _mine."_ Ugh, this was the second time this week I had put my secrets on the line! But, if I could beat the other three boys, and other members of the Resistance, I could certainly beat Volt.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Bakugan, brawl!"

"Bakugan, stand!"

"Go Darkus Persephone!"

Our Bakugan roared to life… Except… they weren't alive.

Persephone was mechanical, as always.

But… where was Brontes?

"VOLT!" I yelled across the playing field. "Hold up, where's Brontes? Who's this?!" I waved my arms frantically so he'd notice.

Volt looked really confused. "Brontes? Wha… Where's Shadowheart?"

"Shadowheart-?"

"Brontes-?"

For a few horrible beats, there was a dead silence. Even Volt knew who this Shadowheart was… but he couldn't even remember his own Haos Bakugan! What was this mechanical one?

Wait… he had lost a Bakugan… and couldn't remember who it was.

Was Shadowheart… a _Bakugan I had previously owned?!_

"Stop the battle!" I yelled. "We need to figure out what happened!"

"No, we are not stopping!" Volt argued, but even from afar, I could see his wavering uncertainty. There was a serious dose of confusion rolling off of him. He called out a move, and I realized I'd have to keep playing if I was going to get _anything_ out of him.

So I threw back a move. And another. And another. He mimicked my movements. We throw taunts, we glared, we crowed, we whooped.

Just another brawl.

Another, monotone cycle of win or lose, with the same old Bakugan.

Brawling was starting to become a formula: Intimidate your opponent, throw down your cards. Gage their weaknesses and strengthens. Counter, nullify, _repeat._ Until you win or lose.

Was… brawling starting to get old?

No. It couldn't be! Brawling had gotten me where I was – my place in the Resistance (or the Vexos, I'll leave that open to interpretation), it had taken me to New _freaking_ Vestroia, for crying out loud-

And suddenly, it was feeling like a chore. It had dragged me so deep into the hell hole.

 _It better damn pull me out of it._

"Go, Persephone! Destroy Volt!"

The clash of darkness, and light.

Volt and I should have been absolute sworn enemies. We should have been at each other's throats.

But… we weren't. We were probably the calmest, most passive combination of Vexos possible. He wasn't really my enemy – if anything, he'd at least be a friend/enemy, somewhere in the middle.

Geez, what was wrong with us?

 _I'll just turn my attention back to the brawl._

Our life gages were at the exact same amount – just around ten percent, maximum fifteen. We were so close, and it was infuriating. Why did we have to be so evenly-matched?

Why couldn't I just win already?

Clash.

Crash.

Bang.

An explosion of searing white light, then pitch black smothering the field.

Another flash of white light.

And it was over.

 _… Crap._

He won?

I summoned Persephone to my hand, feeling so tired that everything ached. Why had this battle taken so much out of me? Maybe it was because Volt and I were so evenly-matched. But _he_ had won, and that's all that basically mattered right now.

Volt had _won._

I had wasted all that time, trying to get information out of him, and failed, miserably. Now he was going to get information out of _me… no, please nononononononono… I don't want this, I made a mistake, please, no more-_

"Goddammit!" I yelled at him, channelling my anger in an attempt to hide my panic. "I hate you!"

Volt tried looking solemn, but his eyes gleamed just a little bit. "I do too." His smile faded.

"Now, Erin, I honestly don't have a clue to what you were getting at when you suggested a wager-"

 _Oh no._

"But don't take it the wrong way when I never truly was interested in wagering off information. If I had lost, I still would have refused to give out anything personal – so since you happened to lose, I won't be requiring information from _you."_

I blinked.

"Don't take it personally," he continued, folding his arms over his chest, boredom dancing behind his eyes. "I'm just… not interested. I wouldn't care about your past or your secrets or anything." He smiled darkly. "I guess I'm apathetic like that."

… What?

 _I thought Volt was a nice guy… but he doesn't seem to care about what defines_ me.

I smiled inwardly. I suppose assuming Volt was a complete 'nice guy' was very far-fetched – he was just as heartless as the next Vexos.

 _I never thought not caring would be a good trait – but it's working in my favour._

 _I like it._

"Volt?" I asked, looking up at him as he turned around to face me, his eyes glinting.

"Yes?"

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Good game. I can see now why you're Vexos material."

He shrugged and shook my hand. "You're such a child, just like Lync." He clicked his tongue. "We'll figure out what happened to Shadowheart, don't worry."

"And Brontes."

"… Whoever that is."

"Right."

We filed out of the battlefield to see Hydron leaning against the wall opposite from us, twirling his hair. "Hello, Volt." He strode toward me and grabbed my hand smoothly, kissing my knuckles. "Hello, my beautiful Erin."

I smiled carefully, letting his hand pull away from mine. Alarms were going off in my head.

Volt made a face.

Hydron scoffed. "So, Volt, you're needed on a mission with – er, Lync – so go over to the transporter. Lync's waiting."

Volt nodded and strode off. His remark about me being childish sparked a memory – a memory of me sneaking into the diary of my brother years ago – snooping like a child.

"So Erin-"

"Not now, Hydron," I muttered, jogging past him. "Bye!" I blew a kiss and ran out of sight.

Hydron muttered something sarcastic about being a good couple before he was out of earshot. I continued to jog through the familiar, empty, echoing hallways.

I was on a mission, with two goals.

Break into Volt's room, and find any possible means to use against him – ahem – I mean get him to open up about. That was the hard part.

Then, I'd have to contact the Resistance and make sure they had gotten the hard drive attachment I had sent them. That may be the harder part – I could already tell that they'd try pleading with me to come back.

But I was _not_ going to come back yet. I had mysteries to solve and Bakugan to save, and by leaving the mother palace now, nothing would get done.

Volt's door was locked. But locks were easy enough to pick. I used to do it all the time, with my brother. It was a game we used to play – who could escape out of their locked room first, without getting caught by our parents?

 _Volt won't know. It's just like old times._

The door swung open with a click. I examined my nails nonchalantly, trying to conceal a smirk. "Oh, look. The door opened," I said.

I walked in.

This wasn't crossing one's territory. This was fighting for a cause – to save Bakugan and to fill my curiousity. So it was two causes – even better!

"Don't worry, I'll just be in, then back out in no time," I reassured myself. "Just a bit of digging…"

First, I checked his desk drawers. They were fairly empty, except for the occasional sticky note with chicken scratches and reminders, along with a few pens.

Then, I tried under the bed. It was ridiculously clean, as if Volt didn't want to make the place messy. There was nothing, barely even any dust somehow – but, there was one thing.

A photograph.

It was starting to fade. I managed to pick out a few figures – a lot, actually. Little children, running around a living room setting. Some were jumping off couches. There were two prominent figures in the middle of the picture though – adults.

 _Parents._

 _I think this is Volt's family._

I can't stop the smile forming. I finally notice Volt – he looked the oldest. His orange-y hair seemed much darker, and somehow, it was _flat._ No little spikes. Maybe it was the lack of makeup, but he seriously looked younger, seriously looked happy. Carefree.

He's sitting closest to the camera, his face taking up a good portion of the bottom left corner. He's looking to his side, reaching out for a furry, black figure. I think it's a cat, but the figure is a bit too blurry.

 _He had a whole, happy family._

Upon closer inspection, I see just how dirty his clothes are. Everyone had dirty clothes. The couch was ripped up, and the figure of the cat looked awfully frail.

 _A lack of money._

A wave of sadness washes over me for reasons I can't quite explain.

I flip the photo over, and notice that there's extremely messy hand-writing all over it. It takes me a minute to read out the three sentences scrawled down:

 _Don't go!_

 _We'll miss you._

(Then, in smaller writing:)

 _Goodbye._

There was no name to indicate who had written down these words. It could very well be anyone from the picture – but there were so many people, I'd never be able to tell.

An image of Baron pops into my head. Baron had a photo just like this – a photo of him and all his family, all happy and smilling. The pink haired boy had shown me the photo multiple times in the past.

He was just like Volt. Volt was just like Baron.

What had Volt been like when this photo had been taken? He didn't look like the oldest child – at least one of the middle children. Had he always wanted to brawl? Had being a Vexos been an early goal? When had he moved to New Vestroia?

Why did life have to be so sad?

I swallowed nervously. It finally dawned on me that I shouldn't have just _intruded_ on Volt's privacy. Volt was right – I could still be awfully childish. I had convinced myself that snooping around was for a good cause.

But I had ended up violating privacy that didn't deserve to be violated.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I put the photo back, feeling slightly guilty and jealous. I didn't have any photos to carry around of my brother. The only possible record of him would be my parents.

Or his suicide note.

I put the photo back under the bed uneasily.

No more snooping.

* * *

"I knew it." Volt called from the doorway. I jumped up so fast I hit my head on the bedframe.

"V-volt-"

"I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to resist." He walked forward and reached for the photo under the bed. He waved it in front of me, then proceeded to rip it to pieces.

"What are you doing?" I surged forward, but faltered.

"That photo was a fake. For a false sense of hope." He crossed his arms, throwing the remnants of the photo into the trash can.

His scowl was practically permanent at this point. "A test to see if you were really a good person – a test I've pulled on all the Vexos since I arrived."

"W-what?"

"I was the first Vexos," he declared. "That's all that matters to me – I had been the first – and you were probably the last."

I shook my head. "Why bother testing everyone?"

"Because," he murmured, but didn't elaborate.

I twisted the hair bands out of my hair, trying to think. Volt wanted to find at least one of us with dignity – and each test had failed.

"I don't understand why you'd want to find someone who could resist that kind of temptation-"

"Good. It's best you don't understand my current motives."

ARGH. I bit my lip in frustration. "You know what? Volt, you have to confront the Resistance. Go on. I'll leave."

He stared at me, shaking his head slowly. "It failed. You people just-" he stopped, and ducked out of the doorway. "Lock my door!"

 _… What?_

 _He's mad, he's disappointed. He's slightly angry. He's accusing me and the other Vexos of – of – of what?!_

I raked a hand through my hair, thoroughly perplexed – and slightly angry. "I failed his stupid test – he didn't even give me a damned idea of what this even _was,"_ I whispered, slamming his door closed.

He'd been testing to see if I'd – if I'd snoop through his room? It had been tempting to when he had said all those things about not giving away anything about his past. So there was a good chance it really was a test.

But there was also a chance he had said all that to save his pride-

 _No. That's not the Volt I know – no, Volt would be honest around_ me.

It was a test – I was 65% sure.

"What – was he just testing my level of curiousity? Or maybe-"

I took a breath, kicking Lync's door as I walked past.

"- maybe he wants to see who he can trust here."

 _Goddammit. I failed his test._

* * *

 **Hm... just what is Volt up to?**

 **Volt's character's story is not something I'm finished with. I tried writing him as kinda shady and kinda _out there_ in this chapter - their are like two options for this whole photo scenario and his reasons for testing Erin - **

**1\. He either really had this test planned out and wanted to see which of the Vexos was trustworthy or righteous**

 **2\. He made that all up on the spot to hide his pride.**

 **Volt was a pretty shady, mysterious character for me in Bakugan. Such a shame that Hydron killed him (He died, right? Was never too sure on his and Lync's death** **). Such a shame that none of their stories were elaborated! WAH! *cries***

 **The photo thing will be mentioned in future chapters - you'll see. ;3**


	21. Shadow's Showdown

**This chapter is... taking a turn. I'm quite proud of it, surprisingly. I feel like I captured some interesting emotions - and Zenoheld makes me mad! Writing the scenes he was in made me cry - yes, I made myself cry. That's just how pathetic I am. XD**

 **Hydron is my favourite Bakugan character. It used to be that Lync was my fav - but Hydron is just so... AGH! I like how I write Hydron. I'm proud of my Hydron. Hehe.**

 **Also. I wrote a random Death Note fic. A poem, actually. If you're bored, and you like Death Note, check it out! I will warn that it has spoilers tho. Meh, that's all I have to say.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

 _Knock, knock._ "Erin?"

"Hey, Hydron! Come in. Have you seen Shadow Prove?" I waved the prince over to have a seat in my desk chair. There was an urgent glare in his violet eyes.

"Erin!" Hydron said, getting straight down to business as always. He didn't even sit down in the chair, he just started pacing. "I need to ask a favour of you." He grabbed me by the shoulders rather forcefully.

I blinked, startled. "… I asked you a question first."

"Ngh, fine. I haven't seen him. Happy?"

"Never." I huffed.

"Fair point. Now, favour."

I wiggled out of his grip. "Yeah, sure. But sit down somewhere, you're making me dizzy."

He sits down on the bed beside me, crossing his legs and twirling his hair. "Ok, so you know that maid girl, Faydra?"

"The one that can't talk?" I had seen her a few times around the palace, and one time I had attempted to say hi.

She had raised an eyebrow, as if surprised that any one of the Vexos could have good manners. Then she just smiled ever so slightly.

At first I had been surprised that she didn't say something like a greeting in return, but that was before I found out she was mute.

"She has a name," Hydron said rather defensively. "She's one of my closest friends here."

"What about me?" I bat my eyelashes, hoping he'll joke around with me.

"She was the first person I came out to," he supplied. "You were the second."

"Friends aren't based on rankings and numbers!" I faked a dramatic pout. "I thought you loved me!"

"Nah." He patted my shoulder. "I find Lync to be more of my type."

He let that sink in. The mood shifted drastically in the matter of five seconds. It had been all _fun_ and _teasing,_ then Bam! Jealousy.

Even though the prince was my friend… I was allowed to be in a bit of competition with him… right? We were the Vexos – we were bound to get into competition. We were allowed to get jealous of each other…

"Pfft. Sorry, got off track there." I muttered, trying to play off that bad mood like it was no big deal. "So what about Faydra?"

Hydron's joking smile faded away into a frown. He wrung his hands. "If the palace ever happens to be… tossed into turmoil, and you end up in any situation with Faydra…" he scoffed. "I need you to make sure she survives."

I swallowed, my throat starting to dry up. "That's… a _huge_ responsibility."

"She can fend for herself – she's very capable," Hydron cut in, his eyes not meeting mine. "But there are times when she's just too… selfless. She may want to do something where she'd have to go out of her way – and into danger – to get something done."

"She holds no regard for her life, is what you're implying?" I asked, clenching and unclenching my fists.

He stared at my hands before nodding. "Basically. And I – I wanna make sure she can make it out of any situation alive." His breath caught. "I had to ask you – because I felt it may be a responsibility too difficult for the others."

 _He… trusts me with his friend's life. Even though… even though I'm from the Resistance, and even if we like the same guy and get jealous and bitter because of it… he trusts me._

"W-wait, are you crying?" Hydron asked, his voice panicky.

"W-what?" I wiped hastily at my eyes. "N-no." I scoffed. "Not at all."

Hydron muttered something under his breath. "Er… do you need a friendly hug, or something?"

I laugh awkwardly. "No, thanks. I'd rather not act all romantic with you right now."

He laughs a little at that. "I'm relieved."

I psyche myself up a bit before speaking. "You know… I'm honoured that you asked such a favour from me. I'll protect her."

He bumps my shoulder fondly. "I knew you'd come through." Then he gives a small smirk. "Shadow's hanging from the rafters in his usual room."

I jumped up, smacking him with annoyance. "Gee, thanks for that!" I strap on my gauntlet and grab Persephone. "Close my door when you leave, I've gotta go!"

* * *

"Shadow Prove, I challenge you to a bet!" I holler at him. He hangs from the rafters casually, not a care in the world.

"A bet?" he grins sadistically. "Me like-y."

"Uh-huh. Now. I'll challenge you to a brawl. If you win, I tell you all about my past and life before the Vexos. If _I_ win, you tell me all about you and your past life." I say. The words slip out so casually at this point. The fact that I've been reusing the line a lot reminds me of a poorly written script…

"What do you say, Shadow?"

"Come up and shake my hand, Erin." He grins.

I shrug, trying to boost my confidence. "Yeah, sure." I run up the wall. I'm a total burst of speed and boldness. I'm nearly there, and my boost of adrenaline begins to dwindle-

Large hands grab onto my arms, and I'm hoisted up. Shadow Prove is smiling widely. "Some progress made I see, my little grasshopper."

"I told you I'd be able to climb the wall."

"With that being said, your technique sucks."

"With _that,_ being said…" I trail off, grinning. "Let's brawl!"

"Heh." Then he jumps down, just like that, leaving me there, dangling from the ceiling work. "Have fun getting down."

* * *

"Bakugan brawl!"

Their war cries echoed through the glowing arena. Mechanical Bakugan pitted against Mechanical Bakugan.

Another emotionless battle. It wasn't that I didn't like brawling anymore… it just seemed to lose its lustre. Something was missing – the adrenaline I had felt brawling with the Resistance, that first battle with Shadow Prove, those practice brawls with Lync.

 _Shadowheart._

This Shadowheart has something to do with it. I'm sure of it. I have the sneaking suspicion he's a Bakugan… but had he been _mine?_

Had I used him before I had used Persephone?

There's the sudden screeching sound of metal against metal. MAC Spider is throwing Persephone around with ease I had never seen before from the mechanical spider.

I stifle the panic that seizes me and exhale, trying to collect my head and pull together strategies.

"Your resolve and demeanour seem to be crumbling," Shadow Prove muses, scrutinizing his long red nails with an air of boredom. Persephone cries out.

I pull out a card and pull out a moderately ranked move, my gaze hardening, frowning.

Persephone lets out another cry, and I realize I had played into Shadow Prove's hands: his previous move had nullified the use of that move, so Persephone was basically stranded and deprived of power.

My life gage went down, down, down.

 _20 percent left._

I swore. How had I let Shadow Prove overpower me so carelessly?

"Come on, give it your all, Algant!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled back at him.

 _I don't think I'm trying._

* * *

I've been defeated.

 _Two brawls in a row – lost._

Shadow Prove was exhausted by the end of our brawl, but he smiled broadly. "I win!" his cries were ruthless, ruthless I tell you!

He laughs, getting my attention. "I win the bet! Now spill!"

I grumble out in annoyance. The plan had been going along so easily, and then… Shadow Prove just ruined it all… and now I was facing the consequences of my failure.

He laughs again, poking my side, and I grit my teeth and sink deeper into the couch cushions. I had never wanted to stick his face into a toilet before – but now… god, it was tempting.

"I've always wondered what sad life you've put behind you. There's been separation, abandonment," he continues to list down these things, ticking them off on his fingers as if reciting a grocery list, "Abuse, depression, _prostitution_ -"

"It hasn't been put behind me."

I watched him carefully. His smile fades slowly. His expression then becomes stoic.

"… Oh." He stopped boasting – I had gotten his attention.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "All… I wanted to do was learn something about you."

"It's all about learning with you, isn't it," he murmurs, examining his long nails. "Hey, do you have a nail clipper I could borrow?"

I'm going to ignore that last bit. _Fine, if you're going to be nonchalant, then be nonchalant! I don't care – why would I care!?_

 _Ugh… I do care. Otherwise, I wouldn't be ranting about it in my head._

He makes more casual remarks – and that's when I realize he won't stop until I tell him something.

And if I say something, I may as well say all of it.

I can imagine him watching me as I clench my fists over and over again. "My older brother used to clench and unclench his fists all the time. Said it relieved stress – but I do it to remind myself to _get a damn grip on myself._

"I'm going to tell you what happened now, isn't that what you wanted?!" My eyes fly open and I glare. The older man has his breath held. "I'm done! I am _so_ done!" I laughed dryly, but then suddenly, it felt funny. I laughed more.

Haha. Isn't that funny?

" _Erin-"_ Shadow Prove reached to put a hand on my shoulder but I slipped past his grip, still laughing.

He looked at me as if I had just cracked my skull open – probably true, with how out of it I was currently feeling. The recollection of the past always made me feel like I was reliving it all over again. But it always got worse. Every. Time.

"Are you trying to console me? Are you going to take me into your arms and say, 'Oh, Erin, I'm sorry your brother killed himself. I'm sorry he had such a bright future ahead of him. I'm sorry that you got kicked out of your home. I'm sorry that brawling was the only way out!'"

Shadow Prove is dead silent. His pupils seem to shrink to half of their size. His face is paling slightly. "W-what?"

My hands are shaking, and I sense him inching closer to me. Acting as if I'm some rabid animal. But I could always just run away. "What's what?"

"That thing about brawling…"

 _Is it getting warmer? Am I… sweating?_

"Ha! Well you see, it all started when my brother decided to _kill himself. Suicide. Taking one's life."_

He steps closer.

"I suppose you wouldn't understand. You probably don't have an older sibling that left, or anyone that left."

He cringed.

"A-a-and then, I got kicked out of the house," I blabbered on. "Mom and dad were always kinda, slightly, very all over the place – might explain me-" I pause to giggle a bit. "Locking me and him in our rooms, taking away our toys, stealing us away from our dreams-"

"Erin, please-"

"NO!" I holler. Shadow Prove recoils.

"He could have been some huge actor all over Vestal media if he had just stayed in the field a bit longer, but NO! Mother and Father banned him from everything like that – they thought it was wrong, _wrong that such a handsome boy did something as feminine as acting-"_

Shadow cringes again.

"IT WAS SO STUPID!" I cry, wiping at my eyes.

"T-th-then I couldn't find any other thing to do…" I shudder at the memories. But I suppose I should just keep ripping off the Band-Aids. "Nobody would hire me! Nobody would hire a little 9 or 10 year old girl like me!"

I gasp at my words. I had just confessed _all of that. To Shadow Prove._

It _is_ getting hot. I shake out of my jacket and hurl it at Shadow's feet. He swoops over to pick it up, constantly keeping eye-contact.

 _I'm not a rabid animal – what are you doing?_

"And it's so stupid. I was so capable! I _am_ capable! I can act – my brother taught me how! I'm educated enough, good communication skills, everything!" Something in the back of my head is burning more than everything else.

The whole room is spinning, including my stomach. Everything was starting to blur with tears – I could barely see Shadow Prove.

"It was just _me, me_ and-" I pause. "A Bakugan that wouldn't talk." I diverted my eyes from Shadow Prove and stumbled backwards. "Th-the Bakugan… that I picked up off the street."

I couldn't say its name. Whether it was Persephone or Shadowheart – I just didn't know anymore.

All the pain, all the suffering. It was still intact, like a wound that refused to close. It was fresh enough to have happened this morning.

The memories of my brother, my beloved brother. They were nearly _gone._ They were only an other-worldly dream – a dream that would turn into a nightmare within moments.

 _I can't have deserved all this. I want my brother back._

I'm panting. Shadow Prove's burly arms wrap around me loosely – not enough to suffocate me, but more to comfort me. "Easy Erin, easy," he soothes. His scratchy voice is a lot softer than it had been before.

I'm shaking with the after-effects of that nerve-wracking experience. Shadow touches my shoulder, and I start to sob.

He doesn't say anything. His long red nails dig into the skin of my open, unclenched palms.

"Cecil," I rasped. I shut my eyes, hoping I could picture him in the back of my mind.

All I can imagine is his body, his corpse, hanging from a tree, trapped in a noose, far, far, far away from here.

"Excuse me?" Shadow Prove's voice brings me back to the present. I fight the tears.

"Cecil," I repeat. "Cecil Alessio Algant. Age 21 upon date of death. Leader of theatre troupe in District 35. Son of Princeston and Reilly Algant, brother to Erin Algant."

It's all come undone now. The dam made of hidden emotion, the past, the truth, the lies.

Shadow Prove knows me now. He knows what defines my life, myself as a-

"That was my name before. Cecil." He whispered. "Before I did something so, so, _so_ bad." His arms pulled together and he hugged his chest, shuddering. "But, I've been able to break away from that name, that past – it no longer _defines me."_

 _No longer defines me._

 _My past… doesn't have to define me._

"Shadow Prove…" I gasp, attempting to hold back sobs.

"E-erin?" he sniffs softly.

"Shadow…" I sob even more. My eyes burn from the constant moisture – I hadn't cried this much since my fight with Lync.

He rubs soothing circles into my back, and I can't help but sob harder. There's the faint sound of a door opening as I utter the words:

"Y-you know who hired me? After all those months, those _years_ on the streets of Vestroia _and_ New Vestroia?"

I pause.

"The Resistance hired me."

"It's just as I suspected."

Zenoheld smiles cruelly. His arms are crossed. There are a few people behind him – four of his guards, Professor Clay, and the rest of the Vexos.

Mylene's face betrays no emotion. Volt is pale, his mouth opening and closing as if ready to call for help. Hydron has his hands at his mouth, shaking his head slowly, eyes widening with horror. Lync is deathly pale, his small frame shaking, his face betraying so much unreadable emotion.

Shadow Prove springs away from me in startled shock. His eyes are wide with fear. "Oh, Erin…"

I tear my gaze away from him to watch Zenoheld. One word from him, and I'd be… done for.

The word is on his tongue, on his mind, and executed without hesitation.

"GUARDS!"

* * *

Lync's POV:

Erin springs into motion and two guards bound after her. The other two pull Shadow Prove back to us. He doesn't struggle, but he doesn't go willingly either.

"Father, you can't do this! I-I can't allow it! This is Erin we're talking about – you know what she means to me-"

"Not a word!" Hydron's father watches the scene unfolding in front of him with rapt attention.

Hydron's legs are trembling. "No… no…" he mutters. His hand is on his gauntlet, twisting a light beam sword card with expertise.

 _Will he do it? Will he use the blade?_

The minty-blond sticks the card between his front teeth, his brows furrowing as he punches numbers into his gauntlet key pad. Within moments, a girl comes running through the door behind us.

 _She's a maid,_ I realize.

Hydron had told me about her once – her name was Faydra. She was the mute one. With Zenoheld's attention engrossed with Erin, Faydra crosses, drops something into Hydron's hands, then _bolts._

She's gone in seconds. No one but Hydron and I seemed to notice her.

"What?" I whisper to Hydron, grabbing him by the shoulder and trying to pry the item out of his hands. He freezes. "No!" but then, he suddenly realizes it's me that's talking.

"L-lync! Good." His voice softens and the tension in his shoulders relaxes. He puts a small, round object in my hands. It didn't weigh much – but its importance did.

My blood boils. _He stole Shadowheart…_ "Bastard, lady-stealing piece of-"

Hydron clamps a hand down on my mouth. "No, listen, that was never true, please, Erin and I will explain soon, but right now, _listen."_

"Is this _Shadowheart?!"_ I say, realizing that insulting will get us nowhere.

"Save him for the right time. You have to be the one to give it to Erin, I realize that."

"What?! But Erin's going to be executed in no time!" I wave a hand at the situation. Erin is shrieking, wielding her light sword, swinging it around without any technique.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. I shuddered. Her voice sounded so broken…

 _She's just like me. Me, and so much more…_

"Not if we interfere," Hydron whispers, leaning so close I can feel his breath on my forehead. "You two will have to escape."

" _Escape?!"_

"Yes! You'll be put into prison. I'll serve as distraction, and Faydra and the others will aid your escape. Then you'll have to help Erin, get her _out of this palace –_ somewhere, anywhere – out of this palace!" his tone was so urgent, so demanding.

He's stepping up to the role of a leader.

The role of a prince.

(One slimy prince, I might add.)

"But what about you?" I gesture around. "The others?"

"I-" he bit his lip, looking away. "I'll figure that out." He returns his attention to his father. "Father-"

"Hydron!" I lunge and grab his arm, gripping tightly. "Why… why are you doing this? You didn't have to. Why do you bother trying to save us?"

Hydron whips around. "I-I have to. It's my duty as… a prince… and a friend. _You have to trust me._ " His eyes are alight with emotion – but I can't seem to understand any of them. He entangles his arm from mine, and his hand finds its way to my cheek.

 _I have to trust this scum-bag?_

"What-"

He kisses me.

Just one simple, short kiss. It's over in a heartbeat; gone so fast I didn't even process it until afterwards. His hand lingers on my cheek (which is turning redder by the second).

Huh. I always expected to have a first-kiss with a girl – preferably Erin. But, I mean, things happen. It wasn't _terrible._

 _Ew… I just thought that._

"Hydron-"

"Oops. I guess Erin isn't my type after all." He pats me on the shoulder. "Go get her, tiger. Alive, hopefully. Now…" he turns for Zenoheld, and grabs his shoulder. "Father, I want to be the one to deal her punishment."

I tear my gaze away from Hydron with effort, but once I see Erin, my heart clenches in sympathy.

Erin is fending for herself, swinging her blade. She had backed into a corner – usually a stupid move – but I realized it was making it easy for her to protect herself from the guards. She only had to worry about the attacks from one angle.

But one wrong move on her side, and she'd be stabbed.

 _So I can't do anything, because I trust Hydron. Fun…_

"We have to do something!" Volt yelled urgently, grabbing me by the arm. "Come on, we have to-"

"NO!" Hydron has turned around once more. He's as commanding as ever. His eyes well with tears as he speaks. "The plan, Volt. Shadow, Mylene. I told you what had to be done."

Shadow shudders, holding back a scream or a cry. "You heard what she told me… you know her _pain…"_

"We're all in pain! We just have to – to – _endure_ a bit longer."

There's a bit of silence, save for Erin's anguished cries.

"Guys," Hydron whispers, waving all of us closer to him. "We should have done this sooner. If we all survive this, we rendezvous to the Resistance, am I clear? They have to let us take them in – but we're going to have to send Lync and Erin first to show we won't be up to any Vexos-business."

 _The Resistance… Erin and I will be going to the Resistance._

"Lync, make sure that Erin gave them the hard-drive with the Alternative scan. That will be our peace-offering."

Mylene folds her arms, her expression contorted with anger. But she stays still. Shadow Prove grabs onto her arm, his nails digging into any exposed skin. "I can't have her taken away," he whispers harshly. "Not like my other sister."

"We're going to have to stick to this plan." Hydron finished. "I-I'm sorry, for all the trouble I've caused you.

I move closer to Volt, who nods solemnly to Hydron. "Thank you for everything," Hydron whispers.

We watch as the scene unfolds, choosing to be helpless.

The guards grabbed her. One shoved her to the ground, and the second used his boot to push her face into the floor. She groaned, but the guards merely showed their apathy towards her. Her arms were twisted, and there was a faint crack.

She screamed.

"Throw her into the dungeons," Zenoheld commanded. "I suppose it's only fair to give the young prince his revenge on his dirty lover."

The guards shove us away from the doorway, and drag a crying Erin away. "Leave me! Don't _touch me! HELP!"_ She sobs, her emotion echoing through the palace. "Someone, help! LYNC!"

Shadow sobbed. Volt grabbed my shoulder again, as if to steady me. "Hey, Lync…"

I pushed into his chest and cried.

* * *

The remaining Vexos – Shadow Prove, Mylene, Volt and Lync are escorted to the throne room by Hydron. They are forced to watch as father and son confront each other.

Zenoheld is hasty with his greetings. "I've caught my spy, _finally._ Honestly, she barely got anything useful from this trip." He cackles.

Hydron freezes, but eventually forces himself to relax. _She's done a lot, actually. She's managed to get a copy of the hard drive, and worm her way into all of our hearts… and now, we have to pay back her kindness._

God, what was he thinking? Paying back kindness? That concept was practically foreign to him. But for some reason, he knew it was what he had to do.

The plan had hatched when he realized what Erin had been up to.

She had gleaned pieces of each of the Vexos, wanting to gain their trust and help them. She, unlike Zenoheld, realized that they weren't just pawns or toys, but living, breathing beings.

That was where Zenoheld's plan fell short – he hadn't taken into account that the Vexos could revolt against him until it was too late.

It had been a lot to comprehend. There had been the sudden realization that this battle to save the Bakugan was so much more than Zenoheld. It was far beyond his original motives. It was more than just _Prince Hydron,_ or _Lync Volan,_ or _Shadow Prove, Mylene Pharaoh, or Volt Lustre, or Erin Algant._

This was a battle to save the Bakugan.

As far as Hydron was concerned, staying loyal to Dryoid was better than staying loyal to Zenoheld.

It had been surprisingly easy to get the rest of the Vexos to hop off the fence and join his cause. The only one he had never managed to contact was Lync, though. But for now, he hoped the pink-haired boy would just trust him.

 _Ugh, trust. Such a complicated concept._

"I am not pleased with how these events panned out. We have lost another Vexos member… and a possible heir to the throne after Hydron's rule."

Hydron cringed. God, if Erin had to bear his _children-_

 _Ew, don't think about that, don't think, don't think._

"Hydron, if you have anything to say on the matter?" Zenoheld asked, lacing his fingers together and reclining into his throne. _He's hoping for me to say something about how the blood has to keep going and that the Bakugan should die-_

He steadied himself, looking at the remaining Vexos. "Indeed I do have something to say."

 _I'm actually doing this._

"I am glad Erin is no longer my betrothed."

 _Father, if you could just forgive me, your only family…_

"And that is because I believe I'm infatuated with someone else."

Zenoheld leans forward, eyes gleaming yet looking so apathetic. "You feel for someone else?"

"… Yes."

"Who is this?!"

"Lync Volan." He whispers, eyes shut, hands shaking.

Zenoheld is up in moments, pushing into Hydron's personal space.

"Excuse me?!" His father's voice is hot on the back of his skin. "Did you just say-"

"Lync Volan! I'm in love with Lync Volan."

Lync's jaw drops. "Are you sure? I'm… I'm a guy…" he scratches his head. _He's not disgusted,_ Hydron tells himself desperately. _He's just processing._

Zenoheld growls. "VOLAN!"

"… yes?"

"You… you've corrupted my son!" Zenoheld growls out. He jumps from the throne and grabs Lync by the collar, lifting and choking him. Zenoheld flicks a hand toward him, and a guard rushes forward, binding the midget's arms.

The other Vexos back away. Hydron swallows his misery. Two of his teammates had just gotten arrested in front of his eyes, and he had let it happen. God, he was feeling so guilty…

"King Zenoheld, sire, please!" Lync pleads desperately. "I didn't know – I don't know how-"

"Get. This boy. Out. Of. My. Sight." Zenoheld orders. He shoves Lync and the guard away. Lync is sobbing, but still manages to fire off insult after insult. "I HATE ALL OF YOU! ZENOHELD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID PIECE OF-"

The word of his choice was muffled, but the insults continued as he was carried away. "Bastard! Stinky cheese! Moron! Loser! Liar! You've been blinded by your own gas light!"

Then silence.

"My only son… corrupted."

"What do you mean, corrupted? I like Lync, and it's the end of the world." He mutters in annoyance.

"I can't let this happen."

"It's happening, _old man!"_

Zenoheld gets up, and shoves Hydron off of the platform he had been standing on.

Hydron groans as his head hits the tiled floor, praying that the others would pull through and save Erin and Lync.

"Do we put the young prince in the dungeons too?" Another guard timidly asks.

"No." Zenoheld states firmly. "I can still fix my son."

"I… don't need to be fixed, father." Hydron whispers. He's snapped, he's crying, but he's in too much pain to move.

"I'm locking you in your room until further notice." Zenoheld threatens. "Guards, I want 24/7 security now, especially around the Alternative. Disable Erin and Lync's gauntlets, and disable the transporters while you're at it. _Nobody is leaving,_ is that clear?"

Hydron stays silent as his world fades to black.


	22. Escape From Prison

**'Sup! I just came back from a camping trip, and I was feeling the need to laptop, so here I am! I won't spend time introducing this chapter, as I'm currently intent on watching some Hunter X Hunter. Yay!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

I wake up when the door to my prison cell slides open, and Lync is tossed in.

He scrambles into the corner immediately, already crying.

"L-lync? What-what's happened?" I asked, slowly moving closer to him.

A draft picks up somewhere behind me, and we both shudder.

"Zenoheld found out that Hydron liked me. Then he blamed _me,_ and put me in prison." He whispers, curling in on himself, trying to stop his sobbing. "Erin-"

" _Hydron_ will be fine." I interrupt – mainly to calm myself down. The prince had grown on me – like a weird fungus, but better.

"He planned for all of this to _happen."_

"W- _what_?" I was alarmed with the news.

The heaving of his shoulders was starting to finally calm down, so hopefully he was recovering from whatever freaky things he had witnessed.

"Hydron wants to rescue the two of us. He's our ticket out of here."

"How's he going to do that?" I ask.

Lync shakes his head fiercely, his pink hair flying rather dramatically. He glares at his lap, playing with the threads of his gloves. This is one of the first times I've talked to him without any eye-contact. "I don't know. He only managed to tell the plan to the other Vexos, but now-"

"The others are in on this?"

His head snaps up, and he glares. "Yes, now let me finish! It's only a matter of time before something crazy happens, whether it is we get rescued, or executed. I don't know if the others will make it out of this alive, but as far as I'm concerned, we'll be going into hiding on Earth until further notice."

" _Where_ on Earth?"

His glare fades. "The Resistance Base. That's where I'll take you."

 _That's where I'll take you._

"There?!" I ask. After all those times of me convincing myself not to go back home yet… suddenly we were all just heading over like it was a vacation spot. "Why?"

"Because, with you there, they'll definitely take us in, so we don't have to worry about battling it out in hiding on the streets."

 _What if Zenoheld was to follow us? We'd lead him straight to them._

"You're with the Resistance now?" Even though I had hoped that the Vexos would change sides, I was scared their loyalty wouldn't hold. "No tricks, right?"

Hope – something I've sorely lacked for quite some time now – tickled my senses. Goosebumps prickled along my arms.

Lync groans in frustration. "Yes, please, listen to me Erin!"

"You haven't listened to me in a while."

I grab his fist before it can collide with my side, and I push him into the wall. He gasps.

"You were the one who betrayed my trust!" he huffed.

" _How, Lync?_ Because I just ended up 'dating' Hydron?" I scoffed. "How did that betray your trust?"

"I-"

"We were never dating in the first place."

"Erin-"

"What did you think? Did you think that you and I were, what, dating?"

Wait… did he actually think…? That's why he had been so…

"It was never official!" I continue. _Well, I wanted it to be official…_ "We've never discussed romantic feelings turning into an actual relationship. You could have been nothing to me, I could have been nothing to you-"

"But – oh look! – you _were, no,_ you are! You _are_ something to me!" He yells. "Is that really so hard to understand?"

I can't help but scoff. "You're the one talking. You couldn't even realize Hydron's attraction towards you!"

"This isn't about him!" he argues.

"Give it up, Lync," I say, pulling my hands away and attempting to stop arguing. I'm so done with avoiding him.

"That fight… that was really stupid." I finally expressed. "There! I said it…"

"… Yeah." He whispers.

"I… I'm sorry for dragging you through all that drama."

"I'm sorry for riling you up." He says.

We sit in silence – together, for the first time in weeks. The dungeon is cold and damp and uninviting, and he shifts closer to me after a minute of silence.

Our arms brush and it feels like a jolt of electricity. I heard his breath hitch – he must have felt the shock too.

After a few minutes, I hear moisture dripping from a cell opposite ours. With the faint light of the lantern glowing in the background, Lync and I make eye-contact. Without any verbal communication, we decide to shift closer to each other, shivering.

A plate of bread is pushed underneath the bars of our cell. I crawl for it and bring it back. We split the bread, crumbs flying, and tuck in.

"I haven't had grub since breakfast!" he says between bites. "God, this sucks."

"I know." I complain back. "I hope the others pull through."

"I hope we all survive."

A little while later, we hear rattling from a cell in the distance. Lync swallows, and without thinking I grab his hand. Despite the situation, I can see his face burn red at the contact, but he doesn't pull away.

The rattling stops, and I pull away.

"No!" he yelps, reaching for my hand again. "No, don't let go. This is nerve-wracking."

"Great. Now I'm blushing."

He giggles softly, but otherwise stays hush on the matter.

"… Lync?"

"What?"

"Uh… now what?" I asked carefully. The question had been haunting me for a little while now, and my boredom had gotten the best of me. "Are we… just… friends?" I implored. "Wait – no, that was selfish of me to ask, I mean the others are in trouble, and here I am, venturing about relationships-" I falter, not knowing what to say without making our situation any worse.

Lync practically chokes on his bread. "I-uh-well-uh…" he spluttered, and I hastily tried patting him on the back. "I mean… I don't know. Like… what do you _want_ us to be? Because… I think I know what I want us to be. Not that I'm pressuring you or anything, but in the end I think that I actually, genuinely really-"

" _LYNC?!"_

Lync springs away from me, face paling as if he had just seen a ghost. "W-who's there?"

The sound of a male voice laughing lowly fills the room. Lync stands up and runs to the bars, trying to look for the source of the voice. I follow him.

" _Remember me?"_

"H-hey… long time no see…" Lync murmured, still looking around. I sighed and grabbed his head so that he was facing the dark cell in front of us. A figure that we hadn't quite seen beforehand was sitting in the corner, knees in the air, and head in hands.

"Lync, who is that?" I asked.

Lync swallowed. "That's… Well, that's Spectra's lap-dog, Gus Grav."

* * *

Hydron had two visitors on his first day trapped in his room.

Faydra, wearing her skater dress, a key-ring holding multiple keys jangling at her waist. Her face was flushed with determination, and the two conveyed all information they knew as Faydra dressed his head wounds hastily.

 _Lync and Erin are currently in prison._

 _In another day or so, Faydra and Volt will break in and rescue them._

 _I'll keep Zenoheld distracted by locking him in this room._

 _They'll be taken to the loading dock for space vehicles – which will have been already cleared by Shadow Prove and Mylene._

 _They'll rendezvous it back to the Resistance, and the rest of us will quickly follow._

 _We'll take a different route to throw Zenoheld off track._

Hydron's back was littered with ugly bruises from his fall. The cut on the back of his head had to be thoroughly dressed and cleaned by Faydra. Her hands shook as she performed the deed.

 _I'm so proud of you, Hydron._

"I know, Faydra."

 _What if Zenoheld brings that savage torturing device to you?_

Hydron swallows. "I..." his throat is as dry as sand paper. "Would he actually?"

Faydra stopped her movements, shuddering in fear.

"So we know what we're doing, right?" he whisper-asked her, determined to leave the torture matter for later. "Thank you for everything, Faydra."

His close friend got up, packing up her stuff.

"Wait!" Hydron called.

She paused again.

"I need the key to my room, in case we don't see each other again before Zenoheld comes a second time to visit." He had decided that it would be best to set the rest of the plan in motion only on the second time Zenoheld would visit him to shield himself from suspicion.

The way Hydron saw it, he knew that Zenoheld would visit his room/prison at least once a day to give him some kind of 'pep talk'.

You know: _One day you'll realize that your crush on Lync was nothing but raging hormones and that Erin really is your true love!_ Or some equally ridiculous bull crap.

If he had set the plan in motion right away, Zenoheld would probably detect the hints of a plan. He had learned to not be hasty when planning and executing.

That being said, it was always hard to not be hasty.

The key is placed in his palm, and he curls his fingers over the cool, metal item. This small item held so much _power._ The whole second part of his elaborate plan was going to be set in motion by a _key._

"Faydra… _thank you."_ He reaches for her hand and kisses it gently.

She curtseyed before exiting hurriedly.

Hydron let out a shaky sigh. His hands shook at the thought of the torture device. Those snapping claws, the whirring of machinery-

Memories he wished he'd forgotten stirred in the back of his mind. He had seen that cruel machine in action once before – and the memory had a lasting impression.

He shuddered again – honestly, that's all he'd been doing recently – shuddering.

"Why can't Father just accept who I associate with and fall for?" he complained softly to himself, lying in his bed. His fingers brushed against the bandages around his head. "It's not like I can help it." Tears wobble at the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall.

 _Let them fall. Goddamit, I can't be bothered to care anymore._

The tears dry soon enough, and he lays in silence.

Zenoheld is his second visitor.

"Hydron, to say I'm disappointed with you is an understatement." He launches into speech the second his foot is set into the room. It's as if he has no regard for Hydron's feelings.

Oh. Wait…

Hydron swallows the tumultuous wave of anger threatening to spill out of him, and fakes physical pain. He grunts in response to what Zenoheld says, but otherwise decides to not speak.

"I can't trust you anymore – not now, not like this. With Erin just being caught – I have every right to suspect all of the Vexos of helping her."

"… Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Hydron whispers.

Zenoheld leans over Hydron's bed, peering at his son with fiery intensity. "You stole the words write out of my mouth." _Like father, like son. Except I won't be like father – gone is my arrogance._ "That's why I won't be arresting any more of you for the time being."

Pause.

"But the others will be interrogated shortly. Within the next few days, Erin and Lync will be executed."

 _Not if I win. And I_ will _win – for Erin, for Lync, for all of us._

 _It's time for us to escape this prison._

* * *

"Vexos activity has faltered recently," Ace reported to Mira, who was sitting on a chair in front of a wall filled with computer screens. "What could this _possibly_ mean?"

Mira ran a hand through her hair exasperatedly. "Ace, I _don't know._ We can't get into contact with Erin, and I'm not sure what this means for her situation, but there's nothing we can do right now."

Her heart is hammering with a fiery intensity. Why did she have to be the one stepping up? Ace was helping her where she could – they all were, but this mission seemed to hit her the hardest.

She had lost her father, she had lost Keith, now Erin – to Zenoheld.

 _Oh, Keith…_

"I still don't see why we can't just brawl our way in, like we usually do," Dan complained. "We're getting good-"

"SHUT UP, DAN!" Ace stormed. "Let Mira think!"

Mira got up, placing her hands on Ace's shoulders. "You know, I'd just really like it if you guys just left me." She suggested.

"I never finished." Dan grumbled. "There's someone who can help us, and this someone is someone I think we really need right now!" he stomps to the closest monitor and types away. Within moments, a message appears on the screen.

 _Calling Spectra Phantom._

Mira pulls away from Ace's warm arms to move closer to the monitor. "You got the attention of _Keith?!"_

"Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you!" Dan said in an _I-told-you-so_ manner.

She grabbed his hands excitedly at the mention of her brother. "My, if this actually works-"

"You called?" Keith's voice rings clearly throughout the room. He's wearing his red feathered mask and matching coat. His lip curls in just a certain way to make him seem slightly amused. "Ah, Dan Kuso, along with Ace Grit and my little sister," he mused.

"Keith!" Mira cries. "Oh, Keith, you have to help us! I'm begging you Keith, come to the Resistance and _help us!"_

He frowns slowly. "My sister, what is the matter?"

"We have to find a way to stop the Alternative and rescue Erin Algant – but we've lost all means of breaking into the mother-palace, and we have no idea if Erin is even _alive_ at this point-"

"Slow down!" he interrupts. "Who is Erin?"

This time it's Ace that begins to babble. "A girl we sent in to spy on the palace – but her mission's gone horribly wrong, and we need to get her back!"

"I would suggest blowing up the palace now, before even more casualties are suffered." Keith cautioned. "There's no telling how many screws are left keeping in Zenoheld's sanity. Are you aware of the status of the Alternative? Is it near completion?"

"About two days ago, Erin sent us a hard drive with the scans of the Alternative's current state – but about an hour ago, we were hacked and we lost the drive." Dan fretted.

"And _none_ of you thought to, I don't know, make another copy?!" Keith cried out.

"We're on a tight schedule – Marucho had just started his Bakugan Interspace project, and no one thought-"

Keith interrupted his sister's statement with a wave of his hand. "Honestly, the world will be screwed if I or someone else doesn't step in. Give me your address – I'm coming and helping."

Ace and Dan bro-fist as Keith leaves. Mira sinks into a chair with relief. "Thank goodness – Keith is back! Come on, let's tell the others!" she said, just as Ace swept her into a hug.

"Thank _God,"_ he murmurs, nuzzling his head into her hair. Mira smiled softly, pushing into his chest.

"Yeah."

"Ooh! Ace and Mira, sitting in a tree!" Dan cooed childishly. He batted his eyelashes, making smooching noises and equally annoying facial expressions.

Ace pulled away from Mira, his eyes burning with the intent to kill. "Kuso, I'm going to kill you!" he shook his fists, chasing after a howling Dan.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Call the others over to the meeting room, ok? NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS!"

If only there was more funny business happening in the mother palace.

* * *

Erin's POV:

"G-Gus Grav?" I stuttered out. "This is him?"

Gus turns out to be a young man with wavy blue hair. There are bags under his eyes, and his skin is sallow and dirty from being malnourished and lacking hygiene products for quite a while. His clothes are in tatters.

"I look disgusting, I'm aware, thanks," he bit sarcastically. "Judging by your conversation with the ferret, you are Erin… his… lover?"

Lync scoffs. "Not exactly, Grav."

I shoulder him aside. "I can answer for myself – I'm no outsider to rotten prisoners."

Gus frowns. "Now, that was rather rude, little darling."

"If you could just come closer, I could spit on you." I growled. "Then you wouldn't call me _darling."_

"Or you could just tell me to stop." He attempted to run a hand through his blue hair, but it was too matted. "Politeness is something I'm currently striving for."

"Was that sarcastic?" Lync asked.

Gus kicked at his prison bars. "What got you pair thrown in here?"

I smiled angelically. "Infiltration and treason, and if I had stayed out of prison longer, then murder."

Gus whistled lowly. I felt a twinge of satisfaction knowing he was surprised. "What about you, Lync?" he questioned.

Lync's face coloured.

"… I got thrown in prison because Hydron has a crush on me."

Gus clicked his tongue. "That is _so_ lame." He waved a hand to me. "I think this girl is way out of your league."

Lync pouted. "Hey! Well I think Spectra is way out of your league!"

Gus nodded coolly, tossing some of his hair over his shoulder. "Master Spectra is beyond even Erin."

"Nah. We'll see when I meet him." I challenged, even though I wasn't too aware of whom this Spectra character was. Gus' eyes gleamed.

"You humour me. Nobody could beat Spectra Phantom in a battle," he boasted as if he was Spectra.

"Dan Kuso did," Lync murmured.

"That was merely plot convenience."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Conversation slowly petered into silence, and I retreated to the back corner of their cell. Lync eventually followed my lead and curled up in a ball next to me.

After a few minutes, his fingers were ghosting circles into my hand.

Few more minutes later, and our fingers were intertwined in a tight grip.

 _Why am I enjoying this?_

"I can't wait to get out of here," I whispered.

"Yes, but… what will happen to us when we're no longer forced together?" he frets softly. His words are so soft they make me shiver.

I scoot closer to him, and we sit there fearfully.

"I don't know, Lync."

* * *

The next day, Zenoheld visits Hydron once more.

"My son." Zenoheld is without his gauntlet – unable to call for help from his guards. Hydron had disabled all possible means of communication in his room – he hoped it would be enough to subdue his father for a little while.

"Father?"

"When this is all over, you must find a bride."

"Yes, father," Hydron lied. _Hopefully, when this is all over, you'll be dead, and I'll be happy._ "Could you help me sit up?"

His father robotically pushes Hydron up into a sitting position. Hydron fakes tiredness, adding in a little groan or grunt so that he sounds like he's in pain. "I hope you're over that crush on Lync crap."

Father never used the word _crap._ He must be really mad.

"I suppose…"

" _Hydron-"_

"If you could get me a glass of water? There's a tap in my bathroom." Hydron requests.

"Hydron-"

Hydron broke into a fake coughing fit.

"I'll get you water."

Zenoheld disappears into the bathroom…

And Hydron springs into action.

He limps towards his door, key in hand, and slams it closed. "OLD LOSER!" he exclaims as he locks the door.

Then, he activates his gauntlet. First he calls Volt and Faydra. "Go, now! Zenoheld is trapped in my room, so now's our chance! Make sure they get to Shadow Prove and Mylene on time!"

Volt and Faydra give him salutes, and before long they're tearing off to the dungeons.

Then, he calls Mylene. She picks up immediately, and he's relieved to see she's at the space craft hangar. Shadow Prove is watching him over her shoulder, looking determined.

"What's with the guards?" Hydron asked.

"We've put the palace into lock-down mode – meaning no main doors can be opened." Shadow Prove reported.

But that meant lock-down mode would have to be disabled in order for Lync and Erin to escape…

"Once we remove it from lock-down mode though, we'll be in trouble. So we'll have to make sure Lync and Erin get in their craft as fast as they can, and then we can turn it back off." Mylene finished.

"That's great, this is great." Hydron murmurs. "Things are going smoothly, that's good." He nodded gratefully to the two. "I'm glad we've made it this far."

Shadow Prove frowned, leaning closer. "What do you mean, _this far?_ Prince-y, we're going all the way!"

Mylene's face fell and she bit her lip. Hydron smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah," he promised. "Sure, we'll go all the way." Then he nodded once more. "Make sure the others – Volt and Faydra – arrive safely with Lync and Erin. I will not risk their lives any further."

"Got it."

Hydron's gut twisted as he ended the call.

"TRAITOR!" Zenoheld screamed, his voice muffled by the doorway. "ALL MY VEXOS – HOW COULD YOU ALL BE TRAITORS?"

Hydron glared at the door, folding his arms.

Then, in his most innocent voice: " _I'm_ not a traitor!"

* * *

Erin's POV:

I wake up to the sound of Volt, wiggling the keys to our cell in the lock.

"Volt?!" I ask.

Volt looks up, nodding curtly in greeting. "No questions. Wake up Lync. We're busting you two out."

I turn sharply to Lync and shake him awake. "Wh-what? What's happen… happening?"

"Get up, we're getting rescued!"

There's a series of loud clicking sounds from the far end of the damp hallway. I run to the bars to glare at Volt. "What is that sound?"

"That's Faydra, warning us to hurry up!" Volt grounds out. The door to our prison slides open with a screech, and Lync and I make a beeline for escape.

"C'mon, hurry up! We have to take you two to the hangar – Shadow Prove and Mylene are waiting." Volt continued, already walking off in the direction of Faydra.

Lync trotted to Gus' cell, shaking the bars. "Shouldn't we get Gus?"

"The guards!" Volt insisted, pointing in the direction of our exit. Faydra's clicking noises were drowned out by the sounds of thundering footsteps.

Zenoheld's guards.

Gus leapt from the shadows of his cell in a blur of dirty blue. "Can you get me out of here?" he asked. It may have been my imagination, but I suspected there was a hint of pleading in his tone.

Volt still looked surprised to see Gus, but when Lync made a move for the key, Volt recoiled. His fingers curled around the key, and he shook his head.

"Volt, give me the key this instant!" Lync turned to Volt, clasping his hands together, pleading. "Come on, we should get Gus out of here!"

Volt looked torn. "We're on a time limit… Gus, I'm _sorry-"_

"NO! I must see Master Spectra!" Gus insisted. "Let me out, now!"

I turned to Lync, who was still begging Volt to let Gus go.

"Lync, we're wasting time." I muttered. "Volt, if you won't let this Gus _asshole_ go, I'll do it myself!" I grabbed the keys from Volt's hands and jammed them into the lock.

"I'm in your debt," Gus muttered, although rather annoyed. He stepped out of the prison, reaching out to shake my hand. "But if you could please refrain from calling me an _asshole-"_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. "Let's just _all_ get the hell out of here!"

"Right!" Lync agreed. "Volt, lead the way!"

The four of us charged.


	23. Missing, Confused, & Ultimately Screwed

**Hey there! Look! A new chapter! Yay!**

 **I'm not to sold with this, but I figured I'd get it out there. A lot of points in Hydron's original plan have been changed because the Vexos SUCK at communicating and working under pressure is best - so, warning, may be a bit confusing.**

 **hehe.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

Gus was falling behind. His panting was audible to everyone – he must have been out of shape from sitting down in a prison cell for the past couple months.

I quickly weighed the options. Gus and Erin were going to probably slap me either way… "You owe me," I called, running back to grab Gus' wrist and continue running.

"Please, I'm eternally grateful," Gus snapped. "Stop making me waste my breath, brat."

"There's the crappy Gus we all know and love." I compliment sarcastically. "Hey, Volt! Where we heading again?"

Erin turns around, still running. "Lync, keep up. The space shuttle hangar or whatever. We're taking a fricking rocket ship out of here! Now pour on the speed!"

"I never was fast!"

"Never say never, Lync!"

" _You're_ one to talk!"

Gus followed our conversation, clearly amused. "You two seem quite interesting together."

We turned a corner, and there was Faydra, waiting at an elevator – our exit. Her long fiery hair was tangled. Her dress was ripped up and in definite tatters. Her expression was frantic, and when we arrived the floor around her was littered with unconscious guards.

Volt's eyes widened.

Erin cut past him, extending her hand for Faydra to hi-five. "I didn't know you were that capable – Hydron never told me anything about you being a master at – _destroying people."_

Faydra rolled her eyes, opting to fist-bump into rather than clap Erin's hand. _Weird._

"Cool," Erin commented. "We'll be great friends."

Faydra nodded a greeting at the rest of us, before motioning at Volt. Volt got out his gauntlet, typed in a few buttons, and the door leading to the elevator out of the dungeons opened. Volt filled us in on the current situation – how Mylene and Shadow had disabled lock-down mode for us to escape, but that also meant the guards could go after us.

"Gus, I hope you know that Erin and Lync are our priorities – they will board the first ship, and we'll have to follow soon after – to a different location. We'll all end up meeting at the Resistance Headquarters – but Erin and Lync have to be there first as a kind of… peace treaty." He continued to fill in Gus on the situation.

Gus crossed his arms, eyes closed. "I hope I find Master Spectra again."

I pulled away from Gus and headed over to Erin. "Yo. We're going to the Resistance – you ready?"

She smiled nervously. "Sure."

"We'll talk about… us… the next time possible," I whispered, hoping to console her. "Let's just hang in there, right?"

She smirked as the elevator doors opened. "Yeah, yeah sure."

We charged out of the elevator. Volt instructed all of us with gauntlets to prepare our blades. I drew out mine uncertainly. "We were never taught how to wield these things properly," I murmured to myself. The air around the blade tingled with electricity.

Volt and Erin took out their blades, but with much more confidence than me. "Yeah, oh well," Erin mused, twirling around the blade in an ironic kind of grace.

"Show-off." I informed.

"You're just jealous that I'm cooler than you."

Gus frowned, jogging over to Volt. "Do you have a clue to where Zenoheld may have taken my gauntlet?"

Volt shook his head, but Faydra stepped forward, nodding. Crap. She knew where it was.

"Give me instructions. I can find it."

Faydra's eyes hardened and she shook her head, jabbing a thumb into her chest. She wanted to take Gus to the gauntlet – that could only end with trouble.

"Hydron said that getting to the hangar is our first _priority."_ Volt tried reasoning. "Come on, we can get you a new gauntlet. We have to get to the hangar – we're wasting precious time at this point, Gus."

Gus looked at Volt, then back at Faydra. Volt, then Faydra. His expression was pained. "I want my gauntlet. It could be my only tie left with Master Spectra." He dipped his head at Volt. "Would you really want to answer to _Hydron?"_

Volt pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a sigh. I swallowed, glancing sideways at Gus. His tired face was scrunched up with a last bit of determination.

"Dammit, Gus. You arrogant… _asshole_." He shook his head. "Even if you two manage to find the gauntlet, you may not make it back to the hangar in time."

Erin gaped. " _Volt-"_

"Things like the transporter – you know, transporting devices and chips and such – they won't work in the palace anymore. The shuttles and space vehicles are the only way out." Volt continued explaining to Gus. The blue haired man nodded along, trying to absorb the information.

Erin still looked worried. I took her hand, and she whipped around to face me. "I have to at least make sure Faydra gets out of this alive."

I blinked, but otherwise let her go.

"Faydra," Erin pleaded. "Goddammit Faydra, Hydron wants you to escape alive. Just give Gus the directions!"

Faydra glared at Erin, then back at Gus. She shook her head, folding her arms.

"Stay back, do it for Hydron! He wants you to be ok."

Faydra stamped a foot. Erin swallowed, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I made a _promise_ to Hydron that I'd make sure you didn't do anything _stupid."_ Erin's voice was filled with a darkening anger – but her eyes danced with fear.

Faydra started walking off, dragging Gus along with her.

Erin made an exasperated noise. "… Fine then. But… I want to come with then."

This time it was Gus who intervened. "No way! I'm not going to go do something with _you!"_ He jabbed a finger at Erin's forehead. She glared hotly at him.

Volt rubbed his temples. "This is why we shouldn't have rescued Gus."

 _Ok Lync, think fast. What's going to get them all to break up a fight?_ The answer came to him immediately. He grabbed one of Erin's hands, and one of Volt's. "Quick, I can hear the guards!" I lied. "Gus, Faydra, just _go!"_

Without hesitation, Faydra bolted, Gus following closely behind. Erin gasped, trying to entangle her hand from mine, but Volt helped me hold her back. "NO! FAYDRA! _FAYDRA!_ " She screamed. I cringed.

Volt shook his head. "It's too late, Erin."

"We can't lose them!" she demanded. "For Hydron-"

"We won't. We're doing _this_ for Hydron." I supplied. I reached out to grab her face, and in the spur of a moment I kissed her. She stiffened, but didn't kiss back.

She pulled away after about two seconds, worry flashing in her eyes. "What was that for?" she asked, cheeks reddening.

"That was for courage. Now, we have to run!" I took her hand again, this time acting a bit gentler.

Erin cast a glance over her shoulder at the rapidly fading images of Gus and Faydra, running away from us with newfound determination.

She smiled sadly, tears wobbling in her eyes, taking my hand. Our fingers laced together, and she squeezed tightly. "Thanks."

"I…" my throat dried up, and I swallowed. "Yeah. Anytime."

Volt clapped his hands together. "Ok, now we're done with all this sappy stuff, we _really need to get a move on."_

Erin and I nodded at each other, before following Volt through the twisting corridors of the palace, holding hands.

* * *

Volt pushed the doors open, and we stumbled into the dimly lit hangar. The glass ceiling was protected with metal scaffolding. Multiple space crafts occupied the huge space.

In the far corner stood Mylene, Shadow Prove and Hydron. They were pressed up against a control panel with multiple monitors. The three seemed totally engrossed in the monitors, so Volt hollered to get their attention.

Hydron ran forward, eyes watering. His boots made clicking sounds against the hard, cement floor. "Erin, where's Faydra?"

Erin swallowed, breaking from my grip to confront Hydron. "Well, we found Gus in the dungeons and-"

" _Initiating lock-down mode,"_ A woman's voice – Hydron's mother's voice – blared from speakers embedded in the walls.

Crap!" Erin exclaimed, burying her head in her hands. "Gus and Faydra are going out on a mission to get Gus' gauntlet back!"

Hydron cursed. "With lock-down mode now on, they'll be trapped." I could see the gears turning in his head. "Gah – Mylene, please turn off lock-down mode again. Shadow Prove, I want… I need you to send a message to Gus' gauntlet." He ordered.

 _Someone's changing…_

Volt frowned just as Hydron began herding us over to Shadow and Mylene. Our footsteps sounded menacing in the silence.

"What if Gus and Faydra don't find the gauntlet in time? Does Faydra have any means of communication on her?" Volt interrogated.

Hydron was starting to boil with rage. "I felt that I didn't need to give her any _means of communication,_ because I trusted that _you-"_ he jabbed a finger into Volt's chest, "- would stay by her all this time, and that you-" he jabbed a finger at Erin, "- would try talking her out of anything!"

Erin sighed, looking at her shoes. "She was too stubborn! I'm sorry, Hydron." She looked ashamed – an odd emotion for a Vexos.

Hydron shook his head, then turned around to help Shadow Prove and Mylene.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to Erin. "I just panicked, and I knew that if you, Gus, and Faydra kept arguing any longer we _would_ get caught. And also, I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission."

Erin turned to me, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, you owe me for that. You're going to have to make up for that kiss with a better one." She said solemnly.

"W-what?" I stepped back, my face burning. "Straight-forward, much?" Despite all that, I couldn't help but grin a little.

"Yeah, yeah."

Erin's eyes darted to glance at the others, before leaning closer to me. "I don't think we should go to the Resistance Base first – I mean, we don't know where it's located."

Fuc-

I paused, all hope I had left being officially flushed down the drain. "You don't know where the Base is!?"

Oops. I had been a _bit_ too loud.

Volt, Hydron, Shadow Prove and Mylene all turned, looking like all Hell had broken loose. "Did you just say you don't know where your own _Base is?"_ Mylene asked. Her tone was soft, but in the scary, _crap's-going-down_ kind of soft.

Erin shook her head, blush creeping up her cheeks. "I – they're constantly switching locations, and I haven't contacted them since last week, and even then they wouldn't let me know their location-"

Hydron cut off her rambling with a loud curse. "Ok, let's not lose our heads. So the guards can be coming in any second now, and we have no definite idea of where we're supposed to _escape to,_ because the Resistance Girl doesn't even know where her Resistance is _located-_ "

"There! The Vexos!" A voice exclaimed from the opposite end of the hangar, near the doorway.

Hydron paled, his fingers suddenly digging into my forearm. "F-father…?"

King Zenoheld marched in, followed by a flank of gaurds. "Your plan would have worked if your pawns had more _discipline,_ you disgrace." He spat at Hydron. Even though I wasn't the Prince, Zenoheld's words stung me like venom.

Shadow freaked. "What now, Hydron?"

Hydron stamped his foot. "Volt, challenge him to a brawl. Take up as much of his time as possible." He shoved a perplexed Volt forward.

Volt looked back uncertainly, readying his gauntlet. But brawling was a challenge the King could never resist – it was smart of Hydron to use that as a way to save time.

Hydron nodded forcefully at Volt, then turned his attention back to Shadow Prove, Mylene, Erin and I.

"Ok, Erin, Lync, make sure you have your gauntlets with you 24/7. We've loaded up a craft for you – Mylene, show them the ship. I'll guard the monitors with Shadow Prove."

I frowned. "How are we getting to the Resistance Base?"

Hydron spread his hands, smiling arrogantly for the first time in a long time. "That's up to you two. We're counting on you." He turned to the monitors, not even saying goodbye.

Shadow Prove looked at us reluctantly, giving a short bow and turning to help Hydron.

Mylene shrugged, her expression hardening. "You heard the prince, it's that craft over there. I hope at least one of you guys knows how to drive?"

Erin smirked. "Hell yeah!"

I couldn't help my jaw from dropping. "You?"

"Yes, me!" she smirked. "Why, you can't?"

Mylene cut in between us. "No more banter, you two can be couple-y when there's no one around. Get in the ship, and contact us upon landing! Got that? And if you two don't manage to find where the Hell the Base is…" she made strangling actions with her hands.

"Of course, mother," Erin chided, sticking a hand out. "At least let me say a proper goodbye to you, Mylene."

Mylene snorted, smacking Erin's hand away. Then she did something rather shocking: she gave Erin a hug. Erin stiffened at first, but then immediately hugged back. "Stay safe, and that's from all of us," Mylene muttered.

"You must be happy Hydron's got your back. What's it feel like to follow orders?" Erin teased. I felt rather confused as I watched the encounter. _Erin just hugged Mylene, and cracked a joke at her… and survived._

"It's new," Mylene said airily. "Now go, you two midgets – we're counting on you to find the Resistance!"

Erin gave a salute. I nodded gratefully at Mylene. "Thanks."

She shrugged and jogged back to the control panel.

Now that our last escort was gone, I felt the weight build up on my shoulders. Erin and I looked up at the craft, and the imposing figure it cut in the plainness of the hangar.

"It looks like an X-Wing," Erin murmured. "I call driving. Can you manage being backup? You know, in case I die. Which isn't likely, mind you."

"What's a Star Fighter?" I looked at the craft. The main body seemed to be the same size and weight of a car, but it had four _wings – two_ jutting out from each side of the body to retain the formation of an X. The paint job was slowly wearing out, and any decals that may have once been on the vehicle were long gone, much like Zenoheld's sanity.

"It's a-" She cut herself off. "It's from Star Wars. A movie franchise on Earth."

Erin swung open a door to the ship and stepped into a cramped compartment with two seats.

I let her hop into the vehicle first, following quickly behind just as loud alarms started going off. Volt may have distracted Zenoheld, but his guards were starting to get restless. They surged forwards, three at a time, but Hydron, Shadow Prove and Mylene threw each man to the ground.

Impressive.

"I have an idea of where we can go," I proposed as we seated ourselves into the cockpit. "I know the coordinates to a place in Russia where we can get help for sure." I snuck a glance at her (she was on my left) to make sure she was doing alright.

"Where in Russia?"

"… Alice's house."

Erin frowned slightly, before nodding. "S-sounds… good. We'll just start this baby up and we'll be heading over to Alice's house."

"… I'll punch in the coordinates," I suggested.

"Great idea." She muttered, still not looking at me. Her hands flew to the intricate control board laid out in front of us. I tried not to watch as she turned knobs, flipped switches and pressed buttons. Slowly, the ship started humming with energy. Lights switched on. The engines revved. "Voila!" she declared.

"I'm done with the coordinates. Erin, you ready?"

Finally, _finally!_ She looked at me. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you need another kiss for courage?"

She smirked fliratiously. "Nah, but I think _you_ do."

She reached over and kissed me. It was even better than the last kiss, since now we were both kissing back. It lasted longer too, which was a plus. Her lips were warm and held the faint scent of chocolate muffin.

 _Oh god._

I was the one to pull away, gasping for air. "I'm sorry again, but we're really running on a time limit. Let's get out of here!"

She shifted a couple of gears, expertly rearing the X-Wing (that's what I was going to mentally dub this machine) and shooting it off of the ground. "We have fricking lift off, baby!" she cheered.

I looked out the window of the X-Wing, to see Shadow Prove cheering and pumping his fists. Mylene had her arms crossed as she watched our ship hover closer to the exit. Hydron was wiping tears from his eyes, yelling something I couldn't understand.

Erin and I both laughed; our faces burning as she piloted us out of the hangar and into the atmosphere.

* * *

Erin's POV:

A few boring hours later, we made it to our destination – Earth. Lync had fallen asleep in shotgun, so when we basically crash-landed into a snowy coniferous forest, mauling down a couple of poor trees, he freaked and nearly catapulted into the control panel in front of his seat.

He looked over at me, eyes wide with the poor emotion of: _'dafuq-is-wrong-with-you?'_

Well then. The two of us were clearly back to normal.

"Whoa! You didn't have to send me face-planting into the control bar!" he complained, yawning and stretching out of his grogginess.

"You could have at least stayed awake," I countered, shutting off the craft and sticking the keys in my coat. "I was sleepy too – the least you could have done was kept me company!" I pried off my seatbelt and kicked open the door to the ship. Then, I jumped into the fresh wilderness.

"Gosh, it's freezing!" Lync complained as he stepped out. He jogged over to me, taking in our surroundings: Bright blue sky, blocked by tall, dark-green needle trees, and snow littering the floor, the branches, the _everything._

"It is, yeah." I muttered, trying to not let the chill sink in. "Should we get going?"

A slightly dreamy smile appeared on his face as he led the way through the woods. "Man, it's great to be back! Erin, you're going to love Alice."

My gut twisted as I trudged after him. We had kissed – twice. And he had even confessed his feelings for me before… but… I was suddenly feeling insecure. Alice… Alice meant a lot to him.

I had a vague memory of him basically confessing he had crushed on her what seemed like a millennia ago.

 _God, how can I be feeling insecure? I'm never insecure. But now…_ I looked at Lync, who was walking with a little skip in his step, still rambling on about how much I was going to love Alice.

It was starting to make me worry.

 _Erin… maybe you're overthinking this,_ I tried chiding myself. _He just misses her, that's all. He likes_ you, _not her… get a grip!_

 _And… even if… even if he_ does _like her over you… you can't bring him down just because._ I made a mental promise to myself to not do that. It wouldn't be fair to Lync.

I sighed, before racing forwards to catch up to him. It didn't take me long to catch up. I carefully slung an arm around his shoulder – which was easy, considering I was taller. "Lync, I'm sure Alice is going to be great."

He smiled, and we kept walking.

Ok, walking was putting it nicely. Lync was constantly having trouble dragging his short legs through the ankle deep snow. Every few moments, he'd have to utter out an apology as he ungracefully tripped and flailed around clumsily.

 _Geez, why do I find that cute? If this wasn't Lync, I'd be so pissed off right now…_

Within the span of an hour and two hours, the trees thinned out and we were met with a wide clearing. A small, quaint and cozy looking house stood proudly in the middle. Behind the house was a rather modern looking building – the laboratory of Alice's grandpa.

Lync gave a little cheer like a kid on Christmas Day, before breaking into a run. Since I still had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, I was forced to race after to avoid having my arm pulled out of its socket.

The pink-haired boy stopped short of the door, wiping his boots down on a welcome mat carefully. Then, he raised a hand to ring the doorbell.

Before we could be welcomed into the house, his finger stopped short of ringing the bell. Lync froze, turning around nervously to face me. "E-erin…?"

I blinked, stepping forward. "Come on, just ring it. Aren't you cold?" I reasoned.

"I'm scared she'll slap me again." He scoffed. "I mean, I did betray her the last time I saw her."

I face-palmed. "You guys are on bad terms?!"

"I-I mean… she's nice. She could forgive." He spread his hands, smiling apologetically.

"Honestly. We're terrible at sticking to plans." I muttered, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Lync…"

"Can you ring the bell?" he pleaded.

I froze, suddenly feeling his fear. _Oh god, what if he_ does _still like Alice and I'm left as a third-wheel and-_

"Do you like her?" I blurted out the question suddenly, hoping he understood that I was fricking terrified he would say yes.

Lync frowned. "I was hoping I'd made it clear to you that I don't. Erin…" he looked up at me, smiling earnestly. "I think you're all I could ever ask for."

A huge weight had just been lifted from my shoulders. I could have collapsed into his arms, but he ruined the romantic moment by asking: "Will you ring the doorbell now?"

I sighed.

"You owe me so bad. I'm taking all of your kisses," I informed, pressing down on the doorbell.

I stepped back to be beside Lync, who was tapping his foot and drumming his fingers with anticipation. His movements made him look like he had downed three cups of espresso and had become the personification of caffeine.

I didn't know he could be so nervous.

After what were probably the longest ten-seconds of our lives, the door was opened by a pretty young girl with unmistakeable orange hair. Her face had been blank, but when she started to recognize who we were, she broke into a smile.

"L-lync? Wow, I never thought I'd see you again. And you must be Erin?"

Lync smiled, scratching his head. I stuck out a hand for her to shake – my go-to introduction, and my go-to goodbye. She leaned closer to shake my hand, and I caught the faint smell of cinnamon. "It's a pleasure to meet the little spy for the first time."

"It's a pleasure to meet the original Darkus brawler of the Resistance for the first time," I managed, letting go of her hand. "Now, we're sorry for intruding on such short notice-"

"Oh, where are my manners?" she opened the door a bit wider. "Please, you two, come in! You guys must have quite the story to tell – make yourselves at home."


	24. Alice's House is Very Cozy

**Wow! I came back from a camping trip, and I open my Inbox... and I have like, 12 notifications from FFN, and at least 10 of them are for this story alone. I'm so happy! People favorited and followed, and I even got a review! Thank you for making my day!**

 **Here, have a chapter consisting of 6, 092 words (not counting this author's note).**

 **I don't even know. I was just writing. And there was a lot of emotion I was trying to show between Lync and Erin, so there were a lot of scenes with them in it, then I got annoyed with that so I added stuff on Hydron and the Resistance and... Oops.**

 **Anyways... This first Erin's POV may seem very... teenager-y and romance-y and she may seem to be overreacting. That was planned. The thing she gets caught up with is supposed to be one of the few things that really gets her nervous and insecure about. DAT EMOTION THO~!**

 **Lol.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

I stepped through the doorway, then turned around to make sure Lync followed. We removed our boots and padded into the small house. I shivered, relieved that there was a fireplace producing heat.

The floor plan was pretty open – the living room and kitchen seemed to be one. No walls separated them, and to the right of the living room a hallway led off to a few other rooms – bedrooms and a washroom, I guessed.

The whole place was very cozy and warm. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

I felt as if by sitting on the couch I'd be intruding, so I sat on the floor close to the fireplace, but facing away from it. Lync followed me, pressing up to my side in a position similar to when we had been in the dungeons.

I watched Alice carefully. There seemed to be a constant smile adorning her face – but it wasn't that kind of _I-actually-want-to-kill-myself-and-I'm-faking-happiness_ smile, but a genuine one.

Haven't seen that in a while.

She was in the kitchen, stirring up a pot of soup and humming softly. The aroma wafted around the room, and my stomach growled.

"So, why are you guys here?" Alice asked, rummaging around through cabinets to find soup bowls for the three of us. She hadn't looked at us since we walked in, and I carefully tried dismissing the thought. I grabbed Persephone for comfort.

I nudged Lync, hoping he'd finally talk. He startled, before carefully speaking. "Ah, we kind of… ran away from the palace back in New Vestroia. Our plan was to escape to the Resistance Base… but we didn't know the current location.

"We were hoping you'd be able to help us," he continued. "You were the first person we thought would be able to help us."

"I'm glad I could help," Alice replied breezily. "What happened to the other Vexos?"

I sat up a little straighter, forming a question that I knew would dampen the mood. "Alice, aren't you on edge, letting two ex-Vexos into your house?"

By the look of hurt on his face, I could see Lync wasn't happy. _Great. My curiosity got the better of me._

She finally turned around to face us, and her eyes were watery. "I… I don't know if I can trust Lync. But… Erin… I've heard so much about you. I trust that if you can trust Lync… then I'll be fine."

Lync paled, biting his lip as he gazed at Alice. "You… you really don't trust me?"

Alice wiped at her eyes. "Lync… you _did_ betray me. I lent you a home, food-"

"And for that, I'm so grateful!" Lync intervened. "Alice-"

I shot up. "You know, Alice, Lync, I'll let you two talk this through. Where's the bathroom?"

Alice pointed down the hall, and I practically bolted.

I found the bathroom and locked myself inside. _Deep breaths,_ I chided. _You had to address the elephant in the room. It's for the better of the relationship between Alice and Lync._

Even if that relationship pushes me out of Lync's life.

"Goddammit," I hissed out, slamming my fists into the counter. "I was just trying to help them clear the air," I said, not expecting much of an answer from anything or anyone.

I wiped at my eyes. Lync – I had just managed to get him back, and we were slowly starting to get out of the friend zone. We had _kissed._

But Lync was basically _begging_ for Alice to forgive him. (I could hear what he was saying, even when I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop on the conversation. That's just how small this house was.)

There was a good possibility that his desperate actions could mean he still harboured feelings for her…

I raked a hand through my hair. All these thoughts had been haunting me ever since he suggested going to Alice's house. And sure, Alice had been nice. She had been very hospitable considering the circumstances.

Lync had said it himself – he wasn't in love with Alice. But… AGH! Thinking of the two talking alone made me want to kick the bathroom door down, take Lync, and _run_.

I willed myself to root my feet into the bathroom floor. I was _not_ going to interrupt something that the two of them deserved to get out of the way. That would be _disrespectful._

At this point, I was either selfish or stupid.

Selfish, because if Lync really liked her, then I shouldn't be hung up about the two of them making up.

Stupid, because I may be overthinking this whole thing.

It was safe to assume that _vulnerable_ may be the best word of choice to describe how I was feeling.

Ack. Why couldn't I have been born with an _easy_ life? Why did I have to fall in love with a person who may or may not be in love with another person?

 _Distraction. I need a distraction._

My gauntlet caught my attention immediately, begging to be used.

I sent my first message to Hydron. Thinking about him and the other Vexos sent my gut churning, but I managed to type up a message and _not_ hurl into the toilet.

 _We're on Earth,_ I reported. _At Alice's house in Russia. How're you and the others?_

I didn't get an immediate response, so I tried messaging Shadow Prove next. _Yo, are you good? I'm worried._

I was starting to get really nervous. Time wasn't going by that fast, and I didn't want to get out of the washroom yet, so I decided to finish the job and message Volt, Mylene, and the Resistance.

 _Volt, who won the Brawl? I hope you guys are safe._

 _Hey, Mylene. Lync and I are alive. I hope you are too._

 _Hey… Mira. It's me, Erin. 100% me, don't worry. I haven't been able to contact you for a while – all of us Vexos have been trying to escape. Contact me for more information. Thanks._

I got no response from anybody. Great, just great. They could all be partying up in heaven, Zenoheld could be ready to blow up everything within the next hour, and I was trapped in a washroom, worrying about romance.

Fun times.

God must have been starting to feel bad for my awkward, nerve-wracking situation, because later both Alice and Lync opened the door to the washroom and urged me to come out.

Time to face the music.

* * *

Lync's POV:

When Erin had bolted out of the room, it suddenly occurred to me why she had been acting strangely when I had mentioned Alice.

Erin was under the impression that I liked Alice… in a romantic way.

I guess I could see where she was coming from. I _had_ liked Alice in a romantic way – but then Erin had come along. We had fought a lot, but I knew Erin more than I knew Alice. And from what I knew about Erin, I liked her. A lot.

But that didn't mean I didn't care for Alice – Alice also meant a lot to me.

As a friend. And making up with her – no matter how scary the prospect – would be a good way to heal my aching heart. It would be one less problem for me.

"Alice, please, I beg for forgiveness!" I pleaded, hopping up and clasping my hands together. "Erin and I just need help for a little while. You were the only person we could turn to at a time like this!"

Instead of her usually happy smile, her face was stormy with anger. "Lync. Those words sound _so_ familiar to me," She placed a hand on her hip, using her free hand to point at me with her soup ladle. "And that's because you used those same words when you last betrayed me!"

My gut twisted with guilt. "We – Erin and I – we have information you should give to the Resistance. In fact, it's with Erin right now – a scan of the Alternative – a spare one!" I continued desperately. "We could… we could show you evidence of all the chaos."

She raised an eyebrow.

I dropped my hands to my sides, feeling defeated. "I… I messed up. Really, really bad. You were nothing but nice to me, way back when, while I was nothing but mean. You extended an amount of hospitality that I've never seen anyone possess so much of."

...

She made a _hmph_ sound. "Thanks." She murmured coolly.

"And now… now I'm back, back with someone that I think you could really like. Erin… she…" I drummed my fingers into my sides. "If you're not going to accept me into your home, could you at least accept Erin? We've been through so much to get here – and she's tired and aching and in _so much pain-"_

"So I've heard," Alice mumbled.

"Alice, please. We _really, really,_ need your help. If you could at least tell us where the Resistance are – that would be of real help." I risked looking at her. "Alice?"

She was right in front of me, smiling softly. "Lync… are you in love with Erin?"

I swallowed. "Well, love is a very… blunt way of putting it… but I suppose she's nice." I remarked, trying to act idle and just _play it cool._

Leave it to Alice to totally destroy what little composure I had left.

"You _do_ love her!" she cooed. "Aw, that's just adorable!"

"Stop! Please, just make up your mind already! Will you trust me and Erin or not?!" I stormed, just wanting to move on from this conversation topic.

Alice smoothed down her skirt. "You should learn some manners. And yes, I trust you Lync. You seemed so fond of Erin… I know that her loyalty is with the Resistance. I can see it in her eyes. I can see in _your eyes_ that you're going to stick by her."

I swallowed again, my face starting to burn. "Yeah, thanks. Maybe we should – ah – rescue her from the washroom."

Alice gave a little laugh. "I missed you, Lync."

My face burned even more, and I scratched at my head awkwardly. "I mean, if you wanna hug me, that's ok, I guess…" I stuttered out.

She ruffled my hair before walking down the hallway. I trailed after her, feeling more relieved than I had in what felt like a millennia.

I coaxed a tired looking Erin out of her hiding spot, and Alice lead us back into the dining room. When she wasn't looking, Erin grabbed my hand, and basically refused to let go.

Today was my lucky day.

"Please, take a seat at the dining table. I'll get you some soup, and we'll talk."

Erin slumped into a seat, and I followed suit to sit behind her. "Thank you, Alice."

Alice smiled knowingly. "It's no trouble, really. I'd do anything for the Bakugan." She took two bowls of soup and placed one in front of each of us. As if our whole emotional outburst hadn't just happened.

Alice was a great hostess.

I tucked in immediately. "God, your cooking is the best. Did you know that?" I swallowed. "Erin, try it, before you starve."

She ate slowly – she always ate slowly. She always thought while eating – according to her, eating fuelled the brain greatly, so it was best to think rapidly whilst eating slowly. Steam billowed from the warm bowls, but the soup tasted great, so I wasn't complaining.

Alice sat across from us, leaning her chin on her clasped hands and her elbows on the dining table. "You two are adorable."

Erin snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

Alice giggled. "Er, nothing. Anyways, I want to know what got you guys to my house. In detail."

Erin twisted a stray strand of hair as if impersonating Hydron. "Well, as you know, I snuck into the palace under the identity of a person that wanted to be a Vexos. Lync found out first – hence lack of trust issues," she muttered, waving her spoon around.

I decided to continue the story. "Then, the prince, Zenoheld's son – Prince Hydron – found out, and he hatched a plan to make sure Erin and the rest of us could escape. I guess… Erin made us all finally realize Zenoheld was just a waste of space – an evil waste of space."

Erin rolled her eyes, nudging me. "That's putting it nicely."

"So, he staged a situation in which Zenoheld could find out about Erin's… er, betrayal. He locked Erin up, and me with her."

"Why?" Alice asked. "Why were you locked up?"

Erin smirked. "Little Prince-y Pie's in love with the baby over here, and Zenoheld has it out for Lync now because he thinks that it's his fault that Hydron doesn't like girls, or something else equally messed up."

Alice frowned. "That's horrible! I hope Hydron's still ok…"

I frowned, risking a glance at Erin. She paled a little, but otherwise urged me to continue the story. "Oh, so the two of us got locked up. Hydron and the others were basically kept in confinement for two days, then Hydron locked Zenoheld in his room."

Alice gasped. "Wow."

"So Volt and some maid-"

"Her name is Faydra," Erin cut in. "She's not just some maid. She's Hydron's closest friend."

"-yeah, sure. They sprang us out of prison, and we ran to the hangar, and escaped by space ship. By now, the others have left and are locating somewhere else on Earth. They're waiting for Erin and I to locate the current Resistance Base and that's where we'll rendezvous and join the battle." I finished, huffing for air.

"Quite the story," Alice said, nodding her head. "I'll contact them and make them aware of the situation – and I can get you guys there by tomorrow."

Erin paused, her spoon clattering into her bowl. "Why not now? Alice, I'm sorry this is all so sudden, but we're on a time limit-"

Alice got out of her chair. "I'm aware, but you're both running low on sleep. You need to calm it before you mess up." She moved back into the kitchen to grab glasses of milk. "You two are going to stay the night – I'll prepare the guest room."

"I'm not tired!" Erin insisted. "And Lync just slept on the way here. We're _fine,_ Alice."

"You have a guest room?!" I asked at the same time. "You made me sleep on the _couch_ the last time I was here!"

Alice spread her hands. "I've already decided it. You two are _staying."_

Erin – for once – was trying to act polite. And that was restraining her from arguing anymore with our generous host. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

She sighed, going back to swirling her spoon through her soup. "Ok, thank you."

I scoffed. "Hi, ladies."

Both girls looked up.

"Alice, you have a guest room!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"GAH! Do you know how uncomfortable your couch is?" I asked, hoping I looked at least a little bit intimidating.

Both Erin and Alice burst into laughter.

* * *

"Hydron… what you did back there… that took some serious guts," Volt said, not taking his eyes off of the controls of the space ship he was currently managing.

Hydron – who was sitting shot gun, chose not to answer. His hands were in his lap, playing with Dryoid, the events of that day going over and over in his head.

Lync and Erin were far, far away… Faydra and Gus were stuck in the palace… and the only thing him, Volt, Shadow and Mylene could do for now was evade Zenoheld's grasp.

His heart clenched painfully. A headache was starting to gather – he felt it the way some people could sense oncoming storms. He tried twirling his hair to distract himself from the pain.

"I know you must be so worried about all of the others – Gus, Faydra, Erin, _Lync-"_

"Volt, _shut up."_

"… Yes, sir."

Hydron grit his teeth, trying to force out deep breaths.

Shadow Prove – who was sitting in a seat behind him (this ship was the last four-seater Zenoheld owned), poked his head over to see what Volt and Hydron were talking about. "Hydron, you look exceptionally frustrated," he announced.

"Shut up."

Mylene, who was sitting opposite from Shadow Prove, smirked, crossing her legs. "Little prince-y pie seems very troubled."

" _Shut. Up."_ Hydron ordered, rubbing at his temples. _God, when will they stop their nagging?!_

Volt frowned. "Hydron-"

"SHUT UP!" Hydron yelled, slamming his hands down onto the dashboard – controls be damned. "Honestly, _listen to me and just shut up!"_

"Sor-"

"Don't even apologize." Hydron was practically seeing red. "Or else," he threatened.

Volt coughed into his fist before returning his attention to driving. Shadow recoiled and sat back down in his seat. Mylene aimed her attention at her boots.

"Goddammit," Hydron hissed. "Volt, land us on Earth. Anywhere is fine, I suppose. We'll make due until we get instructions from Erin and Lync."

"Of course." Volt remarked. "Anywhere on Earth, here we come," he announced with faked enthusiasm. _Honestly, Erin couldn't act any drier than that. That was… drier than dry,_ Hydron idly thought, reclining into his seat and trying to calm his frayed nerves.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have yelled at all of you. Forgive me – I'm just tired."

"Then sleep, Hydron," Mylene scolded. "You look like you could drop dead – trust the three of us for now."

"How?"

Shadow poked his head from around Hydron's seat again, smiling. "We're your teammates – we've got it all covered… Prince-y pie." He crooned.

Hydron could hardly care for the nickname anymore – he was beyond tired – he was dead on his feet. Or, since he was sitting, dead on his ass.

Ugh. Technicalities.

"Ok, I'll trust you. Wake me up before we land, ok?"

There was a chorus of multiple agreements, before Hydron drifted off.

* * *

Erin's POV:

That night, after a filling meal with Alice and Lync, Alice lead us down the hallway again to show us where Lync and I would be sleeping.

Some part of me should have felt at least a little bit worried about sharing a room with Lync – but honestly, I was just too tired to feel nervous.

That was a first.

The room was small and neat – similar to how I had left my room at the mother palace. There was a window by the far wall, and I could see the Earth moon gleaming in the sky. There was only one bed – but Lync could always sleep on the floor.

Alice began rattling on about how we could shower whenever, and she had clothes for us somewhere, and how we should get a good sleep and something else, but it was only Lync that listened.

"Laters," I muttered to the both of them, shedding my grey jacket and boots and crawling into the bed. "I call the bed."

I flopped onto my stomach, burying my face into the soft pillows. This was _way_ better than staying in the dungeons.

Lync closed the door, bidding Alice a goodnight. "No way! I wanna sleep on the bed."

"But you got to sleep while I drove." I complained into the pillow. I fumbled to remove my gauntlet and tossed it onto a nightstand as Lync continued to argue.

"You _insisted_ on driving."

"Can _you_ drive?"

"… Fair point. But I refuse to sleep on the floor." I risked a glance at him, and he had his arms crossed sternly. His pink hair shone in the moonlight. I looked away before we could make eye-contact and resumed refuting.

"I haven't slept on a proper bed in three days!"

"Same here!"

I groaned, still bone-tired. "Fine, sleep on the bed. But I'm not moving."

"Fine."

" _Fine."_

The mattress weight shifted as Lync climbed in, shedding his cloak and shoes. "Why don't you shower?"

"I'm too sleepy. Why, am I smelly?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I was just hoping you'd get up and I'd get the bed to myself for a little while."

"Oh, I'm going to get you." I grumbled. He was lying on his back, so I rolled over so I could use his stomach as a pillow. "Thanks."

"STOP!" he whined, twisting and trying to push me away.

"Oh come on Lync, you're warm." I tried snuggling closer to him, and he continued to shy away. This continued until he rolled off of the bed in a tangle of limbs and pink hair.

"Thanks for sleeping on the floor, means a lot to me!" I curled up under the covers. "Goodnight."

He huffed, climbing back on, this time pressing right beside me, wrapping an arm around me. "Laters." He mocked.

I tried not to tense. "Lync, you're so hot it's suffocating."

Lync giggled, his hair tickling my neck. "Ah, thanks. I try very hard," he joked. "Have a taste of your own medicine."

"Nyeh!" I rolled over so we were facing each other, and proceeded to jab at his stomach.

He curled up, giggling. "Stop!" he tried biting down on his lip to stop the laughing, but to no avail.

" _Have a taste of your own medicine,"_ I mocked right back.

He howled with laughter, and when I finally stopped, he grabbed my face and promptly kissed me for the third time that day.

He pulled away first, and I forced myself to sit up. "… Lync, I think we should talk about this."

He sat up too, eyes glinting. "What's there to talk about?" he took my hand and kissed it. "I love you."

I blinked, my heart somehow skipping a beat.

He froze too. "Sorry, was that too forward? We could pretend that didn't happen or something." He blushed, dropping my hand and awkwardly shifting away.

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. Sorry, I was just… genuinely shocked. You're always so shy about things like that."

He shrugged. "Well, we've kissed already, so I can determine you probably feel the same way."

"Really?" I asked.

He laughed. "No words required." He paused. "Well, they're preferred."

I laughed too, finding his hand again. "Ok. I guess I could say I'm totally, _hopelessly_ in love with you, Lync." I didn't mean to exaggerate or sugar coat – the words just slipped out. Oops.

I shut my eyes, hoping this all wasn't some stupid dream and I wasn't going to wake up soon. I tried leaning forward, and my lips met his once more.

This kiss – it was different from all the others. This was slow and meaningful. His confessions echoed around in my head with the impact of our space craft crashing into the forest. _I love you._

 _I love you._

It might not be true – words like that were usually tossed around with not much thought.

 _I love you._

But _jeez,_ it was nice to think he was being truthful.

 _I love you._

Cecil used to always go on and on about what it might be like to fall in love. He never had – he had never dated anyone. But he would always talk my ear off – 'maybe it's like floating on clouds, walking on sunshine – the birds are chirping, the world is bright' – but he had always been a total dreamer.

I was the realist.

It wasn't like floating on clouds, or walking on sunshine. There were no birds chirping, since we were inside. It was night-time, so the world was actually quite dark.

But there was Lync.

And if he didn't love me, I sure as hell loved him.

I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. "Who knew kissing could be so nice?"

He smiled, pressing our foreheads together. "It's because you're kissing me." He pressed our lips together briefly, then he kissed my nose. Then my forehead, then each of my cheeks.

I attempted to pull away, suddenly suspicious. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I'm kissing your face." He said, pulling away, face red. "Too far?"

"You're such a hopeless romantic – it's almost gross." I yawned. "Please. I just want to sleep. We can kiss tomorrow. Or something. Er… is that ok?"

"For sure." He cocked his head, smiling cheekily. "Goodnight kiss?" He leaned forward just a little bit, but it was enough for me to take a hint.

I pretended to think. "Hm… how about…" I leaned closer, until I could basically feel his breath… then pulled away. "No?"

He pouted, his palm curling into a fist. "So close!"

"But not close enough," I said, laughing. "Please, I'm sleepy."

This time we got under the covers, free of any awkward tension. My hand found his, and we quickly drifted off into sleep.

 _I love you._

* * *

"It seems as if we can't get a solid connection to any signal from the mother palace," Marucho reported. "I can only theorize they've gone into some sort of lock-down mode."

"Lock-down mode?" Preyas echoed, glancing up at his brawling partner. "What do you mean?"

Marucho shook his head. "I'll explain when the others around. Come on, Preyas, Elfin." The two Bakugan hopped onto Marucho's shoulders, and Marucho jogged off.

The Resistance members were lounging around in the common room, chatting idly. When Marucho walked in, Dan perked up, a cheeky smile forming. "What is it this time, Mr. Genius?"

Marucho walked in, clearing his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. Conversation trickled away into silence. "Good evening, everyone." He began. "I've come to report on some suspicious activity occurring in the mother palace."

Everyone seemed to lean forward, their interests peaked.

"I haven't been receiving any signal from them for the past 24 hours – only short bursts of it, the longest lasting over a half an hour."

"What does that mean?" Ace asked.

Percival hopped onto Ace's shoulder. "What will happen to Erin and Shadowheart?"

Marucho spread his hands. "My current theory is that this is being done on purpose – someone must have hacked into the controls of the palace and shut it down. Nothing is meant to escape or enter the palace – not a person, not a signal, no means of communication-"

"Except… when you received those signals, that meant that this… lock-down mode was turned off?" Spectra asked. When Marucho confirmed this, he grinned slyly. "Interesting."

Baron nodded enthusiastically. "Marucho… that kind of power – the power to turn off all means of _anything_ escaping – from confining everything into the palace – that isn't possible from an outside source. Nothing outside of the mother palace could have done that!"

Marucho nodded. "Yes, that's right. The only people who are able to put the palace into lock-down mode are the people in the palace. That includes… King Zenoheld, the Vexos, and the staff…" he trailed off, hoping the others would catch onto his idea.

Mira smiled slyly. "My bet is, this was Erin's doing…"

Her gauntlet went off suddenly, alerting the others of an incoming message. Marucho and the other paused, but Spectra leapt into action. "Mira, take off your gauntlet, and everyone, come to the monitors!"

Dan cocked his head in confusion. "Why?"

"We need to pinpoint the location of this message – and record it. In case it's important." Spectra said. "This could be Erin sending – and she could have information. I can tell that she isn't one to put firewalls around her emails – we have to make sure we get this message before anybody else does."

"Geez," Runo whispered. "This is a little over-the-top."

Dan laughed slightly. "You're telling that to the man wearing a feathery red coat and bird mask!"

Spectra scowled, sitting in front of a monitor and plugging Mira's gauntlet into a few wires. "I'm sorry, would you like me to remove the mask?" he muttered sarcastically. Then, in a much quieter voice: " _Honestly, everyone here is childish."_

The only person closest to him that was able to hear that remark was Mira. She merely elbowed him – she didn't even chastise her older brother – maybe she agreed with him.

Before long, the message was properly recorded, and Marucho and Spectra were put to work pinpointing the location of where the message had been sent from.

Spectra looked away from the computer to report to the others. "It's from Erin – and she's at Alice's house."

"Here's the message," Marucho added, opening a file and displaying the message onto their largest monitor.

 _Hey… Mira. It's me, Erin. 100% me, don't worry. I haven't been able to contact you for a while – all of us Vexos have been trying to escape. Contact me for more information. Thanks._

Mira's eyes lit up. "She's escaping?"

Spectra smiled wistfully. "With the other Vexos, too. Interesting…" he turned to face his sister. "Your friend seems very interesting. More mature than all of you."

Dan waved a hand to dismiss the thought. "Erin can be the snarkiest out of all of us. I seriously doubt-"

"Spectra, I'm going to send her an email back. What information should I entail?" Mira asked, moving to sit beside Spectra, her fingers hovering over a keyboard.

Spectra smirked teasingly at Dan. "We'll see. A greeting would be great, first of all."

Dan stuck out his tongue.

 _Immature, much?_

* * *

Lync's POV:

When I woke up the next day, it finally dawned on me that I had to give Shadowheart to Erin.

The Bakugan was in my pocket – Hydron had told me that he would become active once Erin remembered who he was… and that meant I had to explain a few things.

We woke up early, and padded into Alice's dining room. Alice and her grandfather were nowhere to be seen. "I think we're too early," Erin whispered, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Perfect," I exclaimed, sitting down across from her. "Now, Erin, I need you to listen to me. It's about something important-"

Erin stood up. "I should take a shower!" was her declaration. "Geez, I haven't showered in forever. Can we talk later, Lync?"

Naturally, her need for proper hygiene practices was getting in the way of our conversation. But a shower couldn't hurt – in fact, I should take one myself. "Y-yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'll shower after you. Alice left some spare clothes for you in the guest room."

"Ok, thanks," she called, retreating into the hallway.

I took out Shadowheart, watching the still Bakugan roll as I moved my hands. "I'll return you to Erin soon. She needs you." I whispered, tracing the various designs on the sphere.

I took out Aluze too, sitting the two motionless Bakugan beside each other on the dining table. "Aluze, I wish you could talk. I guess I finally realized – I'm jealous of Erin and Volt. I wish I could constantly talk to someone close to me like them."

Why I was saying this to two mini fighting machines, I couldn't tell. But I had heard Shadowheart talk before, and he always listened to Erin – maybe he was listening to me right now.

"Shadowheart…" I whispered, watching the Bakugan intently, searching for a sign. "Shadowheart… you and I… we have to be there for Erin." I swallowed, thinking of the things she had told Shadow Prove – the suicide, the abandonment…

"I promise you, Shadowheart. I promise you and Erin, that I will stay by her side when she needs me most." I whispered. Thinking about all Erin had said – watching Shadowheart like a caged animal, fearing events that were slowly fading away…

It was scary, knowing that someone so wondrous could be in so much pain. I knew I shouldn't be pitying Erin – what she needed was love and empathy – but everything about her made _my_ life seem too simple.

I was pale in comparison.

Maybe I stood in her shadow – maybe everyone did.

I tried for a smile. "Well, she's a Darkus. Of course I'm in her shadow."

Erin came out of the shower a few minutes later, her hair sopping wet and dripping onto the floor. She was pressing a small towel to her head in a vague attempt to stop the dripping, but was obviously failing. She watched as her hair dripped onto the floor, not heeding attention to me or any other surroundings.

I scoffed, trying to get her attention. "You changed."

Erin looked at me, then back at her clothes, smirking. "Yeah, I do that. And plus – my other clothes _reek._ I have to put them through a washer soon."

She was wearing a black tank top and camouflage pants – why Alice would have such an out-of-character outfit like that, I wouldn't know. But it suited Erin. She looked like a total badass – everything I, unfortunately, was not.

She slunk into the dining chair beside me, her eyes fixated on the two Bakugan I had forgotten to put away. "Who's the Darkus one?" she asked, reaching out to poke at it with a finger.

I swallowed, realizing every memory she had lost would come back to her upon contact. "Erin-"

"Boop." She poked at the Bakugan, then instantly recoiled. It was as if she had gotten an electric shock – that was worrying.

Erin gave a yelp, falling out of the chair. I, for once, was smooth enough to catch her and prop her back into her chair. I briefly thanked god for the lack of casualties.

"W-w-whoa!" she whisper/yelled, staring at the Bakugan in amazement. "That's… that's…"

Shadowheart popped out of his ball form, taking in the status of his beloved owner – a tired, sopping wet 15 year old girl, sitting with a dumb-struck expression in a random dining room. He seemed to smile a little.

"Shadowheart," Shadowheart supplied. "I'm assuming you're beginning to remember."

Erin cupped the Bakugan into her hands, bringing it closer to her face. "Whoa – my memory suddenly feels complete." She blinked, turning to me, her face contorting into various emotions. "Y-y-you had him this whole time?"

 _Crap._

"He was scared," Shadowheart said. "He didn't know what would happen if he told you about me back at the mother palace – it was a good idea to save all these memories for now."

I exhaled, the tense feeling in my upper body relaxing. Erin raised an eyebrow at my display, but tried for a smile. "Thank you, Lync." She took my hand and squeezed it.

Shadowheart hopped off of her other hand. "Don't tell me – _Lync?_ "

I realized what Shadowheart meant and pulled away from Erin's hand in a panic. "W-what?"

Erin smirked.

Shadowheart turned to face me. "Well?"

My face was starting to burn. I scratched awkwardly at my head. "We're… ah… together?" My voice seemed to go up an octave with each word – agh, this was embarrassing!

Erin slapped a hand onto her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggling. But the noise broke through like a dam, and pretty soon she was struggling for air, hugging her stomach because she had laughed too hard.

"I don't see what's so funny," Shadowheart murmured. "Erin – Lync is a Vexos."

I clenched my fists, opening my mouth to speak, but Erin beat me to it.

"I dated Hydron while you were gone."

"Excuse me?"

She smiled serenely. "Of _course_ I did. And Hydron was great. Who's to say Lync isn't either?" she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "He's better, actually."

"… I think Lync's face is going to be permanently red if this relationship continues." Shadowheart mused softly.


	25. Back to the Resistance!

**I find it ridiculously amusing that this chapter is about half of what last chapter was. hehehe**

 **So I'm back, and Erin's back, and Lync's back, and the Resistance is back too! YAH!**

 **Do any of you readers watch Ouran Highschool Host Club? Because in my friend circle, we've all been curious to whether or not there will be a second season. Rumours have been floating around, and I WANT a second season. I need a second season. MORE OF DEM BOOTIFUL HOST CLUB BOYS PLS~!**

 **Meh.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

"Here, Erin, you're going to need this," Alice said, handing me a fluffy white sweater. "We're heading out to the lab, and it's chilly out."

"So I've noticed," I muttered, taking the sweater gingerly and shrugging into it. "Thanks."

Lync was already waiting by the front door, grumbling impatiently. "Hurry up; we're on a time limit!"

"Not exactly," I countered. "We just need to move fast."

"That's basically the same thing!" Lync argued, crossing his arms. "Hmph."

Alice laughed, walking towards Lync and ruffling his hair. I tried not to visibly clench my fists – I'd hate it if Lync thought he'd have to offer me some kind of solace over some depressing jealousy that _did not_ exist.

That's what I liked to tell myself.

"You two," she smiled, looking between us. "Are adorable."

I smirked, looping my arm into Lync's. "Damn straight we are!"

Alice laughed, pushing open the door. We were blasted with a gust of cool Russian air. Lync gave a slight shiver, so I pressed closer to him.

As we crossed the short distance to the laboratory behind the house, Shadowheart began to speak softly, so only I could hear. "I'm surprised that you two seem so compatible together."

"Hm?"

"I don't know, Erin…"

I frowned. "Shh. We'll talk later."

Lync tilted his head, turning to look at me. "Did you say something?"

I smiled. "Nope."

He shrugged, smiling back. "Ok."

Within moments we were in the lab, and I was forced forward by Lync to shake the hand of Alice's grandfather. "Hello, sir," I said, doing my best to keep eye-contact and a friendly smile.

Acting polite used to come super easy for me… but now, I was going out of my way to put effort into such simple tasks… what had changed?

Oh yeah. I had spent months with the Vexos. Hanging around meanies can seriously do something to mess up your behaviour.

"Hello, Erin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you too. Now, I hope you're aware of our current situation-"

"-I've been informed, yes," he muttered, pushing his glasses up his forehead and motioning the four of us towards a computer. "Alice and I have gotten a connection with the Resistance headquarters."

Lync whooped. "Bingo!"

Michael nodded. "Now, I was kind of wondering… is it too much to ask if you go there in the transporter I've made? I need multiple test subjects to test out this machine." He wrung his hands, waiting for our answer.

I looked at Lync, who shrugged, totally at ease. "Oh, that would be great. It would be faster than travelling by space ship." I said. "Thanks!"

He smiled, his eyes glinting. "That's perfect. Wow, isn't it fortunate that such kind people have come along."

Lync scoffed a little. "Ah, I wouldn't call us _kind."_

I laughed awkwardly. "I'm going to have to agree with that."

Alice shook her head. "Erin, Lync – that's nonsense. Please – you two can be kind – if not to others, then to each other!"

We both shrugged. "Thanks, but I don't really see myself as a nice person." Lync explained.

"It's not like being a little bit of kind and mean is a bad thing," I mused.

Shadowheart nodded slowly. "It's an odd balance. Maybe not that balanced, but-"

" _Anyways,"_ Michael cut in. "You kids can send a message beforehand to the other Vexos, and give them the coordinates to the Resistance. It'll take a few minutes for me to set up the transporter. Alice, if you could give me a hand?"

Alice smiled. "Of course, grandfather."

Lync nodded, watching the conversation. "Well, Erin and I will step out for a bit." Then he dragged me out the door and into the outside world. Which was very cold, by the way.

"Geez, Lync," I teased. "Why so sudden-"

I tried not to tumble down the steps backwards as he pressed his lips to mine.

Mission failed.

We crashed awkwardly into the snow. Which sucked, because cold is cold. "Jesus, Lync!" I whined. "It's cold as balls here – what was that for?!"

He smiled bashfully. "I love you."

I scooped up a handful of snow and dropped it down his shirt. "I love myself too, no way!"

He gasped, getting up and wriggling around, trying to shake the snow out of his shirt. "C-c-cold! Cold, cold, COLD!"

I laughed, pushing off the ground and brushing off snow. "You're welcome, lover boy. Now, please stop with the affection. I don't need cooties." I trudged to the porch of the laboratory, trying to regain my composure.

But then Lync howled and ran after me.

"FRICK!" I screamed as we crashed into the snow _again._ Actually, scratch that. It was just me crashing into the snow. I served as a barrier between Lync and the ground. "Dude, chill!" I whined, pushing him off. "These aren't my clothes – I can't ruin them!"

He blew a raspberry in retort.

"Oh, you're going to get it." I hissed, scooping up more snow. I pushed his shirt up a little bit, and pressed it directly to his stomach.

He howled. "N-n-n-n-no-stop-Erin-agh-cold-EEP!"

Lync thrashed around, but resistance was futile. This was payback.

After a few moments, I dropped the snow. He crumpled to the ground, whimpering and curling up into the fetal position. "Ow."

I laughed lightly. "That's what you deserve, meanie!"

He groaned. "My stomach hurts now."

I froze. "Huh?"

"It hurts! It's so cold!" he continued, clutching feebly at his stomach. "Ow."

I cursed. "Shoot, ok. I'll get you inside the house." I held out my hands for him to grab. "Ok-"

He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him, pressing our lips together.

All of my annoyance trickled out of me. Lync was just too relentless – I was bound to give in and kiss back eventually. I tried cursing him in between kisses. "Fricking – little – piece – of – crap little-"

"I just realized I forget to tell you the coordinates of- oh my!"

Lync and I pulled away so fast I saw red. Alice was standing in the doorway of the laboratory, arms crossed, trying to look anywhere but our faces. Lync's face burned about as red as mine.

"Your fault," I muttered, jumping into a standing position. When he stood up, I gave his forehead a flick. He yelped, muttering a few apologies, brushing snow out of his hair.

I looked at Alice uncertainly. "S-sorry. _He_ … got distracted."

Alice smirked teasingly. "By how nice your lips tasted?"

"Right!" Lync agreed hurriedly, snapping his fingers. "Wait – I mean, no! Hey!"

Shadowheart scoffed – and that's when I realized he had been in my pocket throughout my whole encounter with Lync. _Oh my God. He… was there. This whole time._

Having a living Bakugan would definitely take time to adjust to.

"Anyways," Shadowheart cut through my inner dialogue, and I took him out of my pocket so he'd have an easier time addressing the others. "Coordinates?"

"Right! Erin… gauntlet?" Alice asked, still trying to remain polite, despite the rather compromising situation she had found Lync and I in. Thank Vestal. I handed her the gauntlet, trying to fight my humiliation.

"This is a secret between all of us," Lync insisted threateningly. "If Shadow Prove or Hydron finds out…" he shook his head. "We'd be ridiculed."

I groaned, and Alice laughed. "It's ok; I can handle keeping a secret, you two. But if you could please refrain from… any more spontaneous actions, that would be… ah, most appreciated."

Lync giggled nervously as I shot him an accusatory glare. "You wouldn't slap me again, would you, Erin?"

I sighed dramatically. "Not this time. I'll save a slap for a better time."

"A time where you're allowed to kiss me better, _maybe_." Lync quipped.

I paused, looking at him, suddenly feeling like I had had a conversation like this before.

Lync turned to Alice with a youthful smile. "Erin's been starstruck!"

Alice laughed, handing me my gauntlet. I took it, but suddenly my mind was in another place… Flirting and bantering like I had with Lync… I had done that with Ace _all the time._

… Wow.

I had almost forgotten that I used to hard-core crush on Ace Grit. It was all because of Lync – if I hadn't been so damn attached to Lync since the beginning of my break-and-enter of the mother palace, I would have come back to the Resistance making goo-goo eyes at Ace.

And he wouldn't be making those eyes at me.

And I'd have to come to the crappy reality that Ace could never be mine.

Alice retreated back into the laboratory, saying she'd come back in five minutes. I busied myself typing away at my gauntlet. I could sense Lync watching over my shoulder with the sharpness of a hawk – which was unnerving, but I managed to type out a message to the other Vexos and another to the Resistance.

"Hey, Mylene," Lync said gently, reading my message aloud. "It's Erin Algant. Lync and I are safe, and we've managed to find the location of the Resistance. Here are the coordinates of their Base. We hope you're ok. Thanks."

Lync ran a hand through his hair. "I feel guilty that I've been enjoying this time alone with you when the others could be suffering."

"Four Vexos trapped in the same space ship," I chuckled. "They'll be sick of each other, but they'll survive, Lync." I hoped I was consoling enough. I didn't want Lync feeling terrible…

"The transporter is ready. We've informed the Resistance of your arrival." Alice said breezily. "Please, let's get you two set up."

"Alice, I can change back into my-"

"Nonsense – keep those clothes. You look great, and I was never going to wear something that bold," Alice argued. I sighed, realizing there was no such thing as arguing with Alice. She was too kind.

"Th-thank you, I guess." I said, shaking my head.

She beamed. "I hope your mission goes well, you two." She shambles over to where Lync and I are positioned in Michael Gehabich's transporter – a close resemblance to the one back in the mother palace, no longer able to be used.

I reach out to shake her hand. She grasps onto it, her warmth making my whole arm tingle. "We owe you one, Alice."

"I owe you two, actually," Lync comments, wrapping his arms around Alice in a hug. I stiffen, but relax when he quickly pulls away.

"You're welcome anytime," Alice responds, tucking a strand of her beautiful orange hair behind an ear. "I hope you save the world."

Lync and I stole glances at each other, smirking.

"I hope we do too," he whispers. I nod along with that statement.

Michael looks up from a computer screen he had been typing away at, smiling grimly. "Stay safe, children. I'd be devastated if you two died tragically."

Lync stiffened and scoffed awkwardly. "Yeah… I'd be sad too," he commented.

Michael smiled the classic old-charming-person smile, before resuming his typing. "Resistance Base, here we come," I whispered, grabbing onto Lync's hand. He smiled.

The world began to fade in and out in what seemed like short bursts of static. Through the haze that was unrefined teleportation, I could see Alice waving confidently, her grandfather sneaking glances between our disappearing forms and the monitor.

And then, we disappeared.

* * *

…

Lync and I landed on the doorstep to a huge mansion.

A camera was strategically placed where a doorbell should have been, and upon our landing a door swung open, with the sound of Kato (Marucho's butler) saying: "Make haste, Erin. Master Marucho's been waiting for your arrival for weeks."

"Er… thanks, Kato."

"If need be, please inform us to restrain your companion."

I looked up at the camera. "Nah, Lync's all cool."

I could imagine Kato shrugging. "Whatever you say."

Everyone was gathered in the common room of the mansion. I could hear bits of their conversation from behind the door Lync and I were positioned at. Lync swallowed. "I'm scared. This is like meeting your parents or something."

The comparison lightened my mood, and I laughed. "You've met these people before." I patted his head. "We'll be fine, ok?"

"Ok." He admonished. "But you're opening the door."

I mentally braced myself before pushing open the door.

Conversation trickled to a dead stop.

Heads turned. There were a few gasps, a bunch of double-takes. Nothing I couldn't handle, so I stepped a bit forward. Lync still hung awkwardly in the doorway, but the shyness was no harm.

I awkwardly wiped my sweaty hands onto my pants, trying to go for a worn smile. "Er… 'sup."

Baron dropped the remote control he had been holding. I cringed at the impact the machine had with the marble tiled floor, but the sound must have triggered something in the others, because they all kind of suddenly surged forward in one large outburst of cheering and sobbing.

Lync looked lucky to be excluded from the mass production of interaction that had suddenly occurred. Everyone around me – Dan, Mira, Ace, Baron, Shun, Marucho, other people that I wasn't too sure I had met before, and all of their Bakugan, was basically going nuts.

First Mira had hugged me. _Extremely tight. And refused to let go._ So then Ace had joined. Then Dan. Then Baron. And Marucho, who then forced poor Shun to join too.

When that slightly suffocating experience was over, the intense amount of confusion hit me like a freight train.

The six who had hugged me began to pepper me with questions. _Why are you here? Why is Lync here too? Where's ShadowHeart? What are the Vexos like?_

And then two other girls – one with blue hair in pigtails, and another dressed in bright pink – began asking me questions too. _Are you Erin? We've heard so much about you! Blah, blah, blah, introductions and stuff-_

… Yeah, I zoned out for basically everything.

It wasn't until Shun finally called for order that they began to settle down, and I could finally take in my physical surroundings.

But then I didn't because my trembling legs suddenly decided that stepping closer to Lync's side would be much better for my mental and physical health. So I awkwardly stumbled in the direction of the door and did exactly that.

Jesus. That was a lot of people.

Dan, silly Dan Kuso, laughed a little. "Sorry, Erin. That must have been exceptionally overwhelming."

I loosened the death grip I had on Lync's arm, and he gave a little squeak. "Please don't do that ever _again."_ I said. "Jesus… that was traumatizing!"

My threatening tone seemed to loosen the mood a bit, and Mira smiled. "Erin… what happened that made you come back?"

"And why is _Lync Volan_ with you?" Dan asked, eyes narrowing a little.

And probably, the most horrifying question – or rather, statement. "Don't tell me you two are _dating,"_ Shun grumbled, crossing his arms.

I let go of Lync's arms with much reluctance. He stiffened, trying to convey just how panicky he was feeling through the use of eye contact. "I can explain… as much as I can." I stammered.

"About you and Lync?" asked Baron curiously.

"N-no! About the mother palace, and the Vexos situation… and the Alternative situation… and Zenoheld." I responded. "And Lync will help me recap!" I added as an afterthought.

Lync blinked, looking like he had eaten something sour. "… I will?"

I hoped I could convey just how much I wanted to slap him through the power of my eyes. Mission success, because he gulped and faked a cheerful smile. I patted his hair in appreciation, and he responded by swatting my hand away.

Ace seemed to growl a little at the action, and Lync promptly shoved his hands into his pockets, scoffing, blushing.

"Guys," I tried not to sound stormy or annoyed, but suddenly the idea of the Resistance not liking Lync and the others wasn't sitting too well with me. "Please, don't be hostile. We're all for having Zenoheld defeated and the universe saved – I don't see the need for division."

That Earth girl with the blue hair – Runo – tilted her head. "So… we can trust him?" she asked, pointing a finger at Lync.

Lync placed a hand on his heart, nodding. "Yes, you can trust me! And if you want further proof-" he paused, turning to face me. "The Alternative scans?" he held a hand out, expecting me to give them to him.

Dan gasped. "You have them?"

I reached into my pants' pocket and found the hard drive. I gently placed it in Lync's hands. The others seemed to bristle, but Lync calmly strode forward and handed them to a shocked Dan with a serene smile.

"Th-thanks, dude!" Dan said. "I… suppose I owe you an apology."

Lync huffed, but otherwise smirked. "Yes, definitely. And I suppose I owe you one too."

Dan offered his fist for a fist bump. Lync's eyes widened slightly, and the two bumped fists. Dan looked completely at ease now, now that Lync, the ex-Vexos, had accepted his request of a fist bump.

I tried to stifle my laughter. Was that _all_ it took to convince Dan?

I smiled, walking forwards. "So… let's begin our recap."

* * *

After a solid two hours of talking and stupid questions later, conversation trickled out. The explanation Lync and I told had been believed, and by the time we were finished talking, I felt tired.

Lync had drifted off into _polite_ conversation with Dan and the others, and I awkwardly excused myself to the bathroom.

I slipped out of the common room with relief. "Finally, some peace and quiet," I muttered to Shadowheart. "Let's look around."

"The Resistance is as busy as ever, it seems," Shadowheart mused as I walked aimlessly around, taking everything in literal stride. "When do you think the other Vexos will be arriving?"

"The other Vexos?" a voice asked from behind me – a voice I hadn't heard yet. I whipped around to see a tall, blond young man watching me from the other side of the corridor. He was dressed in abundant shades of red – and I concluded that this was the Spectra Phantom Gus had been so fond of.

"Spectra?"

"Call me Keith. And you are… Erin Algant, I presume." He started walking towards me, and soon he was looming over me (the dude was _tall),_ seeming to take in my appearance and judge my character.

"Nice to meet the legend up close and… personal," I managed to say, stepping backwards a little.

"Likewise. Now, you were saying something about the other Vexos. I can't help but wonder if that includes my faithful friend, Gus Grav…?" Keith wasn't wearing his red mask, so I could see his two eyes and the pain echoing around in them.

I swallowed painfully. "He… I'm sorry, no." I said, not daring to say more on the subject unless asked.

He tried to play off the news as if it was no big deal, but the pain in his eyes seemed to increase tenfold. His dismay seemed to cloud the air around him. "I-I see. Thank you for this information." He responded.

I hadn't even gotten to shake his hand.

He turned to leave.

"Spectra – I mean, Keith!" I added suddenly. "He's… I can confirm the fact that he's alive. He's just… still back at the mother palace."

He froze.

Keith's eyes softened. "Th-thank you for this information, Erin," he whispered, looking thoughtful. "I'm very glad."

"You're welcome, Keith."

When he was out of earshot, I let out a sigh of relief. Spectra/Keith had always been the original brawler that I believe many had come to fear. He had this air of confidence and power around him – he was like some untouchable statue upon some delicate pedestal.

If you touched it, you would be in big trouble.

He had that same impression on me that the Vexos had the first time we met.

Seeing that this powerful figure in my life (ok, maybe not my life, but this powerful figure of Vestal society) was able to show emotion was equally odd and fascinating. And scary.

But the thought of Gus and Faydra possibly unable to escape chased away those thoughts.

Just as I decided to go and find Mira, one of the Earth girls – Julie – came up behind me and grabbed my arm excitedly. Both Shadowheart and I jumped, all startled. "There you are!" she said fondly, giggling all the while.

Shadowheart and I exchanged weary glances.

"Come on, me and the other girls wanted to talk to you!"

I tried not to slam my head into the wall. Cecil used to openly joke about how I had poor tolerance for squealing and bright pink – the basic description of this Julie person. Cecil had clearly been correct – and it seemed Shadowheart had picked up on my annoyance for such things.

At the same time, Mira was one of the _other girls._ I could tolerate her plenty. "Sounds great, Julie," I said. Shadowheart looked like he wanted to die. "Oh, yeah. I just want to drop off Shadowheart to stay with one of the others. Maybe Ace."

"No problem!" Julie chirped. Everything about her nature seemed so bubbly and carefree. It made me question if she had really seen what terror Zenoheld was able to inspire in everyone who had gotten to know him.

Fascinating. Maybe Runo would be just as interesting.

* * *

 **I don't think I've said this before... but thank you. Every time I get a notification from ffn about this story, my day is instantly made. Your reviews have been so nice and it makes me realize that my writing isn't that terrible! So thank you.**


	26. Meet The Girls!

**Hey! Sup? I'm here, I have a chapter, all is well.**

 **Meh.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

Ace is in his room, sitting at the foot of the bed, wringing his hands with an air of confusion.

Rather than giving me a tour of his ridiculously big mansion, Marucho gave me a small device, about the size of a phone that acted as my GPS. So finding Ace's room had been quite easy – I mentally thanked Marucho.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he responded – or rather, breathed. His breath seemed to be cut short – but I couldn't place why.

"Could I come in?"

He got off of the bed awkwardly, grabbing his boots and putting them on. Oh yeah. All he had been wearing was his pants and a dark grey T-shirt that I had never seen him wear before. It hugged his chest so tight I could see the faint outlines of what lay underneath.

Jesus-

"Yeah, come in." he said distractedly, lacing up his boots. I moved to sit on his bed cautiously. When his boots were laced, he sat back down, smirking in the way only Ace could. "How's it been, soldier?"

"It's been…" I paused. "It's been great, actually. And it's great to be back."

He smiled, reaching for me, then stopping. "S-sorry. Could I hug you?"

I furrowed my brow. "You didn't have to ask, Ace."

"Right." He wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged back.

"It's because of Lync, right?" I asked him after we'd pulled away.

His face coloured. "That… and I was slightly confused. Do you still… like me?"

 _I tended to act on impulse sometimes – bold and irrational. I must have felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, because I quickly pulled Ace closer to me and kissed his cheek. "I never got 'round to telling you, Ace… but I think I like you." I whispered softly in his ear. I could sense his breath hitch._

 _But before he could respond, the guard pulled him and Baron away by the backs of their shirts, leaving me and Shadowheart to stand in the warehouse._

"Oh! Right," I said. "I'm sorry if I confused you. After all this time…" I laughed a little bit to myself. "That was then, I guess. I don't like you anymore, Ace. And it's ok – I know you don't like me like that either."

His steely gaze bore into mine. "Really?"

I tried for a smirk. "For sure, soldier." I scoffed. "I've known that you've liked Mira for a long time now."

Ace crossed his arms, trying to look indignant. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you ever?" I said jokingly. "Ace," I began, hoping I sounded serious enough, "I can see it all over your face – the way you always seem to do all these things for her, hug her, stroke her hair; you're overprotective too-"

"OK!" he yelled, cutting me off. I froze, and he sighed apologetically. "Ok, I get it. Sorry for snapping. I'm just tense." He looked at me. "She and I have been so worried about you, Erin. We kept getting weird signals from all of the devices in the mother palace, and then we found out about Shadowheart-"

I cringed, and he immediately apologized.

"Point is, Erin, I just need to adjust to having you back in my life. Mira does too – we don't have to worry too much about you now, and-" he chuckled darkly to himself. "I think that's what we bonded over in that time you were gone. Worrying about _you."_

I blushed at the wayward compliment. Knowing that Ace and Mira – two valuable people in my life – cared for me so deeply made my eyes prickle with tears.

But something in my heart… wasn't feeling right. I could understand why he needed to be able to adjust having me suddenly back in his life.

It reminded me of how I had felt vaguely when Lync had given Shadowheart back to me. _Boom! Instant companion! Make time for them. Don't forget to love them and take care of them._

Ace had never seen me cry – just those watery eyes and wobbly lips. I wanted to keep it that way, so I dabbed briskly at my eyes. "Thanks, Ace. I'm glad we talked and all of that is over with. But I was wondering if-"

"I forgot to ask!" he said suddenly, smirking mischievously. "I see you and Lync have become quite… fond of each other."

If I had a glass of water, I would have done a spit-take. " _Ace-"_

"Erin!" he said, faking a stern voice. "You can't even keep to your _curfew,_ and now you expect me to let you run around with a _boy-"_

In the mirror on the wall across from the bed, I could see my face turning a bright hue of red. "Ace, we're not _running around_ like you stupidly suggested – we're escaping!"

Silence ensued as we looked at each other.

Then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ok," Ace stated. "In all seriousness… Do you think he really loves you?"

I thought back to how earlier in the day he had tackled me in the snow just to declare he loved me about three times.

"Yeah," I reassured, not being able to help my grin. "I'm pretty sure."

"Oh man, Erin's been hit by Cupid's arrow!" he teased.

"Ace, please, you haven't managed to pull that thing out of your _ass_ – the arrow's permanently embedded in there," I quipped.

Percival and Shadowheart – who had been on Ace's nightstand watching our whole encounter, burst into laughter. Ace put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, you've got me, lover girl."

"Lover boy," I called back.

"There just isn't any way to shake you off my trail, isn't there," he mused. "Man, it's good to have you back, Erin," he remarked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I finally remembered what I had come here for. "Ace, it was nice talking with you. But, Julie's invited me for some kind of… 'girl chat,' and I feel she'd be offended if I declined the offer," I grumbled. "Can I leave Shadowheart with you?"

"Sure. I feel Percival and Shadowheart would like to catch up, right?" he asked the two Bakugan. They nodded, and Ace smiled. "I'm going to be sleeping, so, knock yourself out with them. Well, you know what I mean."

I laughed, looking at myself in his mirror and fixing my hair. "Thanks, dude. Bye, Shadowheart."

Open leaving, I groaned inwardly.

By the time I reached Julie's room, the palms of my hands were sweaty with anticipation. I wiped them on the army pants Alice had given me, adjusted my new tank top, and knocked on the door.

It was flung open by Julie, who cheered excitedly. "OMG! You came!" she giggled, grabbing my arms and dragging me into the room. Runo was sitting on the nightstand, talking with Mira, who was sitting carelessly on the floor. When I entered, they both looked up, smiling.

 _Geez. What is it with the smiling? Don't they know we could die soon?_

"Have a seat," Julie urged, flopping onto her bed. Oh, look! It had bright pink sheets and heart shaped pillows. The pink, girly cliché was becoming reality!

I must have looked like I didn't want to be here, because Mira shot me a look that said: _Deal with it._

 _Yes, ma'am,_ I mentally berated myself, before joining Mira on the floor.

"Wow, it's so cool that I've gotten to meet Erin Algant up close and in person!" Runo expressed.

I blushed. "Please – I didn't even accomplish that much."

"No way!" Julie insisted. "Mira's said so many good things about you – and we _heard_ the story!"

"Erin," Mira added. "You _changed_ the Vexos. Lync is living proof of that – you changed them, you've made them better people. It's something not one of us has been able to do!"

That remark kind of hurt. The Vexos… they had a soft spot in my heart – I had seen them at their worst, and at their best…

"They were never truly evil," I huffed. "They were just bullies forced to believe the wrong thing." I frowned. "They were forced into their situation with Zenoheld in order to live and be provided for."

Mira tilted her head, her hair falling into her face. "Really?"

I smiled softly. "They're just like Spectra. But I don't think I've _changed_ them. They've changed themselves."

The three other girls seemed to shrink in on themselves. "Wow," Julie whispered. "I've never really thought about them like that…" she sounded sad.

"I feel bad for judging them," Runo added, rubbing her arm in guilt.

"I'm glad you told us that, Erin," Mira said, reaching to grab my arm gently. She squeezed it. "Thank you."

I smiled. "It's ok, I guess. Before I started considering them as friends, I felt that they were crappy people too. I hated their _asses_ for doing all these terrible things – but Zenoheld is the one who's led them on and forced them to do these things."

 _Hated their asses,_ Mira mouthed. Julie and Runo giggled as Mira said: "It seems _someone_ has started to lose her filter."

I smirked. "I guess I've changed too." I let that sink in. "Swearing, stealing space crafts, engaging in fake relationships and scheming behind my _superior-"_ I laughed at the horrified expressions the girls made, feeling like a total rebel. "Yeah, I've changed _plenty."_

"No wonder Lync is head over heels for you," Julie muttered. "The nice girl with the dark side meets the weak and traitorous boy."

I laughed weakly, but at the mention of Zenoheld, all I could feel was negativity. "Yes, Lync is my little traitor."

Runo squealed. "That is _so_ adorable! I ship it!" she said in a sing-song voice.

I cringed, causing Mira to laugh.

Julie leaned forward, so close I could smell her. She hugged her pillow tightly to her chest. "Have you two _kissed_ yet?"

Absolute. Dead. Silence.

I swallowed, trying to keep my calm and not scramble backwards. "Uh… does my answer to this question really _concern_ you?" I asked.

Runo giggled. "Yes, it does!"

"We want to _know,"_ Mira added. "Come on, we're all friends here, Erin. Loosen up!"

"Loosen up?" I scoffed, leaning backwards and supporting my weight with the palms of my hands. "You're telling _me,_ to loosen up? I piloted a ship in order to get here, and, please, I'm loose."

"That still doesn't answer the question," Mira remarked, faking an innocent smile. "So?"

"If you're so, 'loose,' then answer the question!" Runo added.

The three girls continued to persist, and my willpower was beginning to crumble… like my dignity. "Fine! I'll answer the question."

Julie cheered, biting her lip in anticipation.

"We may have kissed…" my face coloured. "A lot." I swallowed, scratching at the side of my head awkwardly. "And excessively."

They all squealed in delight, and I had to take all the questions as they were thrown at me like bricks.

"Who started the first kiss?"

"Him," I answered.

"Where was your first kiss?"

"In a hallway."

"Has he confessed his love for you?"

"About… six times and counting."

"Have you confessed _your_ love for _him?"_

"… Yeah."

"Was there _tongue_ involved in any of the kisses?"

"Whoa!" I put my hands up in a placating gesture. "Please, no more questions, ladies. I've been swimming in my embarrassment for long enough." That was true enough, and I was starting to seriously regret talking to the girls. I just wanted to get out of the room.

"What does Shadowheart think of Lync?" Julie suddenly asked. "Because I know my Gorem just loves the boy I like – his name is Billy!"

I froze. What Shadowheart thought of Lync had always been an afterthought.

Thank _Jesus Christ_ for Baron and Shun suddenly appearing at the door, knocking rapidly and Baron yelling excitedly. "The Vexos are here! They're all here! Come on!"

My breath caught. They were safe. Volt, Shadow, Hydron, Mylene… maybe even Gus and Faydra. Safe. Here. Away from Zenoheld.

Julie and Runo bolted for the door excitedly. I was going to follow, but Mira clasped a hand around my wrist. I froze, turning around to face my dear friend. "I have something I thought you might like," Mira said hurriedly, reaching into her jacket pocket, smiling.

She pulled out… my frosty blue bandana.

My breath caught as I grasped the familiar cloth in my hands. "What? I thought I had lost this thing! I haven't seen it since I've become a Vexos…" I swallowed, bringing the fabric closer to my chest and sniffing it.

It still smelled like… Cecil.

This bandana… this and his suicide note. They were the only two objects in existence that had an important tie to him.

"I guess you left it back at the old base," Mira said. "I was clearing out your old room, and it was there. I had seen you wear it a few times – when you were nervous or upset – and I figured you might want it."

This bandana… was the only possession I _owned_ that had significant ties to him.

And I had left it on the fricking Resistance Base.

"Thank you, Mira," I said, hoping I conveyed just how sincere I felt. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I tucked the beloved piece of cloth into my back pocket. "You wouldn't believe how dear this thing is to me."

She blinked, but eventually nodded. "It's no problem, Erin."

Right. She had no idea about Cecil or _anything_ about my time before the Resistance.

"So… Time to see the Vexos?" I asked.

Mira smirked. "Run. I know you want to. Go to them."

I gave her a mock salute and bolted, in the direction Julie and Runo went.

* * *

Hydron and the others are led into a huge common room by an old man named Kato. They all do a double-take as they take in their surroundings.

The place is ornately designed and decorated… this place belonged to someone of _status._ It was almost enough to top Zenoheld's palace.

Shadow Prove let out a low whistle, doing a slow 360 to take in the room's tall ceilings, brightly-painted walls and spotless floors. Hydron couldn't help but notice that he still clung to Mylene's arm tightly.

"Only God knows," Hydron murmured, eyeing a couch and other seats in the middle of the room. He made haste flopping onto the couch as the door they had just entered through was pushed open by an assortment of teenagers.

Both parties seemed to freeze as they took in each other. They had seemingly been enemies moments, seconds, hours, _days_ ago, and now here they were.

Hydron realized it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

These were people he had only ever really seen on a playing field. He had only ever heard their taunts and the encouragement they gave each other and their Bakugan.

Now, it was almost as if they were defenseless.

There would be no more hiding behind facades and cat-calls. There would be no way to determine their power bars or hidden abilities without gauntlets or Bakugan to brawl against. There would just be normal, human/Vestal interaction.

And that was scarier than any type of brawling with _any_ type of opponent.

These people's motives were to destroy Hydron's father. These people were against the idea of Mechanical Bakugan – the type of Bakugan that all the Vexos except for Volt and Erin owned.

The other occupants of the room seemed to come to the same conclusion, because the mood started to darken considerably.

Hydron counted seven figures, and he took them in warily. _Where would Lync and Erin be?_

Dan Kuso.

Shun Kazami.

Marucho Marukura.

Ace Grit.

Baron Leltoy.

And two other girls. The blue-haired one seemed awfully familiar…

Spectra's little sister wasn't present either. How odd…

Dan stepped forward, his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Truce," he declared. "Definite truce."

Hydron figured he'd have to address Dan. He hopped off of the couch, but before he could utter a syllable, Erin and Lync exploded through the doorway, both cheering indefinitely.

Seeming to disregard the mood in the room, both charged at the other four Vexos and greeted with enough energy to power an engine.

"We can hug later," Mylene huffed, forcefully pulling Erin away from Hydron. "We have things to discuss – and _all of you_ better listen."

"I thought I heard trouble," a voice called from behind. Hydron looked behind Erin to see no other than Spectra Phantom walk through the door, smirking. "Comrades."

Hydron's heart clenched painfully as he thought of how they had left Gus behind with Faydra. Spectra would never take kindly to that… and that was bad.

He was hit with a tidal wave of guilt. He felt that if he didn't get the two back, he'd never be able to live with himself.

"I'm sorry we don't have Gus," Volt lamented. "He was scared he'd never see you again, so he went off in a hunt looking for his gauntlet, and didn't make it into the ship on time."

Spectra scowled, taking off his mask so we could see the pain etched across his face. "The bastard! All he seems to care about is _me,_ and he can't for _once_ think about himself!"

Shun Kazami stepped forward. "We're really sorry about Gus, Keith, but right now we should listen to what they have to say. It could be important for bringing about the downfall of Zenoheld." He urged, crossing his arms.

 _The downfall of my father._

"That's right!" Dan exclaimed. "So let us listen, so we can _destroy_ Zenoheld and the Alternative!"

"And save the Bakugan!" the other Resistance members whooped.

The Vexos and Spectra – Keith – all shared a look, as if to understand what else needed saving:

 _Gus and Faydra._

* * *

Faydra realizes she is screwed a bit too late.

Gus was rather annoying. He was slow and acted senile, so she'd had to help him and slow down for him as they ran.

Finding the gauntlet had been easy. Faydra could have done it in twice the time it took if she had been by herself though.

It was escaping the palace that seemed like the biggest problem.

Both she and Gus knew the route to the hangar, but multiple guards were in their way. Lock-down mode had been turned off, and it took every ounce of Faydra's strength and wits to steer them in the right direction, switching paths and ducking behind statues and paintings.

Gus had attempted to wield his energy blade while running to help take out guards, but Faydra quickly realized he was seriously starting to slow down. With every swing of his blade and every guard he managed to knock down, his legs started to buckle more.

Faydra would have to take action sooner or later.

She grabbed his wrist and started unstrapping his gauntlet angrily.

"What are you doing?!" Gus hissed. "You know what? Let me do it. I'll remove it, I'll remove it!" he shook his head, starting to undo the gauntlet straps as Faydra wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Ok, use my blade. I guess I need more training…" he amended, handing her the gauntlet and waiting for Faydra to strap it on.

He frowned as Faydra once again took him by the hand and ran.

"Ouch," Gus murmured as their hands touched. "Electric shock."

 _Man, if I could speak, I'd cuss him out so bad…_ she thought as they ran. _So annoying._

"Watch out!" Gus yelled as Faydra sliced her blade through a guard. She smirked, tripping the next one, slashing through the next as Gus continued to yell out, trying to not cower behind her as they ran.

Faydra grumbled incoherently and pointed at the doorway in front of them. It was the entryway to the hangar, and two guards were posted, one on either side. Both had energy beams twice the width of Faydra/Gus'.

Goddammit. She'd take on a tantrum throwing Hydron any day, but instead she had to face _this._

The two cursed; Gus out loud, and Faydra in her head.

"So close!" Gus exclaimed. "Would you guys like to pity us for a little so we could get in?" he asked the guards, tapping his foot impatiently.

The guard on the right frowned. "You shouldn't have gotten out of jail, _brat_."

"Well screw you, asshole!" Gus declared. Faydra let out an exasperated sigh, and tapped at her wrist as if to say, _we're wasting time here!_

Gus folded his arms, smirking at his new ally and letting go of her hand. "Well, m'lady?"

Faydra rolled her eyes and charged.

The guards were taken down in seconds. Gus took it upon himself to drag their bodies out of the way, and Faydra kicked open the hangar doors.

"The feistiness is appreciated," Gus muttered in her general direction, looking surprised as if he had expected the doors to be blasted off of their hinges. "How the hell are you so strong?"

 _Was that a compliment? I think that's a compliment._

They walked in, only to be greeted by the remaining squadron of Zenoheld's guards.

"You two are _fools,"_ Zenoheld crooned. He was standing in front of the now destroyed control panel, steam billowing and sparks flying from the wreckage behind him. "Too little, too late. All escape routes from the palace are _gone."_

He motioned at the vast space that was the hangar, now empty, cackling dementedly.

"What happened to the ships?!" Gus fumed. "Why bother keeping us here?!"

The ships have all been disposed of, because I don't plan on letting my new bait _leave!"_ Zenoheld thundered. "Guards, I want both of them shackled to my throne. And dispose of the gauntlet – and anything else you may find on their persons. I've failed to be thorough with the Vexos, and now I've learned my lesson! You two _are never ESCAPING!"_

Faydra growled. They had come _so_ far… but they were trapped now.

Gus bared his fists, snarling with newfound energy. "Try us, old man!"

Zenoheld looked away in boredom, flicking his hand at the guards. "Get them. And keep them _ALIVE_!"

Blood roared in Faydra's ears. She was given two seconds to estimate the force of each soldier and the number of the enemy. She and Gus were outweighed at least 1:20, if not _more._

She met the blade of the first guard, and the two exchanged blocks and parries. A second came up from behind her, but Gus, finally acting useful, slammed his weight towards the soldier. He toppled to the ground, bringing down two others in a flurry of limbs and the sound of burning.

Speaking of burning…

Faydra was way past merciful at this point. She was fed up with having to pick up after Hydron and now Gus, fed up that she had felt the need to accompany Gus on this stupid extra mission, when she could have just left him to _die._

 _But I didn't let him die. I won't._

She ducked under the sword the bastard of a guard was swinging around and grabbed onto his neck, pressing her fingers in and squeezing. He dropped to the floor within moments, and she took off his gauntlet and strapped it onto her gauntlet free arm.

"Dual wielding. Girl, you look _pathetic."_ One of the guards taunted. It was sickening that she had talked (well, _listened)_ to this man before – his name was Corvus.

Faydra growled, getting ready to charge, when three guards took a lunge for her from her right. Corvus, the sneaky trickster, lunged too.

Faydra could handle four enemies… in hand-to-hand combat. But when everyone was wielding searing hot blades of light?

Surprisingly, Gus came to her rescue.

Corvus was stabbed through the stomach, Gus twisting a blade he had gotten off a guard he had taken out forcefully.

His face was red with concentration. Faydra could practically see the beads of sweat dripping down his temples. "Come on!" he yelled violently, retrieving his blade from Corvus' body, blood splattering his clothes and the floor.

His eyes were wide… and bloodthirsty.

Faydra stifled a terrified gasp at Gus' newfound bloodlust and rushed at the three remaining guards on her tail. Gus turned his attention to more enemies behind him, shrieking and screaming enough to inspire terror in even Faydra. It was as if he had become a banshee.

 _Gus is a hell demon in disguise._

But both she and Gus were tiring. Faydra's movements were becoming as sluggish as Gus'. Her stamina wouldn't hold out for long, and there were still at least 15 more guards to defeat.

Then there was the matter of _actually_ escaping.

With the blade on her left arm, Faydra slashed at one guard. He met her slash with his one blade, while Faydra used her second blade to slice into his stomach.

 _Gosh,_ she thought. _This is quite gruesome._

"ASSHOLE!" A guard screamed somewhere to her right. She whipped around just in time to see Gus duck under an energy blade, his long blue hair being cut to half of its length in the process. Gus had ducked so fast he fell over, almost landing on his blade.

Faydra wanted to scream.

Gus was trying to crawl away now, wheezing for air. Faydra was running, running, running, and in a flash she had jumped onto his attacker's back, throwing him to the ground and disabling his sword.

Her victory didn't last long.

She tried to cry out for Gus, but of course he didn't hear her. Her arm was twisted behind her back, her head slammed into the floor. Scarlet hair flew out in front of her, and suddenly she was seeing black.

"You don't _know_ how much I want to kill you," the guard who had captured her whispered in her ear. Energy pooled around her neck – he was pointing the edge of the blade to her neck, ready to chop off her head if she disobeyed.

She could feel one of his hands roaming up her thighs, up her dress, and then stabbing at the skin there – and suddenly everything was numb.

A tranquilizer. And they would do the same to Gus – heavily sedate him, and the two would be chained to Zenoheld's throne, just as promised.

Faydra tried not to sob.

"How's it feel to be defeated, darling?" he lilted. Faydra tried twisting her arms out of his grip, but two handcuffs were put onto her wrists.

 _If I could speak, I'd scream into your ear until your eardrums burst, then-_

He put a gag on her mouth, cackling as he dragged her towards the throne room.

 _Stupid. I'm mute!_

Gus was in the corner of her vision as she passed out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	27. Holding Fast and Falling Slow

**'Sup.**

 **You may have noticed that a lot of these chapters are pretty filler. It's because I have to build up to a certain point... hehe. Sorry. It's also because I wanna tie up a few loose ends concerning the Vexos - their pasts and stuff.**

 **Also - writing Gus and Faydra is SO MUCH FUN. Like, I smile, every time. I try giving them cool scenes, and this one is my favourite so far... yeah.**

 **Question: Where on Earth do you think Marucho's mansion is located? I don't remember it being covered in the series, so if any of you know please tell me! If it isn't mentioned or nobody knows, I'm planning on saying it's in California for reasons. That's all.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

That night, as I sit in my new room, I mull over all the bad news we've received from the other Vexos.

Gus and Faydra were trapped. They had been told to send a message on Gus' gauntlet upon finding it, but no message had been sent to _anybody._ Spectra had even offered to check his, but nobody had gotten a message.

"You seem distressed," Shadowheart said.

I sat up in bed, trying not to frown. "I'm just really worried about Gus and Faydra."

"And the Bakugan?" Shadowheart asked. "Surely you haven't forgotten about us."

"Yes, you too. Everything is being put on the line right now, Shadowheart. Spectra and Marucho estimated that the Alternativ is 75% complete, but that estimation was based off of the plans we gave them."

"What's the problem with that?"

"Shadowheart… Hydron gave me those plans _weeks_ ago. Imagine the progress they could have made by now!" I shook my head, taking out my bandana for comfort. "And we still have yet to find some kind of weakness in the machinery."

"You'll have tomorrow to figure out a weakness," Shadowheart soothed. But instead, his words made me angry. This fight was _now._ Not tomorrow. And the Resistance was just sleeping, sleeping over the fact that they could all die any day now.

But I couldn't bring myself to confess those worries to the Bakugan.

"When my memory of you was wiped," I said, switching the topic, "I had this other, mechanical Bakugan in my possession. Darkus Persephone."

"Oh…" Shadowheart murmured.

"That whole time… I honestly thought that brawling was the worst. It was like my whole life had been rewritten – brawling using Persephone was a means of survival, not an outlet for my emotions or having fun. It was so different from brawling with you." I confessed, wrapping the bandana around my neck.

"I'm sorry about that, Erin." Shadowheart apologized, pressing his small body into my chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at that time. It must have been-"

"It sucked. I stayed away from brawling as much as I could. Zenoheld didn't put me on too many missions at the time – I suspect he believed I was already his hidden traitor." I scoffed. "It's a miracle he only found out recently. I'm no expert in spying and concealing my true identity."

I drummed my fingers into my pants angrily.

I wasn't lying to Shadowheart. I just hadn't given him the full truth.

The problem was that brawling with Persephone had been _easy._ It had been boring, but it was safer.

Now that I had Shadowheart, a living, breathing being, I was expected to _take advantage of his abilities to destroy evil._

Something in that logic didn't add up to me in the same way it did for Dan. Something about that scared me now. What if I hurt Shadowheart? I couldn't live with myself.

I wasn't as strongs as I used to be.

"I honestly think you've fooled the Resistance and the Vexos, Erin," Shadowheart cut in. "Everything about your brother – that had never been touched with the Resistance. You told Mira _lies_ the first time you met her – that, is a fact."

My face felt hot, but Shadowheart was speaking the truth. Mira's original intentions for me were to use me as a spy – she had kept that from me.

My original intentions with joining the Resistance had been to find a proper family – saving Bakugan had come second for a little while.

But I hadn't told Shadowheart about that.

"Y-you knew? Shadowheart…" I pulled up my bandana so I could cover my mouth and the skin under my nose, like a ninja. "Saving the Bakugan-"

"Originally wasn't your true intention," Shadowheart finished. There was no emotion in his voice – he wasn't mad, or accusing. He was just relaying the facts, the _truth._

I'm a traitor. I am a lying traitor.

"I'm a double traitor," I whispered. "No, a triple traitor. I betrayed Zenoheld, I lied to get into the Resistance, and I never _once_ seemed to put _you,_ the one person who's stood their ground through my messed up life… I never put you _first."_

Shadowheart was silent.

He was _silent._ He wasn't mad, or annoyed, or disappointed. He showed no emotion. Had he been like this before? I couldn't remember, and that pissed me off even more.

"How can you handle me?!" I asked, clenching and unclenching my fists. "I'm such a terrible person, and yet you're not blaming me or cussing me out or _leaving-"_

"I wouldn't dream of doing any of those things to you, Erin."

The statement made my eyes wobble with tears. "Stop it! You're being too nice – I've been mean and screwed up my intentions and motives-"

"You're _a living being._ Of course you've screwed up."

"What, and you're not a living being? Shadowheart-"

"I make mistakes too, Erin. I _left you_ when you needed me most."

"Maybe sticking by me was your worst mistake!" I snapped, standing up. "I'm sorry, Shadowheart, but at the same time, I'm not."

"You'll realize the reason why I've stuck by you when I could eventually," Shadowheart said, but I was out the door, and slamming it closed, determined to let out some steam.

"Bull crap," I whispered to myself. "He's changed. He's changed, and if he doesn't go back to who he was before, I might never be able to tolerate him again."

I found the bathroom down the corridor and pushed open the door with a groan. I turned on the light, and was met with a black-and-white tiled room. The walls consisted of huge mirrors – and I could see my pathetic face in _all of them._

"What an ass!" I yelled, stamping my feet, making my way to the sink. "GODDAMMIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!"

 _He's changed. He's changed, and if he doesn't go back to who he was before, I might never be able to tolerate him again._

I gripped the sink counter, trying to stop my legs from buckling.

 _He's changed. Before, he would have soothed me, not let me realize what I had done. He's changed, he's changed, and I don't like it._

"I'm lying again," I confessed to the image of myself in the mirror. I removed the bandana from my mouth and tucked it back into my pocket with shaking hands.

"I'm just lying now," I whisper. For once, no tears are falling. For once, I'm facing the cold, hard, truth – _my_ cold, hard, truth.

I'm a living, breathing lie, not a person.

"I've lied. _I'm the one who's changed."_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lync?"

Lync opens the door, his pink hair sopping wet and for once not spiky. He's rubbing at it with a small fluffy towel, and his chest is bare. The only light source in his room is the small lamp on his bedside table. When he realizes it's me, he freezes. "Erin?"

I swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous. "Hi. Uh… You look hot – I mean! – busy. But could I come in?"

Did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt?

Oh my god.

 _Please put on a shirt. Wait! Actually, I don't know. It's uncomfortable, but… it's eye candy. Some very fine eye candy._

"Come in, yeah, for sure!" he said equally nervous. "I-I'll put on a shirt."

 _Dammit._

He didn't move an inch from the doorway.

I scoffed. "Can I come in?"

He blinked, and then jumped backwards, blushing madly. "Right! Sorry! Just… sorry."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and moved to crawl into his bed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked hesitantly. He still hadn't put on a shirt. "Do you want to hug?"

I suddenly felt small as I answered. "… Yes, please."

I sat up in the bed as he wrapped his arms around me, shivering slightly at the contact. "What's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling his chin into my hair.

Why was I not crying? These were the types of things I cried about. "I had an argument with Shadowheart." I pulled away from his hug to look into Lync's blue eyes. "I think I've changed, Lync."

Lync took my right hand, kissing my knuckles softly. "Change or no change, you're still great to me." He whispered.

"Talking to Shadowheart is different from what it used to be. Brawling with Persephone had been so _easy."_ I frowned. "But now, when I think of brawling with Shadowheart, I fear he's going to get hurt, or I'll mess up and he'll chew me out on it."

"Does that mean you prefer brawling with Persephone?"

"N-no!" I shook my head. "I just… I didn't like brawling with her at all. But now, if I brawl with Shadowheart, I'm afraid I'll mess up and get him hurt… I wouldn't like brawling with him either anymore."

"Have you and Shadowheart ever argued before?" he asked gently.

I bit my lip, sighing. "I… no." I leaned into his chest (his bare, beautiful, chest), and tried to relax. "Can we just… not talk about it?"

"If that's what you want." He decided. "But I hope you actually try making up with him. It shouldn't be him confronting you – you should meet halfway." He took a strand of my hair and began twirling it around his index finger like Hydron.

 _"Saving the Bakugan-"_

 _"Originally wasn't your true intention," Shadowheart finished. There was no emotion in his voice – he wasn't mad, or accusing. He was just relaying the facts, the truth._

 _I'm a traitor. I am a lying traitor._

"Lync… have you ever had a moment in your life where you think you've told someone the full, daunting truth?"

Lync stopped twirling my hair.

"Like… you've said something super important with complete honesty and… were able to face yourself and that person?" I added.

"I've told you that I love you, Erin. That's plenty truth." He soothed. "Is there something else you need to tell me?"

I couldn't answer. How was I supposed to answer that question? He wouldn't understand. How could anyone but I and maybe Shadowheart understand?

I had joined the Resistance to find solace and a replacement family, but everyone believed I had joined because I valued the Bakugan over anything. And that wasn't true. Saving the Bakugan had come second. Was that… was that bad? Was I a terrible person because I valued my own happiness over the Bakugan's?

I valued my own selfish intentions more, in the end. It was twisted, and it was unforgivable. If Mira and the rest of the Resistance knew… How would they see me? The Resistance _loved_ the Bakugan. They'd do anything for the Bakugan.

But they didn't know what it was like to brawl with mechanical Bakugan.

Mechanical Bakugan that you didn't have to worry about injuring or hurting. They were toys – living Bakugan were beings with feelings. There was such a huge difference. Using Mechanical Bakugan… was safer.

"I've noticed us Vexos have a lot of twisted motives, sometimes." Lync lamented. "I think it's what lured us into joining the Vexos in the first place. We've lied and committed _worse_ offenses." He frowned. "We're all guilty and depressed over one thing or another."

"Mira must have sensed this," I whispered. "She knew terrible things were what made the Vexos the Vexos, and she figured I was the best fit for infiltration of your group."

Lync squeezed my hand. "Erin, if you think you're a terrible person… well, I'm a pretty terrible person too." His voice was starting to get watery. "A-and so is Shadow Prove, and Hydron, and Mylene, and Volt, and even, in a way, Gus and Spectra."

He shuddered, and I figured this topic may have hit a bit close to home with him.

"I-I apologize for bringing this up," I whispered, threading my fingers through his wet hair to comfort him. "It's quite depressing, I know."

He pressed his forehead to mine, sighing, but not talking.

 _I joined the Resistance to find a home, and family. I was given the Vexos, and Lync, and I think I belong with them. They… they're my true solace. He's my true solace. And if he'll fight for the Bakugan and side with the Resistance, then I'll stand with him._

That… that would be my truth.

My head felt clearer. When I was left to my own ideals and forced to think things through by myself, things ended up twisted and tangled and a web of faulty lies and half-truths. But maybe by staying with Lync, my life would become untangled.

Or at least far from gut-wrenching.

"Let's just… forget about it," he whispered. I nodded slowly. Forgetting… forgetting was good. It was great. It was just what I needed. Just a little bit of time to just forget and shut the rest of the world out.

I placed a hand on his chest, just a little below his neck. He shivered, his eyes shut in anticipation. I trailed my fingertips downwards; across the expanse of Lync Volan's wonderfully smooth skin. He broke into a startled gasp when I traced the skin just above where the waistband of his pants was.

I smirked teasingly, and he blushed. "Stop!" he whined a little, but he was giggling a bit too.

I pulled my hands away, still smirking.

Silence eventually lapsed into kissing.

Forgetting about all my worries was tempting, so of course I gave in. Lync was just _nice,_ and a _great_ kisser, and…

One kiss… then two… then three, but they were all so closely joined it just felt like one big kiss. His lips were warm and inviting and the best distraction I could hope for. I opened my eyes just a crack so I could see his soft face, his lips pressed to mine, his eyes shut.

He broke away from our kiss first, gasping for air and shuffling around, trying to find a more comfortable position.

I weighed my options for a little while – or at least pretended to, before latching my hands onto his hips.

He froze, looking at my hands, then back at my face. "What-"

I shushed him with a kiss, and moved his hips so that he was straddling me… Or sitting on my lap. Was that weird? I didn't know. It was easier to kiss this way though.

I just want to stay like this forever – our lips locked; his warm hands in mine; breathing in his scent and feeling his soft _hair-_

"OI! Lync, are you there?"

We pulled away from each other as if suddenly repulsed, looking fearfully at the door.

"It's ME! SHADOW PROVE!"

Lync mouthed a few curses and an apology before we both sprang into action.

I dived off of the bed and landed gracefully onto the floor, fixing my hair and straightening my clothes, then hastily fixing his bedsheets.

"Coming!" Lync called, fumbling with a t-shirt and turning on the lights, then opening the door just a crack. "Hi, Shadow!"

 _Shoot. He sounds suspiciously cheerful._

Shadow Prove pushed open the door, causing Lync to stumble backwards. When he saw me, he smirked. "I hope I'm not interrupting," he cooed, holding back snickers. "Erin, sweetie, your pants are all wrinkled. And Lync-y, your shirt is on backwards!"

We both blushed. I felt ready to melt into the floor with shame. _Please, floorboards, if you coud give way that would be most pleasant…_

Shadow Prove shook his head teasingly. "Fix yourselves up. The others are waiting – don't want them getting suspicious!" he winked, shutting the door. "I'll give you two a minute. Then we're off!"

I pouted as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my army pants. Lync wormed out of his shirt, and before he could put it back on properly I lunged for his stomach and began to tickle him.

He gave a little squeal. "Erin!"

I laughed, reluctantly letting go. "Fine, fine. Go on then, let's get out."

"Where are we off to?" I asked, once we were out the door.

"You'll see," Shadow Prove answered cryptically. He started walking down the hallway, not waiting to see if we followed.

Lync and I shared a look, and we both shook our heads. Shadow obviously wouldn't be telling us anything until we reached our destination. We jogged to catch up with him.

No one spoke as Shadow led us through the corridors of Marucho's mansion. We came into contact with nobody – they all must have been sleeping. But who were the others Shadow Prove was talking about?

Our destination turned out to be a lounge room in the basement.

Unlike the other storeys, the basement floor was all carpeted. It was brightly lit by normal light fixures on the ceiling, not over the top chandeliers. This lounge was pretty small for a room in Marucho's house – which basically meant it was about three times as big as the old lounge in the mother palace.

Seated around a circle of couches and throw pillows were the Vexos: Mylene, Hydron, Volt – and Keith.

"I found the love birds!" Shadow Prove announced, squeezing into the couch beside Mylene. There wasn't a worse time to call Lync and I love birds, as I made eye-contact with Hydron at the same time. Ouch.

Hydron looked away hurriedly, shuffling a card deck he had in his hands.

Lync furrowed a brow, bounding over to sit on the only free couch. I followed after him and sat beside him. "What's going on?" he asked, sinking into the couch comfortably.

"We're going to play _hot-seat,_ that's what's going on," Mylene said coolly.

Lync clapped his hands together excitedly. "We haven't done that in a while!"

Volt nodded. He may have looked serious if he wasn't sinking into a bean bag chair. "Ever since Keith and… Gus… left, that old game's been forgotten."

Keith smiled. "I figured we'd reintroduce the game in good old Vexos spirit. And now we have two new players – Hydron and Erin!"

Hydron looked just about as perplexed as I did, which made me feel a bit better. "I hope we get an explanation on this," Hydron said, folding his arms. "I'm confused."

"Yeah," I added. "I don't want to burn on whatever hot seat this is."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Keith's lips. Lync and Shadow Prove snickered.

"There's no actual hot seat," Volt explained. "It's basically a metaphor. We're each going to choose a random number from the deck of cards Hydron has."

Hydron stopped shuffling his deck of cards worriedly.

"We'll go in the order of lowest card to highest," Volt continued. "The person up will be forced to tell the truth to any questions asked by the others. This will continue until we're out of questions. If you refuse to answer a question honestly, you'll have to forfeit or do a dare."

Hydron and I shared equal looks of terror. "Th-this is supposed to be fun?" I asked.

The others shared a look. Hydron scowled. "I think the better question would be why the _hell_ would you play this game?"

"So we can learn about each other, obviously," Mylene said, examining a nail.

"For blackmail reasons," Shadow Prove added.

Volt reclined into the couch. "I like playing because I find it therapeutic."

Keith smiled reassuringly. "It'll be memorable, I'll say this now. It's Vexos tradition – you two will _have_ to play."

"There's also a point system," Mylene said. "Each question answered is equal to one point. For every question you fail to answer honestly, that's a negative three points."

Hydron groaned. "It's a competition too? Oh god, how much worse could this get?"

I tried not to shrink away in fear. I looked at Lync. _You know how I feel about my truths! Come on!_

"It'll be fine, Erin. We're all the same here." Lync soothed.

Shadow Prove nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I only ever use the information from this game against Lync. You two have nothing to worry about!"

Hydron shook his head, as if he was already regretting playing this game. "Ok. I'll pass around the cards. What's the highest? Ace, or King?" he said this while still shaking his head.

"King is the highest, Ace is the lowest, and no Jokers," Keith said. "Now draw already!"

Hydron got a 10 of hearts. He handed the deck to Volt, who got an Ace. The deck was then passed to Keith, who drew a 5. Mylene got a 6, Shadow got a Queen. Lync drew a 2.

I got a King.

"Damn!" Lync cried, pouting at his 2 of spades. "I'm second."

I sighed in relief. "I'm last!"

Hydron looked pretty relieved to not be first. The others seemed pretty chill about what they drew; and Volt shrugged. "I guess I'm on the hot seat first."

I realized what that meant, my thoughts flitting back to what felt like a century ago, finding that photo under Volt's bed.

 _"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." He walked forward and reached for the photo under the bed. He waved it in front of me, then proceeded to rip it to pieces._

 _"What are you doing?" I surged forward, but faltered._

 _"That photo was a fake. For a false sense of hope." He crossed his arms, throwing the remnants of the photo into the trash can._

 _His scowl was practically permanent at this point. "A test to see if you were really a good person – a test I've pulled on all the Vexos since I arrived."_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"I was the first Vexos," he declared. "That's all that matters to me – I had been the first – and you were probably the last."_

 _I shook my head. "Why bother testing everyone?"_

 _"Because," he murmured, but didn't elaborate._

 _I twisted the hair bands out of my hair, trying to think. Volt wanted to find at least one of us with dignity – and each test had failed._

 _"I don't understand why you'd want to find someone who could resist that kind of temptation-"_

 _"Good. It's best you don't understand my current motives."_

Keith grinned devilishly, then started a suspenseful countdown. "3…"

 _Oh! I know what to ask him!_

"2…"

 _How should I word my question? Was that photo of your family real? What was that photo of your family?_

"1!"

"What the actual _hell_ is that photo you had under your bed?" I spat out.

"Was that actually your family in that photo?" Mylene asked at the same time.

"What's that photo supposed to depict?" Hydron asked.

"Can you tell us everything about the photo?" Shadow Prove asked, basically summing up all interrogation we had left for Volt.

Lync and Spectra, who hadn't managed to put in a single word through the whole outburst, said nothing else. That must have also been the question on their minds.

Volt looked like he was struggling to stifle his laughter. "That was very straightforward… but expected."

When none of us laughed along with the usually stoic man, he scowled. This was the Volt we had come to know – straight-faced and serious and business-like.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you about my photo."

We all leaned forward, and Volt tried to look comfortable. "That photo… isn't the original copy. It's a photocopy. The real one… the real one is lost." He frowned even more. "It's all really simple, actually. When I came to New Vestroia and became a Vexos, I wanted, well, you know. Money."

Mylene folded her arms. "Back in the day when we got payed to brawl…"

Shadow Prove nodded wistfully. "Good times."

Mylene swatted at his arm.

"I wanted money. My family back on Vestroia was always poor – there were about thirteen of us kids, and I'm pretty sure my dad worked three jobs regularly. Our mother was always sick. We didn't have enough money to pay for a proper treatment for her.

"I was the oldest, so I worked a job too," Volt continued. He retold his story without any uncertainty – he was confident. He was _over_ it. "But it wasn't enough money for treatment and to sustain 15 people in one small house. Years passed, and when I was… maybe 13? A lot of people in the house, in our neighbourhood, actually, contracted some disease."

Hydron frowned. "A… a disease," he repeated.

"Everyone infected started having trouble sleeping, got anxious and paranoid, started experiencing _paralysis-"_

Keith's eyes widened a bit. "Wait… I know those symptoms. Father's told me about this disease. Was it…?"

Volt nodded slightly.

Keith paled. "Your cat…? The cat in the photo – it was a cat, right?"

"Yeah, actually." Volt replied tightly. "It was the cat."

Hydron gave a little gasp. "I've read about those symptoms. Paralysis… paranoia…" his eyes widened fearfully.

Lync tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? 'It was the cat…?'"

I felt pretty confused too, and Keith shook his head sadly. "Lync, Erin…" he said gently. "The cat got them all infected. It had rabies."

* * *

When Faydra came to, the last thing she expected to see was a sobbing Gus, his forehead bleeding onto her dress.

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

The two were chained to Zenoheld's throne – just as ordered. The room was dark and vacant of living things, with the exception of them, so she figured it was nighttime. The only light came from a candle balanced next to her, the small bit of light casting an eerie glow.

With their luck, there'd be two guards stationed outside the throne room on double-alert.

They had been so close.

Shackles wrapped around her wrists and ankles, all attatched to a post stationed by the throne. Gus was chained in a similar manner, with his chains attached to a separate post, but they were close enough that Gus was able to curl up next to her and bleed and cry and _sweat_ all over her.

 _Stupid!_

They were both in a sitting position, leaning against the base of the throne. Faydra's vision blurred every once in a while and she was beginning to get used to a dull ache in the back of her head – she must have gotten a concussion.

She nudged at Gus' arm to get his attention. He hadn't noticed she'd woken up yet.

He glanced up, startled, then relieved. "Good. You're awake." He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes, but there were tear tracks streaking down his face.

It must have been the part of her that was affectionate with Hydron that stuck out a hand and wiped away the remaining tears on his face with her thumb.

He stiffened, but Faydra couldn't help noticing how he leaned slightly into her touch after that.

 _Wait, why would he do that? Maybe...maybe it was just my imagination. Everything is starting to spin, so it wouldn't be a far off assumption._

They lapsed into silence. But silence was inevitable – Faydra could imagine just how one-sided a conversation with her would be. Because they didn't have other communication tools, the best she could do was get Gus' attention and say _yes,_ or _no._

God, it was infuriating. It made her want to break out of her chains and punch a guard in the face. Then, she'd let Gus stab him through the stomach.

She glanced sideways at Gus. His now short blue hair was matted. His skin was grimier and dirtier than ever before – with sweat, dirt, and dried blood. Gone were his bloodthirsty, energetic, glowing eyes. This Gus was dull and defeated and _broken._

It was as if that passionate battle in the hangar had never happened.

She wondered how terrible _she_ looked.

"He… Zenoheld took my gauntlet away," Gus whispered. "He ripped it off of your arm and hacked it to pieces."

Faydra tried to deafen out the blood roaring in her ears. But she was _mad._ Her lips curled into a sneer, and she supressed the urge to snarl. They had fought with tooth and nail for that stupid gauntlet. And it had been taken from them, along with everything else.

They were the only ones left.

She was furious. Her senses tingled and she itched to just rip out Zenoheld's eyeballs and watch him _suffer._

Gus noticed her anger and hung his head. "Faydra… I'm…" he wiped at his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Oh, she could have ripped out _Gus'_ eyeballs too. But when she whipped around to face him, all of her anger for him evaporated.

The blue-haired man's eyes twinkled with moisture. "I just wanted to find Spectra again." He whispered. The candlelight made his face's outline sharpen, and their proximity allowed Faydra to stare at his marred, blemished skin.

Gus looked up, his eyes boring into hers. Faydra's heart could have stopped beating. He had startled her immensely. The intensity of his proximity made Faydra want to recoil, but she wasn't left with much choice or ability with her chains.

She was forced to watch as Gus continued tearing himself up about how he had messed up.

"If only I hadn't gotten myself into the dungeons in the first place."

 _Why are you beating yourself up?_

"If only I hadn't become so _weak."_

 _That was inevitable._

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

 _A thank-you… would be nice too._

He exhaled. "I'm sorry for leading you to your demise." Then he hung his head, the action causing the firelight to retreat from his face.

Faydra exhaled too.

 _Drip. Drip._

Gus' left temple was still bleeding. Blood adorned the tiled-floor.

 _Drip. Drip._

Faydra figured that the arrogant young man really couldn't deal much damage to her whole physical and mental state anymore. She was way beyond repair; they were both going to die-

She ripped a small chunk of the hem of her dress off, and pressed the fabric to the huge cut.

Minutes ticked by, and the candle started shrinking. Blood bled through the fabric, and Gus was paling.

Faydra shook her head and tore off an even bigger piece of fabric. It was like a shark had taken a bite of her dress.

"You don't have to do that," Gus muttered, pressing a finger to the wound. "I'll die anyways."

 _Yeah, but I sure as hell ain't getting trapped here with your corpse._

This time, the fabric was big enough to wrap around his stupid head. She tied it on with an air of satisfaction.

"Thanks for the extra couple hours of life," Gus muttered.

Faydra could have slapped him if he didn't look so terrible.

 _Stupid man. All of this – for Spectra?_

Even though Gus had been sarcastic, he smiled softly. Faydra took satisfaction in that.

Gus was starting to drift into sleep. His head tilted forward, his eyes drooped closed. His breathing softened, his expression slacked.

Was that ok? Was he allowed to sleep? What if he never woke up? Faydra was no expert in medicine and treatments – but Gus needed rest.

Praying that he'd wake up eventually, Faydra pressed a kiss to his pale lips, then took his hand, determined not to let go.


	28. Maybe Insanity Runs in the Family

**I'm back! Literally after two days! Great, right?**

 **I figured that since these chapters are basically clearing up a few boring things that you readers may not be too interested in (I apologize, I'm just terrible at this writing stuff. We don't practice this in school) and that summer vacation for me is almost over, I'll try and clear it up as fast as possible.**

 **I'm trying, dudes. I'm trying.**

 **But legit, writing is hard! I love it a lot, but sometimes I have so much planned and when I write it it's nothing like what I imagined, or doesn't make sense, and it just turns out a complete mess. Feedback is appreciated... although I know not as many people are reading now. I've been checking out those graph thingies and views are going down...**

 **Oh well.**

 **I still want to write, so meh.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

"R…rabies?" I repeated. I had heard of that before, but all it made me think of was people turning into werewolves and foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, god, that's _sick."_ Shadow Prove whispered. Mylene shot him a glare, and he startled, shaking his head. "I meant the gross kind of sick, not the cool kind!" he admonished.

"My dad came down with it, and all of my little siblings – they all loved playing with the cat. And it just _spread."_ Volt shook his head. "Our old neighbourhood's been abandoned and cut off." He picked at his clothes with a new air of nervousness.

Erin looked just as spooked as I felt.

"Do you… know if anyone's survived?" Hydron asked carefully, gently.

Volt shrugged. "I-I just bolted when I realized there was no curing my family. It was scary and it made me scared – and New Vestroia was my ticket _out."_ He scoffed, folding his hands together. "For the longest time, I told _nobody_ about this… and that's because… because…" Now he looked more pained than I had ever seen him. "There was a girl."

Keith crossed his arms. "A girl?"

"I stayed with this girl and her family before coming to New Vestroia – I was… maybe, fifteen, sixteen by then?" Volt shook his head. "Point is, I told her about my family dying of rabies."

"When did you tell her that?" Erin asked.

"On my last day staying with them."

"Why?" she continued.

"Because after that story… they kicked me out afterwards. Called me filth – said they couldn't risk getting infected, even though that was impossible. I had stayed with them for over a year." Volt grumbled. I glanced at the others – they all looked stricken.

"I decided that this girl had failed my test. I couldn't trust to be myself aroud her or her family." He scowled. "So I joined the Vexos. And you guys joined. I wanted to… test you guys to see if I really _could_ trust you to not pull crap on me or stab me."

Silence.

Shadow Prove jumped up from his seat, doing a bow. "Kudos to you, Mr. Lustre, for showing us just how messed up this world is." He said formally.

Volt smiled sadly. "I guess, though, that my test wasn't fool-proof. I mean, we play hot-seat. We're going to have to tell each other stupid things anyways."

"Which is why you should be able to trust us, stupid!" Erin cried, jumping up to swat Volt's arm. "When I found your stupid photo and you caught me, I was tearing myself up on the inside!" she wrapped her arms around the Haos' burly figure.

Volt made no move to hug her back for a little while – all he looked was _uncomfortable._ But then, he slowly patted Erin's head. "Um, sorry, Erin."

She pulled away, sticking out her tongue. "Dumb old man!" she taunted, causing the rest of us to erupt in giggles.

Volt sneered, but the glare in his eyes had softened. "I'm only five or six years older than you, Erin."

"Bleh!" she jumped back onto the couch, and, much to my surprise, snuggled up against me. "Whatever you say, old man."

The fact that she had snuggled (I repeat: _snuggled.)_ into my side while saying this rude statement totally dampened the effect it could have had on Volt's pride. The dirty-trickster part of me made me want to patronize Erin, but the saner side of me was too occupied blushing as Shadow Prove gave me the suspiciously suggestive wiggly eyebrows.

I smirked a little in Shadow's direction, and pulled Erin closer.

Volt continued talking, but I could no longer concentrate. It seemed as if Shadow Prove was trying very hard to communicate to me some secret stupid code relying solely on his eyebrows and stupid facial expressions when Hydron scoffed. "Shadow. Any more spastic face movements and your face will be permanently twitching."

Shadow stopped in annoyance. "Dude, you can be such a spoil sport!"

Hydron's face burned. "Excuse me? Well, I'm sorry if I'm in a cynical mood!"

Shadow made a face.

Hydron jumped out of his seat, throwing his hands up with exasperation. "Gus and Faydra are stuck and could be dead, my father is a madman who hates my guts, we could all die, and the stupid boy I think I like is making goo-goo eyes at his girlfriend, who happens to _also_ be a really close friend!" he shrieked, his voice becoming shriller with each problem listed.

Even Mylene winced.

"I can continue," he fumed. "I can list more problems. Because that's all this is now, right? One big, ugly, tangle of problems!"

Erin hesitantly pulled away from me, trying to keep a straight face. But I could tell that what Hydron had said hurt her.

Hydron cursed under his breath, suddenly looking scared too look us in the eye. "I-" his breath hitched. "I'm sorry. I guess I've just… I've cracked." He looked up shamefully. "I guess insanity runs in my family."

Erin frowned, getting off of the couch slowly. "Hydron… Screw Zenoheld. He can burn in hell. _We're_ your family, whether you like it or not." She extended her arms to his for a hug.

Hydron tilted his head. "You always seem to believe family doesn't _have_ to do with blood ties. And did you just say that my father could burn in hell?"

Erin looked mildly frustrated. "That's because blood family _doesn't_ matter _."_ She turned around to face the rest of us, her gaze sweeping across ours with fervor. "I think it's safe to say some of us are happy to forget about parents and blood ties."

I raised a hand, ignoring the pit in my stomach. "I agree with that."

"Aye," Shadow Prove said, his eyes dancing with a little bit of guilt. "Sorry, dude."

Mylene nodded. "I have to agree with Erin on this one."

Keith shrugged. "It's not necessary for family to be only _blood ties,_ and such. I mean, Mira, my sister… I consider her family. But I also believe us Vexos make a great family too."

Volt spread his hands. "I agree with Keith. Hydron… as much as it… _surprises_ me to say this… we're here for you."

"Come on dude," Erin chided, smiling teasingly like Hydron was an old friend. "Don't leave me hanging. My arms are getting tired! I get that royalty can be really into the whole blood ties thing, but you should be able to look past it, prince-y pie."

Hydron blushed and gave Erin a hug. I jumped off of the couch and joined in, followed by the others.

Shadow pulled away first, grinning as we all disentangled. "But Hydron, if we're a family, does you liking Lync and Erin and Lync dating count as incest?"

Hydron, Erin and I all turned to menacingly glare at Shadow Prove. "Dude," I grumbled. "You totally killed the mood."

* * *

Erin's POV:

After the group hug (Which I initiated! Yeah!), the others all started to drift off.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some sleep," Mylene muttered. "Later!"

The rest of us settled back down into the couches, but Shadow hopped up too. "Goodnight, my family!"

Volt stood up with him, stretching his arms out lankishly. "I feel obligated to make sure you don't walk into Mylene's room and get yourself killed. Goodnight, everyone."

That left me, Lync, Hydron and Keith. Hydron had picked up his card deck again and began shuffling it, not paying much attention to us.

Lync was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. I poked his shoulder, and he glanced at me, smiling. "I'll stay here until you stay here," he announced.

"Thanks."

He gave me a beautiful, happy smile, his eyes twinkling.

 _God, am I the one making him happy? I hope I am. He deserves to be happy._

"Anyone up for cards?" Hydron asked. "'Cuz I'm up for some competition to get my senses running."

I wasn't about to admit that I knew nothing of playing any card games or board games in general, so I shook my head. Lync shrugged. "I'll play. What are we going to play? Should we bet?"

Hydron seemed to be fighting off a smile, and they moved to sit at a coffee table a little bit away from the couch circle, talking casually.

"Who do you think you'd be in our makeshift family?" Keith asked suddenly.

I looked up to meet his gaze, which was directed at me. "Oh. Uh… I dunno." I answered dumbly. "The sister. I think Hydron and Lync would be my brothers." I looked behind my couch to see the two boys setting up their playing cards. "What about you, Keith? What do you think?"

He tilted his head to the side, his blond hair seeming to sparkle. "I think Mylene would be the mom, and Shadow would be the father. Volt would be your grandpa. Maybe I'd be the uncle or neighbour. Gus-" his voice suddenly caught. "Gus, I think, would be my husband."

I nodded, but the mention of Gus was obviously painful for him. "Hey… We'll rescue him. For sure," I tried reassuring.

Keith looked dissatisfied. "I'm not too sure about that. The Resistance…" he shook his head. "You understand what I mean when I say they're way out of Zenoheld's league, right?"

I swallowed. "Uh…"

"Come on, Erin. I know you've seen the technology Zenoheld has." Keith said before I could have even come up with a witty remark.

I frowned. "But lately, Zenoheld's been acting pretty hasty. I don't think that's any good on his overall being. He'll screw up sooner or later."

"What if later is after he blows up all planets within a million mile radius? Hm?" Keith asked, folding his arms. "I don't like our odds."

I sighed, glaring at the ceiling, then back at Keith. Seeing his spiky hair gave me the urge to nickname him 'the blond menace.' "Well, they're _odds_ for a reason. And if you're so uncertain about what you don't want Zenoheld doing, what do you suggest _we_ do?"

Keith seemed to straighten a little at my words. "I _knew_ you'd ask something like this. Dan and Mira are under the impression that if they stare at those stupid plans a bit longer they'll find some miniscule advantage we can take advantage of. Erin, the chances of that-"

"Are far from likely," I finished.

"I'd like to take on Zenoheld myself." Keith declared.

"W-wait. What?" I spluttered, suddenly lacking the composure to sit properly. I could have jumped out of my seat. "You mean, tomorrow?"

He smiled thinly. "I don't have that much of a death wish. I'll go once I get Dan and the others to snap to their senses. I hope you'll be fighting by my side?"

I blinked, once again in a stupor. "What… why me?"

"Because you understand what needs to be done more than the others."

 _What needs to be done…_ What needed to be done? We needed to destroy the Alternative, and Zenoheld. We needed to save Gus and Faydra. What else needed to be done?

As I pondered the question, it occurred to me that I had never seen Keith's Bakugan before. I had been made aware that his Bakugan wasn't mechanical… but then why wasn't it talking with us? Why didn't he carry around a gauntlet?

"Keith…?" I tried not to frown.

He smiled again, like what I said was amusing him. "I think I can see your train of thought. If it's what I imagine, then that is _exactly_ what I was thinking. In the aftermath of our battle…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Keith… the others…" I shook my head. Again, and again. Keith – was he right? I had thought the same thing a couple of times, but now… now…

"They'll realize it soon enough," Keith said reassuringly.

My thoughts started to wander to Shadowheart, how I had left him in my room.

"Your bond with _your_ Bakugan is, imaginably, the most human relationship I think I could imagine. You'll realize it soon enough. Some Bakugan and Brawler relationships reflect normal human relationships more than most – in all aspects."

"Love," I muttered. "Hate. Respect. Loyalty."

"Sorrow. _Change."_ Keith added.

I tried not to glare at him, and he shrugged. "I know you too well already."

"That's not fair," I noted. "But then again, it's not like I'm supposed to like my odds of being cooler than you."

Keith looked mildly amused. "Does it really all boil down to 'coolness' with you?"

I scowled. "If you know me so well, what do you think?" I snapped.

Keith sighed, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. "Easy. I apologize for the discomfort. But _someone_ had to address the fact that the Bakugan cannot just-"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence."

"But I'm right, am I not?" Keith asked. He knew that I knew what he meant. He felt that the Bakugan, even if we saved them, they'd still be chained. They'd be nothing of what they originally were.

Keith knew that, in a way, I agreed with him. I may not have before – but after being separated from Shadowheart, realizing that _freedom –_ Shadowheart deserved that freedom too.

The Bakugan didn't have to fight our battles, did they?

Keith wanted to set them free.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay," Keith announced, getting up and stretching his arms to the sky. "Erin, please consider." He smiled a little. "I know it may pain you to think about it, but I feel it would be better for both parties – Brawler and Bakugan."

"R-right." I muttered shakily.

Then, for some reason, he stuck out a hand. "I trust you to help me. Are you willing to take my gamble?"

I shook his hand, but didn't say anything. All I wanted from him right now was the handshake I hadn't gotten on our first encounter.

I watched as he left the basement, climbing up the stairs. The door closed softly.

I would have to ponder over what Keith had said.

I sank into the couch again, drowning out the sounds of Lync and Hydron yelling competitively… or at least trying. I failed pretty badly.

I hadn't come to any conclusion by the time Lync jumped up and yelled: "I WIN!"

Hydron grumbled in annoyance, but congratulated Lync afterward. "Whatever, Lync." I watched as he picked up all the cards and stuffed them onto a shelf. "It's late. You two should get some rest."

Lync shrugged. "Goodnight."

"Yes… goodnight." Hydron waved half-heartedly at Lync, then at me, and then jogged up the stairs, humming distractedly.

Lync padded over to my couch, stifling a yawn. "Are you sleepy?"

I groaned. How was I supposed to question letting go of Shadowheart when Lync was around? I had wanted a distraction earlier, but now was not the time. "No way," I grumbled bluntly.

"Can I sit with you?"

"I'm busy, Lync," I grumbled. "I have to think about something. Something _important._ "

"Does it concern me?" he asked teasingly.

I made a face. "No."

He dropped the teasing act, moving to sit on the couch next to me. "Is it about Shadowheart?"

You know that feeling you get when it's summertime and super hot, and you want it to snow? Then when it finally snows, you get annoyed and wish it would be hot? Then, after all of this, you can't help but repeat that cycle of wanting something, then once getting it, being disappointed?

Imagine that feeling.

 _I_ had wanted to cuddle and kiss Lync earlier. Now that he was offering, I was thinking of something important that I needed good focus on.

I must have been too deep into that train of thought because Lync said, "Well, if you really need to think over something so important, why don't you do it over food?"

I hoped the look on my face could convey just how confused I was. "What does that mean?"

"Well…" he giggled a little. "You're always deep in thought when you eat. I've noticed it a few times before. When we were at Alice's house, that time when I got you that chocolate muffin-"

"I don't think about what I eat. That's too self-conscious of me!"

"No, not like that!" Lync's giggles were turning into more of a laugh. "I mean you tend to think of issues and stuff while you eat. I guess it could be that thinking on a full stomach is helpful, or-"

" _Or,"_ I figured. "It could just be you pointing out this random fact about me to get me off topic with my thoughts so you can cuddle me."

He spread his hands, giving me a sly grin. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" His smile faded when I didn't reply. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I can leave you be, is that cool?"

 _Oh my god. It's the reverse summer-winter thing all over again. He's offering to leave. Maybe I should break the stupid cycle and just let him stay._

"I'm in too deep," I muttered to myself, pulling him closer.

* * *

"King Zenoheld, sire!"

Faydra stiffened at the name, and when she opened her eyes, she almost went into shock.

Then the memories came back.

She and Gus had failed to escape. They were chained to Zenoheld's throne. They would probably be executed within the span of the next couple of days.

Gus' head had stopped bleeding, but he was still out cold. Faydra squeezed his hand worriedly, then turned her attention to the situation unfolding in front of her.

"The Alternative is almost ready," A strawberry-blond man spoke, bowing deeply in front of the King. Because she and Gus were chained to Zenoheld's throne, she was able to see his reactions to Professor Clay's words with crystal clarity. "We only need the Pyrus energy to max out the power."

Faydra blinked hard. The _Pyrus_ energy was the only one missing. The other attributes – Haos, Aquos, Darkus, Subterra, Ventus – they had been _taken._

Zenoheld looked pleased. His lips curled slightly upwards, the wrinkles in his face relaxed.

Faydra's stomach churned with displeasure.

"This is great news. Any more that I should know? Say, on the Resistance, or on the Death Bombs?" Zenoheld asked coolly.

… Death Bombs?

 _I've never heard of these. That could mean the Resistance is unaware too. Crap._

"The location of the Resistance and the Vexos is still not clear. _But,"_ the scientist added quickly upon seeing Zenoheld frown, "We know that both parties are on Earth."

Zenoheld wasn't as pleased as before, but he waved a hand dismissively. "You win some, you lose some, I suppose. And of the Death Bombs?"

Faydra's heart hammered in her chest. What were these Death Bombs…?

"Ready, just as you wanted. Although we are short on test subjects…" Professor Clay pointed at Faydra, then at Gus. "Could we use them?"

Zenoheld's eyes gleamed. Faydra attempted shaking Gus awake. He should hear this.

"My prisoners as test subjects? I don't know, Clay. I had quite a clear goal for them-"

"If it's any consolation," Clay interrupted nervously, "If all those two will be are prisoners, you'll tire of them eventually. They're just mouths to feed."

Zenoheld still looked troubled with the thought. "Have you taken into account the hallucinations I came up with? I want to see those two lose their minds."

"About 98%, your Majesty. And of course."

Zenoheld looked taken aback. "Well then! Let us make haste. Guards! Take these prisoners out of their chains. Clay, if you may retrieve the Death Bombs. I'd like to see it happen before my very eyes."

The throne room bustled with life as Zenoheld's pawns scurried around to do as the King pleased. Never once did Zenoheld turn his attention to Faydra and the unconscious Gus. Never once did Gus stir in the time it took for Professor Clay to come back holding his new contraptions.

Never once did Faydra pick a fight as the guards unchained her and dragged her a few feet in front of the throne. She was forced into a kneeling position, as if she were grovelling. Gus was also put into a similar position, but because he was unconscious, he flopped forward so he was lying on his stomach.

Just great. Gus Grav was licking the floor.

Unfortunately, her hands were tied behind her back. Gus' were too.

Professor Clay had an air of confidence around him as he handed Zenoheld a small, black, spherical device. He was clearly proud of the contraption. He watched intently as his superior rolled the ball between his fingers, captivated.

"My newest weapon," Zenoheld declared. "It has been completed."

"Allow me to demonstrate, my lord," Clay said, holding his hands out for Zenoheld to give him back the mystical Death Bomb.

"I am quite capable, thank you," Zenoheld thundered, causing Clay to step back, panicked. "Any last words, my prisoners, my bait, my _test subjects?"_ he hissed each description of their doom with fake fondness.

 _I can't fricking speak, but thanks for caring._

Zenoheld cackled, throwing the sphere at Faydra's knees. She attempted to push Gus out of reach of the sphere, but it kept rolling, rolling, until it touched the side of his face.

A black hole opened up right before her eyes.

The thing, at first, was about a foot in diameter.

Faydra scrambled backwards in fear, hastily clamping her teeth into the fabric of Gus' jacket and attempting to pull him away too. The sudden action must have jolted him because he stirred slightly in his sleep.

 _Goddammit, stupid man. Wake up ALREADY!_

"W…what…?" Gus mumbled. His eyes found Faydra's, but they were glassy with sluggishness.

Zenoheld cackled. "The boy wakes, just as he's about to die!"

Gus frowned, just suddenly noticing his audience and the black hole that was expanding in front of him by the second. "I'm no boy, fool. I'm a young man!"

Zenoheld continued to laugh. "Not for long! You two will soon be sucked into my Death Bomb and be forced to swallow the madness inside! Surely, you will die _horrible_ deaths."

Faydra and Gus exchanged wary looks, then crawled even farther from the black hole.

Zenoheld snarled. "Guards! Push them in!"

"NO!" Gus shrieked, attempting to stand but failing. Faydra tried to break the ropes tying her hands together, but she was shaking too hard to get out.

Two guards holding long, metal poles with sharp points lumbered towards the pair, snarling menacingly. Faydra gasped as the metal point of the weapon connected with her back, pushing her forwards.

Gus resisted and cursed, but was sent forward with a heaving kick. He fell forwards into the swirling, inky darkness, and Faydra watched, horrified, as his body disappeared from view, then was gone completely.

"Be gone, stupid girl," Zenoheld said coldly as Faydra was pushed into the darkness.

* * *

 **Did anyone else see the crappy Death Note movie on Netflix? I'm sorry if I sound butthurt or something but seriously... :(**


	29. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DATE

Erin's POV:

If I had the choice, I would never walk into the room I had left Shadowheart in ever again. I'd use Persephone for brawls and keep him safe. I wouldn't have to put him in danger and get into stupid arguments with him.

But I had left my toothbrush in there, and my spare sets of clothes (my usual attire, plus a new set from the Resistance) along with it. Now that it was morning I had to freshen up, and that meant toughing it out and facing the Bakugan.

"Hello, Erin."Shadowheart was exactly where I had left him, on my nightstand.

"I apologize for leaving you in here."I said curtly.

"I've caught up on some sleep. It's quite alright, Erin." His voice was cool and collected. He should have been mad.

The way he said my name should have held more emotion. But he said it formally, properly, just like usual. Like nothing was wrong.

"I know what you're thinking." He said just as soon as I had finished my line of thought. I swung open my closet.

My hand hovered over the new clothes in my new closet – shorts, shirts, casual clothes. I guess I'd be pigging it out in the hot weather with the Resistance now, and they had gone out of their way to give me proper clothing.

"You know what I'm thinking?" I asked. If he wasn't going to be mad, then I'd learn how to control my own temper.

"We've been separated for over two months," Shadowheart said, finally starting to sound bitter, "And yet I see you clearly enough to know that you're thinking that what's now between us isn't right."

I still couldn't look at him. "Heh. Stop it. You make it sound like we're dating."

"Like we should break up. Because that's what you think." Shadowheart shot back.

I should have tried to keep my cool.

"You're giving me every reason to do so." My voice was beginning to rise.

"Then do it." His voice was level. Level, while I was unsteady.

I turned to look at him. "Excuse me? Are you serious? Or are you trying to be kind again and let me make decisions?" I glared. It felt good to glare. "Because that's just as low as being a Mechanical Bakugan. I realize it now, I don't know why it's hurting so much, but the fact that you're being so nice and-"

"Stop, Erin." He urged.

"The fact that you're being so nice and – and, submissive, is so similar to how I felt about Persephone."

"Then let me go."

We met eye contact. It hadn't been like this before. Nothing had been like this before. I hadn't known the difference between real Bakugan and Mechanical was so thin and easily crossed. I didn't like it.

I counted to ten. With each second, my anger dissipated; fizzled into nothingness.

"I've changed. You've changed. Shadowheart… how could the two of us become so different in less than two months?" I asked. My voice was back to normal. I was able to unclench my fists and keep them that way.

"Change can happen in the simplest situations."

"For better, or for worse?"

"Will you let me go after the events that will play out with Zenoheld?" Shadowheart asked.

"Why not sooner?" I asked.

"I don't intend on leaving you behind with your biggest foe. I intend to fight with you for the time being. After all, I'd hate it if something happened and I wasn't there to help you through it."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"… Thank you."

A small weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. It felt as if there was a huge wall between me and Shadowheart. We were emailing each other instead of talking face-to-face. And there was a ten minute distance before each reply.

It was different, but it was better.

"You're welcome."

It was better for the both of us. Shadowheart had realized that too.

"When was the last time you brawled?" Shadowheart asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"You've definitely changed." Shadowheart said teasingly.

"Part of the reason I wanted to stop brawling with you is because I think I've lost interest in brawling in general." I confessed, glaring down at my spread hands. "Well, I suppose you already knew that, but brawling is some dead hobby to me. More than before."

"I understand."

We looked each other in the eye. So much had changed in such a little amount of time. It was almost unbelievable.

We nodded curtly. Understanding passed between us.

"I… I believe you."

* * *

Lync's POV:

It was as I walked down to the lounge that night with Shadow Prove and Mylene, I remembered it was _my_ turn on the hot-seat.

Shadow was going to flay me alive. I'd be reduced to a pile of ashes or burnt to a crisp. I'd be hot enough to fry an egg on my forearm. I'd be a heat-wave in itself. I'd be-

"Heh… You look quite nervous, Lync-y pie," Shadow crooned.

I could suddenly understand why Hydron and Erin had looked so nervous playing our traditional game.

"I'm not nervous," I said, summoning my confidence. Pretending to be confident. Slightly failing, but not admitting it out loud. "I know what you'll ask me, and I fully accept that I have to answer."

Mylene _tsked_. "Good luck, Volan." She seemed to flip her blue hair over her shoulder, even though it wasn't that long. _Much sass._

I pushed open the door to the lounge, stealing my nerves. The others were already seated around our ring of couches.

Keith and Volt were talking in hushed tones, motioning avidly with their hands. They didn't seem to notice as the three of us walked in. Erin and Hydron practically snapped to attention. The two had been lazily sitting on the couch, Hydron twirling his hair and Erin playing with what looked like a blue bandana.

"The boy of honour, look, he's here!" Hydron said sarcastically. "Should we bow? Hand off his lovely lady and-"

"Hydron." Erin said. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, and for once he didn't flinch or recoil. "Family remember? You have to stop."

I could have escaped then and there, but Erin shot me a look that said: _Apologize or something. Now!_

"Truce, dude. We'll get Faydra and Gus back, I swear it." I walked over to him and held out a hand. "If we don't, well, you can zap me of my memory or something."

"That was oddly specific," Keith muttered.

"Come on, my hand is getting tired." I said. "Are we shaking, or not?"

Erin pulled her hand away from his arm, and the Subterra brawler shook my hand. His face was red.

Shadow Prove grinned as we pulled apart our hands. "Time to flay the Ventus brawler alive," he hissed, pouncing onto the nearest couch, nearly punching off Volt's head in the process.

"Some things never change," Mylene muttered, choosing to sit on the armrest of the couch Shadow had jumped onto. "I admit it: I'd seriously miss this if we ever disbanded."

Shadow cackled, throwing his arms around her waist. Her face went aflame. "I take it back! I take it back!"

"Don't be nervous," Shadow said, and the rest of us groaned.

"Save it for later!"

"We don't need to see that!"

Eventually we all calmed down. Nobody commented when I sat squeezed between Hydron and Erin, and Hydron shifted to move and sit on Keith's couch. Erin looked a bit disappointed though. She must have really wanted Hydron to cheer up.

 _Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine. He can join Shadow in torturing me. That would definitely make him feel better._

"Lync, are you ready?" asked Keith. He looked amused – happier than I'd seen him earlier. My thoughts flitted back to how he and Erin had been talking quietly and nervously for the last little while. What was going on?

I couldn't ask him. But I could ask Erin.

Hydron crossed and uncrossed his legs impatiently. Great; he must be itching to make fun of me with embarrassing questions. Maybe he'd mention that time when we camped overnight in the forest, and Erin and I had fallen out of the tree beside him. Or maybe the time when-

Erin seemed to cackle suddenly. It was soft enough for only me to hear, and I turned around to give her a look.

She looked like she was going in for a kill. Eyes glinting, grinning so widely that the Cheshire cat would have been proud.

Great, now I was _really_ nervous.

 _Goddammit, what could my own_ girlfriend _use as leverage against me?_

It was then that I remembered…

 _"Wait! This is the Fairy-tale book from the archives!" she held it up curiously. "Why do you have it?"_

 _I tried to act casual. "N-no reason, you know, just, just… yeah." I swallowed nervously. Great. She's going to find how much of a complete moron I am… 'Whoa, Lync, you're reading this book? Seriously?'_

 _"I didn't peg you as a guy to romanticize," Erin joked, flipping through the pages. "Oh my God, Lync!" She started to laugh._

 _I tried swatting the book out of her hands. "Erin!"_

 _"You have Sleeping Beauty bookmarked!" she exclaimed with a squeal I didn't know she possessed. "God, what else do I not know about you?"_

 _Erin continued to flip through the book, and I could only watch helplessly._

 _"What sparked your love for fairy-tales anyways?" Erin asked. "I mean, come on. There's got to be a great story behind this. One worth telling to Shadow Prove, or Hydron…"_

She was the only person who _knew,_ and that was enough to make me want to bury a hole into the ground and stay there.

You see, the problem with this was that nobody knew the true reason why I liked fairytales. Erin knew the most of the story – but not all of it. And if the rest of _that_ story came out…

No. No way. That could not happen.

I'd have to forfeit before she could get in any questions.

Erin rubbed her hands together. "Now this is a round I'm looking forward too."

 _No. This is not a good round. This will not be a good round. I'll have to forfeit or else they'll really judge me and that will never end well and Erin will question me and-_

"Agreed." Shadow said.

"Lync, are you alright? You look a bit nervous." Hydron added.

I gulped.

Keith leaned into his chair with a sly smile. "I'm sure he's just nervous. Ok, Lync, I'm starting the countdown. 3…"

Erin drummed her fingers into her thighs.

"2…"

Shadow giggled.

"1."

"Could you tell us about your favourite book?" Erin asked.

Shadow promptly closed his mouth. He had clearly been ready to ask something equally embarrassing. My life had basically become an embarrassing fanfiction, really.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Mylene asked. "His favourite book?"

"Hush," she said, making shushing gestures. "I need to hear this with my own ears. Talk, Lync."

"My favourite book? Ah, that book. You know… the one that was in the archives. That blue one we found when we sorted through the entire library." I said.

Hydron straightened. "You couldn't _possibly_ mean-"

"SHH!" Erin screeched, leaning forward. "What was it called? What was it about?"

So this was how she won people over. She acted downright annoying, and back-stabbing. The best girl I could have ever liked.

"We're not getting any younger," Mylene said. "Are you going to answer, or forfeit?"

I didn't want to say it.

Hydron must already have a hunch, but without my say, he woudn't be allowed to announce how much of a sucker I was. I had _pride,_ and it was not about to be destroyed.

Why were all my friends such bullies?

I was allowed to keep things from the others, right? Secrets wouldn't hurt. A forfeit might though… but it would be my best option.

If they found out about how my mother had resorted to-

 _No. No, I wil not think about that. I will not think about that. I will not think about that. I will not think about that._

I'd have to act like a coward. But that would be alright, right?

 _I'm already the weakest one in the room by a landslide. There's not denying it, honestly._

"What would a forfeit option be?" I asked timidly.

Everyone turned to Keith. "Forfeit? Well…" he shrugged. "Erin asked the question. Let her be the decider of your fate."

"Seriously, dude? A forfeit?" Shadow asked. "I didn't even get to ask a question!" He gave Erin the stink-eye. "I'm out for your blood now, girl."

Erin laughed nervously. "I get to choose what Lync does as punishment for not answering a question?"

"Sure," Keith said with a wave of his hand.

I sighed in relief. As long as Shadow wasn't the one choosing what I had to do, I'd be perfectly fine with anything.

"Absolutely anything?" Erin continued to ask.

"Even if he doesn't like it," Keith added.

"Hurry up!" Shadow said.

"This was a disappointing round," Volt said.

"I just want to see how bad Erin's forfeit option will be. If answering is worse, then I'll take the forfeit, and vice versa," I lied. "And besides, I'm allowed to keep secrets, right? Some things just deserve to stay hidden."

"That defeats the whole purpose of the game!" Hydron said. "Who came up with the forfeit idea anyways? That _so_ shouldn't be a thing," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

 _Well it's not my fault so many of you guys have blackmail material against me. I can be a total wimp sometimes… I admit._

Erin spread her hands. "Keith, I can't choose. What about you?"

I swore under my breath. _Ok, she didn't ask Shadow, she has a heart._

Keith seemed to ponder over the question for a little while, before snapping his fingers. "Take Erin on a date!"

The others burst into laughter. My face burned crimson – and I can bet Erin's did too. "Huh?"

Keith grinned coolly. "You heard me. Take her out. Treat her like a lady – be _romantic,_ because I swear, you two will never get an opportunity like this one if Zenoheld wins this fight."

"So… I have to…"

"We have to…"

"It's simple," Keith insisted. "This is your forfeit option, Lync. Plan a good date; maybe take her sight-seeing or something equally cheesy."

"I don't think you have to tell Lync to be romantic and cheesy, he does it plenty fine on his own," Erin muttered softly, to which I elbowed her.

Volt snorted. "Keith is right. You two are lucky to be together. Make it count."

I took in the expressions of the others. Shadow was grinning – ok, so he'd still use this against me. But it wouldn't be as bad if I told them about my love of fairy tales. And a date with Erin would obviously be more enjoyable.

Mylene smirked as we made eye-contact, but I could tell that sooner or later she would threaten me. _If you harm Erin in any way, shape, or form I will –_ et cetera. (but to be fair, I think she should have been giving that talk to _Erin.)_

I nearly flinched when I made eye-contact with Hydron. But he was smiling, almost _encouragingly,_ so I figured he'd pulled himself through whatever feelings he was mulling over about.

Erin and I shared a timid glance.

"So…" I cleared my throat awkwardly. I refused to let go of her gaze. I willed my hands to stop shaking. "Erin, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

She blinked, as if she was surprised I had actually asked her. "Oh, ah, sure. Yes. I'd love to."

"And that my friend concludes the second round of Hot Seat!" Mylene said sarcastically.

"Shut-up!" Shadow hissed. "Hey, Mylene, why don't _we_ go out on a date together?"

The rest of us started to laugh as Mylene started to turn down his request.

* * *

Erin's POV:

As I trudged through the mansion, ready to fall asleep, a door to my right was flung open. I turned at the noise and the light spilling from the room, and was surprised to see Julie standing there in pink pajamas, grinning. "Erin!"

"Oh… Hey," I said, stifling a yawn. "What's up?"

"There you are! Come in!"

"Is this… is this another girl-talk thing?" I asked. "Because, I'm kinda tired-"

Julie grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside.

It was just like the last time – everyone was in the same position as before, and it was almost déjà vu. I curled up on the floor next to Mira and prayed that they would realize just how sleepy I was.

"How are things with you and Lync? Have you guys gone on a date together yet?" Julie asked.

I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, thoroughly annoyed with all the pressing. "Er… We're going on one tomorrow night. We're going to look around town and stuff."

Julie and Runo gasped in excitement. Mira scoffed, silencing them. "Erin… are you serious?"

I groaned, looking Mira in the eye. Her frown was enough to get me to sit up and worry. "What's wrong, Mira? Do you really not like Lync? Because he's great."

"It's not that. You two… can't go out on a date tomorrow."

"Huh? Why not? Come on, you can't make us skip our first date!"

"But if you two are going out of the mansion, you won't be protected by the camoflauge hiding the mansion from Zenoheld's radars," Mira said. "You two will lead him straight to your location."

"We'll… be found out," I whispered to myself. "What – but – I really want-"

"What? To endanger the Bakugan? Erin, think about it," Mira insisted. "This is dangerous. It puts you and Lync in danger, and who knows what Zenoheld will do? What if he finds a way to get you guys to say where our Base is? Our plans will be ruined!"

"But…"

I thought of Keith. Keith and his sister both acted like they were the one running this whole operation. Keith secretly didn't agree with what Mira was planning. He didn't like the idea of waiting it out, and I had to agree with him.

But what did _he_ have planned anyways? Mira was open with what she thought we should do – check the Alternative scans for weakness, blah, blah, blah. All Keith ever told me was that he wanted to go and fight as soon as possible, whether we're ready or not, whether it's at the mother palace or at the Resistance.

That could be seen as a suicide mission.

But _again,_ I had to agree with him. It was logical; at least more logical then Mira's idea. Mira's plan required luck and hope, something I was running out of.

Then it hit me.

 _Keith_ had been the one to suggest Lync and I go on a date. _Outside_ of the Resistance Base.

Had Keith planned this? Was he planning to use Lync and I as bait to get Zenoheld to find us and go after us and _finally_ get the final battle in motion?

"I have to go, guys," I announced, standing up. "Had fun talking, but I'm sleepy now!" _And I have to find Keith!_

"Erin!" Mira exclaimed. "You're not going on a date with Lync."

I tried no to groan. "Mira, I have to. I just want a normal experience for once, you know? I want to do what normal teenagers our ages do, instead of being used as part of a plan to save the world!"

Mira frowned. "We _all_ want that-"

"No! No, you guys know what it's like. You guys are unprofessional and not ready to face Zenoheld, and you think that _love and friendship_ will save us all! But that's not true!" I cringed at the words flying out of my mouth, but it was too late to turn back.

"Checking and double-checking some plans is a terrible plan, and it's not getting us anywhere! You guys have been pigging it out like teenagers while the rest of us have been in the middle of enemy territory!"

Runo and Julie looked shocked.

"Erin," Mira said, face red with anger, "if you really didn't like it at the mother palace-"

"Mira, be quiet! You don't understand – whether I liked it there or not doesn't matter. What _matters_ is that we aren't ready for Zenoheld, so really, if Lync and I go on a date it doesn't matter!"

"You're not going!" Mira raised her voice.

"Yes, we are!" I yelled. "Your brother has a plan, and this is a part of it! Please, just let us go-"

"No, and that's an order from the leader of the _Resistance,"_ Mira hissed. She had also stood up in the middle of our yelling session. It annoyed me that she was taller than me. "Goodnight. I'm going," she said, stalking out of Julie's room and slamming the door closed.

I felt miserable. Why had I snapped like that? At _Mira,_ none the less. I had gotten angry at Mira. Just so I could defend Keith and what I thought was right.

 _We used to be so close. How could I have had such a huge disagreement with her?_

Runo and Julie still looked shocked. I slumped to my knees dejectedly. "I… I'm sorry, guys. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you – all of my stress seemed to build up and-"

"We get it," Julie cut in. "You've been through a lot."

"But," Runo said gently, kneeling on the floor beside me and patting my head, "You need to understand that, while you've gone through a lot, Mira has too. She just got Keith back, and now that she knows he's been against her plan all along-"

"Crap!" I groaned, burying my head in my hands. "I have to apologize. I completely forgot about how close she and Keith are!"

Julie squeezed my shoulder. "Apologizing seems like a pretty good idea."

I thought for a bit. "Apologizing _does_ sound nice. But…" I swallowed in embarrassment. "I still want to go on that date. Whether or not it's for Keith's plan I just…"

Runo and Julie shared a long look.

"I… I know it's selfish of me. But I just can't help the fact that… acting normal in a normal situation with a normal boyfriend seems really… awesome." I muttered. Of course, I had to tell all of my selfish reasons for wanting to do something to two annoying girls.

"… I understand what you mean," Runo said.

I could have squealed. "You do?"

The blue-haired girl smiled wistfully. "Sometimes I wish Dan would take a break and hang with me. When we were younger, we used to do that all the time…"

"We'll help you," Julie decided. "We'll keep Mira distracted for as long as you need. I can lend you some nice clothes, if you want."

My heart hammered gratefully. I had never been so thankful for people vowing to distract my friend so I could sneak behind her back before. "Thank you… thank you, so much." Before I could reason with myself, I held my arms out for a hug.

There's nothing like sneaking behind someone's back that gets your adrenaline pumping.

"OMG!" Julie squealed. "Let's choose your outfit!"

She flung open her closet excitedly, and I was met with racks of clothing.

I snorted. "Well, this is gonna be a fun night."


	30. It's Not Fair, Dammit!

**So I may or may have not been gone for a ridiculously long time...**

 **I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just school started up again for me and Gr. 8 is a lot more than I'd hoped it would be... AGH. I have a history test this Monday. KILL MEEEEE. But at the same time... AGH NEXT YEAR I'LL BE STARTING HIGHSCHOOL AND I'M FREAKING OUT MAN!**

 **So here's a chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

 _I'm going on a date. My first ever date. Huh, funny that I had my first kiss before my first date. Is that normal? I suppose not, but it's not like I'm anywhere near normal at this point so…_

"Erin! Are you dressed yet? Runo and I want to fix up your hair!"

"Does my hair really matter?" I called back to Julie. "I mean, my hair is short, and Lync's only ever seen it down or in a ponytail."

"Then at least let us brush it into something neat!" Runo hollered back. "Now get out of that bathroom and let us see what you're wearing!"

Ok, those two were making me nervous. Lync and I had agreed on meeting at the back exit of the mansion at 9 pm, and now it was 8:48 and these girls _still_ thought I wasn't ready. I had to leave soon! I still needed to get a bag ready to carry some supplies if Keith's plan worked out – my gauntlet, Persephone-

Yes. Persephone. Keith and I had agreed that if I needed to use Shadowheart in a brawl, Keith would personally deliver my Bakugan to me. He'd be staking out in the city near us, and all I'd have to do was give him a call and our location.

Was that weird? I've never been on dates, and at this point it was more of a mission than a chance to enjoy my time with Lync.

Lync didn't know that though…

"Ew, Keith? What are you doing here?" Julie said suddenly. I slammed my hands down onto the sink counter in a panic, before bursting out of the washroom.

"Keith?! Is it time? Do you have Shadowheart? Is the plan ready and finalized?" I blabbered.

Keith raised an eyebrow. He was wearing all black tonight, I guess so he could blend in or something. "Ah, I have him. But Erin, I needed to remind you that until you seem to notice any traces of Zenoheld, just act like it's a date. I suggested the idea of a date for this reason."

Keith… cared? Aw, that was pretty sweet.

"Thanks, dude."

Julie and Runo shared a look of confusion.

I turned to them and laughed. "Oh, it's nothing you two have to worry about. Thanks for the dress, by the way." I smirked as Julie led me by the shoulders to stand in front of her full length mirror.

"You look _so_ cute, Erin!" She exclaimed. I gave myself a brief onceover and I could confidently say that for once I agreed with Julie. I was wearing a gray skater dress that hung off of my shoulders and black ballet flats. Runo had painted my nails a deep purple, and Julie was already running a hairbrush through my hair with a grin.

"Hey Keith, have you told Mira about this?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I tried. But she said she didn't approve of my idea – little does she know that we're still going through with it."

Julie placed a hand on her hip. "Ok, genius, if you think your plan is so great, why don't you get Dan's advice on the idea?"

Keith crossed his arms defensively. "By now, Mira's told them to be wary of me. Dan wouldn't dare go against Mira, I know it. He trusts her judgement in the end. Fortunately, I'll have the rest of the Vexos monitoring separate parts of the city."

"Stalking and watching my first date. You're worse than a helicopter parent." I said, sticking my tongue out.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just hurry up. Lync's expecting you by the back entrance."

"Crap!" That was enough to get me going. I shrugged away from Julie and her hairbrush, shouldered past Keith and Runo and slung on my backpack. Lync would hopefully ignore the fact that I had a backpack full of doomsday supplies.

"Have fun!" Runo said.

"Don't dirty your dress!" Julie said as I exploded out of her room, rushing for the back exit to meet Lync.

"Keith, get me a spare change of clothes!" I hollered back. "In case we get caught up, ok?"

"You'll have to thank me for being a helicopter parent!" he yelled back. I had no doubt that he had his arms crossed or was going out the front entrance at this moment.

And with my heart pumping and my boots slapping against the floor with every step, I ran for the boy held so dear to my heart.

* * *

When I burst through the back doors, I nearly crushed Lync.

He had been standing impossibly close to the doors; it must have been the sound of my incoming footsteps that got him to back away just as I basically kicked the door down.

"Well, someone's excited," he said. His usually spiky pink hair was neat and down and looked almost normal. The makeup he usually wore was absent, making his eyes look slightly less intimidating. It was an interesting effect. He wore jeans and a crisp white, short-sleeve button-up.

 _Oh my god. He looks great…_

"Be quiet," I huffed, trying to subtly hide my panting. "Nice outfit, by the way." I laughed nervously, which was weird. I didn't do _nervous –_ or at least, I avoided it as much as possible. Now was not the time to get nervous. "You look…" I struggled for a word. "… Charming."

He laughed, equally nervous. That got my nerves to lessen on the adrenaline a little bit. "So do you _."_

"The real people you have to thank are Runo and Julie. Life-savers, those girls."

He laughed again. "So, let's go?"

I nodded. "Let's go. Well, where are we going, anyways?"

He strode towards me, going up on his tiptoes to give me a kiss. "You'll see," he said, grabbing my hand.

The weather here was pretty warm for nighttime. I was surprised to see that the city nearby was dazzling with lights and nighttime music. People walked by busily, glued to their phones. I noticed a few buskers playing various instruments with various levels of talents.

"Wow," Lync said. "I'm wondering why Marucho never let us outside. This is amazing!"

 _Right. He doesn't know about the whole camoflauge thing. I'm surprised he doesn't suspect though…_

"I wish we'd done something like this sooner," I replied. "This place is cool." _I've never seen anything like it._

Then I thought of how all of this could be destroyed if we didn't stop Zenoheld soon. I squeezed Lync's hand as we walked.

"We aren't far from our destination," Lync said. "When we're finished dinner, we can enjoy this place properly."

"Ah, so it's a dinner!" I said. "Cool. I'm hungry. But how much is it? I only have a little bit of money…" I hesitantly reached for my wallet.

Lync shook his head suddenly. "Whoa! No need for you to pay. It's my treat. I'm the one taking you on this date, remember?"

"Uh-"

"We're not arguing about this," Lync said firmly. Clearly, a stubborn Lync was a force not to be reckoned with. "I see it all the time in movies. The girl _never_ lets the guy pay or at least puts up a fight. Be _selfish_ for once and let me pay!"

 _Selfish. For once? Heh._

"Well, when you put it like that…" I rolled my eyes. "Geez. Just chill out, I won't fight."

He exhaled. "Good."

"Until I see how much money this food is worth. If it's anything costly, I will go ham and cheese and at least pay half."

"Deal," he said, smiling. "Figures. We're here!" He pointed at a small building at the end of the street we had just walked down, warmly lit by candlelight and surrounded by the aroma of good food.

"Smells amazing," I gushed, thoroughly surprised. "We're eating here?"

"You bet," he grinned. "Am I awesome, or not?"

"You're awesome," I decided. "It's official. You've won your way into my heart with delicious food."

He laughed. "We haven't even tried it yet!" Then he paused. "I suppose that's just how awesome I am."

We both laughed as we walked into the restauraunt.

"Welcome, guests!" someone announced. I looked over to see a young waiter standing to our left, wearing the typical black and white get-up topped with a gentle, carefree smile. "Table for two, I assume? Please, I'll take you to your seats."

We were guided into a secluded booth in the corner of the quaint place, two menus in front of us. "I'll be back for your orders shortly." He said. I watched as his sandy blond hair fell into his face with every movement of his head.

"Thank you," we both called meekly as he glided away, hair flopping.

"Crap, I've nearly forgotten table manners," I said jokingly. "It's been forever since I've been to a restauraunt or something!"

Lync nodded. "Funny, right? This is probably the most bizarre thing I've done in a while. Which is great." He grinned. "Ok… so order anything, I guess." He opened up his menu, and I watched the confusion grow on his face. "I can't even pronounce this stuff!"

"Then order what looks good," I suggested. "Worse case scenario, you order something with gross ingredients. You won't die." I opened up my own menu, realizing he was right about the whole pronounciation thing.

We ended up ordering some nice looking pasta layered with cheese and sauce, along with some pizza (the one food item on the list we happened to know).

"Very good choice, darlings," the waiter had said, all smooth-sailing and equanimity. "Your orders will be ready within half an hour."

"Thanks," we both said again, then went back to talking.

"Thirty minutes!" Lync whispered. "We have to wait through thirty minutes of smelling the delicious food but not being able to taste it?"

 _Do we even have enough time? Or will a huge bomb come down on the square before we can try our food?_

"I'm sure we'll make it through," I said, faking sadness. "Somehow. Someway."

Lync was trying not to laugh. "With the power… of love!"

We spent that time continuing to joke around. It was the nicest thing in forever.

"Why did you choose this type of restauraunt anyways?" I asked. "I'm curious – like, what was the appeal?"

Lync looked a tad bashful as he spoke. "It's Italian – they're known for good cuisine and stuff. And it also seemed very… romantic."

"Omg, babe! Did we _have_ to come here again? You know, going to a restauraunt twice is so lame."

We turned our heads to see two girls at the entrance to the restauraunt, dressed fancily. The one who had complained had a hand on her hip in a sassy fashion. "Come on, Emmie, this was where we had our first date! I thought you'd like it here, now that we're married."

Lync and I shared a glance. I could sense how he felt – after all, I felt it too.

 _It's not fair._

"That girl's taking everything for granted," I grumbled. "So not fair. I wish I could take more things for granted."

He frowned. "It's not fair," he agreed. "Well, someone's got to pick up after the rest of the world."

"Darlings, your food is ready!" Our waiter sauntered up to our booth, balancing two plates on his arms, swift and cheerful. "Enjoy!" he exclaimed, giving a slight wink.

Lync and I looked at each other, thanked the waiter quickly, then basically attempted to inhale all the food.

Best date ever.

Through bites of our food (apparently, the pasta was called lasagne), we kept good conversation.

"I bet you fifty bucks that our waiter is into guys," Lync declared after a forkful of lasagne. We watched as the waiter in question sauntered around cheerfully, taking animatedly and politely with everyone he served.

"I bet you fifty bucks you only said that because you want to introduce him to Hydron," I countered.

"You know me so well," he said.

I smiled. "I love you. There's no wonder," I teased, reaching halfway for his hand from across the table. "Come on. Meet me halfway and hold my hand."

He leaned forward, smiling slyly, and we tangled our fingers together.

It was almost surreal. How could I be in such a perfect situation? Everything felt so right. Good food, happy music, _Lync-_

 _CRASH._

The whole building seemed to shake. Lync and I were pitched out of the booth into a heap on the floor. The lights flickered, the guests shrieked. "Curses," I grumbled, hoisting myself up with the help of Lync. My heart thumped painfully. "That's my cue."

Lync blinked. "Your cue? What do you mean – we just got our food-"

He went silent as I pulled out my gauntlet and called Keith. Judging by the expression on his face, he had realized what was starting to happen.

"Seriously? You brought your gauntlet?" He grabbed my arm worriedly. "What's going on? Is it Zenoheld?"

"Keith and I will explain once we take Zenoheld down. I promise, I'll explain everything," I promised, kissing his cheek. "I just need to warn Keith."

"ERIN!" a voice outside the restauraunt called – no doubt belonging to Keith.

"Oh. He must have been nearby," I grumbled. "Lync, are you ready to run?"

Lync looked uncertain and scared – as expected. I mean, Zenoheld had just crashed our first date. He must be sad – I couldn't blame him. That's why I took him by the wrist and ran out of the restauraunt. I couldn't waste time waiting for him to process.

"We'll take our food to go!" I hollered to our blond waiter. "I'll tip you once this is all over!"

"Th-thanks…?" he said in confusion, watching as I dragged Lync into the busy street.

"Seriously? To go, in the middle of a battle?" Keith laughed fiercely. "Hungry, much?"

"You be quiet," I hissed, letting go of Lync's hand to jab a finger at his chest. "Where is he? What's the plan? Kill him, then take on the palace or…?"

Keith shrugged. "I mean, that sounds good. We'll improvise for now. The others are-"

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" Zenoheld shrieked. He was at the end of the street, emerging from a small shuttle with about ten guards. If possible, the look on his face was more manic then I had ever seen before. "I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU VEXOS!"

"Like I said, improvise," Keith said coolly.

"I actually thought you had a plan," I complained.

"Improvisation," Keith grumbled.

"I still don't know what conclusion I should come to," Lync muttered. "I should have brought my gauntlet-"

Keith tossed him a gauntlet with an air of boredom. "I may not have a proper plan, but I came fricking prepared for this. Aluze is already inside," he said. "Now, can we please take care of Zenoheld like we said we would?"

"Yes, boss," Lync grumbled, strapping on his gauntlet. "I should have been properly informed of this. This is the second plan I've missed out on in a week," he said. "You guys all owe me."

"Yes, boss," I mocked, giving him a kiss. "No talking, more fighting, got that?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, there're the others!" Lync said. Coming from the opposite side of the street Zenoheld was at were the rest of the Vexos, smiling arrogantly and running towards us with their gauntlets.

"We're back, and we're ready to attack!" Shadow declared. "What are we waiting for – let's get cracking!"

The others started up a bit of a battle cry – I could only assume they'd been faced with challenges like this before in the past. They looked positively spectacular – it was safe to say the Vexos were restored back to their former glory.

"Eat shit and die!" Hydron yelled at his father. "You're not getting your hands on the Pyrus energy, you got that, asshole?"

"How dare you!" Zenoheld yelled back. "You're a disgrace to our name!"

"Are you going to get your guards to take us down? Because we've become stronger," Keith challenged.

"Ah, Spectra! What a surprise," Zenoheld said sarcastically. "I won't be sending any guards, thankfully. I have something even better."

I made eye-contact with the others for a brief moment. They had certainly not expected that reply – what was even better than his elite guard?

"Behold," Zenoheld declared, hurling something at us – an obsidian black sphere about the size of a tennis ball. It rolled to Lync's feet, then stopped.

Mylene snorted.

"Lync, you should step back," Keith said, suddenly wary. "I don't know about that thing."

"A sphere, Keith?" Volt asked incredulously. "Seriously-"

Lync screamed, falling onto his back.

"Seriously? Lync, get up-" Shadow faltered, and I finally noticed the black hole somehow forming at Lync's feet. "What the hell!?"

We all froze, watching as the black hole thing's circumference expanded with each moment.

"I call it the Death Bomb. Once trapped inside, the only way out is through where you came – and you'll never know where that would be," Zenoheld explained casually. "It'll induce hallucinations of your worst nightmares – and it seems to have gotten little Lync."

…

"HELP!" Lync cried. It was then that I realized he was waist deep in this _nightmare. Waist deep._ And that hole was expanding, and it was going to swallow him up…

… but if I got to him first…?

"Come on!" I cried, hooking my arms under his arms and attempting to pull. But it was like pulling a brick out of a wall – there was really no way to get it out without using a hammer and destroying the rest of the wall. "Lync, it'll be ok, just-"

"Watch out!" Hydron yelled, and suddenly he was dragging _me_ backwards. He was succeeding – and I was failing.

"Stop it! I need to get Lync!"

"That _black hole_ will get you first," Hydron said. His hands were shaking as he pointed at the expanding diameter of the circular hole. "You have to stand back until that thing… disappears."

I wriggled out of Hydron's grip, but then it was Keith restraining me. "But Lync! I need to get Lync!"

Lync looked at me in a state of panic. Almost three fourths of his chest was drowned in the inky blackness. "Erin, please!"

 _No, this can't be happening. Someone tell me this isn't happening. It had been so perfect just moments ago. How could this happen?!_

Zenoheld laughed malevolently.

"Lync! LYNC!" I tried wriggling out of Keith's grip, but he was way stronger than Hydron.

It was over when Shadow picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "SHADOW, STOP! WE NEED LYNC ON THE TEAM! I NEED HIM! I NEED HIM, LET ME GO YOU STUPID-"

Lync was attempting to claw at the floor, but all he was able to grab was darkness. Hydron stifled a sob. "Father, you have to stop this. We-we could give you the Pyrus energy if you just let him go free!"

"A tempting offer, but I'll have to decline. This Death Bomb was made to tear you Vexos apart – any business with the Pyrus energy is something I'll settle with the Resistance only."

Keith cursed. "Crap. No, you can't take Lync-"

Zenoheld laughed, and I realized why everything had quieted. Lync was nowhere in sight – Lync was _gone._

 _Nononononononono. This can't be true – this is all a dream. If I could just wake up I could find Lync and just-_

The black hole stopped growing. There was now a circle with a diameter of about 8 feet in the middle of the street – and Lync was trapped somewhere inside some kind of nightmare and-

"I'll keep this little doorway into this dimension open for 48 hours," Zenoheld declared. "We'll see if Lync will survive." He broke into a fit of sadistic laughter. "May the odds be in his favour!"

Shadow dropped me to the floor, and without a second thought, I ran towards the hole.

"You are _not_ getting away with this," I seethed, giving the king the finger to show just how much I cared. "Just watch. We'll get Lync back and-"

"H _ELP!"_

I froze, thoroughly spooked. The person calling sounded awfully familiar – and the sound was coming from the hole in the ground.

Keith made a sound as if he had just been sucker-punched. "G-gus? GUS?!" he looked around frantically, before coming to the same conclusion as me. _Gus is trapped somewhere down there too. Maybe even with Faydra._

Zenoheld laughed. "Let me confirm those suspicions. Just a few hours ago, Faydra and that pet of yours, _Gus,_ were thrown in."

I cringed.

No.

How could Zenoheld have done something so crazy?

 _Why_ would anyone do such a thing?

Did he really want to see us suffer that badly?

Did _Keith_ seriously have to be roped into this along with us?

It wasn't fair.

"OK, now I'm really mad," Keith growled. I turned around to catch the hellbent look in his eyes. "We're after you now." He charged forward for Zenoheld, the others surging after him.

"Won't happen," Zenoheld said gleefully, clicking a button on his gauntlet. The air around him began to shimmer, and suddenly he was dissolving into thin air. "If you're really up for it, take me on at the mother palace."

And suddenly he was gone.

Shadow howled. "That _bastard!"_

"We have to get them back," Volt said.

"Not all of us should go," Mylene reasoned. "Two people would be best – we don't know if the entrance to this dimension can really hold all of us." She strode forward confidently. "I vote Keith and Erin go."

Hydron frowned even more. "What about me? I want to personally save Faydra."

"And _I_ want to personally save Lync." I said.

"I need to get Gus." Keith hissed. "I'll get Faydra too. We'll get the three of them. Erin and I can do it."

Hydron looked like he was trying not to throw a tantrum. "Excuse me, but I don't give a flying fu-"

"We'll take a vote," Mylene cut in. "I vote Keith and Erin go."

Keith and I made eye-contact.

"I vote what Mylene votes," Shadow said. "I'm sorry Hydron, but I think Keith and Erin should go."

Hydron's fists shook. "I-I-"

 _I have to go. I'll fight Hydron if I have to. Lync needs me._

Volt shook his head, a pained expression on his face. "I agree with the other two. Hydron, it's majority rule. Just let them go."

Volt squeezed Hydron's shoulder. "Kid, we need you here."

"I'm basically a _leader!_ I should be-"

"Being a leader is all the more reason for you to stay here. You have the biggest score to settle with your father. You have to stay here," Volt urged.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying not to imagine Lync suffering as we continued to argue.

Hydron crumbled to his knees, clutching his head. "I hate all of you. This is my second chance at getting her back." His voice rose with every word. "I swear to God, if you two don't bring her back I will _personally_ -" He exhaled, looking up miserably. "Fine. Fine. Just go already, I'm sick of this situation."

Keith and I exhaled, practicaly leaning on each other for emotional support.

"If… if we don't make it back in under 48 hours, assume we're all done for," Keith said. "All of you, got that? Make sure this opening is stabilized, and warn the Resistance."

The others nodded with varying expressions of shock.

"Let's go?" he asked me.

 _I need to get Lync. I will get Lync. I have to get Lync._

I nodded, instinctively grabbing his hand. "L-let's go."

We walked together to the opening the ground. I blocked out everything around me – the smells, the sounds (our waiter was yelling something incoherent about takeout), and focused on the black hole. I blocked out my fear – I didn't need fear.

I needed _Lync._

With another shaky breath, we jumped.


	31. The Nightmare that is the Past

**I'm back. Wassup?**

 **School is becoming routine, so updates _should_ start becoming more frequent. But really, the fic will be done soon soooooooo... I have a feeling there'll be under 10 chapters left... :P**

 **I send out my prayers to everyone in the world right now. Hurricanes, shootings, just terrible stuff. I pray for us all. Except for Trump. I have to agree with Lin-Manuel Miranda, he should go to hell. *pissed off af***

 **The world is so effed up.**

 **But Lync and Erin have it worse.**

 **(maybe)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

 _I hope you never find my body._

I should have taken the takeout into hell with me.

'Hell' turned out to be a desolate, gray landscape of absolutely nothing. A few rock spires jutted out every few fifty feet, a river of lava snaked around to our left, and that was it. It was this same landscape for miles in every direction. I didn't like it.

"Where's Lync? He couldn't have gone far." I asked.

"I'm sure him and the others haven't gone far," Keith said confidently. "We should mark this spot with something so we can find it again."

"Good idea. Did you bring my clothes?" I asked.

 _Yes. Of course, Erin, Keith brought you a spare set of clothes for your trip through-_

"I brought you much more comfortable shoes. Julie and Runo wouldn't let me rummage through your closet." He crossed his arms in annoyance. "Women."

"Fair enough." I grumbled. "I'll leave these flats here as a marker. You dig?" I asked, removing my flats and putting them at my feet. I noticed the black hole we came out of, like a little window to our left.

 _A lanky boy, with a mop of curly hair and his head in the clouds._

Keith nodded, thrusting forward a pair of running shoes. "I got these off of Baron – you guys seemed the same size. But… I have to warn you… he called them _Light up Sketchers._ I have no idea what that means."

I put on the shoes, not fully prepared to see the soles start to glitter a bunch of different colours. In the darkness of the landscape, it was like someone flashing a flashlight in my face. "H-holy crap," I muttered, standing up with my new shoes. "I have got to get me a pair of these!"

Keith looked slightly unnerved. "Of course you do. Maybe if we make it out alive and survive the Alternative, you can get a pair."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Ok, sorry if you don't like me joking around. I'm just antsy, and I want to find Lync and get him out of here ASAP-"

A scream suddenly tore through the air, followed by a familiar voice screaming, "OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD!"_

I stiffened. "Th-that's Lync! Come on, how could he have gotten so far already-"

"HELP ME! HELP US! PLEASE, SOMEBODY!" Another voice came from the opposite direction of Lync's. Keith cringed.

 _Locked in his bedroom, tapping Morse-Code into the wall._

"Who do we rescue first?" Keith asked. "We've got to think fast. Personally, I think-"

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!"

I choked for air. "That was Lync!" I wiggled my toes impatiently. "How about we split up? You go for Gus and Faydra, I go for Lync, we come back here."

Keith looked shocked. I figured that meant he didn't agree with my idea – but I couldn't take no for an answer. I had been refused by Faydra, and that had ended up with her ending up stuck here.

I folded my arms hotly. "I'm not like Shadow. I'm perfectly capable. I bet he only acts like that because he trusts Mylene to have his back."

Keith's face suddenly froze up. His eyes flitted with emotion for a split second. "That's not the point-"

"But, Keith, we have 48 hours. Who _knows_ how long it will take to find them? If we split up-"

"Erin." Keith said firmly.

"I am _not_ arguing with you on this. We should split up. I am not Shadow, I don't need a Mylene-"

"Erin."

"So for once just trust me with this one and-"

"Take Shadowheart with you."

His hand was already open, Shadowheart already open and watching me.

 _He was sobbing, his eyes red and shiny with moisture as his parents glared at him in disappointment._

"I can do it," I said. "We can do it. I'll find Lync. You'll find Gus and Faydra."

Keith smiled. "We'll meet back here in less than 48 hours. We jump back onto Earth – _together."_

"Finally, someone who agrees with me," I smirked. "Good luck, Keith."

"Erin," he said gently, reaching to ruffle my hair. "Don't die. And get Lync back."

"Gotcha. Thanks again, Keith."

Screams seemed to ricochet through the air. We looked at each other one last time, then bolted off.

I hadn't run like this in a long time. My head was spinning. Within a short period of time, I was panting for air. That's when I noticed how smog like the air here was. It reeked of burning and cigarettes – and I was breathing in this stuff.

Gross.

But still, the image of Lync, possibly hurt and possibly terrified, spurred me on. I'd have to be his prince. I'd have to rescue him.

Because if I didn't, who would?

The question of what Lync must be so terrified of popped into my smog-infested brain. Maybe being humiliated in front of Shadow Prove? He used to be a street rat; maybe he was scared of police, or gangs…

 _He could never catch up with me. He was meant for smiling and looking pretty, and I was built for worse._

 _Maybe that's why he died too soon._

My breath hitched.

What had that just been? What had I been thinking? I had been thinking about Lync… then… something just… seemed to _appear_ in my mind. Like a pop up ad. But it was… inner monologue? Descriptive, scary, familiar inner monologue…

 _He died too soon. I didn't even see the body. I didn't even-_

"Stop it," I said aloud. "Whatever I'm thinking, I have to stop."

"What's wrong, Erin?" Shadowheart asked. It startled me that he'd been here this whole time.

 _'I want to be an actor, Erin,' he'd say. He'd never shut up. Ever._

"Stop rubbing salt in the wound. Think about Lync, think about Lync," I whispered. I let a mental image of shirtless Lync disturb my conscious, but the image was pushed away with more monologues.

"Erin, what's going on?"

 _He's pacing back and forth, back and forth, and he's scared. My older brother – scared. Terrified. Worried._

"Think of Lync. His pretty eyes, his hair, his face, his lips-"

 _'Mom and Dad don't like them. They don't like anything I like. It's not fair. It's not fair, it's not fair. Erin, you should get out while you still can. I can handle them so they don't come after you. Or, we'll go together-'_

That bit hit close to home. Cecil had said that to me. He had been so confused – he wanted us to run away, or just escape. My smiling Lync was soon replaced with Cecil, eyes closed, face pale, his neck tightly wound by a thick rope-

I fell to my knees, gasping. "No, no, I can't think about that. I can't, I can't."

"Erin, tell me what's wrong. You need to tell me what's wrong." Shadowheart said, but his voice and the context of his words passed through me. I was transparent. Was I even solid?

Lync needs me. Lync needs me. I need Lync Volan.

 _He's clenching his fists, glaring at our parents, his face red. He's shaking with hot emotion. Clenching, unclenching his fists._

Lync needs me. I need Lync Volan.

 _He hisses in pain, shaking his head, screaming curses. I watch from behind the corner, fearing for his life. 'Stop it, mom!'_

Lync needs me. I need… Lync Volan.

…

…

…

I stand up.

 _His smile is no longer dazzling. His jokes hold no humour. He is living in a nightmare. All he wants to do is enjoy his life – but he's doing the exact opposite._

"I keep seeing Cecil," I manage to say. "All my sad memories of Cecil – they're just there. Resurfacing."

"It's the nightmare stuff Zenoheld talked about. They must be like… nightmare enhancers. Drugs. In the air, maybe?" Shadowheart pondered.

 _'Drugs? I'd never do drugs. Wouldn't dream of it. Hah!'_

"Going down, " I announced as a jolt of pain reverberated through my legs. I fell, coughing. "How do I make it stop? How the hell do I make it all go away?!" I didn't fail to notice the raspiness in my throat. Something was wrong. I was inhaling cigarettes and I was high, or _something._

"Stand up, Erin. You need to stand up," Shadowheart said. "Hey, maybe you can turn me into my full form. I could try and carry you."

I strapped on my gauntlet, my mind hazy. "I… ok… Bakugan… Brawl." I staggered to my feet. "Bakugan… s-stand!"

I blacked out for a split-second, and when my vision focused I saw a huge wild-cat with big fangs standing proudly in front of me. Its eyes were sharp and alert, its tail flicking back and forth, back and forth.

 _Shadowheart._

"You look terrible, Erin. Come on, get up."

I pitched forward and latched onto his front leg. "Help." I mumbled.

"You poor thing." He bent down to his knees, and I climbed on. It was like sitting on a pony. I couldn't help my head from slumping forward into the scruff of his neck.

"You don't feel anything, Shadowheart? Aren't you hurt or anything?" I asked. I felt him moving forward, and through my slightly open eyes I could see the landscape slowly pitching back and forth.

"… I'll start feeling something soon enough, I'm sure of it." Shadowheart basically reassured. "When we find Lync we ought to get Aluze to give you guys a ride back to the portal."

"Y-yeah…"

"Hey, Erin, try staying awake. I wouldn't know how to get you awake without disrupting some creepy nightmares."

 _He was always trying to write down what happened in his dreams – especially his nightmares. He wanted to fight his fears and face the weirdness of his mind. He was so weird._

"I'm awake," I slurred. "Barely. I think. Am I awake, Shadowheart?"

The Bakugan had begun running at a quicker pace. I shut my eyes and tried not to think about how dizzy I was becoming.

"Lync?" I managed to whisper. "Lync, where are you?"

"You should speak up, Erin. I can barely hear you."

I yelled his name a few decibels louder, and Shadowheart shook his head, taking the role of screaming my boyfriend's name from me.

"You don't need to do that." I urged.

"If I don't do it, we'll never find the boy. Geez, Erin." Shadowheart chided.

"You're doing too much for me," I whispered, burying my head into his neck.

"I've always done too much for you. Just one last time, for old time's sake."

"You sound relieved."

Shadowheart laughed. "I feel like an employee in need of retirement."

I petted his cat ears. Shadowheart had very nice ears. They stiffened at the touch. Was this what it was like to have a cat? Now I wanted a cat. "You've been winning the best employee of the year for like 2 years now."

"More like 5," Shadowheart grumbled.

 _'Happy 10th birthday, Erin. I got you a Bakugan. It's a Darkus.'_

I sighed. "Five years…" I sucked in a couple of breaths, before forcing myself to sit up. My head spun with the effort, but I pretended that wasn't happening. "LYNC? LYNC, WHERE ARE YOU!?

I could imagine the Darkus Bakugan smiling as he ran forward.

A heartbeat.

...

"Shadowheart?"

"Mm?"

"Why haven't we been hearing Lync this whole time?"

* * *

Lync's POV:

Nightmares. Yeah, right.

I'm pretty sure those scary voices urging me to run weren't _nightmares._

But there had been voices – crisp and raspy, low and bone-chilling. They had been whispering in my ear and out of panick I had run.

I had never ran so fast in my life. The voices wouldn't stop whispering. What had they been saying? I had been too scared to comprehend. I had been functioning on fight-or-flight and my response was _flight._

All I could gather from the voices were that they did not like me (no surprise) and that they'd do something to me if I didn't do something _first._

So I had run. My feet slapped against the rocky ground. I veered away from the lava river (just a little bit) for fear of burning. My lungs struggled to take in oxygen.

I had fallen once in an attempt to swerve around a pillar of rock, and the voices had begun to hound me. They shuddered and chorused as one, free-forming mass of fear.

The sensation of such voices was like the sensation you get when something you can't see crawls up your back. I squirmed and gasped and got up and _ran._

Cursing helped block out the voices, but only for a few moments. I'd drop a few f-bombs in a loud voice and focus on how _f-u-c-k_ rolls nicely off of my tongue-

Then _scratch, scratch._ The voices are back and sending uncomfortable tingles up my spine and I'm freaking out and losing the ability to swear in any understandable way because my throat is closing up.

Then I'd go through more swear words. _What-a-pain-in-the-a-s-s-, karma's-an-absolute-b-i-t-c-h-, s-h-i-t-s-h-i-t-holy-mother-of-actual-mother-f-u-c-k-i-n-g-s-h-i-t-_

Just when I thought I couldn't get anymore crass and creative with my language the voices stopped.

When the voices had stopped and I was far from any comprehendable place, the nightmares began.

 _Fricking nightmares._

They weren't nightmares. I hadn't dreamt of my mother in _years._ She was a torture to think or dream about. She was not a nightmare.

She was much worse.

Where was I? What had Baron called it – was _this_ the Doom Dimension? No, it couldn't be. The Doom Dimension was where the Bakugan went to die, or something.

I took out Aluze to check if he was dead, but then I remembered he was Mechanical and basically dead either way.

If I wasn't in the Doom Dimension, then maybe I was dead. I had been sucked into a vortex and ended up here.

 _'I love you more than anything in the world, Lync. I don't care if they call you a mistake,' she soothed. Five year old Lync began to sob._

You'd be shocked when I told you Aluze popped out of ball form, looking up at me curiously.

I froze.

 _'You'll have a good life because I'll take care of you. You'll make it so far in the world, Lync.' She soothed, wrapping her arms around my small frame, despite the fact that this action made child-me only sob harder._

Aluze… was… moving. Stretching out its wings, blinking up at me.

Mechanical Bakugan only began moving when their original owners died.

 _I_ was Aluze's original owner.

Was I right? Was I really dead? If I was dead, then why did the images of my mother and all of these other hellish things keep following me? I thought death would at least be _tolerable._

 _'You're not allowed outside. The other kids will try and hurt you again, I know it. It doesn't matter if you're at the bottom of the class, if you're the weakest. Maybe I can pull you out of school. I can homeschool you.'_

My knees buckled, and I leant against a column of stone. Not tolerable. System shutting down.

 _I began to sob again. Mom had it all wrong. She didn't love me. It was the alcohol thinking. And the alcohol was so possessive – too possessive. Possessive of her, and of me._

My mother was a prostitute.

My mother would never homeschool me. She was too stupid.

My mother never protected me. She only said she would. She lied.

She scared me.

This whole situation was scaring me.

 _'Lync, where are you? Lync, you need to go to sleep, baby.'_

I drew my knees up to my chest, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

 _'You have a baby? Oh let me see him, is he a bad boy? I know how to deal with naughty boys. Shutting them in a closet for a few hours always does the trick.'_

 _'That's not funny. He's my wonderful son.'_

 _'Sweetie, you're drunk. You always complain when you're sober. Now where's that son of yours? We should shut him up. Maybe muffle his ears so he doesn't hear anything vulgar.'_

 _I drew the blanket over my head, absolutely terrified._

Why was I thinking about this? I didn't want to be thinking about this.

 _The door to my bedroom opened, and light flooded into the room. 'I found your son.'_

 _'Leave my son out of this.'_

 _'I'm paying you to let me into your house and your fricking bed, the deal can extend forward. You want this. You tell me so much about how naughty your son is. Failing in school, screaming and throwing tantrums.'_

Nightmare drugs. Some serious crap was being pulled somewhere. And it wasn't stopping.

Claustrophobia had become my thing when that man started locking me in the closet.

All of these traumatic things became familiar to me. The sound of the key turning in the lock. The nights spent in a cramped, small room not knowing when I'd be let out.

The _screaming_.

 _The yelling._

The _sobbing_.

The taunts.

The insults.

The hiding.

The _fear_.

The loneliness.

The darkness.

Suddenly I was in the room where it happened. It was like the landscape had magically molded into my childhood bedroom. I was trying not to breathe, hiding under my blankets, scared-stiff and not able to think straight.

A hulking figure of a man walked in, grabbed me by the shirt collar and smirked. _'Scrawny. Puny. What a nuisance he must be.'_

I never got the man's name. But what did it matter anyways? He was terrible, _she_ was terrible. It made no difference if I didn't know the name of the man.

I gasped, and he tossed me to the wall. I fell and slid to the floor with a yell. My mother was nowhere in sight.

 _She wouldn't have helped if she had been there – sober or not._

I wanted to scream for help, but suddenly I was suffocating and gasping for air. I was locked in the closet, and I was scared, so, so, so, _so,_ scared…

These hallucinations eventually warped into reality. Such a horrible, horrible reality…

I sat there, in the closet, clutching Aluze tightly, gasping for air, silencing sobs.

 _Help me._

* * *

 **Please call the Lync Volan help line. xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 **Anyways, to people celebrating Thanksgiving, happy Thanksgiving! I know Thanksgiving is an October thing in Canada, but it's in November in the USA I think...? So like, maybe the rest of the world celebrates it in November and Canada is the odd one out. But I'll say it anyways: Count your blessings people.**

 **I sure as hell am counting them. And believe me, you readers are one of them. :3**


	32. Back Again

**Hi! I consider Persephone to be a butterfly like Bakugan.**

 **Enough said, carry on.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

"Why haven't we been hearing Lync all this time?"

I knew that asking that question would kill our moods even more, but suddenly I was scared. I had to ask.

Shadowheart didn't say anything, but judging by the way he sped up, he had heard.

Never had I seen so many varying shades of gray, black, and red. The lava river we were travelling alongside was so big and almost overflowed. A few times I noticed small fires erupting along the shore.

Shadowheart stopped talking or commenting. At first I thought it was because he was deep in thought, but the heaviness of his breathing proved me wrong.

"Take a break," I urged (after much thought). "You need to take a break. Convert to ball form and catch your breath."

Shadowheart's pace started slowing. "I'm doing fine."

"Stop lying. One last order from your Vestal – take a goddamn break."

Shadowheart stopped, his robust legs trembling and eventually giving way. I rolled off of him, onto the rocky land, and forced myself to concentrate. "Thank you." I managed, before holding up my gauntlet and letting Shadowheart revert to his ball form.

In the shine of the metal device strapped on my arm, I consciously checked my reflection. My hair was knotted and longer than it had ever been before. My face was streaked with dirt.

I looked down at my hands. My nails were chipped. The colour of the nail polish Runo had put on me was fading into nothing. Callouses were forming all over my palms.

I stood up.

I took a step forward. "Lync… Lync, you have to hear me. You have to call back." I said. _God, if my life isn't a teenage angst…_

I suddenly heard a sob. If I hadn't been silent, I never would have heard it. But I had, and it was there.

A sign.

But where was it coming from?

I tried breathing silently. I stopped shuffling my feet with my steps.

Pillars of rock emerged from the ground around me. I was vaguely reminded of termite hills at the sight. What had made these massive pillars of rock?

Case in point, these rocks were blocking my view. Some were about as thin as sapling branches, but others I couldn't even dream of wrapping my hands around. Lync could be cowering behind any one of them.

 _Alone, afraid. Unsure, unsafe._

For a while, I pondered over why I wasn't hunched over and screaming for help. I concluded that it must be because the whole Cecil thing was already a pretty open wound. It had bled out, and the blood was beginning to clot and stop flowing.

I was getting over it? That seemed to be what was happening.

The lava river to my left began to bubble up a bit, and I startled out of my reverie. My Light-Up Sketchers came to life with my movements and I was practically blinded by the sight, due to the rather dim lighting of my scenery.

"Jesus-" I hissed, nearly toppling over but miraculously managing to regain my balance. "Stupid shoes, stupid Baron trying to play bright tricks on me," I grumbled, stomping my feet.

The stupid shoes only began to light up more.

I sighed.

Lync's POV:

The closet could barely fit a little boy of my size, which was saying something.

I stayed perfectly still, determined to let my eyes adjust to the light. Maybe there was a flashlight or something I could use. Light was good.

Darkness was not.

Darkness was everything scary – that had been my childhood philosophy. Darkness was the closet and the angriness of my sober mother and the scary men she'd bring home. Darkness was being alone and failing at or being the worst at something and feeling pathetic and unsure about whether or not I'd live to see the next day.

Darkness was everything I did not want.

Darkness was a twisting, ugly mess of fear and isolation. Darkness takes, and takes, and doesn't give back. It only wants more. It was a beast that needed to be fed, lest it consume me.

There was a fairy-tale book in that closet; a pristine fairy-tale book, with gold lining and curly lettering. Reading was a natural thing to me, and it was comforting, so I had opened it. I had read through it.

I had read all the stories. Happy endings and royalty and love and righteous people that always won and evil people that always suffered in the end. It made me jealous at first, but soon jealousy was boiled down to hope.

Then I'd be tossed out of the closet and forced to face reality.

I did not like the closet. That would like enjoying darkness. I liked the shining light at the end of the tunnel – the fairy-tale book. The sliver of hope and wonder that made me question just _how_ I could find my own fairy-tale.

'You! Boy, get out of the washroom!'

Suddenly, I was in elementary school all over again.

I was hiding in a small stall, hoping to evade my lessons.

I had pulled off hiding in the washroom once before for half a day – but it had to work today. If I failed anymore in class I'd be kicked out and forced back to my mother. And she was _sober._

A grimy bathroom; the gross odour of waste. My temporary hiding-place.

A burly boy with a shock of blond hair was peeking over the stall door at where I was hiding. 'I need to piss, you don't, so get out!'

I had been noticed. This was bad, this was bad.

The other boys were just as bad as the people who put me in the closet. They were always making fun of my grades and my stature, my pink hair…

'Don't tell on me,' I stammered desperately. 'I'll get in trouble. I'll let you in, but you have to let me stay hiding in here.'

The boy snarled. 'Fag. I'm telling.'

His head disappeared, and suddenly the stall door was kicked open. The same boy, along with three others, looked at me with sick expressions.

'Pathetic little twerp.'

'I hear he's failing school.'

'He's skipping classes – but he sucks at it.'

'Look, his hair really _is_ as pink as they say!'

I was pulled forward by the bullies by my shirt collar so fast that my head collided with the hard sink opposite from the stall. My vision blurred for a long moment, and my skull vibrated at the impact.

I yelped in pain and began to sob.

The boys seemed shocked by what had just happened. 'Crap! I didn't mean to make him bleed!'

I reached for my forehead feebly. When I drew my fingers back, there was blood. I swore between sobs. 'Help me, please….'

'Shit, we have to get out of here,' one said. 'We can't get caught. C'mon, guys.'

'NO,' I hissed. 'Please, don't-'

The sound of a door being slammed closed, and suddenly I was left to bleed out on the bathroom tiles all by myself.

 _Darkness… isolation and loneliness and malevolence and fear…_

I did not want darkness in my life.

Erin's POV:

Time was ticking by. Minutes trickled into hours. I only had so much time before I had to retrace my steps and find Keith. Was Keith having as much trouble as I was? Or had he found Gus and Faydra already?

I tried taking out Persephone and activating her so I could do what I did with Shadowheart, but for some reason she wouldn't evolve out of ball form.

For some _other_ odd reason, she was moving…?

A memory of what had happened lifetimes ago popped into my head. Hydron's Bakugan, Dryoid, had begun to move because its original owner (not Hydron, but his mother) had passed.

Maybe this really was hell. Maybe in this world I was considered dead.

It must have been strange that I was taking this so calmly, but I had gone through enough crap to not freak out about this.

I watched as the Bakugan moved around in my palm, metallic wings flapping.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

Persephone looked at me, then promptly jumped off my hand. She fluttered around in the air for a few seconds before I had to catch her.

"So you can attempt to fly… Can you sense where Lync is?"

Miraculously, she jumped off my hand again. This time, she stayed elevated longer, and moved a few centimetres ahead of me. I lunged forward to catch her. _This_ process continued on for much longer, mostly because Persephone was so small.

I hoped she knew what she was doing. I mean, she was mostly computerized… she _should_ be smart. Maybe she had a GPS system. Maybe I had just activated the _Find Boyfriend Mode._

I was getting dizzy from having to lunge forward at uneven times to keep up with Persephone's spastic flapping. Once, she flew farther than I had anticipated and I was forced to dive like a bird of prey in order to catch her, lest I mess up her machinery.

"Screw maintenance," I grumbled. "I don't want my fricking GPS broken, please be careful."

As we kept going, I couldn't help but notice that those spastic flighty movements were lessening greatly.

 _Can a computer tire…?_

Thirty minutes into our endeavour, she stopped altogether. Hopefully, that meant we were reaching our destination.

Fortunately, we were.

 _Holy… mother of…_

 _He's there. He's right there. Oh god, what's happening?_

There was nothing surrounding him. He was pushed up against a pillar, knees drawn up and crouching. His face was contorted in excruciating pain, which I couldn't understand. Why was he so pained? What was hurting him?

"H-help me…" he uttered feebly.

There was no mistaking that he needed help. I pocketed the now immobile Persephone and hesitantly stepped forward, with intentions of scooping up Lync and calming him down. "Lync," I soothed in the softest voice I could manage.

He issued a soft sob, but the expression of shock on his face did not go unnoticed. For a boy that was pretty good at hiding and masking expressions, he was pretty readable right now.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, it's alright," I continued. "It's me, Erin. You can stop crying now. I'm here to rescue you."

Slowly but surely, he was shocked out of his terrible state. He opened his eyes as I carefully threaded my fingers through his damp hair. I noticed he kept blinking every few seconds, as if he was trying to shake off something terrible.

I felt tears pool in my eyes, and I hastily wiped them away with grimy fingers. "It's ok, we're busting you out of here. I'll protect you. We'll go back to the others, Lync. It's ok, it's ok…"

"I'm bleeding…" he whispered.

I froze, before doing a thorough check of his body. "Lync, you're not bleeding. You're just sweating… here…" I wiped away the sweat gathering on his forehead, ignoring how gross the situation would be if we both weren't so freaked out.

"Th-they tossed me into the sink… can't you feel the blood…?" his head lolled to the left, and I reached forward to adjust his position.

"Lync, I don't know who _they_ are, but they're not here anymore," I reassured, reaching for his face with shaky fingertips. "It's me, Erin: your girlfriend. The Darkus brawler you're friends with-"

Lync suddenly jerked forward. It was like something had gone off in his head. "No darkness."

"… I said Darkus. That's just my attribute, you see-"

We made eye-contact, but something was off. His eyes were glassy and his pupils were wide with shock.

"No darkness," Lync repeated. "Not again. I'm sick of darkness. I'm terrified of it. I don't want to be anywhere _near_ any darkness."

Now I was _really_ confused. "Lync-"

My hand brushed against his forearm, and he snapped.

"NO!" he shrieked. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH YOU. I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T KNOW YOU, AND I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

I stumbled backwards, shocked beyond shock.

Lync stood up, clearly exerting a lot of effort. I could only watch, fearful of what had become of him. His breathing was ragged, and he whimpered every few moments like a puppy, but he was limping past me despite this.

"Lync," I said urgently.

"Get out of my face," he snarled. "Or else I'll tell on you."

 _Ok, so he's in elementary school now. Great, just what I needed._

"Um, nobody is telling on anyone. Lync, _snap out of it._ You're hallucinating."

"Screw you."

"If you think you can belittle me with schoolboy taunts, think again," I said, even though I felt like something inside of me was breaking. I reached for his arm with success. "Lync, it's Erin. We're friends. You have to calm down."

"If we're friends, then why weren't you there for me when those bullies threw me into the sink?"

I did a double-take, but he wasn't finished.

"Where the hell were you when I was locked into a stuffy closet and beaten and humiliated by my mom and her clients?" He hissed. His eyes darkened. His lips curled into a feral snarl.

I let go of his arm. "Yeah," he gloated. "That's what I thought. I bet you didn't even know about all of that. You absolute piece of shi-"

I slapped a hand down across the back of his neck, and he collapsed. That was a trick I had learned on the streets – to knock someone out, there was a specific spot just above the back of the neck that when applied with _just_ enough pressure would knock a person out.

I caught him, and I stood there, clutching at his chest feebly, trying to regain my composure now that I had the world to myself.

Lync had insulted me. He had mistrusted me. He blamed me. He hated me.

 _He hated me._

I closed my eyes, and let out a shaky breath.

 _He hated me._

 _And if this is what he always thinks…_

 _He hates me._

I reached for my pocket and grabbed Shadowheart.

"Sh-shadowheart… I found Lync. Please… help me…" I hissed out the words that would summon him, and I was met with his strong form and a tidal wave of relief.

In nearly no time at all, Lync and I were situated on Shadowheart and the Darkus broke into a run the way we came. Nobody spoke, and I was left remembering the things Lync had said.

I looked down at the aforementioned Ventus brawler. He was leaning forward into Shadowheart's head, knocked out and dazed. He no longer looked like he was in some nightmare, but that only freaked me out more.

What exactly had he seen?

Why had he said such harmful things?

A memory of when I had first joined the Vexos entered my head. How he had just acted now; prejudiced, rude and unpleasant – that was how _I_ had originally thought the Vexos really were. Now Lync really was what I had imagined him to be all those months ago.

 _He hates me._

I clutched onto his shoulders gingerly to keep from falling. He was cold and unresponsive now. It wasn't right.

It just wasn't right-

"Why is Lync unconscious? And why can't you get Persephone or Aluze to fly us out?"

I bit my lip, choosing to ignore the first question and instead saying: "They won't activate. They're moving on their own, but now, they won't respond to commands." I didn't bother masking the frustration in my voice.

The conversation retreated to nothing as we rode on. I found myself looking back down at Lync once again, feeling more broken then I ever had before.

I had once thought that crushing on Ace Grit was worse enough – he was so damn smitten with Mira it was sickening, and I was close with the both of them. But with Lync, my feelings had been reciprocated then promptly smashed like porcelain. Then tossed into a blender. Then forced down my throat to cut up my insides-

Well, you get the point. Heartbreak is an asshole.

 _What an asshole…_

"Erin! You found Lync!"

I blinked awake to see Keith looking down at me, eyes wide with surprise. He was cradling my head in his hands, as if scared I'd shatter. "Good, you're awake. Shadowheart is asleep and tired. Lync is knocked out, so are Faydra and Gus. Are you alright?"

We were still in that horrid landscape. The portal was close by, though. Right where we had left it, with Lync, Gus and Faydra asleep close by.

I stood up and pushed away from him, clutching onto Shadowheart tightly. "Keith, let's get out of here."

I shuffled over to their bodies, relief and exhaustion washing over me. Gus' hair was much shorter than I remembered, and Faydra had bandages over her legs, her dress torn. I bent down to kiss her forehead.

Keith followed after me, hoisting up Gus (who was beginning to wake up). "Sleepy head." He teased.

Gus' eyes widened, and before I could say 'get a room' he was on Keith, kissing happily. They continued on like this, and I had to look away, trying not to sob.

After an eternity, they pulled apart and got down to business. Keith took Lync, hoisting the shorter boy up and over his shoulder. The Ventus' head lolled around. Gus gently picked up Faydra, and I followed after him and Keith like a lost child.

We walked through the portal; the whole time I had to keep from curling my toes up in anticipation. Instead, I closed my eyes. We'd be back in the normal world, but we'd be tossed into a whole new fight and Lync wouldn't want to talk to me while in his horrid state.

…

"Guys…" I opened my eyes and was met with a grim-faced Dan Kuso. His red jacket was covered in soot. I blinked to adjust my eyes to the new setting. We were back at the street where the portal had opened. "You made it just in time."

"The portal is closing!" Marucho cried. I looked past Dan to see that everyone was there – the Resistance, the Vexos. Dan pointed over my shoulder at the portal, which truly was swirling to a close.

Hydron and the rest of the Vexos shouldered past the Resistance.

Of course, the Prince went straight for Faydra, pulling her away from Gus. Volt took Lync from Keith; Keith shook hands grimly with Mylene. We all looked like war-veterans.

Shadow Prove put his large hands on my shoulders apprehensively. "Erin," he said surely. "Thank god." He pulled me into a hug.

"Shadow… is the fight over? Where's Zenoheld?" I asked.

Hydron looked up at me. "Erin… Zenoheld's dead. The war's over."


	33. It's Over, Isn't it? Pt one

**I, like, powered through this chapter. I was singing Hamilton songs for inspiration xD**

 **There are actually less than five chapters left! It's all beginning to wrap up, friends.**

 **Well actually, two of those chapters may be a conjoined epilogue thing. So... yeah. Just putting that out there.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Erin's POV:

No more questions were asked. By the look on my face and the matching one on Keith's, the other could tell we didn't want to talk about our experiences yet.

Marucho called Kato for a limo to take us back to the mansion. There were no people in the street other than us because it was late at night. We all piled into the limo, determined to get back to the mansion.

When we got back, Lync, Gus and Faydra were taken to their rooms. Marucho informed us that we'd be eating in half an hour, and that we better freshen up.

As I turned to go back to the room, my wrist was grabbed by Ace. I turned around and was met with not only him, but also Mira. Mira's eyes swam with tears. I offered her a slight lopsided smile, and they both pulled me into a tight hug.

"We've won, Erin," Ace soothed, and that's when I realized I was crying. "It's alright, we've won."

"You're safe now," Mira said. "We can go back to Vestroia now and this incident will just be something of the past. You and Lync can relax-"

That's when I snapped.

I jerked out of their arms, overcome by panic. The others who had been about to go back to their own rooms all paused to look at me.

"You don't get it," I seethed. "You guys don't get it. It won't be alright. The Bakugan have won, yay – but it won't matter to me because Shadowheart and I are separating."

Dan's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" I whirled on him. "I'm dead serious. And that – that's the part I'm most ok with! That's the 'problem' that's been resolved for the longest. My real problem is that Lync is-" I stopped myself and caught my breath. "Lync is traumatized, and afraid!"

Keith looked up sharply. "Traumatized? Erin, what do you mean? When I found Gus and Faydra they were fine-"

I tried clenching and unclenching my fists to stay sane.

"And that's what _I_ don't get," I cut in. "He was having a panic attack when I found him, and when I calmed him down and reminded him that I was Darkus brawler, he freaked and insulted me and may as well have told me to go to hell."

Hydron's eyes widened in surprise.

"That was why he was knocked out. I had to knock him unconscious because if I had let him stay conscious any longer he would have killed me," I finished. "Someone, please, call him an effing doctor." I ran a hand through my hair, trying not to scream. " _Please."_

No one moved, so I took it upon myself to storm away and slam the door to my room closed. Nobody followed after me. I whipped around and drove my fist into the wall, screaming in frustration. _I want Lync back. I need my Lync back._

I flopped onto my bed with a yell.

"I'm sorry, Erin."

"I don't need your pity, Shadowheart. Tell me when you want to… to leave. I'll let you go, I swear it." I whispered.

He stayed silent.

There was a knock on my door. "Erin?" It was Hydron.

"What?"

"We want to talk."

 _We…?_

"… If you have to," I grumbled, "then please do so."

The door was opened with a flourish and Hydron, along with all the other Vexos stepped in. I sat up in my bed and rubbed at my face in a futile attempt to look presentable. Keith handed me a glass of water.

Hydron crawled onto the bed beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek, a sad expression on his face. "Marucho called in a doctor. He'll be alright, Erin."

I nodded mutely. The older Vexos all situated themselves in the small room; cramped and awkward but able to fit.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" I asked. "Nothing else is happening, right?"

Mylene crossed her arms, a stoic expression on her face. "That's what we're here to talk about."

"Zenoheld's been killed, and that basically makes us lose our Vexos title," Volt says.

"The question is what do we do now?" Shadowheart adds. "We've been officially disbanded, so where does that leave us? Do we go back to Vestroia, join the Resistance…?"

My heart sank as I realized that they were right. "We're no longer employed. We're all broke too… well, maybe not you, Hydron." I realized.

"Are you staying with the Resistance?" Shadow Prove asked. "Because we all know you were with them before you were with us. You don't have to stay loyal to any of us, though, I mean-"

"I'm leaving the Resistance," I declared. "Shadowheart and I will be parting ways, and that means I really have no reason to intrude on the Resistance and all affairs with Bakugan."

"You're… resigning," Shadow Prove summed up.

"Basically."

Shadow stooped down and gave me a half-hearted high-five.

"What will you do now? What will we all do now?" Volt asked, getting us back on topic. "We all don't have finished educations or much money-"

"Minus Hydron," I grumbled half-heartedly, ruffling his curly hair. "Lucky-duck."

"I can fund you guys," Hydron admonished. "I have plans for my future. I'll join up the government back on Vestroia. I could be youngest government official." He smiled ruggedly.

"First _not_ straight, youngest government official," Shadow cooed. "The press will be _all_ over your ass, kiddo."

Hydron shrugged. "I'm not throwing away my education. I can handle it. I can handle you guys too, honestly. You need tuitions to be paid? You guys _should_ finish your education. Find a stable job, get back into the normalcy-"

How could we go back to normal? Had I ever been normal? Had _they_ ever been normal?

Shadow Prove was shaking his head, looking nervous all of a sudden. "I won't be accepted into any colleges."

"Just change your name," Keith suggested.

"They'll need identification," Mylene cut in. "I think Shadow's right." She looked almost sympathetic. "They'll track him down, one way or another."

I put my hands up in a _stop everything_ gesture. "Whoa. Why are we changing names? Shadow, I'm sure that if you say you were a Vexos, you'll be accepted into anywhere, really-"

"No." Shadow said. "Erin, it's not that simple. They'll need records of me. They'll _find_ records. They'll turn me down."

I struggled out of Hydron's arms, leaning forward. "What do you mean? Shadow, you're smart, you'll _go places-"_

"Erin, please calm down." Volt said curtly. He jutted out his chin to point at Shadow, who was clamming up.

I grunted in annoyance. "I don't get it! I want to get it! Mylene, would you get accepted?"

"Perhaps," she said vaguely.

"What about you, Keith?"

He nodded sullenly.

"Volt?!"

"No shit."

"Then Shadow, relax _."_ I stood up. _"_ Like, you'll get in. Especially if Hydron can bribe them with money-"

Shadow Prove stood up. His red pupils were comically wide. "Erin, shut up. _Shut up this_ _instant."_

I fell backwards in shock. Shadow Prove hadn't yelled, but the emotion in his voice made it feel like it. He was always so chill that it was shocking.

We all looked at him, expectant.

 _I need answers._

"… I killed someone." He whispered out.

* * *

Lync's POV:

I woke up to a throbbing headache and the undeniable urge to take a piss.

I stumbled out of my hospital bed (?) and attempted to find a washroom. Two seconds into my goal I fell and grabbed onto a counter for support, making gargling noises out of frustration. My brain was hyper-alert but my body was buffering, and I was left dizzy and nauseous.

"Whoa," someone behind me said. I turned around sluggishly to see a girl with bronze skin and bright pink clothing approaching me hesitantly. Something in my brain clicked and I realized she was Julie Makimoto. "Easy there."

I figured she was trustworthy enough and promptly fell forward, hoping she'd catch me. This mission was a success, and I sighed in relief. Her hands were small, but warm. Comforting.

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Washroom," I uttered, before realizing exactly _why_ I was going to the washroom. "W-washroom. _Now."_

She herded me out the door and down a straight hallway. We took a sharp left before she opened a door and shoved me forward. I caught my balance, realized I had made it to the washroom, and hustled double-time for the toilet.

After _that_ much needed experience, I exited the washroom to see Julie was gone. My stomach grumbled, and I limped off in the opposite direction I had come to see if there was any food nearby.

Moments later I happened upon a simple doorway labelled 'kitchen.' I flung myself through the door, hunger-panged and exhausted and-

 _Kitchen knife._

 _My head was bleeding._

 _I was trapped in a closet._

 _I was alone, it was dark._

 _I was afraid. I was so, so, so afraid._

 _I had nobody._

 _Darkness. Darkness. Darkness._

Erin's been taken over by the darkness, she's a shadow and I couldn't possibly trust her, I couldn't trust the _darkness_ and that meant that if I didn't have Erin I was all alone once more so what was I supposed to do without anyone or anything to live for-

Kitchen knife.

The thing was at the corner of the counter, lying there so _casually._ I could grab it and clutch it and slice it down my-

 _I'm not thinking straight. I couldn't possibly be contemplating…_

 _… I am._

Nothing in my life had come this close to being so compelling. The thought that one _slice_ could just end all my suffering…

It was so easy, it was so simple.

Why hadn't I thought of it before?

There were so many missed oppurtunities in my life to just end _everything._ And I had let them all pass by. But I was Lync Volan. I wasn't going to let a chance at an _escape_ slip from my grasp.

Not now, not anymore.

I strode forward for the knife. My hands shook. My head hurt. My legs were sore. I was bruised. I was dirty. I wanted to get _out._ I was so done with the world. I was so done. I'm so done. I'm so done. I am _so-_

I pick up the knife. I feel the handle, I grip it tightly. I run the blade gently over my fingertips. My touch is light enough to not let blood rush out. I inhale. I exhale.

 _I'm doing this._

I press the knife to my left wrist. It's like testing the waters. I press it in. Gently, carefully; weak enough to avoid drawing blood. My left arm stiffens as I continue adding increments of pressure.

 _I'm doing this._

The kitchen door swings open. Julie screams. The knife clatters to the floor, and I'm shocked out of whatever trance I had been put in.

She surges forward and I am wrapped in an empty embrace. She is crying, although I don't see why she should. We've hardly talked before this. We used to hate each others guts. "Lync, do you… want me to get Erin?"

I tense. "No. Not Erin."

"O-ok… the other Vexos?"

"I…. I don't know." My voice is small. It cracks, it rasps, it makes my throat hurt and my eyes water. It's not me, really.

Where am I?

Julie held me at arms-length, scrutinizing and trying to figure out what was happening. What _was_ happening?

"… I don't see what else I can do, Lync. All I know is that Erin… Erin _really_ misses you. She's terrified for you. She's sorry and she's so afraid…" Julie shook her head. "You should go see her. Not for you, but for her."

Julie was trying to sound gentle, but I knew she woudn't take 'no' for an answer. I didn't feel like being rude.

"I… ok." I whispered, hanging my head.

* * *

Erin's POV:

"Whoa." I whispered. Then I scoffed, a bit louder. " _Whoa._ Like, I knew we were a pretty shady group… but not _this_ shady."

Volt stifled a snort. Shadow made a face. "You're not… freaked out?"

"I… I'm freaking out, for sure. But I've had enough bombshells dropped on me these past few days." I struggled to keep my mouth shot, but the words slipped out. "Shadowheart's leaving, Lync hates me, the Vexos are disbanded and we're all screwed over – ok, some of those don't count, but still." I wrung my hands nervously.

"Before you freak out anymore, Erin, there are some clarifications Shadow needs to make," Mylene said. "He's being a tad _too_ dramatic." She flicked his broad shoulder affectionately.

Shadow gave one of his sadistic smiles, but his eyes danced with sadness. "I don't overdramatize killing, Mylene." Mylene frowned, and he made a surrender gesture. "Ok, ok. First of all, it wasn't just me. I was paid to do it."

"You were being paid… to kill someone." I repeated. "An assassination? Is that still a thing?"

Shadow nodded. "Surprisingly. As you know, I'm of slightly royal heritage. I'm a nobleman. _Was._ I got stripped of my title… later on down the road."

"Another effing bombshell, dude," I grumbled. "Royal scandals, much?"

"Sorry," Shadow said sheepishly. "Just slipped my mind."

 _Just slipped my mind,_ Keith mouthed, rolling his eyes.

"Just tell her what happens, Shadow. There's no use in dangling out pieces of information like this anymore," Hydron snapped.

"So a bunch of people were hired to assassinate this one guy. We were hired by King Zenoheld himself," Shadow said. "The award was huge. My parents wanted the money. So I was sent to kill – but my sister. My _little_ sister, didn't want me doing this."

Shadow smiled a small smile, looking at me directly. I squirmed awkwardly. Why was he smiling? This was about to get morbid, I could tell.

"We were given guns and put on a ship. My sister… snuck onto the ship taking us to our mission. She got in my way. She tried to steal the bullets of my gun. I tried making her stay put on the ship. She escaped again, and got in my way when I tried to shoot-"

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Oh shit._

"Jesus, Shadow," I declared. "How the hell are you sane?"

In a moment of weakness, Shadow wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I don't know if I _am_ sane. I bet your first impression of me was that I look a little insane. The nails, the eyes, the hair, whatever."

Mylene scooted forward and placed a hand on the same shoulder she had flicked moments before. Her face was stony but her actions proved enough that she cared.

The Darkus brawler smiled at me again, and something in my head provided reason for why.

"You changed your name to Shadow Prove," I realized. "I remember. You told me your real name was Cecil."

"Yeah. Yeah," he nodded. "That's true. That's right-"

"Erin? Are you in there?"

We all turned sharply to face the door. I recognized Julie's voice, and I got up off the bed with a grunt to open the door. "What is it, Julie…?"

Lync is there.


	34. It's Over, Isn't it? Pt two

**Hi. For this chapter, if you want music to go with it, I recommend the song Reluctant Heroes (it's from Attack on Titan). Listen to the version by NateWantsToBattle.**

* * *

Lync's POV:

Erin is at the door, shocked; hurt. I can hardly look at her before feeling all my leftover emotion build up.

I take one step forward and swing my fist until it connects with her jaw.

Erin stumbles backwards; Julie screams and runs off to call for help. The other Vexos all stand and watch as Erin sways awkwardly on her feet, clutching her jaw and breathing heavily.

"First of all," Erin begins, "Why the hell do you only manage to pack a good punch now?" The hurt in her eyes is gone and her tone is thick with anger and resentment.

"You want another one?" I rolled up a sleeve. "I have more where that came from."

"Second of all," she seethes. " _FUCK YOU."_

I'm practically seeing red. We begin firing insults at each other – insults that I probably never would have dreamed I would be screaming at Erin. Alice would want to wash my mouth out with soap after this ordeal.

The other Vexos watch in shock. It's when our screaming reaches a crescendo that Erin steps out of the doorway and pushes me into the hallway with strength that could possibly match Shadow's. I hiss angrily and move to shove her back.

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you?" Erin asks as she ducks to avoid my fist. "I try to save you, and you repay me by trying to kill me and insult me? What gives?!"

"Guys," I hear Mylene warn. We ignore her and continue to glare each other down.

" _Guys,"_ she repeats. "We _will_ interfere. You two are getting out of hand."

We both peer into the doorway and give her the finger.

"Screw it," Shadow Prove declares, bursting through the doorway. He fixes me with an icy cold glare. "You guys take Erin. _I've_ got Lync."

* * *

Faydra wakes up to an empty hospital room.

Gus Grav is nowhere to be seen. Faydra swallows fearfully. She was not afraid to admit that Gus was probably the sole reason why she survived all the shit in that dimension. She's just a little bit afraid to admit that there was something in Gus that she hadn't seen in him before.

But Gus isn't here.

Faydra sits up and checks for damage. Nothing is broken, thank god; there are only a few cuts and soreness and the need for a shower. She lowers herself out of the bed and grabs at a spare-change of clothes on her nightstand.

The new attire consists of jeans, a plain cotton t-shirt, and a familiar looking jacket. She scrutinizes the jacket, but she's still too out of it to place where it's from.

She limps for the door with the sign on it that says 'washroom.'

She places the clothes onto the sink counter and warily examines her reflection. Her eyes are tinged red from lack of sleep. Her skin is taut against her face, so much so that you can see her high cheekbones.

 _I wonder where the others are. I wonder how well they're doing._

It's been days since she's felt truly by herself. It had been an eternity since she had been in that terrible dimension, with scattered thoughts and only one, miniscule life-line to hang on to.

 _Gus._

Faydra undresses gingerly, leaning heavily against the counter. She slips into the shower and turns the temperature knob to a moderately warm temperature. She closes her eyes, imagining that the water is washing away all of her sorrow.

The shower ends in a matter of minutes. She stumbles out and dries herself off. She shrugs into the shirt and buttons up the jeans. The room is silent, save for her heavy breathing. Just as she's about to towel off her hair, there's a crash from outside the bathroom.

Despite how sore she was, Faydra shot for the door and opened it just a crack. _Who's there?_

"I'm fine, Keith, I promise." Gus says. He's wearing plain clothes similar to the one's Faydra is wearing. Keith is wearing his red getup, the two pressed close together.

"I really owe that girl, Faydra. Sticking with you through it all."

Gus shrugs, smiling sadly. "I'm glad she was there." Faydra watches as Gus reaches for Keith's hand, and the two's fingers intertwine; mould into each other as if they were born to hold hands and be so perfect together. "I missed you, Keith."

Their voices are rich with passion. Faydra's never heard or seen Gus so gentle and tender. It was shocking.

It was sickening.

Something didn't feel right about the situation. Watching Gus hold Keith's hand and whisper sweet things in his ear – it made Faydra's stomach twist with jealousy.

Before her brain can catch up with the rest of her body, she's grabbed the jacket. She makes a big show of opening the door, walking briskly with heavy footsteps to catch their attention. She and Gus make eye-contact, but she scowls and exits the room.

She stalks away from the reunited couple with fiery anger. She walks away down aimless hallways and twisting corridors, unaware of where she's heading or where she wants to go.

When Faydra's met with a dead-end she opens her mouth and pantomimes a silent scream as moves to chuck the jacket at the wall.

That's when she realizes why the jacket is so familiar.

Her anger is out of her system in seconds. She crumbles to the ground dejectedly, clutching at the fabric and forcing back sobs.

She sits like that for ages, pathetically trying to stop from crying into the warm fabric. She tries to distract herself by playing with the buttons and zippers of the jacket, and eventually, the urge to cry falters.

With an aching heart, Faydra stands up and shrugs into Gus Grav's brawling jacket.

* * *

Lync's POV:

Shadow Prove pushes past Erin and pushes me away from the door with a firm hand clamped over my mouth. I spit and scream but he doesn't pull away.

His red eyes flash with anger. I'm pushed into another room – a spare guest room. The door slams shut, and Shadow begins to pace. "Jesus. Jesus, Lync, you need help. What the hell happened? What did you say to her before? What did you see that made you all…" he gestured with his hands frantically.

I opened my mouth to speak, then shook my head. The adrenaline was beginning to evaporate, but my anger was plentiful.

"You…" Shadow whirled on me. "You need a therapist. You need to get your act together if you want to move on from this whole _problem."_

"Relationship problems?"

"Not _just_ that," Shadow says, shaking his head. His spiky hair bounces a little with the movement. "More so for yourself. You've been awake for about less than an hour, I'm guessing. And… are you hearing voices or seeing things or some shit?"

"I-" I bite my lip and shrug. "It's confusing."

"My point stands," Shadow declares. "You need a therapist. I can convince Hydron to pay debts. We'll all take care of you."

"All of you?" I repeat.

"All of us," Shadow says suddenly. "All the Vexos. Me, Mylene, Volt, Hydron, Gus, Keith, Erin-"

"No!" I yelled. "No. I don't want… I… don't want you guys to… I want to…"

 _What do I want? I'm so confused. I want nothing more than to continue with them as if nothing ever happened. But that's where the problem lies – something_ did _happen._

Broken memories… horrible, horrible memories. I had relived them in that world.

I had lived through them and been shoved through them a second time when I had barely escaped them the first. Just thinking about what I had gone through made my skull feel like it was fracturing and letting my brain matter seep into my bloodstream.

I wasn't processing things fast enough. I didn't need a therapist.

I needed rest. I needed time. I needed to be alone.

I needed to go back home.

Not _home,_ home. But where I felt safest, where I had the fondest memories. Where I could escape and just _breathe._

"What do you need, Lync? We can help." Shadow grabbed my arm reassuringly.

"I need a break. I need to like – maybe go into hiding. Not talk to anyone. Care for myself. Be left alone. I need to think. I need to relax. I need time to process." Everything was spilling out of my mouth. "I need to find someplace where I won't be haunted by bad memories."

Shadow Prove frowned apprehensively. "Where in this _universe_ could that be? No offence to you, but misfortune is something that follows us everywhere."

I bit my lip, frustrated. "But my point stands. I'll find a place. You guys could help me, right? Maybe I could just stay on Earth?" My head ached as I wracked my brain for a place _where_ I felt most at home.

"Maybe Erin-"

"I have just the place," I said before he could finish the sentence. "Russia. Alice's place. She'll take care of me. She would never dream of abandoning me – especially in my current state."

Shadow tilted his head. "Alice. The girl you always seem to flee to."

"I just need time. Breathing room, that's all!" I exclaimed. "Please. I don't want to tell the others. My mind is set – just make up some excuse and I'll hijack a transporter and-"

"You need to tell Erin," Shadow cut in. Never in my life had I seen him so serious. "She may have said some pretty harsh things to you earlier, but deep down she loves you more than anything else in her trainwreck of a life."

I crossed my arms and avoided his pointed stare.

"If anyone deserves to know if you're going to be out of there life for _who knows how long,_ then it's Erin Algant."

I brace myself mentally for anything else he has to say on the topic.

"If you guys stay broken up? Fine. If you guys get back together and go into hiding? We'll manage. But if _you_ decide that she's not worth enough to even get to know that you're leaving-" Shadow catches himself before his tone can strangle me.

I tried to speak. But my throat had dried up and I was getting nervous.

"I can hide this from the others. But Erin," he shakes his head, "Good luck with that one, Lync. You better get your act together before we lose you entirely."

* * *

Erin's POV:

Julie comes back shaken, holding an ice pack. She presses it to my jaw, mouth opening and closing, trying to understand what she had just seen. "How could you just-"

Hydron gives her an annoyed look and she shuts up. I fumble with the icepack as Hydron and Julie (the other Vexos had decided to leave, deciding I had had enough of their meddling) watch with concern.

"I'm fine," I muttered, jumbling up my consonants in an attempt to not move my jaw in any way.

"No, you're not," Hydron insists. "You're crying."

It's as he wipes at my eyes with his thumbs that I realize he was right. "Crap. Sorry. I must look disgusting."

Julie makes a face. "I'm guessing you're absolutely done with Lync Volan?"

The question made my heart throb as painfully as my jaw did. Hydron takes one glance between me and Julie then clears his throat. "Miss Julie, I think Erin just needs some time to rest. Don't fret, I'll make sure she makes it until tomorrow."

Julie hesitates, but I give her a pained smile. The Subterra brawler hops out of her seat immediately, rushing to the door with purpose. Hydron follows after her with much less bounce in his step, and moves to shut the door.

"Jesus almighty," Hydron declares, leaning against the now closed door with annoyance. "That girl is the reason I like boys."

I can't even laugh.

I curl up onto my bed and try to make everything go away. I shut my eyes and attempt to even my breathing. Hydron moves to rub my shoulder reassuringly. "H-hey, Erin… It's… We'll manage."

"I know we'll manage," I sob. "The problem is that I don't want to move on from… This. I like _this._ How everything in the circle of the Vexos' lives works out perfectly. I like how we might still have Lync. I know he's fed up and hates me now, and if this continues it'll stay like that. But I don't want him to just leave us all behind!"

I've never been so hysterical in front of Hydron before. His brown coat is practically soaked with my tears, but they don't stop coming. He pulls my hair away from my face with gentle hands.

"I can't… lose someone else like this, Hydron," I break away from his hug and wipe my eyes. "Knowing Lync, he could just get up and leave without a word, and we'll n-n-never know what h-happens to him!"

"Erin, I know you think that by keeping Lync near you the problem will get resolved… but you saw his problem, first hand. He's traumatized-"

"Hydron-"

" _Erin."_ His voice is steely with resolve. One look in his eyes and I can see how scared he is – he's just as bad off as me. Hell, Lync is the one he's crushing on too. I can't get mad or argue with Hydron like this.

"S-sorry…" I whisper.

"And it would be in his favour if we left him alone or made sure he got some help."

I hung my head, absolutely miserable. "We're going to have to let him go."

"That doesn't mean we won't ever see him again," Hydron said gently. "I mean… we have technology. It's not like he's going to disappear off the face of the universe."

"Do you _really_ think that our sly, cunning and street-smart Lync can't hide from us if he tried?" I asked. I looked up to see Hydron's face fall slowly.

Everything was coming to an end.

My time with the Vexos was ending and pretty soon, I'd be kicked out of their lives with a broken heart and no sense of purpose. What was I going to do without them? What was I going to do without Lync?

"I can take care of you," Hydron said surely. "I have enough money. We can move on and grow up and-"

I couldn't do that. "No thank you."

Hydron pauses, confused.

"I'm not going to take money off of you like that… If I'm going to have to let Lync go, then I have to let _you guys_ go too. The Vexos aren't the Vexos without Lync." I shake my head. "No, if Lync goes, then I go too."

Hydron's face goes slack with shock. "A-a-are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," I whisper, reaching for his hands. "Hydron… this might be goodbye."

"At least let me give you something to get yourself started. How much do you need? I have many means of getting money, please let me-"

"What are you going to do with your life?" I ask, entirely fed up with the money talk.

Hydron smiles just a little. "Me? I'm going straight back into politics."

I pull him in for a timid hug. He hugs back gingerly. "Knock 'em dead."

This time, it's Hydron who starts to cry. "G-goddammit," He mutters, wiping at his eyes with vigor. "You and Lync are absolutely insane. I can't believe you have to go…" he shudders with the effort of holding back sobs.

"I can check in with you," I suggest. "I'm not gone forever, I promise." I squeeze Hydron's hand.

"That's better than what Lync will probably do," Hydron declares. "I'm glad we're parting on good terms. I don't even know how I was able to be snooty with you in the past…" he looks down apologetically. "I know it sounds cheesy, but you've really changed my life."

I opened my mouth to speak, but there was a knocking at the door. Something in my gut told me that something was about to go down – something that would change the course of my life. I shut my mouth and shook out my hair. Hydron and I crawled off of the bed. "That's my cue to leave," Hydron says. "At least stay for dinner, Erin."

I promised him I would, and the two of us went to open the door.

Lync's blue eyes widen with sickly surprise when the door opens. "E-erin. I… need to speak with you."

Hydron slips through the crack in the doorway between us with careful composure. When he's gone, Lync offers a distant glare. "Walk with me?"


	35. Short and Sweet

_**It's almost over~!**_

 **I'm happy to announce that this is the last chapter of I'm Not a Traitor.**

 **(Don't worry, there's an epilogue.)**

 **Thanks for sticking by this fic!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lync's POV:

Erin walks beside me, far enough that I can tell she's basically done dealing with me. Her eyes never leave the floor. Her footsteps don't waver. Her hair is neat, her face is clean. Her clothes aren't even that rumpled.

 _Julie was lying,_ I thought bitterly. _She's not grieving at all. She's poised and composed._

 _And I… I can't take my eyes off of her._

I open my mouth to speak, but close it just as quickly. It was as if a switch in my brain had been flicked on – this girl hadn't been there for me when I needed her most. This girl was not the girl I loved.

Nothing is said.

We come to the end of the hallway. There's a door to the balcony in front of us.

"So… are we heading out? Or is what you're going to say not worth it?" Erin asks coldly.

I furrow my eyebrows in annoyance. "We're going up."

She looks at me, scowls, then turns on her heel to open the door. We're met with a flight of steps and the night sky. My eyes take such a long time to focus to the new lighting that Erin is already halfway up the steps before I can even notice them.

I limp after her, trying to swallow the bitter taste in my mouth.

The balcony is about the size of two transporters, with fancy banisters and railings. It's lit by nothing but the full moon that Erin turns to glare at.

It occurs to me that what I say to her now may change our lives forever. I look at her. Her short hair, her dark eyes, her mask of hidden emotions. Something inside of me wishes she feels hurt like me – that would mean I was able to affect her. Something else inside of me wants to push her off the balcony. That would put an end to both of our problems – wouldn't it?

"I… I'm leaving," I announce. My voice catches on the last syllable. I watch the back of her head, watch as she whips around to face me sharply. I notice the pain in her eyes – finally, a reaction. My heart throbs.

"Oh," she whispers. Then, a bit louder: " _Oh."_

I notice that her hands clench and unclench. I remember what she had said about that habit; it was something she did when she felt the need to get a grip.

"W-where are you going?" she asks. We make eye-contact for a brief moment, then she goes back to looking at her feet.

"I'm going to stay with Alice. I know she'll take care of me, and…"

She steps towards me. I stop.

" _Why?"_

I swallow. "I-"

"Lync," she whispers. "Do you really hate us? Do you really hate me? What happened _there_ that-"

"Stop," I urge. "I can't talk about it." I shudder. "No, I need to get away from all this… grief. I have to leave."

"Do you have to leave _me?_ Lync, we could go off into the world _together."_ Her eyes are wet with moisture and she wipes at them hastily. "Lync, I need you in my life." she reaches forward and grabs me by the shoulder, looking at me sternly. "You're the only thing in this _stupid_ world that keeps me _sane."_

I tear away from her, grinding my teeth in frustration. "Erin, that's the problem. Everything you said – you stole the words out of my mouth. But… looking at you reminds me of that _place._ Those _memories._ My _past."_

Erin looks broken. She leans against the banister heavily. "I don't get it. I wasn't there. I only tried to rescue you. I-"

"I don't understand either," I can't stop shaking my head, "But something in my brain is… different. That dimension we traveled into changed me. I can't shake these memories without shaking you away with them."

Erin looks around bitterly. Her eyes are intense with anger.

I decide to continue. "I don't know if it's trauma, or something worse, but it's there. I want to clear my head, but if I do-"

"Then I have to go," Erin whispers.

I swallow. My throat has the texture of broken glass.

Erin slides to the floor with a stifled sob. I sigh into my hands, frustrated and angry with my problem.

This silence is different from before. I realize it now: I loved her. I love her. I can still love her… She's the right person, just in the wrong time. The air around us has been clouded with hurt and grief and fear and weariness for months, for _years._

If the two of us are going to escape this hellhole, we'll have to do it separately. Right now? Together? We'd tear each other apart. Slowly, but surely. We'd crumble back to our bare foundations. We'd sink six feet underground and drown in a matter of seconds.

It was boiling down to a sick choice: Freedom, or _her._

It felt so wrong just thinking like that. Erin was _supposed_ to be _my_ freedom. I was hers – what had made this all so messed up?

Talking and being with Erin had been breathtaking and exhilarating. But in our current circumstances? We'd be toxic. We'd be hurtful and doubtful. We wouldn't be the same.

She's coming to the same, painful conclusion. I sink to the ground beside her, and for the last time, we hold hands. It takes all my willpower not to cry.

All our anger at the fates slowly dissipates. We've both realized that we can't delay the inevitable. We were doomed to be torn apart.

She brings my hand close to her lips, and kisses it. "Promise me something, Lync."

"Anything." I say immediately.

"Promise me that…" she leans forward. "That you take care of yourself. Stay healthy. I trust Alice will take care of you… don't run away from her. Promise me that you _never_ run away from her. Don't trick her."

"I love you," I say, unable to help myself. "Thank you for everything. You've made me so happy… I hope we find each other again."

"I love you too," she says gently. We lean into each other, our foreheads bumping, our noses brushing.

"I'll search for you when I get better, I promise." I hook my pinky into hers. "Promise on this stupid finger, promise on my life."

She laughs quietly, and for the last time, we kiss. It's slow and gentle; tender as if we're scared of breaking. The kiss is as fragile as porcelain. When we pull apart, everything will shatter and we'll start new lives.

I wouldn't dare voice my concerns, but I really worried about Erin. From what I knew, she would be leaving Shadowheart behind too. Shadowheart had always seemed like a constant in her life – would she manage without him?

I wish that time just froze. That the moon would keep shining for eternity and Erin and I could stay on that balcony together, apart from the rest of the world, not having to worry about the world ending or where we'd be finding our next home.

We wouldn't have to worry about losing love and dreams to the harsh reality of our lives.

The outside world would be nothing but background noise – noise so faint it wouldn't be able to set the tone of our lives. _We'd_ set the tone. Erin and I would be in love, and that would be enough.

Maybe, just _maybe,_ I'd see her again in the future. Our paths would cross by pure happenstance, then we'd realize our love for each other is still there and as strong as ever. We'd be back together with all of our shit figured out. We'd have jobs and secure homes and meals and we'd be _normal._

 _God… or whoever is out there to answer my prayers… If I can't have a normal life, please let Erin have a normal life. She deserves nothing less. I love her more than anything else in this world. Protect her and take care of her when I cannot._

We pull apart.


	36. Epilogue

_Ten years later…_

In the grand scheme of our universes, I suppose things didn't turn out that bad.

* * *

Hydron really _did_ fulfill his goal of getting into politics. With the downfall of Zenoheld, Vestroia's government system was totally rewritten. According to what Hydron had told me, Vestroia was now governed by a President.

Hydron was working up ranks, juggling various jobs in the system until he had earned his most recent position: a seat in the Senate with politicians and hard-working citizens such as himself.

The people of Vestroia admired all sorts of things about him: his confidence, his youth, his experience, his _boldness._ He was becoming an idol of the youth and serving his home at the same time.

We haven't seen each other much, save for few occasions that occurred once a year (birthdays, and one year Christmas) and a few video calls. I've started to notice that his minty blond hair is getting slightly darker with every year. Hydron jokes that he's probably becoming younger.

* * *

Volt had gotten out of university with flying colours. He'd studied Medicine and was beginning to apply to a bunch of companies on Vestroia interested in hiring new blood. His hopes for his future were as tall as the sky-scrapers dominating the city skyline of his new home.

If you thought I hardly talked to Hydron, I talked to Volt even less. Despite being through so much with him, we had never been as close as we'd probably like to be. I know that Brontes still sticks by Volt's side. The Bakugan seems to ask me where Shadowheart is every time I call Volt.

Three years after we had parted ways, I had received a message from Baron Leltoy on the subject of Volt. Apparently, while Volt had been saving up for tuition to get through university (he had also declined the use of Hydron's money) he had stumbled across a babysitting job and grabbed at the opportunity.

 _'Maron absolutely loved Volt,'_ Baron had said. ' _Nobody in the house recognized that we had once been sworn enemies. It was when I was coming home from a mission with the Resistance and I saw Volt playing with my siblings that my parents had realized who exactly they hired.'_

I had asked Volt why he wanted so badly to jump into Medicine, and he had said: _Because. Doctors make money and use medicine. Money is what I'll need to save the family I may just have in the future, and medicine is what will save the rest of the world._

Needless to say, Volt wasn't hesitant in grabbing oppurtunities thrown at him.

* * *

Shadow Prove and Mylene _still_ haven't gotten together. Mylene had told me a few years ago that the two had decided to open up a business together as Investigators. They often worked with the Vestroia police force.

 _It's fun piecing together crimes and felonies with the dumb-dumb,_ Mylene had said. _He's actually quite good at the job._

Their first major case was when Vestal intelligence had found Zenoheld's castle abandoned and Zenoheld dead. The Vexos had gone through quite the whirl with fame because of that. Nobody blamed them for the dead King. Nobody had really liked him to begin with.

Shadow had always been good at fighting. Despite his not-so-intelligent personality, he was deeply skilled in that area. The police valued him greatly. Mylene was smart where Shadow was stupid. She kept track of information and clues. The two were a great team.

* * *

The person I stayed closest to was Keith, and by extension, Gus.

Unlike the others, I had decided to stay on Earth. Keith enjoyed backpacking around both planets and towing around Gus with him, so they always seemed to stop by where I was currently situated.

Both had started to look healthier. Gus was growing out his hair again. Keith had cut it a bit short, so he didn't always look like a member of a boy-band when he spiked it up. The two had gotten used to wearing clothes that blended in more with everyone else around them.

Keith felt the need to establish that I was still young and in need of friends and family to protect me.

"Keith, I'm fine," I had insisted once. And really, I _was_ fine. "I've been living in New York City for over ten years now. Do you really think I wouldn't be able to find a safe home and secure job on my own?"

Keith had crossed his arms. Gus (who had been on his phone, pretending not to listen to our conversation) snorted in denial. "Text me your address. The next time I swing by Earth, I'll visit your place."

I had pulled out my new iPhone just to make sure he got the point that I wasn't some homeless crack-head and made a big show of typing in my password and scrolling through my contacts list of about two people.

"Give me your number," I had instructed, handing him the phone. His smile was teasing.

* * *

That had been three months ago.

I hadn't been lying when I said all that stuff about the home and the job. I had found Beth when I had tried sneaking into the theatre she owned over eight years ago.

Beth was the manager of a small theatre in Brooklyn. She was ten years older than me, making her twenty-seven (and I seventeen) at the time. Their company had been rehearsing their latest production of Spring Awakening late into the night.

I've never been a theatre kid. But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate theatre. It brought back good memories of my brother and his friends staying up and talking in dramatic, flashy nonsense.

I was no stranger to the theatre. I had been ambling about the streets when I had seen light from the building. I could feel the vibe of actors and actresses jumping into character and fretting about nothing more than their lines and the due date of their performance.

Something inside of me recalled how Cecil used to be a person like that. With incredible acting skills and the voice of an angel…

I found that the door was unlocked and snuck in, unaware that Spring Awakening dealt with some pretty heavy… scenes. Unbeknownst against me, I had walked into a scene they were rehearsing of Melchior and Wendla taking a literal roll in the hay.

You would have thought everything after that encounter would be embarrassing, but nobody seemed surprised that me, a seventeen year-old street-rat (at the time, of course) had barged into a play rehearsal at stupid o'clock in the nighttime.

This was typical of New York, apparently.

Beth was a pretty woman. She enjoyed bold makeup and occasionally dyed a few strands of hair different colours. She had a tattoo of an apple on her side. She enjoyed partying and theatre. If you had seen her on the streets, you'd probably think: _God, she looks crazy. She definitely does not have her shit together._

Then Beth would say: _Bitch, I do have my shit together. Who else could be an exec producer of Spring-effing-Awakening and manage a theatre at the same time?_

Then she'd laugh.

 _I also slept with the guy who played Melchior, so jokes on you, assholes!_

Truth of the matter, Beth had filthy-rich parents that she tended to free-load off of. The theatre was the only thing she had seemed to do on her own, but she did a mighty fine job at it. Her local theatre had attracted the attention of all sorts of people – including me.

I had been permitted to watch them rehearse for the rest of the night, and I spent that time wandering up the aisles of worn seats and climbing through the set.

"Think the theatre is neat, kid?" Beth had asked. We were the only two left in the theatre and she was going through the seats with a broom. She had some folk rock playing in the background.

"It's quite messy, actually. Your set pieces…" I pointed at the scaffolding of a small flight of stairs leading to one of those little balconies that usually protruded from stages like this. "Not as stable as they should be."

Beth furrowed a brow. "'Scuse me?" She put down her broom and lowered the volume of the speakers.

"It's not safe," I continued, a plan forming in my mind. "If more weight than expected is applied, BOOM!" I pantomimed an explosion. "This whole thing could possibly collapse. Melchior and Wendla will roll out of the hay and onto the ground… to the hospital."

I led Beth by the arm to the base of the stairs. I placed her hand on the steps and shook them. "Whoa," Beth says. "Shit. I have to get this fixed…"

"I'll fix it for you," I said smoothly. I looked at her then at the steps inquiringly. "Give me some tools and I can get this badboy all fixed up."

"What's your price?"

 _Smart._ "A few meals? A place to sleep, maybe?"

Beth grinned. "If you're the handywoman I hope you are, then I'll hire you fully. I needed a roommate anyways."

By the end of the year, a lot of the stage had been modified.

By the end of the next year I had been ordered to make a bunch of new props for their next onslaught of shows.

I'd stay late at night helping the cast learn their lines and sweeping up with Beth. I held the door and handed out pamphlets on nights when we put on shows. I kept inventory. I helped manage the website. I put up posters.

Eventually, Beth had gotten around to paying me in actual cash for the oddball jobs I did for her that nobody else did. I saved up the money for new clothes, a phone, and a cat.

Beth had become a constant in my life. We've been sharing an apartment for ten years now.

Today is December 23. Beth has the place decked out for Christmas. She's absolutely ectastic about the holiday. Lately, I've been using up my time holed up in the theatre or the apartment – I hated the cold and the snow.

"M _eow."_ Shadowheart Jr., my little tabby cat, also hates the cold. She crawled into my lap and tried to sniff at the cookie I was nibbling on. I ran a hand through the fur around her hair gently.

 _Incoming text from Keith: Coming over in five. We're heading to a party at Dan Kuso's place._

I sit up on the couch in the living room. "Um… Beth?"

She's in her bedroom; she pokes her head out when I call her name. "Yo, what is it, Erin?"

"I have a… friend coming over in about… in a minute, actually."

Beth's eyes widen comically. "You _know_ people?!"

I laughed awkwardly. "I ran into my friend… Keith Clay, a few months ago. We were in the Resistance – you know, the whole Bakugan thing – together, about ten years ago? He won't stay long. Shit, actually, he wants to drag me to a Christmas party."

Beth's eyes widen even more as she leans farther into the doorframe. "A _boy?_ How old is he? Is he single?"

"He's thirty. He's not single. Don't ask if he's single in front of him. He has a boyfriend."

Beth started to laugh. "A gay best friend? What else do I not know about you?"

 _Ding-dong._

I jumped off of the couch, startling Shadowheart Jr. in the process. She mewls and darts into my bedroom. "It's him!"

Beth rolls her eyes and goes to say something when I open the door.

"Seriously, Erin- _damn."_

Keith is in the doorway, blond hair spiked sharply. He has on black jeans and a red button-up over a white t-shirt. There's a thick gray scarf wrapped around his neck. "Hey," he says plainly to me. He offers a slight wave to Beth, who's by the couch, still drinking in Keith's good-looks. "Get dressed."

"Keith… I'm not going to a party at Dan Kuso's place."

Keith started to smile. "Aw, come on. I wouldn't _just_ stop to check out your apartment."

"And maybe, hopefully, her roommate," Beth mutters.

"Shut-up, Beth," I grumble. "I'm not going, Keith."

"When was the last time you talked to Dan?"

"I'm too lazy to recall."

Keith rolled his eyes. " _Excuses_. I know you haven't kept in touch with the rest of the Resistance. But everyone's going to be there. You need to mingle with a bunch of other heroes."

"Keith, seriously, thanks for the offer, but I mean-"

"Rumour has it Lync is there."

My heart starts to hammer. "Y-yeah right." _No way is he going to be there. He never goes to those stupid Resistance get-together parties… Well, I don't either, but…_

"Check your Instagram."

"I don't have Instagram," I grumbled. "I don't see the need to-"

Keith shoves his phone in my face and I'm met with a post Alice had made of her and Shun. At first I didn't see why that mattered, then I remembered who Lync was living with and I noticed the splash of pink hair in the background.

I bat the phone out of my face and groan into my hands.

"Erin, who's this Lync? What's wrong?" Beth asked. She was getting closer to the doorway with every question. "If it's really important, you can skip theatre-business."

"Are you coming?" Keith asks. Then, to himself, he mouths: _Theatre business?_

 _If Lync is there… I can't let this stupid party slip by._

I open the door wider and usher Keith in. "I just… need to get ready."

Keith smirks victoriously from his spot on the couch. "Dress appropriately; we're travelling to California."

With much coaxing from Beth (and teasing and complaining from Keith), I was outfitted with a sleeveless maroon dress that ended at my knees. A black belt was cinched at my waist. Beth also lent me a pair of high-heeled black boots.

"Now for your makeup," Beth declared. She had never dressed me up like this (but she always said she wanted to) and now she was having an absolute field-day.

"No. No way. _No to the makeup."_

I could hear Keith laugh from his spot on the couch.

"I'll do your hair up, then." Beth decided. My hair was eventually piled up into a beautiful bun. I smiled nervously as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. "Cinderella," Beth teased from behind me. I grinned despite myself.

 _Holy shit. (I can say that now. I'm a legal adult.)_

 _Fuck shit up, man._

Ten minutes later, Keith and I were up and out the door. We took the elevator to the ground floor of the apartment, and then Keith pulled out a transporter card and transported us to California.

I was grateful for the temperature change.

I looked at Keith, who in turn pointed to a nice house in front of us. The lights were on. Cars were parked all over. This was Dan's house.

My stomach churned anxiously.

"Are… the other Vexos going to be there?" I asked.

Keith was already crossing the street to the house. "Surprisingly, yeah. Did you know that Alice and Shun got together? After all these years…"

I tuned out the rest of what he was saying as he rang the doorbell. It swung open and we were met by a drunk Runo, dressed in a white off-the-shoulder, tight cocktail dress. At first I had trouble recognizing her because her hair was down, but when I did I quickly shook off my surprise.

"Oh!" I stutter out. "Runo! What a surprise! Er, Merry Christmas!"

Keith (who was slightly behind me) rolled his eyes and went to shake Runo's hand. "Where's Gussy?" Runo asks, head tilted up to look at Keith.

"Coming," Keith says. His tone is self-conscious. "He thinks coming super late to these things without me is cool. So I decided I'd take it upon myself to bring little Erin with me."

Runo squeals, her voice more annoying then when she was sober. "Come in you guys!" We step in and when Keith walks off Runo grabs me by the wrist and whispers in my ear, "Lover boy is on the balcony on the second floor." She pointed at a set of stairs to our right. "Go get him, tiger. You need a drink?"

The offer was tempting, but if I had to do something serious then drinking was out of the question. I was a lightweight and very bubbly when alchohol was in my system. I had learned that the hardway, when the Spring Awakening cast came to Beth's and we all had drinks.

That was a story for another day.

I politely declined. Runo grinned sluggishly, patted me on the back, then went to what I assumed was the living room. I peered into the room and spotted a few people I had worked with before. I didn't say hello to any of them.

Loud music blared, although not many people were dancing. They were mostly spread out on couches, talking and drinking, relishing in stories of how we had been the heroes of the world as children. It was funny seeing all these people grown up and wearing nice clothes and drinking alchohol and partying without parental supervision.

I stayed on the sidelines for a few minutes. My body itched to go to the balcony, but I felt the need to wait a little bit longer. A sober Shun approached me, and we greeted each other formally. He gave me a knowing look when I asked about Lync.

"Oh, he's here, alright. Balcony, Erin."

"I know," I grumbled, watching as he went back into the crowd to find Alice.

I was hit with wave after wave of nostalgia. I hadn't been around a crowd of people like them for so long, it almost felt surreal. Maybe I wasn't actually there…

I managed to find the rest of the Vexos. They were all huddled together in the kitchen, adamant on staying together and ignoring their past-enemies. I greeted them awkwardly. Mylene and Volt gave me hugs. Hydron and Shadow each kissed my cheek.

I stayed with them, still making sure not to drink. Hydron had taken a couple of shots and was trying to tell us a story about how his hot secretary-assistant-guy had asked him out. His story sucked because his words were too slurred and he kept forgetting what the guy looked like.

"Blond hair. No! Black hair. Such a sharp jawline, and red… no, his eyes were also black. _So_ black…" Hydron practically swooned, and that was when I realized nobody else was interested. Shadow took a long swig from a beer bottle, and Mylene began to cuss him out.

The party was slowly coming down from its high. I couldn't stop looking back at the staircase, wondering when would be a great time to approach.

 _Maybe… maybe I should go now._ The music had taken on a much more soft sound. Conversation was slowly beginning to lull – that defeated the risk of being interrupted.

"Guys," I announced. They all looked at me. "I'm just going to…" I waved in the general direction of the stairwell. "Yeah."

Nothing seemed to register on their faces, so I went up without a fuss. With each step up those stupid steps, I tried to form structure for what I was going to say.

Maybe I could casually go up there, lean against the balcony and say: _Coffee? Tomorrow? Or maybe now? I vote we get out of this shit-hole._

Or maybe I could stay by the doorway, cough to awkwardly get his attention, and just stand there. Maybe he'd pull a realization face and kiss me. I wished that would happen. It probably wouldn't, but if it did then at least I wouldn't have to worry about coming up with something intelligent and confident to say.

Great. I was running out of steps… Balcony… balcony…

The door to the balcony was to the left. It was wide open… and Lync was there.

His back was to me, illuminated in moonlight. I recognized his pink hair, which he had gelled down (it was actually also getting slightly darker. I'd later learn that he was dying it darker shades of pink every year).

He was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a leather jacket. His shoelaces were untied. If he was holding a switchblade, he'd have an uncanny resemblance to a Greaser.

For a few seconds, I couldn't make a sound. My heart had climed into my throat and refused to come down. He shifted from foot to foot, still not noticing me. He had filled out – he no longer had the form of a malnourished brat.

I willed my mouth to say _something. Anything._

"Y-yo. Is the balcony, like, our… reoccurring theme from now on?"

My face burned. _That was so stupid! I just reminded him of our past! What if I get him into some traumatized state again?!_

Lync whirled around in surprise. "W-whoa." I didn't fail to notice the cigarette hanging from his thin lips, and I hissed.

"You smoke? Since when?!" I asked worriedly, stepping into the light to glare at the cigarette.

He pulls it from his lips. "Erin… I…" he shakes his head. His voice has taken on a slightly less whiny tone. "It's not a regular thing, I swear. It just… clears my head."

Now that I'm able to speak, I can't stop. "That's what getting _laid_ is for, stupid." I blurt out.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit that's not how this is supposed to go we will not go into this kind of awkward dialogue-_

"Then what's smoking for?" Lync asks, trying to bat down his alarmed (and amused) expression. He looks at me, then back at the cigarette being twirled between his fingers.

"Fuck, I don't know. Addicts and crazy people."

 _Wait._

"And you, apparently." I add. Just to make sure he knew I didn't mean to label him as an addict or… crazy person. I groaned internally. This scene was going along much nicer in my head…

Lync raises an eyebrow, and decides not to add any more fuel to the fire of awkward conversation material. He stuffs the cigarette into an ashtray (thank god). I'm surprised to see that we're the same height now.

I move to stand beside him, leaning against the balcony railing. We're inches apart. I notice that he still outlines his eyes with black eyeliner – the effect is as striking as always. His teasing grin isn't as toothy as I remember.

"It's… been a while, hasn't it?" He says suddenly.

I let out a low whistle. "Ten, painful years."

"Painful?" he echoes. His blue eyes twinkle (the eyeliner. The _eyeliner.)_. He looks surprisingly mature with his hair not spiked out.

"Yeah, painful." I avoided the look he was giving me and looked up at the sky. "Painstakingly slow. Painfully boring. Painfully… lonely."

He doesn't say anything.

"So. How've you been?" I asked. Now our roles were switched. I turned my head to drink in everything he said. He refused to look at me as he talked.

"I… had depression for that first little while." His voice dropped at the word _depression_. "I've gotten a lot better though. I have a part-time job… at a flower-shop in Russia." He scoffed awkwardly. "The… colours and the smells help."

"Flower therapy," I commented. "I like it. Um… I have a job in the theatre."

He glanced at me. I guess he was remembering the whole thing about Cecil being a theatre kid. He smiled hesitantly.

"This… this party. I fucking hate it," I confessed. "It's making me realize that I wasn't as close with the Resistance as I thought I was."

"I didn't even get an invitation," Lync said. "Alice dragged me along. That's why I'm up here. Everyone down there knows that I left at a weird time and that I've been depending on Alice for a long time now…"

I swallow down any thoughts of jealousy.

"I didn't even see Dan. Which is weird, considering he's the host of the party."

"Yeah," Lync says. "Yeah…"

We fall into a peaceful silence. I notice his hands on the balcony railing. His fingers are laced together loosely as he speaks. After a beat, his eyes flick back to the ashtray. I silently wonder if he really needed that cigarette and I deprived him of it.

I watch him raise a well-manicured fingernail to his lip and chew on it for a few seconds. Then he takes in a deep breath. Exhales noisily. Another deep breath. He's certainly doing this on purpose.

"Do you need water? Are you choking?" I ask.

His face turns red and he looks at his feet. "No… just… it's nothing."

"If you're sure," I say. After a few minutes, he runs a hand through his hair and begins to bite his nails again. His shoulders rise and fall heavily as if he's taking deep breaths again, but they're not as loud as before.

I swallow.

 _He's… anxious._ Really _anxious._

"Hey, I'm sorry if you needed that cigarette. I know that those things really _can_ clear your head. I just freaked when I saw you with it," I gushed. "I'll understand if you're really hooked, but I hope you're aware that they aren't good for you-"

"I really missed you," he blurted. "I couldn't stop thinking about seeing you again."

I pause. _Where had_ that _come from?_

"Cigarettes were a rare coping method. When things got… bad. When I really started to miss you so much that it hurt."

He squeezes his hands closer together. My heart flutters. I look back at the ashtray, then back at Lync.

 _Wait… he was just smoking. He was in pain… just now?_

"We're… we're long overdue," I agree slowly. "I get it, I really do get it…"

"I'm not even addicted," he continues. "It was just something to concentrate on when I felt out of focus. I'm sorry, I…"

"No, Lync, I understand. Coping methods." I laughed nervously. "I get it."

He smiles again, this time much wider. His teeth show. "Thank you."

I saw the moment as an opening, and I took it. "Would you like to go on a date? Maybe a coffee?" I couldn't stop the smirk curving my lips upward.

Lync steps closer to me, grinning foolishly. "Just a coffee?" He reaches into the pocket of his jeans. I watch, confused, as he pulls out a few crumpled leaves.

He unfurls the leaves, and I watch in surprise as he raises his arm and holds the foliage above our heads. "Do you know what mistletoe is?"

It all clicks in my head and I laugh. "Did you have this moment planned out or something?"

He nodded childishly. "Will you kiss me, or not, Erin Algant?"

I give him a quick kiss; I'm too happy to stop my lips from forming into a grin.

Lync pouts when I push away with a burning face. "Come on. I know you can do better. Why're you embarrassed? Have you really betrayed me? Am I nothing more than a side-friend now?"

I smirked when I detected the undertones of a challenge and put one arm around his shoulders, my fingers on the small of his back. My other hand presses into his chest tightly. I can feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"I swear it on my life, I'm not a traitor," I whisper, pulling his lips to mine once more.

Yup. Not bad at all.

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED. The end. Yay.**

 **I love all of you that reviewed, followed, and favorited. You've made me so damn happy. Thanks a billion~!**

 **I** **'ll say it now: I am 99.9% sure that this will be my first and last Bakugan fanfiction. I've been obsessed with Bakugan since I was six, and now that I'm thirteen, I can say that I've moved on. I like to think that this fanfiction was my final parting gift for such an adorable series.**

 _ **(Oh, great. Now I feel emotional. It's like saying goodbye to my childhood.)**_

 **:)**

 **Wish the Vexos luck for me, ok?**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
